


Never the Bride

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 111,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Caroline left Mystic Falls six years earlier heartbroken over Klaus and is now a wedding planner making everyone else's dreams come true, except her own. Klaus is a successful stockbroker not over his first love. When the two come together and secrets are revealed will they be able to get back to what they once had?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. All My Friends are Getting Married

Everything was perfect, just the way she liked it.

Caroline stood on the large balcony, the lake stretched out in front of her shimmering under the sun's golden rays. She cast her blue eyes downward, the large, grassy area next to the house had been transformed into a white wonderland from the polished Americana chairs set out in rows, the creamy rose petals scattered across the lawn and the stunning gazebo draped in a brilliant silver-flecked tulle.

Caroline walked back inside the large house weaving through the gaggle of excited bridesmaids in peach chiffon and past the long, wooden table loaded up with fresh bouquets of peonies. She reached up and pulled the long, flowing, white dress from the curtain rod above careful not to upset the intricate beading on the bodice and took it into the bedroom laying it out on the bed in readiness.

She sat there waiting in anticipation, the nerves beginning to swirl in her stomach. Once the dress had been zipped up, Caroline smoothed the veil down smiling at the dark-haired girl in front of her. Her initial look of stress and anxiety was immediately replaced by a large "I can't believe I'm getting married' grin.

Caroline had been soothing pre-marital nerves for a few years now and felt like she had the technique down to a fine art.

"Jasmine, you look beautiful. Just relax and enjoy your day okay?" She said to the wide-eyed girl in front of her, "I'm going to round up the Bridesmaids and then we'll head downstairs, the groomsmen and your fiance have just arrived."

"Thanks, Caroline, I would have been lost if it weren't for you." Jasmine smiled squeezing the blonde's hand tightly.

"It's my pleasure," Caroline said earnestly before hurrying off towards the bridesmaids in the other room before the bride could see the tears that had welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Caroline shook her head trying to get rid of the tears. She couldn't believe that after all these weddings she still got so emotional.

She had always loved weddings, even as a little girl she remembered dressing up in her mother's lace tablecloth, reciting her vowels to a less than impressed Matt, while her bridesmaids Bonnie, Katherine and Elena watched on. As she grew older and her parents divorced her perceptions of marriage changed and the lustre of marriage had all but worn off. It was only when she arrived in Boston six years earlier broken-hearted and unemployed, moaning about her sad life at the Beacon Hill Starbucks that she met Claudia Rose, an up and coming event planner who immediately hired Caroline as her intern.

Fast forward three years and Caroline had established Save the Date, a wedding planning business catering to Boston's wealthy clientele. She may have been jaded about weddings but according to her clients, her talents were impeccable. Her business gave her the opportunity to live out all her wedding dreams without having to commit to one herself. However she couldn't deny that niggling feeling she got every time she saw a bride walk down the aisle that she wished it was her.

The wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch, just the way she liked it. Caroline made her way out of the marquee and toward the car park. She pulled the elastic band out of her hair feeling it fall in waves around her face and removed her tan, Jimmy Choo wedges from her tired feet. It had been a long day and she was more than ready to go home to bed.

Caroline tip-toed up the stairs and opened the front door careful not to make a noise. Mrs James, her next-door neighbour, was stretched out on the couch and stirred as Caroline approached.

"How did it go today?" She asked, her voice full of sleep.

"Really well, think it was one of my best yet." She smiled. "Sorry I'm later than expected, how was she?"

"Cheeky as usual, but nothing I couldn't handle," Mrs James replied winking in Caroline's direction.

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow," she said ushering her neighbour to the door. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes for a brief moment enjoying the silence after such a long and busy day.

Caroline put down her bag and shoes and quietly padded toward the first door down the hall. The room was bathed in darkness except for the spiderman night light she'd bought her last Christmas. Amelie Grace, her greatest accomplishment, was curled up in a ball, her long, blonde hair splayed out across her My Little Pony pillow.

The five-year-old never ceased to amaze and surprise Caroline and was a constant source of entertainment. She had inherited her mother's bubbly nature but that intelligent and thoughtful personality was all her father. Caroline felt her stomach flip and couldn't believe after all these years he still had that effect on her. She sighed bending over to kiss her daughter on the cheek before retiring to her bedroom for some well-earned sleep.


	2. New York State of Mind

The day was dark and gloomy; Klaus could make out the rain clouds from his office window rolling towards him. It suited his mood perfectly.

He looked away from his computer screen unable to concentrate. From his office on the twenty-eighth floor he could just make out the yellow taxis, like little matchbox cars, creeping slowly up Fifth Avenue in peak hour traffic.

New York was definitely the place to be professionally. Klaus had arrived straight out of college and secured an internship with one of the city's most influential stockbroking firms, unheard of for someone of his age and experience levels. No one could have guessed that he would be instrumental in steering the company through the financial-economic crisis and be rewarded with a new role as one of their top young executives.

The' City that Never Sleeps' had a lot to offer personally as well and he was a regular on the New York social scene. Klaus was rarely without female company; in fact he had lost count of the stream of brunettes and redheads who had shared his bed. However they would usually find their way out the front door just as quickly as they found his bed. Although he loved his life in New York he would often find himself thinking back to his years growing up in Mystic Falls Virginia.

Even though some of his family still lived there he rarely visited, he was scared that being back in that place would conjure up painful memories from his past. He was already haunted by memories of her in New York. Just the fact that he couldn't sleep with, let alone flirt with another blonde, was proof that he wasn't over her.

"Mr Mikelson, I have Miss Lawson here to see you?" His assistant's perky voice wafted from the intercom on his desk.

Rachel Lawson was his latest squeeze. She had red hair, voluptuous curves and was a fantastic distraction. Three of his favorite traits in a bedmate. He had met the cosmetics executive at an AIDS benefit a few weeks earlier and they had been inseparable ever since. She had lasted longer than any woman before her which was either a testament to her feminine charms or her staying power. Klaus would usually discard them once they reached their used by date or they would become so bored by his disinterest they would eventually leave of their own volition.

"Send her in, June," he said clicking the button on the intercom.

"Darling, how are you?" Rachel purred placing a kiss on his stubbled cheek. "You know there is such a thing as a razor, you might want to use it," she muttered, rubbing her hand along his cheek.

"So what's going on?" He asked slightly impatient, he hated when women tried to change him and inevitably they always did.

"Just reminding you about the black-tie auction at the Lincoln Centre this evening, and this time remember your black tie," Rachel said looking at him accusingly. It was hard to ignore the annoyed tone in her voice. Klaus had worn his regular suit once and she was acting like it was the end of the world. Lucky she was magic in bed otherwise she wouldn't last another day.

"Another event? " He asked in disbelief. "Surely we can skip this one and have a party of our own at my place?" He said wiggling his left eyebrow suggestively.

"It's for the Children's' Hospital, Klaus." He hated when she whined like that it made her seem a lot younger than she was.

"Oh come on I'm sure the kids will live another day if we miss it," he growled, pulling her onto his lap in one swift move.

"Wow, your lack of paternal instincts never cease to amaze me! How about when you laughed at that poor little boy in Central Park the other day when the duck stole his slice of bread?" She accused, poking him in the chest.

"Well it was rather funny and he didn't have to start wailing afterwards, the whole park could hear him screaming," he replied thinking back to the embarrassing incident. She just looked at him with her mouth agape and he suddenly felt bad for being so cruel. "How about we donate a lot of money in lieu of our attendance?" He reasoned, leaving a trail of kisses from her collar bone to the swell of her breasts knowing exactly where she liked to be touched.

"Okay fine, we'll do it your way," she cooed, running her hands through his blonde curls as he continued to caress her skin. Everything was always his way and she knew it but chose to ignore the warning signs.

"Great, how about 9 pm at mine, although I have to get up early tomorrow morning for my personal trainer so probably best you don't stay over," he murmured, already thinking about his upcoming teleconference call.

Rachel lifted herself from his lap and adjusting her skirt accordingly. Klaus immediately swivelled around in his chair to face his computer screen.

"See you later, darling," Rachel said knowing full well that he wasn't really listening. She had been dismissed.

Upon hearing the door click shut Klaus looked out the window again his thoughts elsewhere. People resembling small ants walked along the footpaths rushing to get to their chosen destinations. His mind wandered to a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired woman and wondering what she was doing at that exact moment.


	3. Send Me An Angel

Newberry Street was beautiful this time of year. The trees lining it were almost bare now their leaves piling up on the pavement below. Caroline loved the old buildings dotted along the street housing upmarket boutiques and trendy cafes. She was lucky to secure a lease on the popular street and knew that the location played a big factor in her growing client base in Boston.

Not surprisingly spring and summer were her busiest seasons and as winter fast approached, Caroline knew things would begin to quieten down. She was glad because it meant more time to spend with Amelie, drinking hot chocolate, buying a big tree, singing carols and doing plenty of Christmas shopping. Her mind wandered back to Christmas seven years earlier.

_As Miss Mystic Falls Caroline had to take part in the annual Christmas Pageant and as much as she loved involving herself in the town's Christmas activities her angel costume wasn't exactly suitable for the cold weather. The Mayor of Mystic Falls had final wardrobe approval and you couldn't half tell. He was well-known for his roving eye when it came to the ladies in town._

_The long, wafer-thin material hung snugly over her body highlighting every single curve, the large, white wings spread across her back and the gold halo nestled in her long tousled locks only accentuated her beauty._

_She could make out three, small elves perched on the next float dressed head to toe in green and white stripes; one was looking in her direction, her tongue sticking out. Trust Katherine to be so mature. Caroline had volunteered her, Bonnie and Elena for roles in the pageant and Katherine wasn't very impressed with her chosen ensemble. Apparently she wanted to be a sexy Mrs. Claus but she'd probably give half the town a heart attack. It was always a sexy something on Halloween; sexy nurse, a sexy cat she even made a nun's outfit sexy last year._ _She noticed Katherine lurch forward as Bonnie hit her on the back of the head from behind, she could always count on Bonnie to help her out._

_Ever since they were seven, the four girls had been inseparable. Twins Katherine and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had met in grade school and their friendship had blossomed from there. Although twins Katherine and Elena Gilbert couldn't have been more different, Katherine was confident, out-going and the life of the party, never short of male admirers, while Elena was thoughtful, caring and shy. They was no denying they were both absolutely gorgeous though with their olive skin, soulful eyes and long dark hair._ _Katherine was between boyfriends at the moment, just the way she liked it, while Elena had been going out with Damon for almost a year._ _They were an unlikely match at first, everyone had assumed the gorgeous dark-haired playboy would go straight for Katherine but obviously opposites did attract and they were more in love than ever._

_Bonnie Bennett was gorgeous too, with her flawless complexion, big, brown eyes, and bewitching smile. She was serious, opinionated and outspoken, even if it did get her into trouble a lot of the time. She was the one friend you knew who would be completely honest and Caroline loved that she could count on her for that._

_As Caroline turned toward the cheering crowd she noticed an unfamiliar face, a lonely looking face. His eyes seem to bore into hers as she passed him and she found that she couldn't look away. There was something so sad in his eyes and it made her shiver but she wasn't sure why._

_After the parade, Caroline headed to the Mystic Grill to join her friends, angel costume and all._

_"Well if it isn't Happy, Bashful and Grumpy", she said looking directly at Katherine as she said the last name._

_"You're one to talk, what's with that totally inappropriate dress you're wearing? Innocent angel my ass. We would have gotten twice the people at the parade if you'd let me be Sexy Mrs. Claus," Katherine pouted._

_"Yeah maybe double the town's male population because I can totally see the kids and their mothers coming out in droves to see you gyrating around Santa," Bonnie said rolling her eyes at her friend._

_"I think Elena looks beautiful the way she is, dorky green hat and all." Damon laughed patting his girlfriend on the head._

_"Yuck. Seriously, no one needs to hear that," Matt piped up from the end of the table. Matt Donovan had been best friends with the girls all through school and found it downright uncomfortable hearing anyone talking about them in anything other than friendly terms, they were like his sisters after all._

_"Hear, hear!" Katherine chimed in taking a long sip from her drink._

_"Oh come on Scrooge its Christmas, time to get into the festive spirit." Caroline laughed, tousling Katherine's hair affectionately._

_"What's got you in such a perky mood, blondie?" Damon asked his green eyes boring into hers._

_"Nothing, aren't I allowed to be happy every once in a while?" Caroline asked the group._

_"Of course, Care," Elena said squeezing her hand across the table. "We were just a bit worried about you given the, well you know," Elena added her voice trailing off._

_"Oh, you mean the fact that Tyler cheated on me with slutty Sophie and had the nerve to deny it even though I caught him in the act at Jeremy's party?" The table suddenly went quiet staring at Caroline not quite sure what to say. "Oh, you mean that Elena? Yeah, I'm totally fine, now who wants another drink?" Caroline said getting up from the table and stalking off towards the bar._

_Jeremy Gilbert looked up from behind the bar and smiled in Caroline's direction. "Well, what do we have here, no let me guess, fallen angel?" He said shaking his head in laughter._

_"Did anyone ever tell you that you're absolutely hilarious, Jeremy?" She said laughing at the twin's brother_

_"Well actually this one did just last night, didn't you Bonnie?" He asked looking past her to her best friend._

_"Mmmm not that I recall, Jeremy, think you're on your own with that one," Bonnie said her eyes twinkling with mischief. Jeremy smiled back his eyes staring deeply into hers. Caroline cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to break the growing tension. After what seemed like hours Jeremy finally acknowledged her presence and walked off to get her a drink._

_"So what's happening with you two hey?" Caroline smirked. "Have I been in such a relationship break-up haze that I somehow missed you and the younger Gilbert hooking up?"_

_"No it's not like that, we're just friends," Bonnie insisted._

_"Oh yeah cause I totally stare at my friends like that," Caroline said knowingly._

_"Come on Caroline, he's just Jeremy our friend's brother, it would be too weird, not to mention the twins might not like it."_

_"How do you know if you don't ask, Bon? Yeah, he used to put frogs in our beds when he was younger and annoy us like crazy but I think after what the Gilberts have been though with losing their parents, he has certainly grown up. I think if anything you two would be good for each other, don't you?" Bonnie looked away nervously as Jeremy approached with her drink. "Thanks, Jeremy. Bonnie was just telling me about some movie she wants to see, sounds totally weird but probably right up your alley," she said giving Bonnie a big wink as she walked away from the bar._

_"Ahhh.. if it isn't the naughty Christmas angel," an unmistakable, English accent penetrated the air behind her. She turned around and was faced with those dark blue eyes, the lonely ones from the pageant although they didn't seem so lonely now. If anything they were confident, cocky even and full of curiosity. He tucked a stray dark blonde curl behind his ear and stretched his crimson-colored lips into a sly smile._

_"Well unfortunately even Miss Mystic Falls doesn't get final wardrobe approval," she replied suddenly self-conscious about her appearance._

_"I'm certainly not complaining, love," he said his eyes roaming over her fitted dress approvingly. "Now how about having a drink with me, I know you want to," he said patting the chair next to him._

_"Oh really, I'm not that desperate," she said folding her arms across her chest in defiance. This guy had some nerve, he may have been absolutely gorgeous with a sexy as hell accent but that didn't give him the right to make assumptions._

_"It's only a drink love I don't want to marry you. I'm Niklaus by the way, but you can call me Klaus," he introduced himself while staring into her eyes. Caroline felt like she was deep in a trance and was having trouble forming thoughts let alone a witty response to his comments. She shook her head hoping to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have suddenly taken up residence._

_"Oh, that's a shame because I only have drinks with people that I can marry, shame that," she said starting to walk off._

_"Oh come on, love, no need to be like that," he persisted, a smirk crossing his features._

_"No really I do, I think you've got the wrong girl," she said walking off her legs slightly trembling._

_Caroline wanted to look back but she was still so shaken by their conversation and it frustrated her that someone so conceited had this effect on her. She thought back to his face at the pageant, a lonely face filled with sadness and couldn't help but think there was more to Klaus than she thought._


	4. Then He Kissed Me

The office was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the small lamp on his desk. Klaus was the last one there which was hardly surprising.

He was having trouble concentrating and he knew it was because of her. After six years he assumed the memories would fade but they were getting more frequent and even more persistent. Some days he would awaken not sure if it had been a dream because they were all so vivid. He could still recall that first dream after the Christmas pageant, the white angel who'd come to save him. He looked at the date on his watch and realized New Year's Eve was fast approaching, maybe that's why she was on his mind.

_Klaus was smitten. An angel had literally fallen to earth and he was hooked. He began to relentlessly pursue her, a sudden overwhelming need to be near her, whether it was to soak in that cheeky smile, melodic laugh, or her jasmine scent that lingered long after she had left the room._

_The funny part was that this wasn't him; Klaus didn't chase girls they pursued him and once he got bored there would be another one waiting. He was unsure of how to handle her, that much was obvious. He acted bored and disinterested (as disinterested as someone who's actually interested can be), flattered her, gave her a hard time and even tried to make friends with her friends. However, Katherine seemed to think he was coming onto her and Matt and Damon who were both fiercely protective seemed dubious about his intentions._

_It was New Year's Eve and Mystic Falls was preparing for a big party at the Lockwood Mansion. They seemed to have a party there nearly every week and for nearly every possible occasion, who said nothing ever happened in small towns? Klaus hated New Year's Eve always had. All those high expectations and for what exactly? A kiss on the stroke of midnight with a complete stranger who you'd probably never see again, or worse the hangover from hell?_

_In the past few days, he'd generated a considerable amount of attention from the girls in town. Stacey had asked him to be her date, Hannah asked him to save her a dance, Sarah wanted a kiss at midnight and Katie, well she asked for a lot more than that. He did know that a certain Miss Mystic Falls would be attending and he couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing her again._

_He had dug out his tuxedo from storage and was buttoning up his white shirt when he heard a voice call out from his bedroom._

_"What do you think of this dress, Nik?" Rebekah said twirling around in front of his mirror._

_"I don't know why you're asking me, little sister, I have no idea," he said wrestling with his bow tie in front of the bathroom mirror._

_"Because brother you are the only male in the house I would trust which probably isn't saying much for this family. Kol would probably just lie to play a joke on me, Finn, as you know, has no style, Elijah is away doing god knows what and I'd never dream of asking father," Rebekah said shuddering at that last mention. "Now tell me I look beautiful." Klaus looked up at his sister for the first time. Rebekah did look pretty; her golden hair fell in large curls around her face, the scarlet-colored dress was strapless falling all the way to the floor and the gold necklace sitting on her collar bone glittered as it caught the light._

_"Yes sister, you look beautiful," he said sincerely. "Trying to impress someone?" He asked raising his eyebrows._

_"Well if you must know there is a certain someone," she said playing with a stray curl in the mirror._

_"Oh really? Not Matt the All-American quarterback? Seems like your type, good-looking but relatively quiet so as not to talk over you," Klaus said laughing._

_"Why don't you tell me what you really think? But no, he's just come back to town to see his brother; I'm surprised you don't know about it considering how small this place is."_

_"Well, we all can't be up with the gossip like some people," Klaus said giving himself a final once over before switching off the bathroom light._

_"Well, when the gossip is about Caroline Forbes you seem to know all about that don't you?" Rebekah said giving him a sly grin._

_"I don't know what you're talking about; think you've gone slightly mad, Rebekah," Klaus said his discomfort obvious._

_"Not mad enough to notice those long, drawn-out stares you send her way and those sad, puppy dog eyes when she rejects you time and time again. Really, Niklaus, you're slipping, I've never known a girl to get under your skin like this."_

_"Come on Rebekah we'll be late," Klaus said charging out of the bedroom, trying to hide the blush that had crept up his neck and was dangerously close to approaching his face. Rebekah laughed following him out of the room._

* * *

_Klaus looked around the party, the boredom had well and truly set in and it was only 9pm. A gaggle of girls had surrounded him, fawning over his ability to fill out a suit and trying to dance with him. He hadn't seen Caroline which was frustrating considering she was the only reason he was there. He excused himself politely and headed toward the bar; if he was going to get through this night he was going to need whiskey and a lot of it. The bar was definitely the place to be, men in tuxedos hung around in groups, no doubt trying to dodge dancing with their wives._

_"Whiskey thanks, mate," Klaus said signaling to the bartender._

_"A whiskey man too, that's what I like to see," Klaus turned to see a tall, brooding guy sipping on a drink. His bow tie was non-existent and his shirt untucked, this was his kind of person._

_"The only thing to get you through a night like this," Klaus said chinking his glass with the stranger. "Are you hiding out as well?"_

_"Well trying to but probably won't be long until my brother comes to check up on me. You know it's funny, he was always the bad guy growing up but now he's Mr. Morality."_

_"Ah yes, I have a brother, well three actually and truth be told I've always been the bad seed. Elijah likes to try and save me every now and again and then he gives up, until the next time he's in town that is."_

_"I wish my brother would give up, but because he's happy with his girlfriend apparently everyone else should be too," he muttered, swirling the amber liquid around his glass._

_"Well here's to nosy brothers and to constantly being a disappointment," Klaus said raising his glass with a smile. "I'm Klaus Mikelson by the way, and you are?"_

_"Stefan Salvatore don't think you were going to try and dodge me tonight!" A loud voice pierced the air behind him. Klaus turned around his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her. Caroline was a vision in deep blue. The fitted bodice hugged her chest and waist, skimming lightly over her hips before falling to her ankles. Her usually, wavy hair had been straightened and was splayed across her back like a golden sheaf._

_"Klaus, wasn't I just saying I was about to go talk to Caroline?" He asked looking over to his new drinking buddy for assistance._

_"Yeah sure, knowing this one it would have been after your tenth whiskey at least!" Caroline said pointing at Klaus accusingly._

_"Well we can't all get through these events sober, Caroline," Klaus said staring deeply into her eyes which were only accentuated further by the hue of her dress._

_"I'll have you know that even Miss Mystic Falls can't get through these nights without a drink", Caroline grinned wickedly showing him the hip flask nestled firmly in her clutch._

_"So, Care, how's the love life?" Stefan asked changing the subject. "Any men I should know about?" Caroline immediately looked over at Klaus, an unmistakable blush creeping across her cheeks. Klaus couldn't wipe the grin off his face. She cleared her throat nervously before glancing back over at Stefan._

_"Stefan, you know you're the only man for me," Caroline said putting her arm affectionately around his shoulders. Klaus suddenly felt like someone had punched him in the stomach._

_"Well, there was that hot and steamy night we spent together at the freshman campout." Stefan laughed._

_"Oh yeah, the night you threw toasted marshmallows in my hair because you thought it would be funny. It took me ages to get those damn things out; I even had to cut some of my hair." Caroline growled, punching him on the arm._ _Klaus suddenly couldn't stand being around them and their sickly banter, he felt like such an outsider._

_"Well on that note, I might leave you both to fight it out," Klaus said placing his glass on the bar and beginning to inch away._

_"Off to see your friend Stacey are you? Or wait a minute was it, Hannah or Sarah?" Caroline said her voice becoming increasingly more high-pitched._

_"Katie actually," Klaus replied tartly, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. She looked at him a mixture of hurt and confusion evident in her features._

_Klaus turned on his heel and walked off before he could do more harm. He didn't know why he did it. He had never had one person make him feel so many emotions at once; he was totally out of control. Completely besotted one minute then crazed with jealousy the next! He walked towards the lake finding a bench to sit on while he collected his thoughts. He ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down. The band was in full swing so too the drunk revelers and Klaus didn't even know how long he'd been staring out at the lake._

_A little calmer now he decided to leave, he was sure Rebekah would find her way home somehow. He was guessing Stefan was her latest victim so she was probably up at the bar downing whiskey shots with him. That's when he saw her, at the edge of the water staring out at the lake. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful. The breeze coming off the lake tickled her hair; she shivered wrapping her arms around her body tightly._

_"Can't have you catching a cold, love," Klaus said removing his coat and placing it around her shoulders._

_"Oh really and why would you care if I caught a cold?"_

_"You'd be surprised how much I do care, Caroline," he said staring deeply into her eyes._

_"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. Anyway, shouldn't you be with Katie or something? Oh that's right she's pretty easy so it wouldn't have taken very long."_

_"Actually I never saw Katie in fact I didn't even look for her or any of those girls for that matter."_

_"Well, why did you say it then?" She asked turning around to face him directly for the first time._

_"I was just being an idiot, I was hurt and jealous and have a tendency to say and do stupid things when I'm like that," he mumbled his gaze fixed firmly on the ground._

_"Hurt and jealous about what?" She asked earnestly stepping closer to him; the familiar scent of jasmine filling his nostrils._

_"Oh come on Caroline as if you don't know. How long are we going to do this? I have liked you since the first moment I saw you at the pageant in that ridiculous costume, and I think you know that."_

_"Well maybe I do but what about Stacey and Katie and all the other girls, how do I know I'm just not another girl on your list?"_

_"Is that really what you think of me? You seem to think you know me and I'm not sure where you are getting your information from but it's wrong. Anyway, you're one to talk, flirting with Stefan right in front of me?" He muttered, his voice getting louder._

_"I wasn't flirting with Stefan, he's just a friend," Caroline said defiantly shaking her head._

_"So what does that make us, Caroline? What is this?" She fixed her gaze on the ground unable to look at him or answer his question. After a moments silence, Klaus continued._ _"There have been no other girls, Caroline, that's what I have been trying to tell you, it's only ever been you." He stepped even closer, their faces only inches apart._

_"I, I didn't know that," Caroline stammered lowering her eyes again. Klaus placed his finger underneath Caroline's chin lifting it upwards so she was facing him. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes and knew he had to kiss her._

_"10, 9, 8,..." they could hear the countdown begin, loud and clear._

_"7..." Klaus lowered his head towards Caroline, his eyes never leaving hers._

_"6..." He placed his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb in circles over her delicate skin._

_"5..." As Klaus closed the gap between them he found her lips._

_"4..." He slowly brushed a kiss over her mouth savoring the moment._

_"3..." He felt Caroline respond, pushing against him impatiently and arching her back. Klaus had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right then._

_"2.." He felt the desire he had been holding onto for so long finally release as he pushed back firmly, deepening the kiss._

_"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_Loud cheers and whistles erupted from the party, the noise briefly interrupting the moment. Klaus leaned back opening his eyes and slowly soaking her in. Caroline still had her eyes closed; her lips pursed begging for another kiss. Klaus leaned forward his lips desperate to touch hers once again._

_"Caroline where are you?" Bonnie yelled walking towards the lake. "We need you for spee...ches." Bonnie stopped dead, obviously embarrassed she had walked in on such a private moment. Caroline practically leapt away from Klaus, her face now a bright shade of red. He smirked thinking how cute she looked when she was embarrassed._

_"Sorry, Bon, um, just um, um, got caught up with something here," Caroline stuttered._

_"Clearly," Bonnie said a mischievous smile spreading across her face._

_"Well let's go then," Caroline said hurriedly pulling Bonnie along with her toward the party._

_"Caroline?" He yelled towards her retreating figure. Bonnie stopped still pulling Caroline back around to face Klaus._

_"Um... Yes?" She squeaked, unable to look him completely in the eye._

_"Happy New Year, love."_


	5. Blast from the Past

Caroline was running late. She hurriedly ran across the street not noticing the oncoming Prius barrelling towards her, the driver beeped his horn loudly before zooming off.

"Idiot! Almost made me spill my coffee", she mumbled under her breath. After a few minutes of walking she turned left, the black and white sign signalling she had reached her destination.

"Morning, Amber", she said in a sing-song voice to her assistant. "So sorry I'm late, but I brought coffee." Amber emerged from the back office, her long, auburn hair swinging by her sides.

"Caroline you realize you're the boss which means you don't have to apologize let alone buy me a coffee, although I'm not complaining," she said eyeing the cup in Caroline's outstretched hand.

"You know it's strange but even after all these years I still forget this place is mine," Caroline said looking around in awe at the business she had built from scratch.

"So what did Amelie do this morning?" Amber asked a smile playing on her lips. "She didn't try to cut her own hair again did she? Or use all of your make-up to make herself look like a clown?" Caroline sighed, her daughter had a knack for doing crazy things, you could never say she was dull or boring. She figured with all her creative energy Amelie would end up working in the arts, whether as an actress, a writer or maybe an artist. Just like her father, Caroline thought thinking about his beautiful drawings. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him...again.

"Well she decided she wanted to dress like a superhero for school today, as you do, so I had to rush around putting bits and pieces together to somehow resemble a costume fit for a crime fighter. Let's just say the results were interesting, to say the least."

"She certainly keeps you on your toes," Amber said laughing.

"That she does. Now seeing as I am so terribly late this morning, what do we have on for today?"

"Your 10am appointment will be here any minute, I told you a little about that just before you left last night." Caroline looked up drawing a complete blank. She could vaguely remember something but was in a rush to pick up Amelie from school.

"Refresh my memory," Caroline said sheepishly.

"The bride is from out of town. Now I did tell her that you rarely do weddings outside of Massachusetts but she insisted on meeting with you anyway. Apparently money is no object."

"So what do we know about her?" Caroline inquired propping herself up onto the edge of the desk. Amber proceeded to rifle through the stack of papers in front of her.

"Let's see...the surname is Salvatore." Caroline froze, just hearing that name brought back so many memories from her past.

"So that's her maiden name?"

"No sorry that's her husband's name. The wedding will be in Virginia, a little town called Mystic Falls apparently, doesn't that sound lovely?" Amber said looking up at Caroline who was now struggling to reply. Caroline felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, Elena and Damon. She always knew they'd marry one day but why come to her? Her biggest regret was how she left things with her closest friends and it seemed like it was all coming back to haunt her. "Oh here it is, the Bride's name is..."

"Elena Gilbert," Caroline blurted out without thinking.

"No... it's Rebekah, Rebekah Mikelson. Husband's name is..."

"Stefan," an unmistakable, English accent chimed into the conversation. She hadn't even heard the door but there she was the same as ever, Klaus's little sister, in her shop. Caroline felt the coffee violently swirling around her stomach and was struggling to keep it down.

"Caroline you don't look so good, the years I see haven't been very kind to you," Rebekah said tartly, she hadn't changed one bit, still as bitchy and vindictive as ever.

"And yet you seem exactly the same," Caroline replied wryly.

"Well you know I try to eat right and there's the Yoga and the Pilates," Rebekah rambled on choosing to ignore Caroline's obvious sarcasm.

"So you and Stefan are engaged? I certainly didn't see that one coming, but I guess congratulations are in order."

"Well you don't need to sound so excited. A lot can change over time, just because you leave town it doesn't mean the world stops."

"No I guess it doesn't. Now, I think Amber explained to you that I don't plan out of state weddings so, unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline. I can recommend a few people for you if you'd like?" Caroline said pulling her diary from her bag.

"Well as I told your assistant I'm willing to pay whatever for your services. Save the Date has an outstanding reputation. I have seen a few of your weddings and that's exactly what I want, and we both know I always get what I want." Caroline could not believe the nerve of this girl, she hadn't changed, still the same conceited brat.

"I really am sorry Rebekah but I just can't do it," Caroline explained, meeting her eyes defiantly. Rebekah looked over at very shocked Amber who couldn't believe the events unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Amber right?" The redhead nodded. "Be a dear and get me some tea, Lady Grey." Amber scurried off clearly unsure of whether they even had Lady Grey, or what it was for that matter.

Rebekah sat down on the white, leather lounge, placed her bag on the floor and looked up at Caroline pointedly.

"I seem to recall the terrible state you and Niklaus left things in when you left town all those years ago. Poor Nik, he was absolutely heart-broken, tried everything to find you but couldn't for some reason," she said twirling a blonde lock of hair around her fingers. Caroline couldn't believe he bothered to search for her after everything that had happened. "I think when it's that hard to track someone down they generally don't want to be found, don't you agree?"

"What are you getting at, Rebekah? I really don't have time for your games," Caroline hissed impatiently.

"Just that I would hate to accidentally let it slip that you're in Boston; you know how bad I am at keeping secrets..." she trailed off. This girl wasn't just vindictive she was pure evil.

"So let me see if I have this right, you want me to plan your wedding otherwise you'll tell your brother where I am? Do I have that right?" She asked her throat suddenly dry.

"Well I wouldn't have put it exactly like that, but yes," Rebekah said a sly smile crossing her face.

"You realise there's hundreds of wedding planners that could do your wedding just as well? You seem to be going to an awful lot of trouble," Caroline said curiously.

"None that have your reputation not to mention your intimate knowledge of Mystic Falls. Look Caroline, I know we were never the best of friends in the past but you have to admit we are very similar."

"Really similar, I blackmail people all the time," Caroline scoffed.

"You know what I mean, we have the same sense of style, the same taste so I know what you plan will be exactly what I want," Rebekah said, her voice becoming softer. "You know I've been planning my wedding since I was five. I used to dress up in white and parade around the house with a bunch of daisies I'd picked from the garden. I guess I just want the fairytale that I've been imagining all these years."

Caroline couldn't believe it, not only did Rebekah sound almost genuine, she had described exactly how Caroline felt.

"Well, I don't really have a choice then do I?" She murmured. "But I need your word you won't tell him, Rebekah, and considering I have no desire to run into him again we'll have to work something out on the day, I won't be at the wedding," Caroline said forcefully.

"Yes I did think about that but truth be told Nik isn't the most reliable sibling, he's barely been back to town since you left so there's no guarantee he'll even be there." Caroline briefly wondered where he was but wouldn't dare ask Rebekah. "Fine then, you plan everything in the lead up but you better get me a fully qualified and capable replacement, my wedding has to be perfect understand?" She demanded. Genuine Rebekah had left the building; the witch was well and truly back Caroline thought.

Amber returned, teapot in hand, Rebekah opened the pot wrinkling her nose at the contents and pushed it aside unimpressed.

"Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do. When's the wedding?"

"September 14."

"That's Stefan's..." Caroline began before Rebekah interrupted.

"Mother's birthday yeah I know, I suggested it actually. I know how close he and Damon were to her before she died so I thought it might be a nice way of honouring her memory. " Rebekah said, the softness in her voice returning.

Did Caroline detect some feelings; did the wicked witch have a heart somewhere in there?

"Anyway enough about that, back to me." Maybe not Caroline thought. "I want a church wedding preferably something charming and rustic followed by an outdoor, garden reception for about 150 people," Rebekah rambled not stopping to take a breath; Caroline couldn't believe she had that many friends. "Also I want to get onto my dress as soon as possible and thought about visiting some design houses in New York City."

"Good idea, they certainly have the best range, a friend of mine is a designer at Vera Wang, I'll set up some appointments. When are you thinking of going?" Caroline inquired furiously scribbling down some notes in her diary.

"Oh don't you mean us, Caroline?" Rebekah said sweetly.

"You want me to come to New York with you?" Caroline asked looking up from her notes.

"Well you're my wedding planner aren't you, It would be a bit strange if you didn't come," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Well I can't just pick up and leave whenever I feel like it Rebekah," Caroline said thinking of Amelie. "When were you thinking of going?"

"Well the weekend after next suits me," Rebekah said not bothering to ask if it was okay. Caroline sighed, two days with Bridezilla Barbie, how was she going to get through this? "Now I need to get to my manicure appointment. I had a last-minute nail emergency, so we'll just meet the same time tomorrow," she said standing up.

Caroline knew Rebekah's lack of basic decorum was going to get very old very fast. She handed Amber a card from her purse and breezed past Caroline towards the door.

"I'll expect an email by this afternoon outlining possible church and reception options as a start." The door flew open and with that she was gone.

"Woah! What was all of that?" Amber asked overwhelmed by everything that had unfolded.

"That is a long story I will fill you in on later. Now I guess we better get started on this wedding, can't have anything but the very best for the wicked witch," Caroline murmured, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

Rebekah stepped out onto Newberry Street, pulling her trench coat around her body to ward off the cold air. The meeting had gone better than she had expected, Rebekah was almost disappointed the blonde gave in so easily and didn't put up more of a fight, leading her to believe there was more to this situation than she first thought.

She rifled through her white, Chanel purse pulling out her cell. Dialling the familiar number she waited in anticipation. After three rings she heard a male voice answer.

"Well that went quicker than I expected, hopefully that's a good sign."

"Oh yes a very good sign, I have her right where I want her. Now you know what you have to do?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll speak to you soon." She heard the phone click as the call disconnected. The plan was beginning to come together.


	6. Brotherly Bonding

The loud buzzing from the intercom woke him from his slumber with a start. He rolled over opening one eye looking at his bedside clock; it was 7:30am. What in the hell did someone want this early on a Saturday morning? He sometimes had late night female callers but never at this time.

He turned over hoping they would just go away. No such luck, the buzzer sounded again in short, sharp bursts. He raised himself up out of bed half-asleep stumbling towards the door, the buzzer sounding yet again.

"Alright I'm coming," he growled. "What do you want?" He demanded clicking the intercom button.

"Now is that any way to speak to your dear brother?" The familiar voice wafted from the intercom bringing with it a flood of memories.

"Oh you mean the long lost brother I never see? " Klaus asked bitterly.

"Oh come now, don't be like that, let me in, Niklaus," he persisted.

"I assume if I don't you'll just keep pressing the buzzer?" He asked fairly certain of the response.

"Ahhhh you know me too well little brother." Klaus rolled his eyes; Elijah always knew how to make an entrance. He pressed the button, unlatched his front door and went to put on some form of clothing so as not to give his brother a fright, even though he deserved it for disturbing him at this hour.

"I like what you've done with the place," Elijah yelled from the living room. Klaus walked out of the bedroom his skimpy boxer shorts barely covering his toned body, his t-shirt in hand.

"Now that is something I didn't need to see this early," Elijah said covering his eyes. "You know I half expected to walk in and find you with a woman." Klaus put his t-shirt on and wandered into the kitchen to start his coffee maker, it was the only thing that was going to make this morning bearable.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't otherwise there'd be hell to pay. If it had been this time last week you would have come across two of them." He smirked knowing how to make his brother uncomfortable.

"Really, Niklaus, I thought you might have grown up by now and found yourself a nice woman," Elijah said disapprovingly.

"Now where's the fun it that brother? Anyway, you're one to talk unless something has happened that I don't know about." Klaus laughed.

"I've been far too busy with work," Elijah mumbled.

"Now, as fun and weird as it has been getting love advice from my clueless, elder brother, what are you doing here?" Klaus said getting straight to the point. "I think it's been, what, at least a year since I saw you last. What exactly do you want?" Klaus said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why do you always assume I want something? You'll recall last year was just after father's funeral, I didn't want anything then."

"No, I guess you didn't," Klaus said quietly, trying to keep the memories buried. "So come on, brother, what brought you here, your latest business deal? I highly doubt it would be for anything resembling fun." Klaus said laughing. Elijah was always so boring and responsible; Klaus could never see him letting his hair down.

"Well if you must know there was some business involved but, believe it or not, I was thinking we could catch up for dinner this evening." He couldn't quite believe it, his brother wanted to go out and actually socialize?

"Seriously where have you put the real Elijah?" Klaus teased.

"Okay fine if you won't come out with me I'll just go and ask Kol," Elijah said his frustration with his younger sibling growing with every minute.

"You know that would be difficult considering Kol is actually in Chicago at the moment, something you would know if you were around more often," Klaus pointed out.

"Fine, forget I asked," Elijah said walking towards the door.

"No need to get sulky Elijah, I'm just messing with you. You know I would actually pay to see you loosen up, as long as I get to decide what we do and where we go, deal?" Elijah nodded knowing he would live to regret this. He shuddered, a vision of strippers flashing through his mind. "Okay you'll need to pack an overnight bag, meet me back here in a few hours, I'll take care of the rest," Klaus said already making plans in his head.

"Why would I need an overnight bag?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Well if we're going to the Windy City you'll need a change of clothes."

"That's a bit far to go for one night, don't you think?"

"Well you did say you wanted to see Kol, we might as well make it a family reunion, brother." 

* * *

The Purple Pig was heaving, a rowdy Saturday night crowd was gathered, dining on tapas and listening to live jazz. Elijah and Klaus were seated near the front window waiting for Kol, who was running late as usual.

"I don't even remember the last time I was in Chicago," Elijah said trying to make himself heard over the music.

"Too busy hiding out in Europe I imagine. How is that going for you?" Klaus said the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You know Niklaus; I do have a good reason for staying overseas for so long," Elijah said attempting to reason with his brother.

"Yes Elijah I know, the business keeps you busy," Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"It does actually; I've worked hard to grow the business successfully in Europe over the last ten years. It is doing remarkably well, even within the current economic climate. I'm actually looking to expand into America now."

"Oh really? And what does that mean exactly?" Klaus inquired suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well, I'm looking at opening two offices on each coast to start with and see how it goes from there. Obviously I'll need to be here to oversee operations, so I'm going to be relocating to the US, for a while at least." He looked at Klaus unsure of what his response would be.

"So big brother is finally coming home? Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with father?" Klaus said leaning closer.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked confusion clouding his features.

"Well you escaped to Europe while father was alive and now he's dead you're finally coming back? It all seems like such a coincidence."

"I'll admit being here will be a lot easier now that father is gone."

"It's nice for some isn't it? It was just so easy for you to fly off to Europe and leave us here to deal with everything," Klaus growled.

"You conveniently forget, brother, that I put up with a lot from him myself, years before he ever laid a hand on you," Elijah said bitterly.

"Maybe so, but it wasn't just me I had to worry about, someone had to be there to protect Kol and Rebekah."

"I would never have left if Finn wasn't still around to protect you; he is the eldest after all."

"Yeah, Finn was a great protector. After you skipped town he got involved with a girl called Sage and started partying hard, drinking and taking drugs every night. He didn't care about any of us. He ran away like you did, just not as far." 

"How was I supposed to know that, Niklaus? None of you said anything. If I'd known I would have been back in a second," Elijah said sincerely, allowing a moment of silence to pass which eased the tension considerably. "You know, I never understood why you weren't at father's funeral."

"How could you not understand? When I left Mystic Falls I wanted to get as far away from him as I could, just like you did. After he passed I couldn't bring myself to see him, even in death. He didn't deserve my presence," Klaus said his eyes fixed on the table. "So then, why did you insist on flying back for the funeral?"

"I needed to see the bastard was really dead, it was the only way I could reconcile everything that had happened. Just goes to show how differently we deal with things huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Klaus said allowing himself a small smile.

"Well, well, it looks like this party needs some livening up," a cheeky voice said from the end of the table. They both looked up to see Kol, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You two are looking far too serious and boring for that matter. Waitress!" He yelled snapping his fingers. The young waitress approached the table. "Tequila shots all-round, darling, and keep them coming."

Klaus looked over at Elijah who was less than impressed at his younger brother's enthusiasm.

"So boys, what did I miss?" Kol smiled.

"Nothing important, right Elijah?" Klaus said, looking him in the eye.

"No nothing at all. I am, however, very interested to hear about our sister's upcoming nuptials. I couldn't believe it when Rebekah emailed me."

"I know the poor guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Kol laughed.

"I always liked Stefan, not too sure what he sees in our dear sister though," Klaus said remembering how similar he and Stefan were.

"She's a handful that's for sure; any man would have to have a strong constitution to deal with Rebekah," Elijah said shaking his head.

"Well, Stefan certainly doesn't take any crap that's for sure. You know he's probably the best thing for her," Klaus said, the strange pairing beginning to make some sort of sense.

"Well whatever it is, I'm just glad she'll be annoying him and not us," Kol said his relief evident.

"Rebekah tells me she wants to do some sort of family dinner next weekend in New York. She knew I was back in town and is going to be there looking at wedding dresses apparently. Are you two free?" Elijah asked consulting his brothers across the table.

"Do we have to?" Kol whined. "She'll probably want to talk about floral arrangements and bridesmaids, although I am partial to a cute bridesmaid or two."

"I'm with you, little brother, I have a feeling she deliberately picked New York so I couldn't find a way to get out of it. If it was Mystic Falls there wouldn't be a chance in hell," Klaus said wondering how he was going to face her wedding if he did end up going that is. There were just too many painful memories for him there.

"Look you know what Rebekah is like when she doesn't get her way, we might as well get it over and done with," Elijah said knowingly.

"Fine" Kol agreed reluctantly. "But if she starts talking about cakes or flowers, I'm out of there." Elijah looked up at Klaus who seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"How about you, Niklaus?" Elijah asked raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Okay, but there better be whiskey and lots of it," he agreed. The waitress returned with a large, silver tray full of shot glasses and lime wedges. They each took a glass and raised them in the air.

"Here's to a good night, brothers!" Klaus said smiling wickedly at Elijah


	7. Learning to Breathe

Caroline stood outside the school gates, the large clock on the wall signalling it was just about home time. The bell rang and a hoard of children came running out the front door. Amelie bounded over her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down. Caroline smiled at her daughter, her cheeks pink with excitement.

"Mom!" She cried launching herself into Caroline's outstretched arms.

"Hey, gorgeous girl, how was school today?" She asked kissing Amelie on the head affectionately.

"It was great! I made you a card in class," she said proudly handing over a large, red card adorned with love hearts and plenty of glitter.

"What's this for?" Caroline asked knowing exactly what it was.

"It's for Valentine's Day, silly. You're my Valentine, mom," Amelie said laughing.

"Wow really? Thanks for this, baby, it's beautiful," she said holding the card close to her chest knowing it would take pride of place on the fridge at home.

"Who's your Valentine, mom?"

"Well, it's you, silly!" She said tickling her daughter under the arms, loving the sound of her giggles.

"Aiden James told me I was his Valentine, but I don't like him very much," Amelie said screwing up her nose.

"Why not, sweetie?"

"He's got yucky boy germs mom!" Caroline smiled taking her daughter's hand and walking out of the gate, Amelie chattering animatedly about Valentine's Day. Caroline found herself thinking back to years past and that one Valentine's Day in particular.

_Light streamed in through the window, the brightness waking Caroline from her sleep. She turned over, nestling herself further under the covers. She didn't feel like facing the world, especially today of all days. Valentine's Day was not her favorite, far from it._ _A string of bad dates and dances previous years had rendered it basically irreparable in her eyes._

_The Klaus situation this year wasn't doing much to restore her confidence either. Six weeks ago she had experienced the most amazing kiss of her life and what had she done about it? Nothing._ _She hid away, avoiding any contact with him. She knew she liked him, no one had ever made her feel like he did, and truthfully it scared the hell out of her._

_She still wasn't completely convinced she could trust him and her friends weren't making it any easier. They told her in no uncertain terms that he was known for being a ladies' man, a womanizer and would end up hurting her just like Tyler had. She expected as much from Damon and Matt because they were so overprotective, but when the twins agreed she was more confused. Bonnie was being less discouraging, but on the whole, her friends didn't think it was a good idea and she thought they knew best._

_Caroline headed to the Mystic Grill a few hours later, her stomach loudly reminding her it was lunchtime. The day had been depressing as expected. Katherine, Elena and even Bonnie were in a flurry of excitement over cards, flowers, and dates. It wasn't as if Caroline was without any attention, just not from the person that mattered. Although Caroline knew she didn't deserve it after everything she'd done to stuff it up._

_Stefan was sitting at the bar, he looked up as Caroline approached an irritated look on her face._

_"Wow someone's grumpy, and here I was thinking all girls loved Valentine's Day." Caroline looked at Stefan, poking out her tongue in his direction. "Really mature, Care. Are you upset because I didn't send you a Valentine?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I give up, what has got you in such a charming mood?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, Caroline couldn't help but laugh._

_"Ahhhh finally, a smile! Now spill."_

_"I hate Valentine's Day, which is nothing new of course, but this year it just seems that much worse," she sighed dramatically._

_"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain, broody guy, about yea high with an English accent?" Caroline nodded not even bothering to deny it. "He's pretty cut up about you, not that he'd say it out loud of course."_

_"How do you know?" she asked surprised. "Are you guys best drinking buddies now?"_

_"Well the man does have superior taste in whiskey and we have had a few drinking sessions but like I said he's fairly private when it comes to his personal life. It doesn't take a genius to work out he likes you a lot though," Stefan said swirling the ice around his glass._

_"And I've been avoiding him like the plague," she said sheepishly._

_"Why? What did he do?" Stefan asked._

_"Nothing, that's the problem," she moaned laying her head down, her blonde waves fanning out over the bar._

_"Well now I'm officially confused," Stefan said pulling her up from the bar by her shoulders._

_"Everyone has warned me off Klaus, said he'll hurt me because he is supposedly such a womanizer. Considering they're my friends I should probably just trust what they are saying, right?" Caroline said unconvinced._

_"Okay number one never listen to Damon, that's something I would never get into the habit of doing." Caroline smiled knowingly. "Secondly just because they're your friends doesn't mean they know what's best for you, only you know that. Also, where does this womanizer tag come from? When he and I have been out, girls try and come onto him all the time but he's never interested, not even in the really hot ones." Stefan laughed._

_"So, where's your string of Valentines, hey?" Caroline asked looking around the room._

_"I'm with you; Valentine's Day is totally overrated. I'm looking forward to a quiet night with a violent slasher movie, the perfect non-Valentine's Day activity."_

_"Hey I think you're onto something with that," she said an idea popping into her head. "There's actually something I need to go do, so I'll see you later," Caroline said squeezing his arm. It was nice to know one friend was supportive._

* * *

_She had walked all over town unable to track him down. If it was really this difficult why had she put so much effort into avoiding him all those weeks? It was while walking around the local park she noticed him sitting on a park bench, Caroline could make out a sketch pad perched on his lap and a pencil in his hand. She took a deep breath and walked over before she completely lost her nerve. She saw him look up and turn over the sketch pad as she approached._

_"Hi," she said feebly. He nodded by way of greeting; she had a feeling he wasn't going to make this easy on her. "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you after you know after we..." she trailed off._

_"Kissed?" Klaus added a smile playing on his lips._

_"Yeah, after we kissed. I guess I didn't really know what I wanted and..."_

_"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what you wanted, love." He grinned obviously enjoying her discomfort._

_"Okay fine," she admitted. "What I'm trying to say, but obviously not doing a very good job of it, is that I didn't expect to feel that much so quickly and it sort of scared me and..." she struggled, the words not coming to her._

_"So rather than just talk to me like an adult, you avoided me," Klaus finished for her, the grin still plastered on his face._

_"You're not making this very easy on me are you?" She said sitting down next to him._

_"Well I've been waiting for this apology for about a month now; I think I have the right to gloat for a minute or two." He laughed. "You're just lucky I didn't make you get down on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. Ouch, Caroline!" He cried out as she punched him on the arm playfully._

_"So you're an artist? What are you drawing, can I have a look?" She asked trying to peek at his overturned sketch pad. He grabbed it, holding it above his head and out of her reach. "Oh come on, it's got to be better than mine, I can't even draw a stick figure I'm that bad." She laughed._

_"It's not finished yet," Klaus said. "Maybe when it is I'll think about showing you."_

_"I'll hold you to that, Mister. What do you draw anyway?"_

_"It depends on how I feel, but mainly things that are beautiful, things that capture my attention," he said a smile crossing his face. "So tell me what Miss Mystic Falls is doing all alone on Valentine's Day, I thought they'd be lining up around the corner." Caroline gave him a dirty look._

_"I'm glad my complete lack of a love life is so funny to you." She laughed. "I was actually going to see, um, if you had any plans tonight, you know if you're not too busy that is..." she said stumbling over her words, a symptom of something she liked to call Klaus-itis. He smiled loving how cute she looked when she was flustered._

_"Nothing I really wanted to do, what did you have in mind?"_

_"Well, I was thinking about a non-Valentine's Day date if you're interested?"_

_"Well, I'm certainly interested in what that is exactly," he replied puzzled._

_"Exactly how it sounds, an evening without anything even remotely romantic. No Sleepless in Seattle, no candlelight, no flowers, and no kissing." He raised his eyebrows._

_"I can definitely agree to the first three purely due to my extreme dislike of Meg Ryan, but the last one I can't promise," he said cheekily, Caroline blushed._

_"So we'll meet at the cinema at 8? There's a horror movie showing believe it or not." Klaus laughed._

_"Okay, I'll see you then, love."_

_"And remember absolutely no flowers!" She insisted, walking off into the distance._

* * *

_"You practically jumped onto my lap you were that scared!" Klaus said laughing at Caroline. They had finished the movie and were enjoying a game of pool at the Grill._

_"Oh I wasn't that bad," she objected, even though she knew he was right. Caroline had barely seen any of the film because she had covered her eyes for the majority of it._

_"So what happens now on this non date?" Klaus asked smiling as he potted the eight ball, his third straight win._

_"What do you mean?" She asked placing her pool cue on the table and leaning back against the wall behind her. Klaus walked over so that he was standing only a few inches from her face._

_'Well, I was thinking we might need to revise that kissing rule," Klaus said his blue eyes staring deeply into hers._

_"Oh do you now?" She said breathlessly, his close proximity making her dizzy._

_"I think one kiss would be okay," Klaus murmured leaning in even closer. Caroline nodded unable to form any words. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. Caroline responded immediately, immersing herself in his kiss and the way he made her feel._

_"Well, well, what do we have here?" Caroline and Klaus jumped apart startled by the sudden intrusion. Caroline noticed his body tense as he balled up his fists. "Well boy you certainly know how to pick them, hello beautiful!" Mikael said his eyes wild, leering at Caroline, the overwhelming stench of alcohol on his breath._

_"Leave her alone," Klaus said his voice firm but low trying to keep the situation under control. Sensing her fear, Klaus took hold of Caroline's hand squeezing it tightly._

_"What are you going to do tough guy, beat me up. You're weak and pathetic just like your mother, all you kids are," he spat, the venom dripping from his voice. Caroline looked over at Klaus, sadness in her eyes, just like the first time she ever saw him at the pageant._

_"This isn't the time or the place for this father, let's go," he said obviously trying to calm Mikael down before it got out of hand. Klaus moved forward to usher him out of the grill as quickly as possible._

_"Don't you tell me what to do, boy!" He yelled spinning around and hitting Klaus across the face in one swift move._

_The place went quiet; Mikael looked around briefly before storming out. The silence in the room was deafening, Caroline pushed past the crowd of onlookers to get to Klaus. He was hunched over like a wounded animal, holding onto his face._ _Caroline would never forget the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes._

_"It'll be okay, Klaus," Caroline soothed hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll go and get you some ice for that," she said walking off to the bar. She returned to the pool table a few minutes later with a bucket of ice but he wasn't there. Caroline scoured the grill then ran outside sick with worry. She madly searched the streets and surrounding areas but he was gone and didn't seem to want to be found._


	8. It's My Party

_Caroline and Klaus were walking on the beach, the waves washing over their sandy feet. She leaned over scooping some water up in her hands and throwing at him, his shirt soaked. She threw her head back, laughing loudly at his less than impressed face. He smiled mischievously, lifting her over his shoulder then running into the water, the waves rushing forward and saturating them both. Surfacing, he let out a laugh waiting for her to retaliate. She came to the surface only her earlier smile had been replaced by one of terror. He attempted to comfort her and as he did her face changed, a look of pity and sadness reflected in her eyes._

_He awoke with a start; he had been having nightmares all week. They started out fun and light but always ended with the same look on Caroline's face, the same look she gave him at the grill after his father attacked him. Her initial look of terror haunted him; Klaus never wanted Caroline to ever feel upset or unsafe around him. He knew that feeling of fear well and would never wish that on anyone else. Her subsequent look, a mixture of pity and sadness was the one that affected him most. He hated anyone feeling sorry for him, it was the main reason he never mentioned his home life or Mikael. None of the siblings did, it was an unsaid rule._

_He had run as far away as he could, not wanting to feel her pity a minute longer. She had tried to call him, had tried to speak to him around town but he ignored her not wanting to have the discussion he knew she would expect. He also realised she was much better off without him and the darkness he would bring to her life._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A female voice yelled from the hallway and within an instant Rebekah was jumping on his bed singing to him in a loud, out-of-tune, voice. He tried to get out of bed and away from her clutches but before he knew it she was hugging him tightly. He really did love his sister but he hated birthdays, and he wasn't in the mood. He wriggled out of her grasp and stood up._

_"Nik, why so grumpy? It is your birthday after all," she said._

_"I really didn't need the reminder, Rebekah, you know how much I hate my birthday," he muttered, striding towards the bathroom determined to get some peace and quiet._

_"You have been like this all week, you won't talk to anyone and you hide away in your bedroom. I think you need to get out more," she said stretching herself out across his bed like a cat._

_"Well thank you, Dr Mikaelson, but I'll be okay, as long as everyone leaves me alone," he yelled slamming the bathroom door with a loud bang. Rebekah pulled her cell phone from her pocket and began to compose a message, if Nik didn't want to do anything about his birthday she certainly planned to._

* * *

_He sneaked out of the house later before Rebekah could bother him again. Her heart was in the right place but she was driving him crazy. At least Mikael wasn't around, he was out of town on business, and Klaus just wished he would stay there for good. He found himself walking towards the Grill. Klaus had avoided the place since the incident last week but his need for a drink far outweighed any embarrassment. He also figured the town gossips had probably moved onto something else by now. He sat at the bar in a daze, slowly sipping his whiskey._

_"Drinking this early in the day, it must be serious?" He heard a female voice say behind him. Klaus looked up to see Bonnie Bennett staring at him curiously._

_"Yeah well some days are like that I guess," he mumbled looking into his glass._

_"Caroline's worried about you, you know," Bonnie said getting straight to the point. Klaus felt his chest tighten at the mere mention of her name._

_"She doesn't need to be, Bonnie, I'm fine," he replied taking a sip of his drink._

_"Yeah, because you look so fine," Bonnie said pulling out a stool and taking a seat next to him. "I realise we're not close and I also realise you don't want to talk about certain things with me, which is fair enough because its none of my business, but I'm here for my best friend," she said frankly. Klaus looked up, his attention piqued._

_"Caroline deserves better. The best thing she can do is get on with her life and forget about me, I'm nothing but trouble," he said downing the rest of his drink in one gulp._

_"What is this, a pity party? You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself long enough to realise she likes you, she likes you a lot, Klaus. And knowing my best friend and her persistence, she won't just give up without a fight, trust me on that," Bonnie said confidently._

_"Yeah she's like a dog with a bone," Klaus replied laughing._

_"Tell me about it," Bonnie said rolling her eyes._

_"I guess I just feel bad involving her in all my dramas when it isn't her problem."_

_"I don't think it's fair to make that choice for her, do you? She obviously wants to be involved otherwise she wouldn't be trying so hard to reach out to you," Bonnie reasoned._

_"I know but I just don't want her pity, there's nothing worse than someone feeling sorry for you. I'm not sure I can handle that look in her eyes again," he said, unsure of why he was telling Bonnie all of this when he barely knew her. "_

_You know what I think?" She asked looking him straight in the eye. "You need to let go of your stupid male pride and think about what you really want."_

_"Caroline..." he murmured not even realising he had said it out loud._

_"Well then, looks like you have your answer," Bonnie said smiling at him for the first time._

_"Hey guys, can I get you another drink?" Jeremy asked appearing from behind the bar._

_"No thanks, mate, I'm all good," Klaus said pushing his glass away realising he didn't need a drink as much as he thought._

_"Oh come on, man, I'll give you one on the house, it's the least I can do for your birthday."_

_"It's your birthday?" Bonnie asked, her surprise evident._

_"Yes, unfortunately it is! Wait a minute, Jeremy, how did you know it was my birthday?" He asked the curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Well I think the invite to your birthday party tonight was probably the dead giveaway," Jeremy replied._

_"I'm having a party?" Klaus asked in disbelief. Jeremy reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his messages. Reaching what he was looking for, he read aloud._

_"Klaus is finally 18, so you're invited to celebrate with him at 16 Waterfall Drive from 8pm tonight, smart dress required."_

_"Smart dress?" Klaus laughed, "that has my sister written all over it!"_

_"Her idea of a surprise party maybe?" Bonnie suggested._

_"I don't think so, knowing my little sister the party is more for her than me! It's always about Rebekah," he said rolling his eyes. "So I assume I'll see you guys at my party then?" Jeremy and Bonnie looked at each other nervously, waiting for the other one to answer first._

_"Yeah sounds good," Bonnie said, slightly flustered. Jeremy nodded in agreement holding her stare while Klaus just looked on in amusement._ _Noticing someone at the other end of the bar Jeremy walked over to serve them. Leaning closer to Bonnie Klaus said._

_"So what's going on with you two?" She blushed, her face giving her away. "You just deal with your own love life, okay?"_

* * *

_Klaus had changed his shirt seven times, he had never been this nervous before. His party was due to start any minute, not that he really cared. If his favorite blonde came that was all that mattered. After the way he'd been ignoring her all week he'd probably be lucky if she came at all._

_"Do you think this shirt brings out my eyes?" Kol asked walking into his bedroom._

_"Are you serious, little brother? I have no idea; go ask Rebekah if you're that concerned," Klaus said shaking his head._

_"Rebekah is too busy looking at herself in the mirror as usual. I'm surprised it hasn't cracked she looks in it that much," he muttered. "I really need to know, Niklaus," he said preening in the mirror._

_"And here I was thinking it was my birthday." Klaus laughed. Kol gave him an unimpressed look in the mirror. "Yes, Kol, you look ahh good, very smart, your eyes are really...blue" he said struggling to come up with a suitable adjective._

_"I need to look my best brother," Kol reiterated._

_"Oh really? Who's the lucky girl?" Klaus asked interested._

_"Don't you mean lucky girls" he said over emphasising the s in girls._

_"Of course, I should have known!" He laughed._

* * *

_Klaus walked through the crowded living room, there seemed to be people everywhere, most of whom he didn't even know. The makeshift dance floor was packed, the music blaring loudly from the speakers. He saw Bonnie dancing with Elena and Katherine, but no Caroline. He felt his heart sink. Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a shot of whiskey, downing it in one go. He went to pour another one._

_"Well the least you can do is share," he heard a voice say. Turning around he saw Damon smiling at him, Matt by his side._

_"By all means boys, drink up," he said pouring them each a glass._

_"How goes the birthday?" Damon asked taking a sip of his drink._ _"I hate birthdays you know, there's nothing worse," Klaus nodded in agreement._

_"Well you guys are just a barrel of laughs aren't you?" Matt scoffed. "This is a party, not a wake!"_

_"If you say so quarterback." Damon laughed reaching over to refill his glass. "I, however, still hate birthdays even when there's a party involved."_

_"What is it they say, it's my party and I'll cry if I want to?" Klaus asked._

_"No crying man, please, you'll scare all the girls away," Matt said looking around the room. "Speaking of girls we hear Caroline is into you."_

_"And we wouldn't be doing our brotherly duty if we didn't threaten to kill you if you hurt Caroline in any way," Damon finished putting him in a headlock and playfully messing up his hair. Klaus laughed wriggling out of his grasp._

_"No I guess you wouldn't be," Klaus said passing them the rest of the whiskey. "Speaking of Caroline, have either of you seen her?"_

_"No, man, can't help you there," Matt said already pouring himself another drink. Klaus patted him on the back and walked out of the kitchen. After checking the rest of the house Klaus gave up. Caroline was the only one he wanted to see and if she wasn't there he was going to call it a night. He opened his bedroom door surprised to see the light on._

_Throwing his jacket onto the bed he was startled by a noise in the corner. Looking over he realised it was her. She was beautiful; her blonde hair cascaded in soft curls down her back, her fitted, black dress accentuating every curve. She sat at his desk, transfixed by what was in front of her. His breath caught in his throat realising what she had seen. Caroline looked over at him, tears glistening in her blue eyes. She finally spoke, her voice raspy._

_"So this is what you draw?" He nodded unable to speak. She picked up one of the many sketches, carefully studying the likeness. "I can't believe you drew this, all of these. You have such a gift," she said obviously touched by his gesture. He walked over towards her._

_"Not really, it's easy when the subject is so inspiring," he said sincerely. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_"And here I was thinking you were ignoring me," she said quietly._

_"Okay, I'll admit it, I was ignoring you but you have to understand something. I was feeling bruised and sorry for myself after everything that happened and didn't want to burden you with my problems."_

_"How could you think that? I would never see you or your problems as a burden. I was so worried about you all week, all I wanted to know was if you were okay," she said standing up to face him. "Look I don't expect a full explanation, but whatever and whenever you want to tell me anything I'll be here for you."_

_"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" He asked taking hold of her hands._

_"Well not recently, so feel free to tell me as many times as you like," she joked wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him with everything she had. "Now that is what I have been wanting to do all week."_

_"Oh really? That's all you've been wanting to do, love?" Klaus said cocking his left eyebrow._

_"No, as a matter of fact it isn't," Caroline murmured leaning upwards, placing small butterfly kisses over his nose and eyelids. She paused momentarily then leaning forward again, placed a small kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open, a smile spreading over his face. Pulling her back towards him, Klaus kissed her, slowly at first, tugging softly at her lips playfully, he then deepened the kiss, surrendering himself to the moment._

_He could hear the sound of Happy Birthday being sung in full voice from downstairs and realised maybe birthdays weren't that bad after all._


	9. New York, New York

Fifty-three minutes. A flight from Boston to New York took fifty-three minutes but a flight with Rebekah quizzing her about minute wedding details seemed more like fifty-three hours. She talked more than her five year old!

They arrived at the Roosevelt Hotel on E 45th Street late Friday afternoon. Thankfully Rebekah decided she was in need of a massage so had retreated to the hotel spa leaving Caroline alone with a few precious hours of rest and more importantly silence. Amelie sounded like she was having a ball at home baking cookies. Caroline wasn't sure whether Mrs James would appreciate the resulting sugar rush but there wasn't much she could do. After calling room service for a much needed piece of double chocolate cake, Caroline flopped onto the couch, television remote in hand. A loud and constant banging on the door interrupted her reverie, room service really needed to work on their customer service skills she thought.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She yelled opening the door. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Katherine and Bonnie hadn't changed, if it was possible they were even more beautiful. In a perfect world she imagined their reunion ending in tears and hugs, but by the looks on their faces she knew that was too good to be true. They stood there, mouths agape, looking at her as if she was a ghost.

"What...what are you doing here?" Katherine said, eventually finding her voice.

"I'm, um, here with Rebekah," she stammered.

"Well so are we," Katherine muttered, pushing past her and into the suite. "Rebekah, we're here!" She yelled lugging her bag into the bedroom. Bonnie remained in the hall fixed to the spot staring at Caroline in disbelief. Caroline attempted a small smile but Bonnie looked away and followed Katherine inside.

"Um, she's not here, she went to the spa for a massage, she should be back soon though," Caroline said feebly. "Can I get you guys anything, a highly alcoholic drink maybe?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I definitely need a drink, but not here and certainly not with you," Katherine said the venom thick in her voice. She grabbed her jacket and strode purposefully towards the door. "Come on, Bonnie, let's go to the hotel bar," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Ahhh no, I have a headache, think I'm going to lie down," she murmured quietly, looking wearily at Caroline.

"Suit yourself," she replied giving Caroline a filthy look before walking out the door. Caroline turned around to speak to Bonnie but she was already walking away, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Caroline felt the tears well up in her eyes and before she knew it hot, salty water was running down her cheeks. She climbed onto the couch curling herself into a ball, letting the tears take over. Caroline knew they wouldn't be happy with her but she could have never imagined such hatred.

What were they doing here? They were never that close with Rebekah but considering her and Stefan were together it didn't seem that unrealistic they would be friends. It almost seemed as if Rebekah had swooped in and taken Caroline's place in Mystic Falls, the thought making her sick. She heard the door open and Rebekah breezed in holding a plate covered with a silver cloche.

"I got your room service order on the way in, looks amazing, mind if I have some?" Rebekah said hoeing into it with a fork before Caroline could even object, not that she had much of an appetite anyway. "You look like hell," she said only just noticing Caroline's tear stained face.

"Why are Bonnie and Katherine here Rebekah?" Caroline said in a low voice trying to control her anger.

"Oh they've arrived, where are they?" She asked looking around the room.

"Rebekah answer me!"

"Okay, no need to get worked up, I needed my bridesmaids here to help pick out my dress, it's tradition after all."

"Bonnie and Katherine are your bridesmaids?" She asked incredulously.

"Well Elena too, but she couldn't make it. Why so surprised Caroline? Just because they aren't your friends anymore doesn't mean they can't be mine," she replied cattily.

"I agreed to plan your wedding Rebekah, I put myself out on a limb for you, but no one was supposed to know!" She cried, her tears beginning to fall again.

"No I said I wouldn't tell Niklaus, which I haven't," she countered. "Caroline you can't just up and leave town out of the blue for six years and not expect there to be consequences, are you really that naive?"

"No! I knew they'd be upset but they hate me," she mumbled the tears rolling down her face.

"Look," Rebekah said her voice softening slightly. "Maybe instead of feeling sorry for yourself you could look at this as an opportunity to make amends, I mean they were your best friends once."

"Were being the operative word."

"Oh I've had enough of this drama for one day. All I can say is this better not happen during shopping tomorrow, I won't stand for it. Where are the girls, I might go and meet them. It has to be less depressing than here that's for sure," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Um, Bonnie is resting in the other room but Katherine mentioned going to the hotel bar," she said furiously swiping at her tears. Rebekah changed then headed down to meet Katherine. Strangely enough her words had resonated with Caroline and she was determined to give anything a try at this point.

* * *

Caroline waited a few minutes then crept over to the bedroom door; she leaned against it hearing muffled sobs, poor Bonnie. What had she done to her friends?

When she left Mystic Falls scared and pregnant, she was so wrapped up in herself she didn't think about anyone else. She tapped on the door lightly, opening it slowly. Bonnie was sitting cross legged on the bed, her eyes red and swollen.

"Oh, Bon, I'm so sorry," she said her heart going out to her friend.

"What for exactly?" She replied her voice low.

"For everything. I know there isn't much I can say, but you have to know how much I love you, all of you and I never meant to hurt anyone."

"It's too late for that Caroline. If you really loved us you would have never left like you did. One day you were there, the next day gone."

"I left you a note," Caroline said feebly.

"Oh yes that note, something about I'm sorry but I have to leave. It told us absolutely nothing Caroline; I was so worried about you, for all we knew you could have been dead in a ditch," Bonnie cried.

"I was so messed up before I left Bonnie, I couldn't think straight, and the only option seemed to be leaving town."

"Okay so you leave town, but it doesn't mean you can't write or phone, even just to say hey guys I'm okay." Bonnie pointed out and Caroline knew she was right.

"Yeah you're right, as always, I just wasn't ready to face anyone, even over the phone and I guess as more time passed it just got easier to keep avoiding it all."

"You know what hurts the most? If we didn't run into each other today, I would have never heard from you again." Caroline remained silent, knowing it was true. "You may have been messed up for whatever reason but you never stopped to think about how your leaving would affect us. You were selfish, Caroline, something I never thought I'd ever call you." Bonnie's words cut deeply into her like a knife. Bonnie turned away and Caroline knew she'd stayed too long. She began to walk out the door trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"So you're planning Rebekah's wedding?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You overheard our conversation I assume?" Caroline said. "Yeah I am, trust me it's a really long story," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe we can talk about it later?" Bonnie said quietly and Caroline nodded. They were a long way off anything resembling friendship, but maybe it was a start.

* * *

Caroline sat in the foyer of the hotel, her thoughts a million miles away. What Bonnie and Rebekah said had struck a chord deep within her. She had been selfish, she never realised it at the time because she was so wrapped up in Klaus and her own problems to see it. Not only had she missed out on six years of friendship and support but she had also deprived her daughter the chance of knowing her family.

She looked at her watch; it was 6:30am. If Caroline still knew Katherine as well as she thought, she'd be running across the lobby any minute. She looked up to see her old friend head to toe in black Lycra starting her morning jog. Caroline hopped up hoping that her lack of fitness wouldn't impede her opportunity to speak to Katherine.

"Katherine!" She called running after her. Katherine stopped, looking around to face Caroline. She rolled her eyes, turned and kept running. "Katherine, please, I'll just keep following and yelling at you, I know how much you hate people making a scene."

"What do you want?" She snapped slowing down to Caroline's speed.

"I want to talk to you, I know I have no reason to expect you to hear me out but I'd at least like to try."

"What could you possibly say to explain yourself, Caroline?"

"That I'm so sorry I left you, I know it doesn't make up for it but I'd really like to try and make amends," she said puffing furiously.

"Well good for you, Caroline. I'm not here to help make you feel better about what you did, what you did is unforgivable," she accused, the anger rising in her voice. Caroline felt her stomach drop, Katherine was right; there was no way of salvaging this relationship no matter how much she wanted to.

"Katherine, please, you can't mean that."

"Okay fine, tell me right now why you had to leave town so suddenly? What was so bad that you couldn't talk to me or Bonnie or Elena about it?" Caroline paused knowing that if she revealed why she left there was every chance her secret would get back to him. Caroline wasn't sure if it was a chance she was willing to take.

"I, I can't say," she stumbled over her words.

"Well then I have nothing to say to you," she replied increasing her speed. Caroline pushed harder trying to keep up.

"Katherine I know I can't change the last six years, if I could change it, trust me, I would. I was so broken when I left town, I didn't see any other option. "

"So what's your excuse for the last six years then? There were no calls, no emails, nothing," she growled.

"I know I was selfish, I get that, but what can I do?" She cried her frustration boiling over, her sobs causing her to stop running. Caroline bent over placing her hands on her thighs trying to get some air back into her lungs. After a moment she looked up, surprised to see Katherine had also stopped running.

"You know what you can do?" She said hands on hips. "How about you take Elena to a Lamaze class to help soothe her nerves before she gives birth? Or how about you comfort Bonnie while her husband is on the front line in Afghanistan? Or how about you discourage me from having an affair with an older, married man? Oh that's right you can't, you weren't around then." Caroline look at her dumbfounded by what she was hearing. "Don't you get it Caroline? It's all too late." She raced away turning off 59th Street and into Central Park, her long ponytail whipping from side to side.

* * *

Wedding dress shopping was hell, not only because it was extremely awkward with Bonnie and Katherine, but Rebekah was being self-absorbed and difficult as usual. She took forever to change, then after finally emerging she would primp and preen in the mirror, only to then to critique the dresses all in front of the designers. Caroline had to admit she was yet to see "the one" on her but Rebekah acted as if they all looked hideous.

After four fashion houses, they walked into Vera Wang. Her friend Sarah was a designer there so she hoped that not only Rebekah would find her dress, but that she would refrain from insulting her designs in the process. After selecting a number of dresses for Rebekah to try, Caroline ushered her into the change room for the fifth time that day. Bonnie flopped on the couch sighing loudly while Katherine requested yet another champagne.

Caroline couldn't believe everything Katherine had told her. Elena had a child, Bonnie was married to a soldier, and Katherine had an affair with a married man. She should have been there for them through all of that she realised, just like they would have been there for her and Amelie.

The first dress fitted perfectly, accentuating her small waist then flaring out into a fuller skirt. As much as Caroline loved the design she knew Rebekah would hate it because it was too plain.

"It's far too plain." Caroline knew Rebekah too well. "I'm getting married you know, not taking a stroll in the garden," she snapped at poor Sarah. Caroline sent an apologetic glance her way.

"You haven't changed at all little sister, still so polite and charming," a male voice behind them said. He was tall, dark haired and very handsome in his suit, Caroline thought. Then she realised this must have been Elijah, the long lost Mikaelson brother.

"Always trying to rain on my parade aren't you, Elijah?" Rebekah said hands on hips.

"Well I do try," he said smirking at her, Caroline liked him already. Letting out a loud huff Rebekah walked back into the change room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Well I see, as usual, my sister has forgotten her manners," Elijah said turning his attention toward the three girls."I'm Elijah Mikaelson and you must be the bridesmaids?" He said holding out his hand to shake theirs.

"Ahhh the elusive Elijah, finally decided to make an appearance?" Katherine said haughtily, obviously all the champagne had gone to her head.

"My business is in Europe so I spend the majority of my time there," Elijah stumbled caught off guard by the pretty brunette's pointed comment.

"Well I guess it's better late than never," she replied holding his stare confidently.

"Actually I'm just the wedding planner," Caroline said looking between the two attempting to break the tension. "So you just arrived back in town?"

"Caroline, right?" Elijah asked, she couldn't help but notice a look of familiarity cross his face. "I've been back a few weeks catching up on things. We'll be opening a few offices in the States shortly so I'll be based here permanently," he said looking in Katherine's direction.

"So you've come back just in time for all the wedding celebrations?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, so it should all be very interesting; I haven't even had chance to meet the groom to be yet, poor guy," he said whispering the last part.

"I heard that brother!" Rebekah's shouted from the change room. Elijah just rolled his eyes making them laugh, even Katherine.

"I understand I'll get to meet my future brother-in-law this evening, Rebekah tells me we're all having dinner." Caroline froze unaware of any dinner. Who else was Rebekah going to spring on her this trip? It was bad enough Klaus's brother was going to be there but Stefan too?

"Ah-hem," Rebekah cleared her throat loudly announcing she had finally emerged from the change room.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes; this dress was definitely "the one." The ivory, satin dress was strapless, its fitted bodice coming in at her waist and adorned with intricate beading. The multi-layered skirt flared out slightly skimming over her hips and falling to the floor. They were all silent, even Rebekah for once.

"Oh Rebekah, it's beautiful," Caroline said mesmerised. Bonnie and Katherine nodded in agreement; even Elijah was lost for words.

"I know! Don't I look stunning?" She said twirling around in the mirror checking it out from all different angles.

"I think you've found the one." Caroline said a genuine smile crossing her features; Rebekah's vanity justified just this once.

* * *

It was just like old times; Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline were getting ready for Rebekah's dinner, crowded in the bathroom, vying for precious space in front of the mirror. Caroline had missed her best friends, and over the last two days had realised she couldn't imagine going back to her life in Boston as it was. She knew there was only one thing she could do to try and salvage some form of friendship with them, tell the truth.

"Hey, girls?" She said looking at their reflections in the mirror. "I know you may never forgive me and I totally understand if you never want to see me again," she paused. "I have been selfish, I never thought about how my leaving would affect you and I should have." Turning to face them directly Caroline took a deep breath. "I also want you to know that I am willing to do whatever it takes and however long it takes to try and work things out." Bonnie looked away, Caroline unable to read her thoughts while Katherine looked her directly in her eye waiting for her to continue. "When I left Mystic Falls I was pregnant, I have a five year old daughter..."


	10. Ghosts From the Past

Klaus felt better than he had in weeks, work was going well and he was happily single. Rachel had found her way out the door, although it took a while, and he was enjoying being free to do what he wanted and more importantly wear what he wanted.

It was Friday, the last day of the working week. Klaus was running late, his personal trainer had worked him way too hard this morning. He rushed down Fifth Avenue, about to turn onto E 52nd Street when he felt someone run straight into him with a thud; hot coffee proceeded to spill all over the lapel of his suit jacket and seeped into his white shirt. He swore, the hot liquid soaking though his shirt and onto his bare skin. What an idiot, he thought looking up into the eyes of the culprit.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her long, dark hair fell in waves around her face, her eyes big and expressive, the colour of melted chocolate and her olive skin was flawless. The burning sensation pulled him out of his trance.

"You should really watch where you're going," he said trying to stop the coffee from spreading any further.

"No you should really watch where you're going; if you had you wouldn't have coffee down your front," she replied, a slight accent coming through in her voice. Klaus smiled this one had spunk, she reminded him of a certain blonde.

"Oh really? I don't recall it happening that way."

"Well I do and that's what happened; now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be," she said about to walk off.

"Well the least you can do is buy me a new shirt but failing that I'd accept a coffee, considering it was maybe partly my fault." He smirked.

"Looks like you've already had your coffee this morning,"she said pointing at his stained shirt.

"Oh come on, I look terrible, please take pity on me and buy me a coffee, another coffee," he clarified. She broke into a smile, albeit a small one.

"Okay fine, but only because mine is all over your shirt." She consulted her watch. "I can only spare fifteen minutes though." That's all I need Klaus thought, usually women were putty in his hands within the first five.

They ventured to the nearest Starbucks; Klaus being the gentleman bought the coffee. Her name was Tatia Petrova and besides being gorgeous she was also intelligent and interesting, Klaus thought. A lawyer by profession, she was born in Bulgaria but had moved to the States at a young age. She was also not at all taken with Klaus or his charms. After exactly fifteen minutes, Tatia got up and proceeded to leave. Klaus raced ahead pulling the door open, she went to walk off but Klaus put his arm out to stop her.

"You know I don't bite," he said smiling at her.

"Oh really? I think the jury is still out on that," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Have dinner with me?" He asked, she paused processing his request. "Please?" He begged, Klaus never begged.

"Fine, one dinner. Give me your number and I'll send you the details once I work out my availability," she instructed, pulling out her cell, Klaus couldn't believe this girl. He was the one who usually called the shots, who did she think she was? He relented though, reeling off his number. He watched her retreating figure, she was something different and it just made him want her that much more.

* * *

"Okay that's four games to one, you're slipping brother." Klaus laughed running victory laps around Elijah.

"I would have to possess some talent in the first place to be slipping; I'm actually impressed I managed to win one game," Elijah said bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah I actually let you win that one," Klaus boasted. "Don't they play basketball in Europe these days?" He asked shooting the ball towards the goal, watching it rebound. Elijah walked over scooping up the ball from the court and passed it to Klaus.

"Of course they do, but I don't get too much physical activity in these days," he said rubbing his shoulder that was agitated from the workout.

"Too busy working no doubt." Klaus said shaking his head at his brother.

"Well actually yes."

"Elijah, you need to get a life, and I say that to you in the nicest possible way. When was the last time you slept with anyone?" Elijah looked at Klaus surprised by his brazen question.

"My last girlfriend, well that was..." he said thoughtfully, wracking his brain for the answer.

"No Elijah, I said when was the last time you slept with a woman, you know had sex," he prodded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, knowing exactly how to ruffle his feathers.

"Niklaus! Seriously speak up; I don't think they heard you in London," he muttered looking around Central Park in disbelief.

"Look, Elijah, you're young and eligible and not too horrible to look at I suppose," Klaus teased. "There's no reason why you can't have some fun, you know play the field. I could introduce you to some nice girls."

"I think your idea of 'nice' is a lot different than mine," Elijah shot back using air quotes. "And playing the field isn't really my thing. I prefer a committed, adult relationship, maybe you've heard of one of those?"

"Oh you mean a long drawn out death sentence?" Klaus said dramatically.

"That's right; you only sleep with girls and then discard them when you get bored."

"Well maybe I do but at least I'm honest about it," Klaus mumbled, a little shocked by his brother's bluntness.

"Really, Nikalus, you think you're being honest with those girls? They all fall for you believing they can save you from your commitment issues."

"I don't have commitment issues," Klaus baulked.

"You don't, really?" He asked. "You can't commit to someone for more than five seconds, well except maybe Caroline." Klaus stopped dribbling the ball to turn and looked at Elijah.

"What do you know about Caroline?" Klaus asked his voice low.

"Just what Rebekah and Kol have told me. You loved her."

"It's nice to see you all get together and discuss my love life when I'm not around," he growled. "Maybe I did once, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"Well obviously it does considering how jaded it's made you about relationships," Elijah pushed.

"Look, Elijah, you don't know, you weren't there remember?" He said bitterly. "I did love her, but she didn't love me, not enough anyway, otherwise she wouldn't have left town," Klaus said sadly, Elijah had never seen his brother so defeated. "I thinks that's enough psycho-analysing for one day, don't you brother?" Klaus said attempting to lighten the mood. "How about another basketball lesson?"

"As much as I would love that, I have to see a girl about a dress," Elijah said.

"What does that mean; I'm almost too scared to ask."

"Our dear sister wants me to drop past her dress fitting," he winced.

"Better you than me, although I think she could have found someone more attuned to women's fashion for advice, no offence brother."

"None taken, Nikalus, I think it's more for moral support, plus her bridesmaids will be there for that, I'm not getting involved."

"Good plan, I think telling Rebekah she doesn't look good in something is nothing but a suicide mission. Have fun!" He laughed dribbling the ball further up the court.

"Speaking of fun, remember dinner is at 8pm sharp," Elijah warned.

"How could I forget?" He whined. "As much as I would prefer to stay home and watch paint dry, I'll be there and only because Rebekah will make my life a living hell if I don't!"

"See you then, brother," Elijah said walking away.

* * *

Klaus finished buttoning his dress shirt and started work on his tie. He was adhering to Rebekah's strict dress code purely because she was the only woman who scared the hell out of him. Tatia had finally called, and even though it wasn't the way he liked to do things, he was looking forward to their date next week. She was different and exactly what he needed.

Speaking to Elijah had brought all his issues and insecurities back to the surface. He was frustrated that he couldn't completely shake the memories and was mad at her for still having this effect on him. He had said it himself earlier, she left him, she didn't love him, she didn't want him, so why was he obsessed with someone who obviously didn't care enough for him to stay? Thinking about it, Klaus realised he had to stop letting her get to him and start living his life, not the pseudo existence he had been living up until now. Klaus knew deep down that he wanted more, possibly a real relationship. Maybe Tatia was the key to getting that?

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his intercom. He walked over wondering who would be calling past at this time.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Hurry up and let me in, I have some outstanding single malt for us to sample." Klaus laughed, Stefan hadn't changed. He buzzed him in and went back to inspect his appearance in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous," Stefan said walking through the door, whiskey in hand.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? It's been far too long," Klaus said patting him on the back affectionately.

"Well I think that's your fault considering you never call and you never write. You're giving me a complex, man," he sighed dramatically.

"So you decide to exact your revenge by surprising me and announcing you're marrying my baby sister?" Klaus laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly why, although maybe if you came home more often it wouldn't have come as such a shock."

"Maybe, but I don't think I'll ever get my head around you and my sister, although I'm happy to be proven wrong of course." He found some glasses in the kitchen cabinet and poured the whiskey. They raised their glasses in the air and then downed it in one shot.

"Just like old times. You know if you told me three years ago I would end up with Rebekah I would have said you were crazy," he said smiling.

"I'm curious, how did it all come about? When I left town you tolerated each other but that was as much as I knew."

"Honestly Klaus, I can't really pinpoint the exact moment, it all happened so gradually. One day we started having this random conversation about life at the grill and I realised we were more alike than I thought. Then we struck up a friendship and about a year ago it suddenly stopped being platonic and became so much more," Stefan said sincerely.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you two, if anything I think you're a good influence on Rebekah, you make her a better person."

"She does the same thing for me, believe it or not." Klaus looked at him surprised. "I don't think anyone realises how caring she can be, she has a big heart and is fiercely protective of the people she loves."

"Oh look I know that first hand, she is my sister after all. I love her a lot but she sometimes has a tendency to be, how do you say it..."

"Difficult, spoiled, a bit of a princess?" Stefan said finishing off his sentence.

"Yeah Rebekah says bitchy things sometimes but she doesn't mean them, it's all about getting attention. I, however, do not pander to it, something I know that drives her absolutely crazy, making it all the more fun for me." They both laughed.

"So this is your bachelor love pad?" Stefan said looking around the room.

"I guess you could call it that. I'm definitely not short of women, that's for sure," Klaus said confidently.

"And here I was thinking you were a one woman guy."

"Who me? I think you have me mixed up with someone else." 

"I seem to remember a certain girl in Mystic Falls making you want to be monogamous," Stefan said.

"He's long gone, Stefan, left town pretty much the day after she did." He poured more scotch, the subject matter making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Stefan asked sipping his drink.

"No idea, I assume you don't?"

"No, no one in town knew where she went. Funny, it was so out of character for Caroline; I think there must have been a good reason for it though."

"Do you? I used to think so but not so much anymore. Anyway it doesn't matter, she's obviously moved on and so have the rest of us."

"So moving on for you means random women every night?" Stefan asked interested.

"Actually, Stefan, I'll have you know that I have just met an amazing woman, we're going out next week, and all going well she could maybe be the one." He looked at his watch. "We should get going otherwise your future wife will have our heads." Stefan gulped down the rest of his whiskey, thinking how Rebekah wouldn't be happy to hear about this latest development. Hopefully her dinner plans would short circuit any blossoming romance.

* * *

Jean Georges was an expensive, up market French restaurant situated in the Trump International Hotel. Stefan and Klaus got out of the taxi, smoothing their suits and walking to the entry, the warmth enveloping them. They had made good time and decided to have another drink at the bar. Just as they were about to order, a female voice interrupted.

"Why am I not surprised to find you two out here drinking whiskey?" Rebekah asked. They turned around to see her impatiently tapping her gold Manolo Blahniks on the floor.

"You look gorgeous, little sister," Klaus said embracing her, trying not to crease the soft, mulberry fabric of her floor length gown in the process.

"Why is it that whenever you're nice to me I think you want something?" She said suspiciously.

"Who me, never! Now, how about a drink?" He said turning around to finish his order.

"Fine I'll have the same," she said fixing Stefan's tie. Klaus handed her the whiskey and raised his glass in the air.

"To the happy couple," Klaus said a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, big brother. You know, Niklaus, all we have to do is find you a nice woman."

"Really Rebekah? I think I'm a lost cause. I think you'd have a better time with Elijah, from what he told me today he hasn't gotten any for quite some time." Klaus and Stefan laughed.

"Something I didn't need to know about my own brother!" She said shaking her head in disbelief. "I think Elijah can look after himself, Niklaus, it's you I'm more worried about."

"Well no need, dear sister, I have it all under control," he said sipping his whiskey. Rebekah looked curiously over at Stefan. "Speaking of Elijah, where is he? Don't tell me we're the first ones here?" Klaus asked surprised.

"No, as usual, Niklaus, you are the last to arrive. Elijah, Kol, Bonnie and Katherine are already at the table."

"Bonnie and Katherine are your bridesmaids?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Why is everyone so surprised, I do have some female friends believe it or not?" She pouted. "Now what are we waiting for?"

"You two go on, I need to visit the little boy's room, it's all that whiskey."

"Something else I didn't need to know. Fine, but hurry up. We're at the table on the far side of the room, near the window." Klaus walked off in search of the bathroom.

"What did he mean by having it under control?" Rebekah asked Stefan quickly as they made their way to the table.

"You're not going to be happy; turns out he thinks he's found the one," Stefan said.

"You must be kidding, after all this time?" Rebekah said, unimpressed by this latest news.

"Well if it's any consolation, seems like it's only in its early stages," Stefan replied confidently.

"Hopefully that's where it will stay after tonight," Rebekah murmured. "Elijah and I haven't worked this hard to fail."

* * *

Klaus walked across the room, thinking about how much happier he felt. As much as he complained about his family he did love them and was excited to be spending an evening together since it was such a rare occurrence. He looked over spying his siblings all dressed up to the nines. His glance shifted to Bonnie and then to Katherine, they hadn't changed at all.

Then his eyes fell on the other guest, his breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful, if it was possible. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a low bun, accentuating her slender neck and creamy skin. Her ruby gown was strapless, the colour only complimenting her golden tresses. She laughed animatedly; her blue eyes livened by the conversation. What was Caroline doing here? He felt so dizzy, so many thoughts and emotions running through his head at once. He had waited for this day for six years but now it had come he had no idea what to do.

He was torn, one part of him wanted to rush to her side, ask her a million questions, then hold her in his arms and never let her go. The other part of him hesitated. This was the girl who'd made his life a living hell the past six years, the girl who'd left him without a word. He thought maybe something bad had befallen her but here she was in the flesh laughing and smiling like nothing had ever happened. It made him mad, how dare she resurface acting like nothing had happened? It was then he knew what to do, taking one final glance in her direction, he turned on his heel and walked out, breaking into a run once he reached the door. He stood outside taking in large gulps of air, trying to calm himself down. He realised he couldn't face her, too much had happened.

* * *

Rebekah saw Klaus approach the table, his smile replaced, a look of confusion clouding his features. She could have never predicted his next move though, turning around and rushing out of the restaurant. Her heart went out to him and as much as she wanted to follow him, she knew she couldn't. There was definitely more to this story than she had first thought.

Rebekah fully planned to find out what it was and for that she knew she needed to keep up the ruse with Caroline. She glanced quickly at Elijah and Stefan who had witnessed the whole thing, shaking her head at them as a warning to keep quiet. She ran a hand through her golden mane, desperately trying to regain her composure.

Clearing her throat loudly she looked around the table and smiled.

"So now that we're all here..." she paused briefly working out what she was going to say next. Noticing his brother's obvious absence, Kol attempted to interrupt but Elijah jumped in quickly.

"How about some celebratory champagne to begin the night?" He suggested ignoring his brother's confused look.


	11. You and Me

Caroline hung her red dress in the closet, a present she had bought herself in honour of Rebekah's impromptu dinner in New York. She ran her hand over her collection of dresses, feeling all the different fabrics against her skin. Feeling something catch her hand Caroline pulled the dress out, a million memories flooding back.

_"No! Of course I won't tell you what I'm wearing; it has to be a surprise," she said trying to wriggle out of his grasp while he ticked her mercilessly._

_"Oh come on just a hint love. What color is it, surely you can tell me that?"_

_"I said no," Caroline cried out, his tickling becoming too much to bear._

_"If I need to get you a corsage how am I supposed to know what color?" Klaus said wrapping his arms around her tightly._

_"Just get me a white one then," she said snuggling further into his embrace. Caroline loved the feeling of his strong arms around her; he made her feel so safe._

_They had been going out now for about three months and she couldn't get enough of him. Prom was in a few days and Caroline had not only been busy organising the decorations, the refreshments and the entertainment, amongst other things, but she was also trying to organise herself. She wanted to look beautiful for Klaus so finding a dress had taken on a whole lot more meaning, not to mention additional stress. She had agonised over her dress, visiting a number of shops with Elena, Bonnie and Katherine but had found nothing. It was purely by accident she came across 'the one'._

_It was tucked away at the back of the town's vintage shop, and for Caroline it was love at first sight. The strapless dress was ivory and encrusted with pearls; it fitted to the knees then flared out into a skirt of nude tulle. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She knew Klaus was going to love it, and she fully intended on keeping it a secret for as long as possible._

_"Fine," he said pretending to be offended. "Anyway it doesn't really matter, you could wear a brown paper bag and I'd still think you were the most beautiful girl in the room," he murmured, planting a kiss on the top of her head._

_"Well trust me when I say it's better than a brown paper bag, not that that would be very difficult." She laughed. "Now speaking of outfits, have you organised your suit yet?"_

_"Don't worry it's all under control, Stefan and I went for our fitting the other day, Rebekah's going to pick them up tomorrow."_

_"Since when does Rebekah do your prom shopping?"_

_"Since she offered. Prom has been Rebekah's dream since she was like five, well except for her wedding, and she's apparently more than happy to do whatever it takes to make it perfect, even if it means picking up my suit."_

_"Okay I get why she's picking up yours, but why Stefan?" She asked curiously._

_"Surely you've noticed the huge crush she has on him; it's been going on for months. Although unfortunately for her he doesn't exactly return those feelings," he said raking his fingers softly through Caroline's hair._

_"I don't think picking up his suit is going to make him fall in love with her."_

_"Well we know that but unfortunately Rebekah doesn't see it that way. When she likes someone there's nothing too big or too small she would do for them. I love my sister but when it comes to matters of the heart she has no idea." Caroline suddenly felt bad for Rebekah, it was true her and the blonde Mikaelson had never been the best of friends. She found her to be spoilt and childish, but listening to Klaus she realised they weren't that different, obviously they were both avid perfectionists._

_"How about you?" She asked turning around to face her boyfriend, his hair dishevelled from their tickle fight._

_"How about me what?" He asked giving her a devilish smile._

_"How are you with matters of the heart?" She asked leaning closer._

_"Well truthfully I was terrible, had absolutely no idea. It must be a Mikaelson trait," he said smiling, "but then I met this amazing girl who wouldn't give up on me, even when I was being an idiot." He kissed her softly. Caroline reciprocated, moaning against his lips as the kiss deepened. She moved around so that she was straddling him, her hands nestled firmly in his blonde curls. He ran his hands downwards, resting them on the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, if that was possible._

_"Niklaus, I hope you've organised the limousine..." Rebekah yelled charging into the room, Caroline and Klaus pulled apart reluctantly._ _"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked knowing full well she was._

_"Yes, Rebekah, you were actually," Klaus said his frustration obvious. "Maybe you could come back later and annoy me about trivial things then." Rebekah looked down, the hurt evident on her face. She turned on her heel and walked out, slamming his door in the process._

_"Klaus that wasn't nice!" Caroline said hitting him on the arm._

_"Well neither is walking uninvited into my room. You and I hardly get any alone time together as it is." His meaning was not lost on her. "Now where were we?" He said placing his hands on either side of her face, pulling her towards him for another kiss. Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable and pulled back. Klaus looked at her confused, his forehead creasing slightly._

_"Um, actually I've got to go; I still have a million things to do for prom," she rambled, freeing herself from his grip and climbing off the bed. She put her flip flops back on continuing to ramble on about fairy lights, reluctant to look Klaus directly in the eye. When she finally did he gave her a puzzled look._

_"No that's okay; I know how busy you are," he murmured, even though the tone of his voice said it was anything but okay. She leaned in giving him a quick peck on the lips and raced out the door._

_What was she doing she thought, walking down the circular staircase. She liked Klaus so much but somehow the thought of having sex with him scared the hell out of her. Caroline wasn't a virgin but she realised she had never actually had sex with someone she liked a lot, let alone loved._

_It had dawned on her a few weeks earlier; they had been watching 'The Notebook' and he complained throughout the whole movie, saying how cheesy it was. Her growing annoyance with his unwanted commentary culminated in an all out popcorn fight. Ten minutes later lying on her living room floor covered in salt and butter with pieces of popcorn stuffed down her top, she looked over at a grinning Klaus and it hit her._

_She loved him._

_Caroline had an overwhelming urge to say those three words then and there, but the problem was he hadn't said it to her yet and she wasn't exactly sure why. The revelation had hit her hard and the thought of him not returning those feelings scared her to death. Caroline knew she couldn't fully commit herself to Klaus until she knew how he felt. It was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain herself because their chemistry was electric, so she found herself continually running out on him with yet another lame excuse._

_Caroline was about to walk out the door when she heard someone crying. She walked towards the noise finding herself at the door to the library, leather bound books of every color and size lined the walls. Rebekah was curled in a ball on the chestnut -colored chaise, tears streaming down her face._

_"What do you want" She muttered bitterly, dabbing at her face with a tissue._

_"Well I heard crying and just wanted to see if everything was okay?" Caroline asked edging towards her._

_"Why do you care?" Rebekah snapped._

_"Honestly Rebekah with the way you're talking to me right now I don't really care," Caroline snapped back. "It wouldn't hurt for you to actually be nice; believe it or not it's a good way to make friends."_

_"I don't recall asking for your advice on how to make friends."_

_"Well maybe you didn't but the way you're going I think you might need it." Rebekah started to cry again and Caroline immediately felt bad. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to come in and say how unfair your brother was to you back there. Also by the way it's no good asking a male to organise anything, I booked the limo last week so we're all set." She winked making Rebekah smile._

_"Yes I should have known that considering how disorganised Niklaus can be. Guys just don't understand the importance of prom," Rebekah said._

_"Tell me about it! Damon wants to wear his shorts and Matt his Converse sneakers, they think it will look cool in the school year book." Caroline laughed thinking about how mortified Elena was with that suggestion._

_"It's certainly memorable I guess." Rebekah laughed._

_"Yeah but definitely not in a good way. Are you going with anyone?" Caroline asked hesitantly._

_"I'd need some friends to have a date for prom," Rebekah said sadly._

_"Well I happen to know Matt thinks you're pretty hot, and if you don't mind the possibility of him wearing sneakers, maybe you two could go together?" Rebekah looked up surprised by the compliment._

_"If he thinks I'm so hot then why can't he ask me himself?" She asked curiously._

_"Honestly Rebekah he's kind of scared of you, a lot of the guys are, not to mention some of the girls."_

_"Really? They think I'm scary?" She asked a grin spreading across her face. Caroline shook her head in disbelief, only Rebekah would be happy to know she scared people._

_"Well on that note, I think I better get going," she said walking towards the door._

_"Caroline?" She turned around. "Thanks for doing that. You know I used to think you were just a brainless bimbo, but I think I finally understand what my brother sees in you." Caroline walked out shaking her head, unsure of how to take Rebekah's back handed compliment._

* * *

_"Elena, move it, you're taking up all the mirror space," Katherine whinged, pushing her out of the way. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other knowingly, the twins were at it again._

_They were all at the Gilbert's house getting ready for prom. The twins looked stunning, as different as day and night, much like their personalities. Elena dressed in pure, white lace, her hair swept back from her face in a stylish chignon and Katherine in fiery red satin, her long, dark curls cascading down her back. Bonnie had decided on a strapless, purple chiffon gown that complimented her skin tone, her hair falling in waves around her face._

_Caroline smoothed down her dress, the nerves beginning to build._ _She studied herself carefully in the mirror, playing with a stray piece of hair. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun, wavy tendrils framing her face._

_"You look amazing, Care; Klaus won't know what hit him," Bonnie said looking at her reflection in the mirror._

_"Thanks, Bon, Jeremy too. I'm so glad you guys are going together."_

_"Just as friends, Caroline," she whispered._

_"Seriously, Bonnie, when are you going to realise he's crazy about you. He did ask you to the prom after all, and we both know you were waiting for him to ask."_

_"Okay fine I was, are you happy now? I do like him," she said moving out of the twin's earshot. "He makes me laugh all the time, and those adorable, brown eyes."_

_"Who's got adorable eyes?" Katherine asked her ears pricking up._

_"Um, Mr Saltzman," Bonnie said weakly, trying to cover her tracks._

_"Alaric our history teacher, you really think so?" Bonnie nodded. Caroline couldn't help herself and started to giggle uncontrollably, Bonnie gave her a look trying to silence her. Katherine soon joined in, Elena following. Bonnie looked at her friends utterly confused._

_"So you and our little brother, hey?" Katherine said smirking at Bonnie. "It's about bloody time!"_

_"Yeah we've only been waiting months for this to happen, Bonnie," Elena chimed in. Bonnie looked over at Caroline narrowing her eyes._

_"You told them!" She cried._

_"Uh uh, I didn't I promise!" She objected. "I walked in one day and everyone was having a full blown discussion about when you two were finally going to get together, even Matt was involved and you know how clueless he usually is."_

_"So you have known all this time? A bit of a heads up would have been nice," she said shaking her head in disbelief._

_"Oh sorry, Bon, next time we'll talk about you two to your face." Elena laughed._

_"How kind of you," she said blushing bright red, seeing her reflection she placed her head dramatically on the dressing table._

_"Oh we've embarrassed her!" Caroline laughed, still unable to control her giggling._

_"What's with you, Care, don't tell me you've started on the champagne already?" Katherine asked in amusement._

_"No she's been all giggly like that for a while; I think our little Caroline is in love," Elena said knowingly._

_"Oh I am not!" She blushed profusely._

_"Now who's embarrassed?" Bonnie said. "_ _You are such a bad liar; your face gives it away every time. It's good to see, Care, especially after all that Tyler stuff last year."_

_"I can't believe I thought I liked him, let alone slept with him, what a waste of time," she muttered, annoyed at herself._

_"You have Klaus now so I don't see why that even matters anymore," Elena said applying some blush to her cheeks. "Unless there's more to the story of course."_

_"I don't have Klaus, if you must know." They looked at her surprised. "I mean not in that way, we haven't you know..." she trailed off._

_"Why, don't you want to?" Katherine asked confused._

_"I do, more than anything, but he hasn't told me he loves me and I can't bring myself to have sex with him until I know for sure."_

_"Did you ever think that maybe he's waiting for you to say it first? I'm imagining he doesn't get much love and support from his dear father, which would make anyone emotionally insecure."_ _Bonnie said._

_"You're so right!" Why hadn't she thought of that? Caroline decided then that she was going to put herself out there and hope he returned her feelings. It was prom after all, anything could happen._

_"I still can't believe you set Matt up with Rebekah, that girl is just plain scary," Katherine said._

_"Oh she's harmless; anyway it worked out well because neither of them had a date."_

_"You are conveniently forgetting about the pact Matt and I made in fifth grade that we'd be each other's date if we didn't have anyone else to go with," Katherine said plumping her lips up in the mirror and applying some red lipstick._

_"Katherine you had about ten guys ask you to prom, not including your date," Elena reminded her. "I think that makes the pact null and void."_

_"You just don't like being left out of anything, as usual," Bonnie said rolling her eyes._

_"Just as long as that witch doesn't take prom queen from me as well," Katherine said defiantly._

_"Katherine's on the warpath, Rebekah better watch out!" Caroline said making them all laugh._

_The girls heard the sound of the horn and looked at each other excitedly, the limo had arrived. Waiting for the other girls to go down before her, Caroline took a few deep breaths._

_She walked out the door manoeuvring down the front stairs slowly. He dress was beautiful but highly impractical. She knew it was worth it though when she saw her date's face. Klaus seemed to be in a trance, unable to take his eyes off her. She beamed; his reaction was everything she'd hoped for and more. He walked to the bottom of the stairs a wide grin on his face, holding out his hand to help her down. She reached out her hand feeling a small jolt of electricity from his touch; she could tell this was going to be an amazing night._

* * *

_The school gym had never looked so good. It had been transformed into a beautiful, moonlit garden like something out of a Midsummer Night's Dream, complete with lush greenery, lanterns and fairy lights. Although he initially refused, Caroline finally managed to get Klaus onto the dance floor._

_"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"He asked his blue eyes staring deeply into hers._

_"Maybe a few hundred times, but I'm certainly not complaining! You look pretty handsome yourself, mister," she said tugging at his tie playfully. "Rebekah knows her suits, that's for sure."_

_"Rebekah has been so excited the last few days, I believe I have you to thank for that?" He smiled._

_"Oh I didn't really do much; Matt didn't have a date either so it worked out well in the end." She looked over at the two of them dancing, Rebekah dressed in a flowing, yellow gown._

_"You made her night, Caroline, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. Looks like we both have you to thank for that."_

_"Well I try, although I know I have been a bit AWOL this week."_

_"I understand you've been busy with the prom, which looks amazing by the way," he said looking around the room._

_"Yes but I've also been using it as an excuse to avoid some things." He looked at her curiously. "I have sort of been freaking out the last few weeks which you've probably noticed."_

_"Well I'd have to be a little stupid to believe some of the more interesting excuses you've given me this week. I'm starting to get a complex; don't you like me anymore, love?" He asked earnestly._

_"No, that's not the problem at all. You see I'm pretty certain, no I'm sure, no I know that I..." Klaus-itis had struck again at the most inopportune moment. He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes._

_"I love you too, Caroline Forbes," he murmured his voice thick with emotion._

_"That's what I was going to say! You beat me to it!" She cried, hitting him on the chest._

_"Ouch! Here I was thinking this was supposed to be a romantic and touching moment," he said a smirk on his face. Caroline smiled, the realisation finally hitting that he loved her._

_"I love you, Klaus," she paused. "I've never felt like this about anyone before and it kind of freaked me out, not to mention the fact that I had no idea how you felt. That's why I made up all those bad excuses when things started to get heated between us."_

_"I'm glad that's all it was. I was starting to think you didn't want me," he said planting small kisses up her neck. She breathed in sharply, his kisses making her dizzy. He captured her lips, his warm tongue parting them and delving into her warmth. She broke away afraid of losing herself so completely in public._

_"Mmmm... right, do you maybe want to get out of here?" She asked her heart pounding._

_"I thought you'd never ask, love," he said a cheeky grin crossing his face._


	12. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

It was 4th of July and the city had exploded in an array of reds, whites and blues. Klaus had chosen to work, his thoughts had been elsewhere the last few months and as a result his work was suffering. All it took was one glance at a certain blonde to send him reeling. He looked out the window to the parade making its way down Fifth Avenue, his thoughts taking him back to that time all those years ago.

_Klaus stirred, a ray of sunlight was peeking through the window, shining directly on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness. He turned over, his eyes falling on the blonde haired beauty next to him. He shifted slightly not wanting to wake her. She looked like an angel, her golden hair fanned out over the pillow, her creamy skin smooth like porcelain. This was his favourite time of the day, when he could just watch her sleep._

_Since their first time together on prom night, Caroline and Klaus had been closer than ever. He had slept with a lot of girls but they were nothing compared to Caroline. Not only was their chemistry out of this world, but his immense feelings for her took the experience to a whole new level. If he could stay with her forever he would._

_She turned over, her eyelids fluttering open. She covered her face attempting to block out the sun, her nose scrunching up in frustration. He laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. She pulled herself up onto her elbows still half asleep, her hair sticking out in different directions. She had never looked more beautiful he thought, albeit a little grumpy. Caroline wasn't a morning person that's for sure._

_"Were you watching me again?" She asked sleepily. "I told you before it's just a little bit creepy."_

_"Well you better get used to creepy because I don't plan on stopping any time soon," he said pulling her towards him so she was resting her head on his chest._

_"How is that we always end up spending the whole night together?" She asked tracing small circles on his skin with her finger._

_"Because I'm so irresistible you can't get enough of me," he joked._

_"Yeah that's exactly why I fell in love with you, for your irresistible and modest nature." She laughed._

_"I'm used to spending the night with you now; it just doesn't feel the same waking up alone."_

_"I'm not too sure my mom sees it that way after catching you last week."_

_"I know, we had that sneaking out routine down to a fine art, then you had to go and push me out the window with a little too much force."_

_"Well you wouldn't leave, you kept kissing me and I had to get you out as quickly as possible. Anyway I think my mom's known all along but because she likes you she lets it slide."_

_"Well I certainly have a way with mothers," he said a cheeky grin on his face; Caroline hit him on the chest playfully._

_"I can't believe graduation has come and gone and the 4th of July is coming up next week," she said excitedly._

_"So what does this little town do for Independence Day?" Klaus asked realising he'd never been there to celebrate the holiday._

_"Well there's the 4th of July Parade in the morning, then the picnic at the Lockwood Mansion. Usually a group of us go down to the lake in the afternoon, camp out and watch the fireworks," she sighed contently._

_"Mmmm.. that does sound nice," he said playing with her hair."So what will Miss Mystic Falls be wearing for this parade? Maybe a stars and stripes mini dress?" He laughed._

_"I wouldn't laugh; you know how creepy the Mayor is." Caroline looked over at the clock and sighed. "Speaking of wardrobe, I need to go and have a fitting; I was due there five minutes ago," she said attempting to get out of bed. Klaus pulled her back towards him smothering her with kisses. "Klaus, you need to go!" She said giggling uncontrollably._

_"I really don't think you want me to go, love," he said holding onto her waist tightly, trailing kisses down her neck._

_"Well if you don't I'll yell out to my mom," she threatened._

_"You'd really sell me out? What kind of a girlfriend are you?" He asked letting go of her waist reluctantly._

_"A very late one, now get going, mister, otherwise I'll push you out the window again." She laughed walking towards the bathroom._

* * *

_"Are we done yet?" the younger Mikaelson complained, setting down the chair on the lawn with a great thud._

_"Well, Kol, take a look around you. How many tables have you set up?" Klaus asked pointing at the large expanse in front of them._

_"Five tables," he counted._

_"Yes, five tables, and I'm thinking there's room here for at least another hundred, give or take," Klaus said patting him on the back encouragingly. Kol sighed dejectedly, walking off to get more chairs._

_Klaus shook his head laying out a chequered table cloth. He finally realised what it meant to be with Miss Mystic Falls. Not only did he have to accompany her to various, official functions and smile till his mouth hurt but he also had to set up for events, help out at events, clean up after events and just generally do everything. The things he did for his girlfriend. He could see Caroline, walking around with a clip board in hand looking very official. She was talking to a group of girls, waving her hands around, no doubt giving them orders. She was so sexy when she was in bossy mode._

_"That one has you wrapped around her little finger," Kol said carrying a tall stack of chairs over. Klaus broke out of his trance and looked over at his brother._

_"She does not Kol."_

_"I have never known you to do so much hard labour, Niklaus, and now you've roped me into it as well," he grumbled._

_"I think someone is just jealous," Klaus said smiling._

_"I don't think so, brother. The last thing I'd want is a girl telling me what to do," he replied. "Next thing you'll know she'll have you dressing up as Uncle Sam for the Parade on Saturday." He laughed._

_"George Washington, actually," Caroline said eavesdropping on their conversation._

_"I distinctly remember telling you I wouldn't take part in the parade, let alone dress up for it," Klaus muttered while Kol looked on in amusement._

_"Yes I do recall that particular conversation, however I was hoping that you might change your mind," she pleaded._

_"No Caroline, nothing you can say or do would make me want to parade around dressed up like an idiot, no offence to the former President of course," he clarified._

_"Oh come on, grouchy, maybe if I promise to do a few things for you that I know you really like, you might change your mind?" She said seductively, running a hand over his backside._

_"Oh yuck you two, younger brother present!" Kol said horrified by the display in front of him._

_"Oi! Pipe down, Kol, otherwise I won't set you up with April Young," Caroline threatened wagging her finger at him._

_"Caroline you promised," he whinged._

_"Fine, I'll do it just because I'm such a nice person." She laughed. "Could I possibly interest you in a part for the parade? How about a young, strapping President Kennedy?" She proposed._

_"Now that's just pushing it too far, Caroline, go back to bossing my brother around, at least he does what you tell him." He laughed walking off to get more chairs._

_"Caroline as much as I love you, can you please not boss me around in front of my little brother? I'd like to at least pretend I still have my manhood intact," he joked wrapping his arms around her._

_"I'll try, but it's just so much fun."_

_"So are we hanging out later?" He asked kissing her on the nose._

_"Can't, I've got a girl's night at Bonnie's."_

_"Damn girl's night, I might have to get some of the guys together if you're going to snub me like that."_

_"Just make sure you behave yourself, I know what you and Stefan are like when you get together." She rolled her eyes._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed mischievously._ _"Hey, I thought you said you were going to stop bossing me around."_

 _"Only in front of your brother," she said looking over at Kol who was struggling with a stack of chairs. "So while he's out of earshot, hurry up and get back to work, buddy," she said turning around. Klaus smiled slapping her playfully on the ass as she walked off_.

* * *

_Stefan, Damon, Matt, Jeremy and Klaus sat around the table, serious looks on their faces._

_"Royal flush. Read it and weep boys!" Matt said a grin plastered on his face. The rest of them threw down their cards in frustration. Matt had managed to win nearly every game and was currently bleeding them dry._

_"Who knew the quarterback could whip our asses at poker!" Klaus said shuffling the cards._

_"I think Matt's cheating there's no way he could win that many games straight, are you hiding anything up your sleeve?" Damon asked trying to grab his arms. Matt laughed, slapping Damon playfully in the head._

_"Truth be told my grandma was a bit of a card shark. She taught me everything she knew; let's just say it's come in very handy over the years," he explained._

_"If I'm going to continue to get my ass kicked I'll need another drink," Stefan said filling up his glass._

_"I can't believe that after the summer you'll all be in different places," Jeremy said the excessive alcohol making him nostalgic_

_"I know it's crazy, but at least we'll still be close enough to see each other occasionally," Matt said._

_The group were on the verge of going their separate ways for university. Damon and Elena were off to Georgetown, Katherine to the University of Virginia, Stefan the University of Richmond and Bonnie and Matt to Virginia Tech._

_"Except for Klaus and Caroline of course, I can't believe you're taking our Caroline so far away, man," Damon said only half-joking._

_"Sorry guys but it's not for too long, I promise. We just want to take a bit of time out and travel around; I'll get to see a bit of the country and then we'll be back to study next year,"he said smiling._

_"I'm jealous more than anything, I could think of nothing more exciting," Stefan said wistfully."Can I come too?" He asked jokingly_

_"What is it they say, mate? Three's a crowd." Klaus laughed._

_The thought of going on a road trip with the love of his love couldn't have been more exhilarating. They had been watching a documentary one night and Klaus had said it would be interesting to visit some of America's landmarks. They initially thought they'd head off for the summer before college started but Caroline wanted to spend time with her friends before everyone went their separate ways. So Klaus and Caroline made the decision to set off on a year-long road trip together. They had both been accepted to college but realised a year off wouldn't make much difference._

_He had reservations about leaving his siblings with Mikael but luckily Rebekah and Kol wouldn't be in Mystic Falls either. Rebekah had worked hard doing additional AP courses and gaining extra credits for early admission into college. Kol was going to be joining their brother Elijah in London to finish off his education. Klaus thought it was the least Elijah could do after being absent for so long._

_"I'll be stuck here like nothing has changed, working at the grill and going to school while Bonnie goes off to College with all those guys," Jeremy said sadly, the alcohol well and truly kicking in._

_"It's okay, man, I'll look out for her," Matt said reassuringly putting his arm around Jeremy. "Any guy comes near her and I'll beat them up don't you worry." Jeremy nodded looking like he was about to start crying. The guys looked at each other silently deciding who was going to take responsibility for the younger Gilbert before he well and truly lost it. Damon rolled his green eyes dramatically knowing he was going to lose out on this one._

_"Come on, buddy, let's get you home," Damon said pulling him up from the table._

_"Where are you going, it's just getting good!" Matt cried counting his winnings out on the table._

_"I think we should all go before Matt completely fleeces us of everything!" Stefan said. Klaus laughed thinking about how he'd miss times like this._

* * *

_Klaus woke up his head swimming, damn Stefan and his whiskey! After poker Stefan had convinced Klaus to have a few rounds with him at the Grill. A few rounds turned into a lot of rounds and midnight became 3am somehow. Caroline was right they were a bad influence on each other. He got out of bed reluctantly and jumped straight in the shower. Putting the towel around his waist Klaus walked back into his bedroom._

_"You lazy bastard, not only do you get home drunk at 3am but you can't even get up before midday," Mikael growled at him. Klaus stepped back surprised by the intrusion._

_"I don't really see what business it is of yours, father. I'll be out of your hair soon and you won't need to put up with me anymore," he said bravely. Ever since he'd made the decision to leave Klaus had found himself standing up to his father. He didn't have anything to fear anymore, neither did Kol or Rebekah._

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I am still the head of this household!" he bellowed._

_"Well seeing as I won't be part of this household much longer it looks like you can't tell me what to do anymore."_

_"You smug little brat, after everything I've done for you."_

_"What exactly have you done for me, father? Given me countless black eyes, concussion, a broken rib or two?" He replied looking directly into his father's eyes. Mikael seethed, his face darkening with every word._

_"It's that slutty girlfriend of yours isn't it? She's done this to you, little bitch," he spat._

_"Don't you ever talk about Caroline that way again, you hear me?" Klaus screamed, his rage taking over._

_Mikael attempted to hit Klaus but he was too quick, ducking down he drove a punch straight into his father's stomach. Mikael reeled back, the force knocking him onto the floor. He looked up at Klaus from the floor, a mixture of fear and shock clouding his features. Klaus had never dared to fight back and looked down at his father finally realising he was no longer afraid, Mikael couldn't hurt him anymore. His terrifying reign had ended with one punch. Klaus gave him a final look of disgust grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change._

* * *

_Klaus had felt empowered after the run in with his dad, he knew at that moment there was only one person he wanted to tell. He raced over to Caroline's and knocked on the door loudly. After a few minutes of knocking she finally came to the door, her eyes were red and swollen, her skin blotchy._

_"What's wrong?" He asked instinctively pulling her into his arms. He could feel her tense up as she wriggled free from his grasp._

_"Oh I'm fine just allergies," she said not looking him directly in the eye._

_"Allergies? Are you sure, you don't look so good," he said concerned._

_"Trust me I've had it since I was little, it's such a pain. I just hope it clears up before the parade tomorrow, can't have a red-eyed Lady Liberty now can we?" She said smiling, her voice slightly more upbeat._

_"Well as long as you're okay," he said seriously._

_"Yes Klaus, I'm fine," she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"_

_"Well actually I just had a breakthrough." He said mysteriously."But you're okay right?"_

_"Seriously dad I'm okay." She laughed rolling her eyes at him. "Now tell me more about this breakthrough."_

* * *

_"Katherine let me do that, you have no idea," Matt said impatiently._

_"I know how to pitch a tent Matt," Katherine insisted rolling her eyes. Being told she couldn't do something just made her more determined._

_"Fine then, I can't wait to see this," Matt said rubbing his hands together gleefully. Damon gave Klaus a look and they both laughed._

_He looked around for Caroline; he'd barely seen her all day. True she'd been busy with all her duties as Miss Mystic Falls but it seemed like every time he tried to talk to her she'd run away. He'd had his suspicions ever since the day before when he'd gone to her house and she look liked she'd been crying. He didn't want to rehash it all because it might just have been allergies but as more time passed he could tell something wasn't right. She'd been distracted all day, during the parade she had seemed a million miles away and at the picnic she'd barely touched her food._

_Elena had noticed her strange behaviour too, commenting on it to Klaus at the picnic. He told her it was probably just her allergies playing up again but Elena told him that Caroline didn't suffer from them, never had. Knowing she was hiding something from him made him feel physically ill. He had no idea what was happening but he sure as hell was going to find out._

_Darkness had fallen and he still hadn't found Caroline yet. Stefan mentioned he'd seen her down by the water's edge so Klaus headed off in that direction promising to bring her back for the imminent fireworks show. He finally saw her; she was standing knee deep in the water, her floral dress bunched up around her sides. She was looking outward, completely absorbed in her thoughts. He approached quietly not wanting to scare her._

_"Hey, beautiful," he said in a hushed tone. "We were all worried about you, what's wrong?" He asked concerned._

_"Oh I didn't see you there," she said wiping some stray tears away. "I'm okay really."_

_"Now why don't I believe you when you say that? You don't look okay Caroline." She continued looking out over the water not saying anything. "I hate seeing you so upset, what can I do to make it better?" He asked helplessly. She started to cry, tears rolling down her face._

_"I, um, I can't do this anymore," she choked._

_"Do what?" He repeated, his voice low._

_"Us, Klaus, I can't do us anymore. It just isn't working, I'm sorry."_

_"What do you mean it isn't working? Where is all this coming from?" He cried his voice getting louder, his frustration evident._

_"I've been thinking about this for a while actually, we're just not right for each other," she rambled._

_"I don't understand Caroline, we love each other. We're going away together and it's going to be amazing," he said madly trying to make sense of what was happening._

_"I can't Klaus," she whispered._

_"Caroline, I love you, surely that is enough to get us through anything, right?" He asked desperately._

_"I'm sorry, but I want to break up."_


	13. Homecoming

Caroline had been flat out, she was well entrenched in peak wedding season and tending to all her summer brides. If she wasn't busy enough with that, Rebekah's ridiculous demands had stepped up a notch, two months out from her wedding day. Caroline was walking around DeLuca's Market attempting to buy some form of nutritious food for Amelie and her to eat. She'd been so busy lately that a lot of their meals had been take-out, Amelie loved it of course, but Caroline didn't feel like she'd win the best parent award feeding her all that junk.

Her phone rang as she turned into the bakery section, rummaging through her handbag she eventually found her phone. She looked at the caller ID and her stomach dropped, Rebekah was calling again? She had already received two text messages and four emails from her that day. Caroline reluctantly connected the call, putting the phone to her ear.

"Rebekah, how are you?" She asked trying to sound bright, her face telling an entirely different story.

"Caroline, it's all a disaster!" She cried dramatically.

"Okay, Rebekah I'm sure it can't be that bad," she said calmly. "What happened?"

"Well, where do I start? The church had a big water leak and now the roof has partially caved in." Well, she did want rustic Caroline thought trying not to laugh aloud. "The florist is saying they can't provide tulips, and the cake is lemon-flavored not chocolate," she finished rambling, clearly out of breath.

"Rebekah it's all going to be okay, just take a few deep breaths and calm down," she instructed, this wasn't the first time a bride had a meltdown and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

"No, Caroline, I will not calm down! If you had actually come to town to organize these things in person they wouldn't be going pear-shaped," she ranted.

Caroline couldn't believe Rebekah; she had told her from the outset she couldn't have tulips because it was the wrong season and Rebekah had chosen the lemon flavor cake herself but had obviously just decided to change her mind. She took a deep breath, taking her own advice.

"Well Rebekah I hardly think a leaky roof was caused by me not being in Mystic Falls." She rolled her eyes at the phone. "Now the cake is fine, we still have time to change the flavour. I did mention to you that tulips weren't readily available in September but you must have forgotten with all the stress you're under, we organized roses remember?" She said keeping her voice even.

"Hmmm, well I certainly don't recall that conversation, but you're lucky I like roses. I expect that cake to be changed immediately though, Caroline," she instructed.

"No problem, Rebekah, right away. Now about the roof, I'll put in a call to the church first thing in the morning and find out if and when the repairs are progressing."

"Caroline, I'm having issues with the menu as well, apparently some people don't like quail, I have no idea why, and the Bomboniere won't fit in the boxes. It is so inconvenient not having you here." Well maybe you should have picked a local planner Caroline thought rolling her eyes. "Can't you just come to Mystic Falls now to sort this all out?" She pleaded,

Rebekah never pleaded for anything. Caroline hesitated, she had so many things to consider. She had originally wanted to stay as far away from Mystic Falls as possible but since her reunion with Bonnie, Katherine and Stefan; she knew it was impossible to avoid the place. Since her conversation with Bonnie and Katherine in New York Caroline knew she wanted to find out more about their lives just as much as they wanted to know about hers.

"Fine, Rebekah, but I don't feel comfortable knowing your brother could show up at any moment," she said testing the waters.

"Caroline I told you before, he never comes to Mystic Falls and, if you must know, he won't be coming to my wedding at all," she said sadly. Caroline couldn't believe it, if Rebekah was telling the truth.

"I find that hard to believe, Rebekah, he is your brother after all. Of course, he'd want to be there for you on your big day." Caroline knew Klaus well enough to know that much was true.

"Well trust me he isn't," she said bitterly. "He called me the other day and we got into a huge fight. He told me in no uncertain terms that he wasn't coming back, so you don't need to worry." Caroline was curious about what had caused the fight but she thought it was better not to ask.

"Fine, I have a wedding this weekend but will travel over on Monday," she said madly trying to work out what she was going to do with Amelie. She didn't think that, given her age, it was fair to subject Mrs. James to her bundle of energy for a whole week. She knew this is where Ethan would come in handy.

* * *

"Take the pink, mom," Amelie instructed pointing at the shirt.

"Yeah, my vote is definitely for the pink too," Ethan said nodding at the little girl perched on his lap.

Caroline had met Ethan a few years earlier when she was planning his best friend's wedding. It was an unconventional wedding, to say the least with Ethan as Maid-of-Honour. He was outgoing, fun and always made everything ten times better, which is why Amelie loved him. Caroline had really felt the void when she left her friends in Mystic Falls and after a few lonely years having Ethan was just what she had needed. They talked about anything and everything, including all of Ethan's potential boyfriends. After questioning her complete lack of a love life, Caroline had eventually relented and told him all about her past with Klaus. She actually felt better telling someone about it and getting it off her chest.

"So what makes you think you're not going to see k-l-a-u-s?" He asked spelling out the banned word, not that Amelie would know who or what it meant.

"Well she told me he hasn't been back in years, but apparently they just had a big fight and he said he wasn't coming to the wedding at all now."

"What do you think that was all about? I find it strange that he wouldn't he go to his own sister's wedding."

"Yeah, I said exactly the same thing. To be honest, I was reluctant to ask her about it, I can't have her thinking I'm at all interested in k-l-a-u-s."

"So does that mean you are?" He asked a sly smile on his face.

"Of course not Ethan, that's all in the past," Caroline said unconvincingly.

"So will you go to the wedding now he won't be there?"

"I'm really not sure; I don't completely trust Rebekah to tell me the truth so I would hate to go and then him just show up. Amber seems to have it all under control, but she's scared to death of Rebekah which doesn't help. I also really wouldn't want to leave little miss here again," she said tousling her daughter's ponytail. "So I'm completely torn, maybe I'll see how this week goes and decide then."

"Well, Amelie will be fine this week. We are going to have an amazing time together, aren't we Missy?" He said clapping her hands together.

"Can we eat lots of ice cream, get our faces painted and go dancing?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure thing, honey, whatever you want. I might even drag out my pink tutu if I can find it." He laughed and Caroline just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mystic Falls hadn't changed at all. Except for a few new shops; it was exactly how she'd left it all those years ago. She was staying in a local bed and breakfast, a cute, red-brick cottage with yellow rose bushes in the front garden. After checking her bags in, Caroline was anxious to walk around town and reacquaint herself with the place where she'd spent most of her life.

Walking around the town square, main street, and the park, the memories flooded back. The movie nights with Bonnie, Katherine, and Elena in the square, the Christmas pageant that rolled through Main Street and even her apology to Klaus that Valentine's Day in the park. Walking past her house was probably one of the hardest things to do, all her childhood memories were right in front of her. The treehouse where Matt had broken his arm after Katherine accidentally pushed him out and the swing set where her dad used to push her while she screamed at him to go higher.

She felt tears spring to her eyes thinking about her parents. Her mom Liz had Caroline very young, just out of high school, and even though her parents stayed together for a while, they were never really happy, something she saw more of each day. When her dad did leave it wasn't a surprise but Caroline took it hard. Her mom pretended like everything was okay, dating a string of men to soothe her broken heart, one of which she followed to California around the same time Caroline left town. Liz was the only one from home that knew about Amelie. Knowing she was a young mother herself Caroline had confided in her but sworn her to secrecy. Her mom now visited them both in Boston as often as possible.

When she found out she was pregnant Caroline was scared. Scared of having a baby at such a young age but also scared of becoming just like her mother. She knew her friends would understand but she couldn't take the thought of the town gossips talking about the way history had repeated itself. Looking back it was wrong for Caroline to care what people thought, but being Miss Mystic Falls placed high expectations upon her.

It was an immature concern, she now realized, but one that completely engulfed her and sent her running from Mystic Falls. The most overwhelming fear though was that Klaus would leave if he knew about the pregnancy. Caroline saw what her birth had done to her parents, and that her dad only stayed around out of obligation to her and not out of love for her mother. She didn't want Klaus to stay just because she was pregnant.

Caroline knew he had dreams of travelling, studying at college then one day running his own company. If she told him about Amelie he would have left her, if not straight away, eventually, just like her father did. She shivered involuntarily as the memories washed over her. Caroline had deliberately stayed away so she didn't have to confront her ghosts from the past but now she couldn't hide from them anymore.

* * *

The Gilbert's house loomed in front of her, the white wrap-around porch was littered with a variety of toys; a child definitely lived here, well two actually. Elena and Damon had gone back to Mystic Falls straight after graduation and had moved back into the Gilbert's old house. Damon worked as a lawyer and Elena had been teaching at the primary school until she got pregnant. One year ago she gave birth to twins, Connor and Ava.

Caroline still remembered when Katherine had told her, she'd had tears in her eyes. She always knew Elena would make a wonderful mother. She thought back to that moment, her Bonnie and Katherine cramped together in the suite's bathroom at the Roosevelt.

_"You have a child?" Katherine asked, clearly stunned. Bonnie was silent, too shocked to say anything._

_"Yes I do, Amelie Grace. She's absolutely gorgeous you guys, blonde hair and blue eyes, she's cheeky as hell and such a chatterbox." Caroline raved, the proud mum that she was._

_"Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all," Katherine murmured._

_"_ _So let me get this straight," Bonnie said doing the sums in her head. "Amelie is five years old, and has blonde hair and blue eyes?" Her eyes widening in realization._

_"Klaus is the father!" Katherine said catching onto Bonnie's meaning, the shock evident in her voice._

_"Yes, Klaus is Amelie's father," she said looking downward, worried about their reaction._

_"You never told him?" Bonnie asked, the judgemental tone in her voice not lost on Caroline._

_"No, I didn't, I didn't tell anyone. I was so scared and truthfully I thought he'd leave me if he knew. If not straight away, he would have eventually," she said the tears starting to spill down her cheeks._

_"Just like your father did to your mother." Bonnie murmured reading her friend's thoughts._

_"Yes!" She cried, feeling like someone finally understood her. "My dad only stayed around through obligation and I knew I couldn't do that to Klaus like my mom did to my dad."_

_"Caroline, your mom didn't do anything to your dad and he loved you no matter how it all happened," Bonnie said giving her a slight smile._

_"Yeah Caroline, there must have been more there for them to stay together as long as they did," Katherine said reassuringly._

_"Yeah but in the end, it wasn't enough, and my dad ran off to live the life he'd put on hold because of me," she sobbed thinking about how she rarely saw her father because he was too busy with his new life and new family. "Klaus had dreams, he wanted to make something of his life, do you honestly think that would have been possible if I told him about Amelie?" She cried._

_"Caroline, did you ever stop to think that maybe all Klaus wanted was you?" Bonnie said her brown eyes boring into Caroline's. "You took that choice away from him and because of that he has a daughter he doesn't even know exists," Bonnie said her honesty stinging Caroline._

_"I know okay, I've had six years to think about what if. I was young and scared and unfortunately, I can't take anything I did back," she said beginning to ramble._

_Caroline knew there was another reason why she had held back from telling Klaus all those years ago. She felt that he didn't have a right to know her unborn child after what happened. As much as she wanted to tell her friends everything about what happened, she wasn't ready to let that part go just yet._

_"You know what I don't get in all of this?" Katherine said her face serious. "Fine you were scared of what Klaus would think, but what about us, why did you leave us. We were your friends Caroline," She said her voice low, the hurt evident. Caroline paused trying to articulate the million thoughts running through her head._

_"I knew you would understand, of course, I did, but what about the rest of the town? I'd become just like my mother, the young and promising Miss Mystic Falls gets herself knocked up. Don't you think I know what they used to say about my mom, especially after my dad left us, it was horrible. I just didn't want to have people looking down on me like they used to look down on her," she cried, looking briefly in the mirror and noticing the black smears under her eyes from the mascara._

_"Caroline no one would have thought that, you were off to college, you had your whole life ahead of you," Bonnie said._

_"Yeah great, I was going to college but that was before I got pregnant. You were all headed to college to lead your own lives. I guess like Klaus I didn't want to hold any of you back. I didn't want to become anyone's burden."_

_"We would have never considered you a burden, Caroline," Katherine murmured, her voice getting softer._ _"Elena has twins now you know, I'm sure they'd love a playmate." Bonnie reached out her hand and placed it over Caroline's._

_"I would love that more than you know, I've only ever wanted Amelie to know her aunties." She smiled wiping her tears away._

_They heard the suite door fly open with enormous force; Rebekah was back from her hair appointment._

_"Rebekah doesn't know about any of this for obvious reasons, so can we please just keep it between us for now," she pleaded with her friends who nodded in silent agreement. Caroline inhaled sharply, pausing to collect her thoughts. Katherine and Bonnie had told Elena everything. Although she knew it was her place to tell Elena she was secretly glad the girls had done it for her, the emotional upheaval of the last few months had been too much to bear._

Caroline walked up the front stairs, knocking on the door lightly. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and subconsciously held her breath. Damon opened the door, looking slightly older but just as handsome as ever. He regarded her thoughtfully, his green eyes taking in her appearance.

"Long time no see, blondie," he said cocking his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, it has been a while," she said unsure of what to do or say next.

"Well are you going to come in or what?" He asked stepping aside so she could walk in. While the interior had changed substantially since she'd last been there it didn't stop the torrent of memories that washed over her. "Can I get you a drink?" Damon asked interrupting memory lane. "Elena's just in the shower, she shouldn't be too long."

"Ah no, I'm okay," she said quietly, gingerly taking a seat on the couch and looking around the room.

"What has happened to you over the years? I've never known Caroline Forbes to ever be this quiet," Damon commented.

"I guess I'm just a little reluctant to say anything after not seeing you both for so long. I have no idea what you or Elena think of me. If you hated me I'd understand," she said looking him directly in the eye for the first time.

"Look, Caroline, what you did wasn't good; I don't think anyone's disputing that. I thought we were friends and I won't deny you really upset me. But having said that I'm not the one that matters here; I was strong enough to get over it but unfortunately, you really hurt Elena, and when you hurt my wife you hurt me," Damon said sincerely, Caroline smiled briefly at his use of the word wife.

"I know I hurt her and like I said to Bonnie and Katherine if I could do it all over again I would do it so differently," she said sadly.

"Caroline I understand things happen in life that we can't always predict and you handled it the way you thought you should at the time. Hindsight is 20/20, isn't that what they say?" He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, and it has never been more true in my case," she said sighing deeply.

"Look I can only imagine what must have been going through your head when you found out you were pregnant at eighteen," he said sitting down next to her. "Honestly when Elena told me she was pregnant it freaked me out and I was twenty-three!" 

"Freaked out hey, you never told me that." A voice behind them said. Elena's voice had never filled Caroline with such dread and excitement all at the same time. She turned around to see her friend, looking as beautiful as ever. Caroline jumped up quickly, the nerves getting the best of her.

"Okay I was slightly exaggerating when I said that, I was just a little surprised," Damon said trying to dig himself out of his hole.

"Yeah sure, Damon," Elena said rolling her eyes. "Hi, Caroline." She said quietly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Elena, you look so beautiful." She paused stuck for words. "And surprisingly calm for a mother of twins," she said smiling at her friend.

"Yes well I'm not always like this, you chose a good morning to come over, they've been angels but who knows when it will turn ugly."

"Can I possibly see them?" Caroline asked knowing she had no right to ask.

"Sure, come upstairs," Elena said gesturing to Caroline. They walked upstairs and went into what used to be Jeremy's old bedroom. The room was painted a buttercup yellow, pictures of Tigger, Piglet and Winnie the Pooh adorning the walls. Two cots standing side-by-side were in the middle of the room. Caroline quietly approached them seeing the most beautiful babies she had seen since Amelie. Connor was curled up in a ball wrapped in his blue blanket sleeping soundly, while Ava was stretched out in her pink pyjamas, toys scattered all around her.

Caroline smiled, looking up at Elena who was staring lovingly at her beautiful children. After a few minutes they quietly walked to the door, Elena closing it behind them.

"They are beautiful, Elena, I'm so happy for you and Damon, I really am," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Caroline," she murmured a look of sadness passing over her features.

"I know I have no right to say that after not being around for you all these years..." she started, ready to try and explain her behaviour.

"Caroline, I know, okay? Bonnie and Katherine told me everything, all the reasons why you did it, what you were thinking, I heard it all," she said quickly. Caroline paused unsure of what to say next. "Initially I felt really upset and hurt that you didn't feel like you could come to me, or any of us for that matter."

"I know, I didn't feel like I could tell anyone, honestly I was so scared and, as bad as it sounds, really ashamed." Caroline had never said it out loud because she was too afraid to admit she felt that way. Elena's eyes shot up at Caroline's comment.

"I know, Caroline, I understand more than you would think," she admitted, Caroline looked at her surprised.

"I had a pregnancy scare, at the end of my first year at Georgetown. I've never told anyone that, except for Damon of course. I'll never forget how scared I was Caroline, I felt like choices were being made for me that I had no control over," she said in barely a whisper.

"Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." Her heart went out to her friend.

"I know how you felt Caroline, I wasn't ready to be a mother, I'm ashamed to admit it but I wished I wasn't pregnant," she said the tears running down her cheeks. Caroline reached over to Elena, wrapping her tightly in her arms while she cried.

"It's okay, Elena, there's nothing wrong with that, it's normal." She soothed her. "I went through a rollercoaster of emotions trust me. Nothing compared to those pregnancy mood swings though, they were the worst." She laughed.

"Tell me about it, Damon wouldn't stop complaining about my moods." She smiled, wiping her tears away. "What about those cravings though, my favourite was peanut butter and chilli."

"Don't get me started; my favourite combination was pickles and ice cream, I think that's why Amelie loves ice cream so much now." She laughed. Elena smiled hearing Caroline mention her daughter for the first time.

"So when are we going to have a play date then?" She asked.

"Soon, I obviously need to sort some things out but I don't want to keep Amelie from her family anymore, it's been far too long." Caroline smiled hugging her friend again.

* * *

Caroline knew she had one more important stop to make before Rebekah and the wedding preparations well and truly took over. The Mystic Grill had changed that was for sure. The set up was similar but the place had been modernised and it looked amazing. She spied Matt from a distance talking to someone at the bar.

"Here goes nothing," she said under her breath as she walked over.

"I'd like to see the owner of this place, there was a fly in my burger," she said in an official voice. Matt looked up, the surprise evident on his face. "Hey Matt."

"I heard you reappeared," he said frowning at her, his forehead creasing slightly.

"Yeah word travels pretty fast around here I'd imagine," she said quietly. "I hear you bought this place a few years back, it looks great," she said looking around the room.

"We bought it actually; Jeremy is my partner," he said a sad expression crossing his features.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't think of a better team to run this place. Although it must be pretty hard with him not being here."

"Well when we bought this place there was always the chance he'd be called up for active duty, I just don't think any of us ever imagined he would be deployed to Afghanistan," Matt murmured looking at his hands.

"I still can't believe Jeremy joined the Army, it never seemed like something he'd do, he was always the one trying to save spiders while I just wanted to squash them," she said smiling at the memory.

"Well you've missed a lot Caroline; we haven't been that young in years," he said bitterly, attempting to walk off.

"Matt please, can we talk? I know I hurt you, I hurt everyone with what I did but I honestly believed at the time that I was doing the right thing, as crazy as that sounds," she replied, attempting to reason with him.

"Yeah I know all about it, Bonnie told me everything. Having a child doesn't excuse everything you did, Caroline, surely you know that."

"I know, if I could take it all back I would but all I can do now is try to make amends and ask that you eventually forgive me," she said earnestly, looking deep into his blue eyes. "I know it might take a while, but I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes Matt," she pleaded.

"What's her name?" He asked quietly, catching her off guard.

"Amelie Grace, she's a real ratbag." She laughed thinking about her little, blonde tornado.

"I'm about to be a dad," he said his features softening.

"Wow Matt that's great, I couldn't think of a better father," she murmured warmly. "Mostly because you act like a kid anyway so it should be easy for you to relate." 

"Hey! I'll have you know I've matured a lot over the years. I only play Xbox a few times a week now." Caroline laughed.

"So who's the lucky girl then? She must be pretty amazing to put up with you."

"Her name is Lexi Branson, and yeah she is pretty amazing. We met in college and she came back with me to Mystic Falls, she's actually the local veterinarian." He said unable to keep the stupid grin off his face.

"I'm really happy for you, Matt, you deserve it." 

"You know Caroline it's probably none of my business but I'm going to say it anyway," he said seriously. "Coming from a father to be, no matter what has happened Amelie deserves to know her father and Klaus deserves to know his daughter, surely that's the least you owe them?" Caroline looked at Matt thinking just how right he was.


	14. Lonely Boy

Klaus was mad. He jumped around on the spot throwing a few sharp jabs in his forward direction. He was more than mad, he was livid. All his pent up emotion had finally boiled over and was being taken out on the punching bag in front of him. He threw an uppercut into the mix then a hook for good measure. Klaus had found himself at the gym hoping that he could somehow release the tension, but it wasn't working.

He was snapping at everyone that crossed his path, and his reputation at the office had taken a battering. As a result, one of the partners called Klaus into his office to address his behavior. They were concerned he was working too hard and apparently needed a break. He tried to object, work was the only thing keeping him sane, but he soon realized they weren't asking, they were telling him.

After three days of no work, he'd found himself bored, thoughts of Caroline taunting him mercilessly. He thought by going to the gym he could relieve the pressure built up inside, but it wouldn't budge. He would never forgive his sister for this, for bringing Caroline crashing back into his life. Rebekah knew how much he loved her, and how devastated he was when she left, it didn't make sense.

After the dinner he refused to speak to her, wouldn't take her calls or respond to her texts or emails. He thought by ignoring Rebekah the situation with Caroline would just disappear. How wrong he was. He couldn't deny that he wanted to know why Caroline was back and various scenarios had run through his head. The most common was she was Rebekah's bridesmaid but Klaus didn't even know they were in contact, and if they were why had she withheld it from him all this time? Klaus was ignoring Elijah too, he had called him numerous times since the dinner but it was all starting to seem so convenient that he'd suddenly come back into his life, inviting Klaus to the ill-fated dinner and mentioning Caroline that day in the park.

Klaus showered at the gym and changed into shorts and a T-shirt for the trip home. He walked out onto Park Avenue; the streets were busy with people in suits heading off to work for the day, something he was so jealous of right now. His phone rang disturbing him from his thoughts. He checked the caller ID, it was Stefan. As his sister's fiancé he knew Stefan was just as complicit in all of this.

He recalled the conversation at his apartment before dinner when Stefan conveniently brought up Caroline. The phone finally stopped and he was glad for the silence. It couldn't have been more than two minutes later and it started ringing, it was Stefan again. He really didn't have anything against his friend especially seeing as he was probably forced into it by Rebekah. He made a snap decision and connected the call.

"Look, Stefan, I don't want to hear it, no matter what Rebekah has said it doesn't change anything," he said down the phone.

"It's me Nik." Her voice was unmistakable.

"I should have known," he said shaking his head at his stupidity. "Rebekah, I have nothing to say to you, I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone," he growled about to hang up the call.

"Please don't hang up, Niklaus, just hear me out," she begged.

"What could you possibly have to say that is going to make up for this? You knew how upset I was when Caroline left, and what, you've been catching up with her behind my back?"

"I haven't, Nik, I promise; I only found her recently by accident and thought it must have been some sort of a sign. Not knowing what really happened has been tearing you up inside and I've seen how it has affected you. Nik you have such deep scars and you keep trying to put a bandaid over something that doesn't want to heal."

"Well thank you, doctor, you just saved me so much money on my therapy bills," he muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's true, you need to sort this out once and for all, even if it's just to move on and get over Caroline for good," Rebekah reasoned.

"What about Elijah? Does my dear brother think the same too? Is that why you summoned him to New York so you could concoct this plan to try and save me?"

"Elijah cares about you, Nik, so do I," she paused. "How about I give you Caroline's details and then you can make the decision about what you do. She's living in..."

"No, I don't want to know, don't you understand Rebekah? Just leave it alone, you can say the same thing to Elijah and Stefan. Oh and while you're on the phone I'm putting in my RSVP for your wedding, there's no way in hell I'll be attending." Klaus disconnected the call before she could say anything else.

* * *

"You said what?" he exclaimed, unsure he heard her correctly.

"Look he wouldn't leave so I said my husband would be home any minute. I've never seen a guy jump out of bed so fast." She laughed.

"Did you ever think of just saying you had an early meeting?"

"It's a little overused don't you think?" She said running her hands through her hair to dislodge the knots. "Why is that your favorite?"

"Yeah, it works remarkably well, believe it or not. Sometimes I throw in an early personal training session too," he said smiling at the number of times that had been used.

"Oh because the sex wasn't enough exercise you need to go do a PT session as well?" She said turning over onto her stomach and looking up at him. Klaus leaned over prising a pillow out from underneath her and placed it under his head.

"First you steal my quilt and now all of the pillows, is there anything else I can get for you?" He said to the brunette lying next to him.

"A coffee would be nice actually, as long as you don't spill it everywhere." She laughed reliving their first meeting.

Tatia had come into his life just when he needed her; bruised and battered he had relied heavily on the brunette beauty to soothe his pain. Klaus had realized early on, after two dates to be exact, that Tatia wasn't the one for him unless he wanted to date the female version of himself.

Their first meeting all made perfect sense now, she was blunt, mildly disinterested and took total control, much like he would have done in the situation. They both worked hard, their careers taking top priority in their lives. They both liked to play hard too, notching up multiple one-night stands between them. Klaus and Tatia were currently each other's conquests enjoying fun, no strings attached sex. It really was a win-win situation.

"Actually I need to go, I have an early meeting," she said starting to laugh.

"I can't believe you are using my own excuses on me," he cried, pretending to be outraged.

"No really, I have to go; my husband's waiting for me at home," she said crawling out of bed and beginning to dress. He looked at her unsure of how to take her comment. "Seriously you need to learn how to take a joke." She laughed throwing her head back in laughter.

"So, same time tomorrow night?" He asked already thinking about their next tryst.

"I'm busy, darling, you'll have to occupy yourself some other way. Maybe you can consult your little, black book for some company?" She suggested.

"Who has a little, black book these days, Tatia? I'm far too busy trying to get them out the door to bother with that. Plus, phone numbers only complicate things unnecessarily."

"Well I have one, even though I rarely use it, but I found it comes in handy on those lonely nights."

"So then what are you so busy doing tomorrow night? Or maybe I should be asking who you are doing instead?" He laughed dodging the pillow flying his way.

"A lady never talks, Klaus. I'm really starting to think you need to get a life or at the very least a pet dog."

"A dog is far too much responsibility, much like a girlfriend."

"Look I might be free on Friday," she said consulting the calendar on her phone. "If you're lucky I might send you a text."

"Careful, Tatia, you're getting entirely too clingy for my liking," Klaus said shaking his head.

"Yeah, very funny! See you later, sexy." Tatia sashayed out of the bedroom and was gone; Klaus rolled over for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

"Dear sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kol said answering his phone on the first ring.

"Kol cut the sarcasm, it isn't very becoming," she fired back.

"Well, what am I supposed to be like, Rebekah, apparently you, Elijah and Stefan have been planning to reunite Niklaus and Caroline, but forgot to let me in on the secret," he muttered still bitter from the infamous dinner in New York.

"Get over it, brother, we didn't include you because you have a big mouth, you can't keep a secret for more than five minutes."

"Well, Rebekah, while it's been a pleasure as always, I have to go." He attempted to disconnect only stopping when he heard her yelling down the phone.

"Fine, I'm sorry okay. I should have included you," she sighed.

"If you had included your dear brother maybe your plan wouldn't have turned into such a shambles. I mean really, what did you hope to achieve by getting them at a dinner table together? Did you think they'd happily hold hands, say grace and break bread?" He laughed at the mental picture in his head.

"No need to be so smug, Kol, I got them there, didn't I? It wasn't my fault Nik decided to high tail it out of there at a million miles an hour."

"So what do you want, sister? I'm assuming that's why you are calling," he said getting straight to the point.

"I need you to talk to Niklaus about Caroline, he'll listen to you. He's been ignoring the rest of us because he thinks were scheming against him."

"Isn't that what you're doing though?"

"Oh shut up, Kol, he doesn't seem to suspect you of any wrongdoing so can you just talk to him?" She pushed.

"What exactly do you want me to say that he hasn't already heard? You know, Rebekah, maybe they both just need to be left in peace, there's a reason they're not together now."

"Exactly, Kol, there's a reason and I'm betting it's a good one. Come on surely you're sick of how moody Niklaus is all the time?"

"Well that is certainly true, what did you have in mind?"

"You need to appeal to his compassionate side, make him see that he needs to work things out with Caroline."

"Seriously? You want me to appeal to someone's compassionate side? You must be desperate if you're calling me for help." He laughed.

"Surely deep down inside you have some sort of a heart, dear brother, no matter how tiny it may be."

"You do know how to flatter me, Rebekah."

"Look just tease him a bit; drop in a few crumbs of information about Caroline, you know where she lives, what she does, etc. Once he knows all of that he won't be able to help himself."

"Failing that, how about I just get him really drunk?" He said knowing just how to annoy his sister.

"I must be desperate," she muttered to herself. "Fine Kol, I don't care just do whatever it takes."

"Watch and learn Rebekah." 

* * *

Fig. 19 was a trendy speakeasy on the Lower East Side, unmarked and hidden behind an art gallery, the place was wall to wall with people. Klaus felt claustrophobic as he attempted to maneuver his way through the crowd. He realized just how much time had passed since he'd been out.

When Kol called him about catching up Klaus was instantly suspicious of his motives, but he realized cutting everyone off lately had severely limited his social life and he desperately needed some fun. While Tatia had been an occasional distraction, he had barely ventured out. He was still on hiatus from work and the furthest he had travelled was between home and the gym. He didn't understand what was happening to him but had a fair idea a certain blonde was responsible. He emptied the thoughts from his head, determined to enjoy his first real night out. He spied Kol in the corner booth, tequila shots lined up on the table in front of him, it was just like old times Klaus thought mentally psyching himself up.

"Niklaus, you took your time getting here I see?" He certainly hadn't missed Kol's unorthodox greetings.

"Well, you're usually the late one, little brother so I felt the need to take my time," Klaus said taking a shot of tequila, realizing he was going to need a lot more of those.

"So how are things?" Kol asked taking a shot himself.

"Oh you know, work has put me on forced leave, I broke a punching bag at the gym the other day, I'm having great sex with a cute brunette and, oh yeah, Rebekah and Elijah are trying to save me from myself. I take it that's where you come into it?" Klaus said looking Kol directly in the eye and getting straight to the point. 

"Yeah I have to admit I usually ignore Rebekah's orders but she rang and absolutely pleaded with me to talk to you. I told her what she wanted to hear just so she'd shut up and leave me alone. Now, how about some more tequila?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd never ask," Klaus said signalling at the waitress for more shots. Once more had been placed in front of them they clinked their glasses together, knocking them back in one go.

"Now tell me more about this cute brunette?" Kol smiled devilishly.

"Tatia is phenomenal Kol. She's gorgeous, smart and no strings attached fun, I couldn't ask for more. She's the perfect female version of yours truly." He laughed still in disbelief he had found her.

"Honestly that sounds creepy, Niklaus. I can't even imagine a female version of you; she must be an absolute nightmare." Kol winced at the thought.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me, Kol." Klaus hit him on the arm. "So how about you dear brother, any girls taken your fancy?" 

"Well now that you ask, there is one particular girl at the moment. Her name is Natalie, I actually asked her to drop past tonight so she could meet you."

"Little brother has found himself a girl? This should be interesting." Klaus laughed taking another shot.

"Why do you say it like you're surprised I could find a girl?"

"Well Kol you never seem to want to settle down with just one girl, but I'm more than willing to be proven wrong of course," Klaus said a twinkle in his eye.

"Here she is now," Kol said looking over his brother's shoulder. Klaus turned to see the girl who'd made such an impression on his younger brother. His breath caught in his throat, she had long, blonde hair falling in waves down her back, flawless skin and big, blue eyes. She could have been her sister, the likeness making Klaus almost dizzy. 

"This is Natalie, Klaus," Kol said introducing the two. Klaus nodded in her direction by way of greeting barely managing a smile. He knew he had to get out of there, it suddenly felt hot and it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him. 

Klaus excused himself, attempting to get through the crowd as fast as his legs would take him. He didn't know how long he'd been outside, sitting on a step and taking in slow deep breaths, but he knew he couldn't go back in. Kol came out eventually, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do you mind telling me what happened in there, brother?"

"Sorry Kol, it was so hot and crowded, I just needed some air." He said unconvincingly. 

"I think you're showing your age, Niklaus." He teased.

"So Natalie seems, um, nice," Klaus mumbled trying to find something to say.

"Yeah, she is actually, not too sure what she thinks of you though." Kol laughed.

"Tell her I'm sorry for rushing out so fast. Did you happen to notice...oh it's nothing, don't worry."

"Notice what, Niklaus?" He asked.

"She sort of looked like Caroline; no actually she looked just like her."

"I suppose maybe the blonde hair and blue eyes are similar but that's probably about it," Kol replied nonchalantly.

"No Kol, she was so similar, it was almost uncanny."

"So do you want to go back in?" Kol asked ignoring his brother's last comment. "I should probably go and see how Natalie is doing since I sort of just ditched her then."

"No, I think I'll call it a night, have fun."

"Okay see you later." Just as Kol was nearing the entrance Klaus called out to him.

"Do you know where she is Kol?" He turned, looking back at his brother. "Caroline, where is she?" He said almost pleading with him for an answer.

"At the dinner she mentioned she was living in Boston now. She has a wedding planning business; it was something like Save the Date I think."

"Thanks, Kol," Klaus said walking off into the night. Kol turned around a big grin spreading over his features. He retrieved his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a large wad of green bills, he should probably go and pay Natalie for her escort services, if that was indeed her real name!

* * *

"So now it all makes sense!" She said pointing her fork at him. They were at Butter, enjoying a meal after work. Tatia had a way of talking with her utensils that could sometimes be a little scary if you were within close proximity.

"What all makes sense?" he asked slightly confused by her meaning.

"The brooding womanizer act you have going on. This Caroline broke your heart for all other women," Tatia surmised.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that," he said feeling like she was psycho-analyzing him.

"She did. You can't commit to anyone because you're still hung up on her. I should have known really, its classic behavior."

"You didn't happen to minor in psychology did you?" He asked rolling his eyes at her.

"I might have done a few subjects, anyway stop changing the subject. So now you know she's in Boston are you going to pay her a visit?" She asked twirling her spaghetti around her fork.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I can face her but at the same time not knowing is killing me. She's affecting every facet of my life; my work, my social life, something has to give."

"What social life?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Exactly, Tatia, what social life?" He cried out in frustration. 

"Well, I think you know what you need to do then, Klaus."

"So who broke your heart then?" He asked stealing some of the pasta from her plate.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, suddenly very interested in her food. 

"Well if it's such classic behavior obviously something's happened to make you the way you are," she paused, closing her eyes briefly.

"My boyfriend Mark. We met in college, and then after a few years, we got engaged. On the way to picking me up one night for a date he was involved in a head-on collision, he died instantly on impact," she said sadly, a few tears springing to her eyes. 

"Tatia, I'm so sorry, I would never have asked you if I'd known. Although it does explain a lot," he said putting his hand warmly over hers; it certainly wasn't the response he was expecting. 

"It's okay, really," she said finally meeting his eyes. "I just don't like anything too serious and this way I don't have to get emotionally involved." His pitying look was not lost on her. "And by that one look, I'm pretty sure this means the fun is over for us," she said with a wry smile. "I can't have you feeling sorry for me now; it's just not something I find attractive in a mate."

"Yeah, I think it's probably for the best," He said still reeling from her confession. "But don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." He smiled, squeezing her hand. 

"Oh no you're going to try and save me now, aren't you?" She said rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Maybe," he replied mysteriously, his brain already working in overdrive, thinking about how he could possibly help her.

"You really need to take your own advice, Klaus," she said shaking her head.

* * *

Klaus had arrived in Boston the night before, not having to work had made the trip easier to organize at short notice. Newberry Street was buzzing, people rushing around in all directions. Klaus had been sitting at Starbucks working up the courage to confront Caroline. He had found her shopfront marked with a big black and white sign. It finally all made sense how she had come into Rebekah's life.

What was he going to say to her? He thought he'd go in calmly, say hello and ask her for a coffee. Klaus realized knowing him he'd probably just lose his cool and end up barrelling in there and just asking her straight up why she left him. He got up from the table and made his way outside, her shop looming in the distance. As he walked towards it he saw someone rush out.

It was definitely her; he would have known that body anywhere, her long, blonde hair swinging by her sides as she picked up speed. Klaus increased his pace, wanting desperately to know where she was going in such a hurry. She looked amazing even from the rearview, her green and white sundress billowing in the breeze. He was nervously trying to work out what he was going to say, the bile beginning to rise up in his mouth. 

She caught him off guard, turning into a no through road, a small park was nestled at the end. He slowed his pace, increasing the distance between them so as not to draw attention to himself. Caroline walked into the park and he saw her turn to the left, noticing her face for the first time. Her blue eyes were bright and her creamy skin pink from the exercise, she looked beautiful. He saw her break into a big smile at something in front of her, and then he heard a voice.

"Mom! You're finally here." His heartbeat increased, thudding against his chest. A little girl with messy, blonde hair and a cheeky grin ran into Caroline's arms. Caroline had a daughter? 

He was floored; madly trying to process what was happening and work out how old she would have been. She looked just like her mother; she was so adorable he thought. Then he saw him, a tall dark-haired man come up to Caroline, putting his arm affectionately around her and tousling the little girl's hair. Klaus felt sick, Caroline had moved on without him, she had a family of her own. He turned around torn up inside, unable to keep looking at the happy scene playing out before him. He realized he had all the answers he needed, no matter how hard it was to take.


	15. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**_July 7_ **

_Caroline was a mess. She had barely eaten, barely slept and if she was being honest with herself not in the best frame of mind. Since breaking up with Klaus three days earlier everything seemed to be spinning out of control, and Caroline felt like she was free-falling with no one to catch her. She thought back to five days earlier when she was so happy and blissfully ignorant._

**_July 2_ **

_"So Jeremy isn't coping very well with you leaving?" Caroline asked Bonnie munching on a handful of potato chips._

_"Not at all, he's been really quiet. I've tried talking to him but he always changes the subject or conveniently remembers something he has to go and do," Bonnie said her brown eyes full of concern._

_"Yeah, it hasn't been any better around home," Katherine said. "He just mopes around in his bedroom, I'm lucky if I can get a grunt out of him."_

_"I feel so bad. It's not like I'm happy about leaving him either but we knew this day would come eventually."_

_"It's not your fault, Bon, you have to go and do what's right for you," Elena said putting her arm around her friend. "Jeremy just needs some time to deal with all of this and he'll be okay."_

_"Well, I think I've successfully managed to bring down girls' night," she said looking around the room. The four girls were camped out in Bonnie's living room, munching on snacks and enjoying one of their last girls' night for a while._

_"Don't worry about that, I think that terrible film Elena made us watch did that all on its own," Katherine said rolling her eyes in her sister's direction. "You guys are going to do the long-distance thing though right?"_

_"Well yeah I definitely want to try, I mean I won't be that far away and there are so many holidays I'll be back for."_

_"I think you need to just sit him down and be straight with him, it's the only way," Caroline said._

_"_ _Oh is that how you and Klaus do things?" Elena smiled at her friend._

_"Well generally it's me sitting him down and telling him he's being painful and then that's the end of it," she joked._

_"Wow, I never thought of Klaus as being the whipped type." Bonnie laughed._

_"Oh, he is not." She looked at her friends who were all looking at her with smiles on their faces. "Okay fine, maybe just a little bit."_

_"I can't believe it's our last girls' night," Elena sighed looking at her best friends._

_"It's not the last one Elena; it's just the last one for a while," Caroline said holding her friend's hand._

_"Says the girl who's going miles away," Katherine muttered._

_"Only for a year and I did say we'd be visiting you all along the way," she said trying to reassure them._

_"I'm happy for you, Care, you guys make such a good couple," Bonnie said warmly._

_"_ _Yeah we do, don't we?" She said a large grin on her face._

_"Oh enough of the romantic stuff," Katherine scoffed. "Since when did everything get so mushy around here?"_

_"Oh Katherine, one day you'll find someone and we won't be able to stop you from turning into a big mushball," Bonnie teased._

_"The hell I will!" She said mortified at the thought. "I'm having far too much fun indulging in a few summer flings for that."_

_"So who's your latest victim then?" Elena asked rolling her eyes, she sometimes couldn't believe they were the same age._

_"Well I've been seeing Ryan, remember that cute guy from biology?"_

_"Haven't you already been out with him?" Bonnie asked confused._

_"No Bonnie that was Ryan from English class, keep up." They all laughed, was there anyone Katherine hadn't dated? "It's been good so far, we've been hanging out for a few weeks. Although I won't know how good until we take it to the next level next week."_

_"Why does it have to be next week?" Caroline asked._

_"Seriously, Caroline, you have to ask?" Katherine said shaking her head. "I would have thought since we are period twins you'd know what I was talking about." Caroline nodded, realising Katherine was right, how had she missed that? Then a cold feeling overtook her, one that she would never forget. Their periods were synched and if Katherine had hers that meant Caroline should have hers too, but she didn't._

_Caroline mentally worked out the dates in her head. Her period was due four days earlier. She felt sick, how could she have missed that and not known? She had been so wrapped up in Fourth of July celebrations it had completely slipped her mind. Caroline looked up realizing her friends had gone quiet and were giving her strange looks. She cleared her throat and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Well here's to our last girls' night and to Katherine getting some!"_

**_July 3_ **

_After the third pregnancy test came back positive it all started to sink in. She was pregnant. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Klaus? Not to mention what she was going to say to all of her friends._ _It wasn't supposed to happen like this; she was going on a road trip with her boyfriend and then studying at college the following year._

_A baby was not part of the plan; Caroline threw the test across the room, her anger boiling over. They took all the precautions, she was even on the pill, but it didn't matter she was going to be a mother whether she liked it or not. Caroline threw herself onto the bed, tears rolling down her face. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there. The tears had finally subsided, the numbness slowly taking over._

_She heard a faint tapping at the door, unsure whether she was imagining it or not. Then she heard it again, louder this time and more insistent. Caroline knew she really wasn't fit to see anyone. The knocking continued, Caroline realizing she was going to have to answer the door because they weren't going to give up by the sounds of it. She got up briefly looking at her tear-stained reflection in the mirror. She wiped some stray tears from underneath her eyes and walked towards the front door her stomach dropping at the sight of Klaus waiting on the other side._

**_July 5_ **

_After her disastrous Independence Day, Caroline went to the doctor. She had hoped it was all a false alarm but he had confirmed Caroline was in the early stages of pregnancy._

_She locked herself in her bedroom trying to come to terms with the news, the shock well and truly setting in. Klaus had come by every day and every day she told her mom to send him away. Caroline couldn't handle looking at him with those sad eyes. She had convinced herself that if he knew she was pregnant he would feel obligated to stay. Caroline knew he'd been so excited about their trip and starting college the following year, she couldn't bring herself to ruin that for him._

_Bonnie, Katherine, and Elena had made multiple visits as well trying to talk to her and understand why she had broken up with Klaus so suddenly. They had even roped Matt into their campaign to try and reason with her but she was unmoved. She had briefly considered terminating her pregnancy but blamed that fleeting thought on sleep deprivation, there was no way she could ever get rid of this baby, no matter how unplanned it was. Caroline realized she needed to decide what she was going to do and needed to decide fast. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before everyone began to notice._

**_July 7_ **

_"Mom, I'm going out," she said, her hand resting on the doorknob._

_"Caroline, wait a minute," Liz yelled from the kitchen. "I've barely seen you in days; you've been too busy moping around in your bedroom." Caroline rolled her eyes waiting for another lecture about her plans for the future. "I hate seeing you so unhappy," she said her eyes full of concern._

_"What do you want me to say, mom?" She said looking down at her hands._

_"I want you to tell me what happened with Klaus, one minute you're happily planning a trip with him and the next minute it's all over."_

_"Mom I don't want to be with him anymore, I told you all of this already. Why can't you just leave it alone?" She cried in frustration._

_"So if you really feel that way why do I hear you crying yourself to sleep every night?" Caroline closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks._

_Sensing her daughter's distress, she pulled her into her arms. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she felt the tears falling down her cheeks. Sobbing openly Caroline could taste the warm salty water in her mouth. Her mother rubbed her back gently, repeatedly saying it was all going to be okay like she used to when she was little, but Caroline knew nothing could soothe her at that moment. After what seemed like forever, Caroline pulled away from her mother's embrace. She focused on the floor trying to control herself from losing it again._

_"If you didn't feel anything for Klaus you wouldn't be this upset," Liz said calmly, passing her a tissue. Caroline wiped the tissue under her eyes trying to collect her thoughts. "Honey it's obvious you still love him. Did he do something, did he hurt you, Caroline?"_

_"No, no, he's never hurt me," she clarified not wanting anyone to ever think badly of him. She paused realizing that she needed to tell someone, keeping it bottled up inside was slowly killing her. "I'm pregnant mom," she whispered unable to meet her mother's eyes, scared of her reaction._

_"Oh, darling," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly, the familiarity of the moment not lost on her._

_"I'm so sorry, mum, I really am," she sobbed, her mother pulled back slightly to look at Caroline, the tears glistening in her eyes._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me," she said firmly. Caroline nodded nestling further into her mother's arms. "It's all going to be fine, I did it and look how well you turned out?"_

_"Yeah really well, eighteen and pregnant," she muttered under her breath._

_"At least this is all starting to make sense now. So what, you found out about the pregnancy and in your infinite wisdom decided the best thing to do was break up with Klaus?"_

_"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time," she said feebly._

_"You know I considered not telling your father but then realized he had every right to know. I thought no matter what his reaction was I couldn't take that choice away from him, and I'd deal with the consequences later. I think you owe Klaus that much, don't you?"_

_"What if he hates me, mom? What if he leaves? I don't think I could take it, I love him so much," she rambled, the emotions taking over._

_"Honey, I'm not just saying this to make you feel better but one thing I do know is that boy loves you." She paused. "I've seen it in his eyes every day I turned him away. That kind of love doesn't just go away, you need to trust in that love and be honest with him."_

* * *

_Caroline walked into the Grill, Klaus was sitting at his usual spot at the bar nursing a whiskey. Her throat was dry and she was madly trying to work out exactly what she was going to say to him. She walked slowly, her legs shaking beneath her. As she approached she noticed he wasn't there alone, a pretty brunette was seated next to him. They seemed to be in deep conversation. As she got closer she heard them laughing at something and immediately felt the jealousy well up inside her. She walked over and stood by his side._

_"Hi," she murmured, her voice still raspy from all the crying she'd done the last few days._

_He looked up obviously surprised at seeing her there. She waited for him to respond but he seemed almost unwilling to ease her discomfort. The brunette stared at Caroline, her big, brown eyes filled with disdain. Caroline knew she didn't deserve his attention after everything that had happened; she felt the tears well up and turned around to leave before he could see her cry. He finally broke his silence._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure, Caroline? Are you feeling unloved because I haven't made my daily visit?" He said bitterly._

_"No," she said quietly, momentarily taken aback by his harsh tone, not that she blamed him for being angry with her. "Hayley this is Caroline." He introduced the two girls. "Hayley has been my confidante, pool partner and all-round drinking buddy these last few days, haven't you?" He said smiling at her. "_

_That sounds about right but you're forgetting darts teacher, this guy was hopeless until I coached him." She laughed hitting him playfully on the arm. Their easy chemistry was making Caroline feel sick. She was so tempted to run away but she knew she'd hurt him and this was his way of lashing out and punishing her. "_

_Hannah is it? Can you excuse us please; I need to speak to Klaus." Hayley scowled at Caroline, placing her hand affectionately on his shoulder before sauntering off. "She just doesn't seem like your type," Caroline said unable to stop herself, the jealousy stirring up her already fragile emotions._

_"Really Caroline? You're going to go there after breaking up with me?" He demanded and she knew he had a point._

_"I'm sorry; I know I haven't been fair to you."_

_"No Caroline you really haven't been," he cried in frustration. "You've put me through hell the last few days. You didn't even have the decency to speak to me the last three days getting your mom to do your dirty work."_

_"I know I just wasn't ready to face you and what had happened yet."_

_"I've been going over everything in my head trying to work out what I did and said to make you break up with me."_

_"You didn't do anything," she cried trying to make him understand._

_"Oh let me guess it wasn't me, it was you," he growled._

_"It was me, I was scared and things got on top of me and I couldn't handle it," she sobbed, putting her hand over his, he pulled his hand away reeling from her touch. She realised how much her snap reaction had hurt him and all she wanted to do was make it better and take his pain away._

_"Seriously, Caroline, are we back here again?" He asked his eyes boring into hers. "I've never known anyone so scared off by feelings, if that's all that it was," he said accusingly._

_"I know you're right, but I never felt this way about anyone before, I love you so much Klaus and I don't want to lose you."_

_"Caroline I don't know what more I can do to prove myself. To be honest, I'm tired from trying, I'm all out of tricks and grand gestures."_

_"I don't want tricks or grand gestures; they mean nothing to me, Klaus. I guess I just want to know that things won't change no matter what happens?" She asked unable to meet his eyes._

_"Who knows Caroline? Nothing can be absolutely guaranteed in life. All I know is that I love you and as far as I'm concerned that's all that should matter," he said his voice softening slightly._

_She looked up at him realizing how stupid she'd been, maybe their love was strong enough to get them through this. She had to take the chance if not for her but for their baby. She pulled him closer, he hesitated at first but finally relented, the feeling of his lips on hers was like relief washing over her. It was short-lived though, he pulled away catching her off guard._

_"Don't think this gets you off the hook, Caroline, I'm still upset about what you did, you really hurt me," he said seriously. "We still have things we need to sort out." She nodded thinking he was reading her mind._

_"I know, you're completely right. How about we get together and have a proper talk about everything," she said the nerves gathering in her stomach again._

_"Yeah okay, but I promised I'd catch up with Kol, he leaves for London in a few days. I could maybe drop by tonight if it's not too late that is."_

_"Of course, I wouldn't want to interrupt your brotherly bonding." She smiled feeling slightly relieved about deferring the dreaded conversation for a few hours at least. "So what you'll just come by when you finish?"_

_"I'm thinking it will probably be around nine but you never know with my brother." It was fairly vague but she didn't feel like she was in a position to complain._

_"That's okay, I'll be up late anyway so just come by whenever," she said giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked off wondering how she was going to break the news._

* * *

_Caroline paced up the hallway for the tenth time that night. The clock said it was ten o'clock but Klaus hadn't turned up. She assumed he was too busy having fun with Kol and had forgotten the time. It could probably wait until tomorrow but she had been practicing for hours and knew if she didn't tell him soon she would go crazy. Caroline tried calling him a couple of times to check if he was still coming over but his phone rang out. She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to push him because things were still so fragile between them but it was strange because he always answered his phone._

_Caroline made a quick decision and rushed out the door headed for the Grill. She was sure she was most probably overreacting but something didn't feel right. The Grill was packed; she looked around but couldn't see Klaus or Kol for that matter. She walked up to the bar hoping Jeremy was working so she could check with him._

_"If it isn't the beautiful Caroline Forbes." She felt sick in the stomach just hearing his voice. She looked up reluctantly. Mikael was slouched over the bar, leering at her his eyes darting all over her body. She shivered, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. Caroline smiled politely and went to walk off. "You look worried, sweetheart. Are you looking for Niklaus? He asked._

_"I was but don't worry about it. I'll find him; he can't have gone too far," she said attempting to leave._

_"He was at home with Kol last time I saw him, that was a few hours ago though."_

_"Your house?" She asked surprised considering he was supposed to be coming to see her._

_"Yes, why did you two lovebirds have plans?" He asked, his sarcasm not lost on Caroline._

_"Oh, I might have gotten it mixed up." It all seemed so strange, but she didn't want to tell his father that, she didn't trust him at all when it came to Klaus. "Oh here's young Kol, maybe he can shed some light on it." Caroline looked up relieved to see the younger Mikaelson. Mikael turned his attention towards the barman asking for another drink. Caroline smiled at Kol, pulling him aside._

_"_ _Hey Kol, were you just with Klaus? He isn't answering his phone for some reason." She asked._

_"We had a few drinks at home earlier on. I asked him to come out but he bailed on me, said something about having a hot date." He laughed, obviously quite tipsy from all the drinks he'd consumed._

_"So the last time you saw him was at your house?" She reiterated and he just nodded. "Thanks, Kol," she said walking out of the Grill. Normally she'd just leave him alone to sleep it off but decided to check on him just in case. Assuming she was his hot date why wasn't he with her? Caroline walked to his house, hoping to find him snuggled up in bed sleeping off his hangover._

_She knocked on the front door but being so late there was no answer. She noticed the latch was unlocked so decided to go in anyway. The house was dark and deathly silent, almost creepy she thought. She climbed the stairs and tiptoed towards his bedroom, trying not to make any noise. She opened the door, the sight in front of her sending her reeling._

_Klaus was nestled in bed but cuddled up beside him was a curvy brunette, their partially bodies intertwined. She realized on closer inspection that it was that Hayley girl he'd been with at the Grill. She'd had her suspicions when she'd seen them being so cozy earlier but Caroline never thought they'd be confirmed. Turning around she ran out of the house as fast as she could._

_She ran down the driveway only stopping when she reached the end of the street. Gasping she placed her hands on her knees attempting to get some much-needed air into her lungs. What was happening? She felt dizzy and unsteady on her feet but knew she had to get out of there. She needed to be as far away from him as possible._


	16. With or Without You

**_July 7_ **

_Klaus was absolutely wrecked; the last few days had been a complete blur. His days would start out perched on Caroline's doorstep trying to make sense of what had happened between them. Her mom would then inevitably turn him away so he'd visit either the Bennett or Gilbert households to try and get her friends to shed some light on the confusing situation. Getting nowhere with them he'd end up at the Grill and then drink himself into a drunken stupor._

_Damon and Matt tried to get him to talk about his feelings which immediately made him want to clam up even more. Stefan would try to stop him from drinking which he thought was pretty ironic coming from him. Klaus avoided home altogether because Rebekah would try and counsel him and Mikael would just gloat and rub it in his face. As long as he and Caroline were broken up Klaus wasn't going anywhere just yet and Mikael was obviously working to reclaim the balance of power._

_The only saving grace was Hayley Marshall. She'd recently breezed into town from Richmond, broke and incredibly bored. She was exactly what he needed; fun, wild and totally uninhibited. She didn't try to counsel him and helped him to just let loose and have fun, something he'd been missing. He remembered back to the night he met her._

**_July 5_ **

_"So is this a pity party for one or can anyone join?" A husky, female voice said in his left ear. Klaus turned slightly regarding the brunette in front of him. There was definitely something captivating about her, the long, dark waves around her face, olive skin and big, brown eyes like pools of dark chocolate were mesmerizing._ _He shook his head realizing the alcohol was playing tricks on him. He looked up and she was still there, her big eyes staring deeply into his._

_"Sorry I've been in my own little world for so long I seem to have forgotten how to properly converse." He laughed slightly embarrassed._

_"No problem at all, we all get tongue-tied every now and again." She laughed. "So what did she do?"_

_"What do you mean?" He asked caught off guard by her intuition._

_"Oh come on, a guy sits alone moping at the bar, there has to be a girl involved somehow. What did she do; sleep with your best friend, crash your car, take all your money, make you cry?" She smiled._

_"I hardly think someone making me cry would get me that upset," he said laughing despite his current mood._

_"Oh really, I've made a lot of men cry and it wasn't pretty."_

_"I can actually imagine that you seem to have that heartbreaker vibe about you," he said realizing the feisty brunette was taking his mind off his problems._

_"Sometimes but only when they really deserve it. So if you're not going to answer my question how about you tell me your name, it's the least you could do, well that and buy me a drink," she said cheekily._

_"Well the name is Klaus but I'm not going to buy you a drink, you're going to have to earn it," he replied a devilish grin crossing his face._

_"Well, Klaus, I'm not sure what you're suggesting but I'm not that kind of a girl at first anyway," she purred._

_"You need to get your mind out of the gutter; I was only referring to a game of pool. If you win I'll buy you that drink."_

_"You're on but given my skills, you might as well just buy it for me now," she murmured, cocking her left eyebrow._

_Klaus realised she was right, her pool skills were impeccable, far superior to his. One game had inevitably led to two then three then four. The drinks flowed freely and Klaus felt himself finally letting go of all the pain he'd suffered the last few days. Hayley, as he came to know her, was just the remedy he needed._

_"So there's a pool competition coming up, fancy partnering me?" She asked later that night twirling the cue between her hands. "You're not too bad but I figure my natural talent will more than makeup for that."_

_"Oh really? That's exactly the way you should ask someone to be your partner," he said laughing at her brash attitude._

_"Okay maybe I was being a little harsh; you can be quite good sometimes," she said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Yeah, I think you need to work on it, while you do that how about another drink?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask," she said putting her arm around his and heading towards the bar._

**_July 7_ **

_Klaus woke up his headache just as bad, if not worse, than the day before. He spent the previous night at the Grill again. Hayley and he had entered the pool competition and were cleaning up. They had blitzed their rivals and earned a tidy sum of money in the process. Not that Klaus cared but Hayley was pretty broke so any money was welcome._

_He walked into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible, consecutive drunken nights had turned his eyes bloodshot, his skin sunken and sallow. He turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face to try and wake himself up. Caroline obviously didn't want to see him that much was obvious. Nevertheless, he had turned up on her doorstep like a pathetic lost puppy dog for days._

_Klaus realized things needed to change, he was not this person and he needed to get some of his self-respect back. Hayley had been instrumental in the change in his behavior, she told him he needed to stop wallowing in his own pity and move on because that's exactly what Caroline was doing with her life. He made the decision to break his destructive patterns from the last few days and get on with his life._

_He showered, changed into his shorts and singlet and went for a run. The breeze was cool and he found the air quite refreshing after days holed up in the Grill, the air damp and stale. After getting back he contacted Columbia to try and see if he could change his admission date. He was told in no uncertain terms that fall admission would be impossible but that if he applied now he would most probably be accepted for the spring semester._ _Klaus thought he could still do a bit of travelling before then, although he had to admit that the idea wasn't nearly as appealing without Caroline._

_Klaus walked into the Grill feeling more alive than he had in days. He was still upset but he had to try and let it go so he could move on. He spotted Hayley at the bar seated next to a guy, he assumed she was probably trying to get a drink out of the poor shmuck._

_"Are you terrorizing the locals again, Hayley?" He asked sitting down next to her._

_"Oh is someone jealous?" She cooed. "Don't worry, Klaus, you'll always be my number one Mystic Falls resident."_

_"Well, that's good to know." He laughed._

_"So you're here earlier than usual. Let me guess Caroline's mom finally called the police on you?"_

_"Did I ever tell you how funny you are?" He said sarcastically. "I'll have you know that I didn't go there today," he added, pleased with himself._

_"Wow, I'm impressed," she said feigning shock. "You know I don't know this girl but I really think you're better off without her, she sounds like a bit of a head case to me, no offence."_

_"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Now, how about a couple of drinks?" Her eyes lit up._

_"You know, Klaus," she said running her finger along his collarbone "I happen to have a number of talents besides pool and darts which could definitely help you get over her. You won't even remember her name when I'm finished with you," she whispered seductively in his ear. Klaus had to admit he was tempted, there was no denying Hayley was sexy as hell and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about her in that way._

_She edged closer, her big eyes devouring his. He closed his eyes giving in to the warm sensation he could feel inside. She kissed him fast and hard, her tongue running along his lips and entering his mouth aggressively. He pulled away suddenly realizing what he was doing. Klaus didn't want this, he still wanted Caroline. Even if he couldn't have her Klaus knew he didn't want anyone else._

_"No I can't do this, I'm sorry, Hayley. As amazing as I'm sure your talents are, I can't do it," he said sheepishly._

_"Wow I've never had anyone turn me down; I almost don't know what to say," she said clearly stunned._

_"I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea."_

_"You may have temporarily dented my pride but that's about it." She laughed. "Although anytime you want some fun, you know where to find me," she winked at him. "Now where's my drink?"_

_It would have been no more than an hour later, Klaus was sitting at the bar sharing a few jokes with Hayley, their earlier kiss a distant memory. He saw Hayley look past him and then he heard it, that sweet melodic voice, it was Caroline._

* * *

_Klaus couldn't wipe the smile off his face. After his talk with Caroline, he felt like things were finally getting back on track. He was still upset at the way she had hurt him and knew there was definitely more to the story but he hoped their talk would help clear the air._

_He was a little annoyed that he had something else on but his little brother was going away for good and Klaus knew how important that was. Not to mention how much he'd miss Kol. He couldn't drop everything now that Caroline was back in the picture, no matter how much he secretly wanted to._ _He returned home, yelling out to Kol, hoping that he could get their night started early._

_"Kol?" He yelled again after getting no response._

_"No need to scream, Niklaus, unless you want all the neighbors to hear you," Mikael scowled, holding onto his head._

_"So sorry, father, I wouldn't want to exacerbate your hangover," he replied curtly._

_"What's gotten into you, boy? You're usually either moping around or so drunk you can barely talk."_

_"Well not that it's any of your business, father, but I've had a good day, no better than good outstanding," he said happily._

_"Well well, what happened? Did you finally realize how you've been wasting your life pining over a girl that doesn't want you."_

_"No actually," Klaus said ignoring his comment. "I realized how happy I'll be once I leave you and this house and go travelling with Caroline."_

_"Are you really that deluded, Niklaus? She finally smartened up and realized what a pathetic waste of time you'd been and left you," he snarled._

_"You know I really can't be bothered with you, father. Your words have no effect on me whatsoever, they're just words," he spat._

_"If they're just words, why does it seem like I've hit a nerve?" He growled._

_"You haven't at all, like I said I couldn't be happier. You see Caroline and I made up today, I'm actually going to her house later. We'll be going away as planned and starting our lives together far away from you." He strode up the stairs leaving his father alone, exactly how he would be from now on._

_Mikael looked after his son, the rage threatening to boil over. What an ungrateful bastard of a child he thought. He was so smug; there was no way in hell Mikael was going to stand for it, Niklaus needed to be taught a lesson._

* * *

_"So are you going to miss me?" Kol chuckled looking at his brother._

_"I'm definitely not going to miss you getting so drunk and saying weird things like that to me." Klaus laughed._

_They had been sitting in the library for a few hours. Klaus had come across a bottle of top-shelf whiskey on Mikael's desk and had decided to help himself. Not mature enough to appreciate the fine drop Kol was on the vodka._

_"Oh come on, I'm not that drunk. Anyway, you're one to talk," he scoffed._

_"Well I may be a little drunk now but at least I can hold my liquor most of the time, unlike you, little brother," he teased swirling the liquid around his glass. Klaus couldn't believe his little brother was going so far away. Although he was glad Kol was finally getting away from Mikael, he was even happier that Elijah had finally stepped up and taken some responsibility. "Now do you remember what you have to do in London, Kol?" Klaus asked seriously._

_"Yes, I have it committed to memory." He laughed. "I need to go over to London and make Elijah's life a living hell."_

_"That's right; it's only fair he has to be subjected to what you've put us through," Klaus joked. They both paused thinking about all the good times they'd shared._

_"Do you think English women are hotter?" Kol asked suddenly, focusing on the more important topics as usual._

_"I think they're just as hot but in a different way," he said thinking about his varying experiences with both nationalities. "I'm sure you'll be able to do some study of your own on that topic though."_

_"Oh don't you worry, Niklaus, I'll be a conscientious learner." They both laughed. "So how about we go out so I can get my fill of American women before I leave town?"_

_"I'm not sure you're in a fit state, little brother, you'd probably slobber all over them." He laughed, the disturbing image flashing through his head._

_"I'm all good, now come on let's go," he insisted, jumping up, his vodka flying out of his glass on onto the rug."Whoops! At least it's clear so no one will ever suspect anything." He laughed. Klaus downed his remaining whiskey and got up, a wave of dizziness briefly washing over him._

_"No I'm not coming with you, little brother, I have more important things to do."_

_"What could be more important than me?" Kol said slightly affronted._

_"I have a hot date actually," he said a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

_"Well that doesn't seem fair, that's why I definitely need to go out and get my own hot date." He laughed, walking towards the door._

_"Kol?" Klaus said, his brother turning back around to face him. "I'm going to miss you, little brother." Kol smiled and walked out singing at the top of his lungs._

_Klaus laughed and shook his head, his brother was a true original. He walked out into the hall feeling a little unsteady on his feet. He knew he was pretty drunk but he couldn't help himself, he just had to see her tonight. He walked upstairs unbuttoning his shirt; this one would not do he thought._

**_July 8_ **

_Klaus woke up, his throat parched and his head pounding. He pulled himself out up onto his elbows adjusting to the light. Looking at his bedside clock, he was shocked to see that it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. He must have had a lot of whiskey to sleep in so late._

_He grabbed for a pillow putting it underneath him to support his sore head, the faint smell of perfume filling his nostrils. He realized it must have been leftover from Caroline. He thought back to the previous day, a smile crossing his face as he remembered what happened with Caroline. He had planned on going to see her last night but obviously he'd consumed a bit too much alcohol with Kol and passed out before he got chance._

_He felt a little bad for not going to see her in the end but given everything that had happened with them lately he knew she would understand. He was still trying to work through everything that happened with Caroline, there was definitely more to it than what she was saying and he planned on getting to the bottom of it today. He rolled over slowly, working his way out of bed to have a hot shower. He realized he was going to need some strong painkillers to get him through the unbearable thumping in his head._

_"Nik!" He heard Rebekah yell from the hallway. "Are you up?" She called throwing open his door and bursting into his room._

_"I thought we talked about you knocking, Rebekah," he muttered, holding his sore head, annoyed at her sudden intrusion._

_"Nik, do you know where Caroline is?" She asked mysteriously._

_"No Rebekah, do I look like I know where she is, I just woke up," he said confused. "Anyway why do you care all of a sudden, I didn't know you two were besties." Looking closely at Rebekah for the first time he noticed the grave look on her face._ _"What's wrong?"_

_"Stefan's here, Nik, I think you need to come downstairs now." The concern in her voice was sending chills down his spine. He threw on his grey t-shirt over his boxer shorts and followed Rebekah down the hallway, an overwhelming sense of dread settling in his stomach._

_"Stefan, man, what's happened, is Caroline okay?" He asked anxiously. Stefan was holding a piece of paper, his eyes dark and serious. "_

_We don't know, Elena found this note from her this morning saying she was leaving town for good," he said quietly._

_"Leaving town?" He asked in disbelief. "Let me see that note," he growled, snatching it from Stefan's grasp. He read it still not quite believing what was happening._

_It was her writing but it seemed confused and didn't make a lot of sense. She said she wasn't happy there anymore and needed to leave. Klaus strode towards the door determined to get to the bottom of this. He would go straight to her house and her mom would tell him what happened._

_"Klaus, she's not at her house, neither is her mom, they've gone," Stefan said his voice breaking._

_"Well someone must know what happened, they can't just pick up and leave town during the night," he cried helplessly, not knowing what to do._

_Why had she left so suddenly? They had talked the day before and everything seemed much better between them. What had changed between yesterday afternoon and then? He didn't go and see her last night but surely that wasn't enough to send her running for the hills. Klaus picked up a blue, china vase on the entry hall table and threw it against the wall, the force smashing it into millions of tiny pieces scattering across the room. Rebekah screamed, the shock sending her into Stefan's arms._

_"Klaus, man, it's going to be okay, we'll find her. Someone must know where she went," he said trying to calm him down._

_"How is it going to be okay Stefan? The only girl I've ever loved has decided that for some reason she's so unhappy that she has to leave town to get away from me. How is that remotely okay?" He yelled his voice echoing off the walls._ _Rebekah and Stefan were too shocked at his sudden outburst to speak._

_Klaus sat down on the bottom step, put his head in his hands and sobbed openly, the grief overtaking him._


	17. Return of the Past

Okay so you two are upstairs, the second and third door on the right," Bonnie said gesturing up the staircase.

"Thanks, Bonnie, I really appreciate you letting us stay here," Caroline said gratefully. "Do you and Amelie want to go upstairs and unpack?" She asked. Amelie ran upstairs, Amber close on her heels.

"No problems it's not like I don't have the room," she said sadly looking at a picture of a smiling Jeremy on the hall table. Caroline put her arm around her friend.

"Is there any word on when he'll be back?" She asked.

"No, I probably won't know until right before it happens. I just don't think I could go through another Christmas alone. Speaking to him on Skype is hardly romantic," she murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'd imagine not, especially with all those other soldiers eavesdropping on your conversation." Caroline smiled. "I'm curious how did he end up in the Army? It seems so out of character for Jeremy."

"Well we tried the long-distance thing during my first year at Virginia Tech but it only lasted six months. It was much harder than I thought it was going to be. Jeremy didn't take it very well and the next thing I know I'm back for Thanksgiving and he's joined the army without consulting anyone. No one could really believe it."

"Jeremy did always like to keep to himself," Caroline said. "Do you think he was maybe trying to find somewhere to belong?"

"Yeah I think that's why he joined initially but since then he's come to really love it. He likes being able to serve his country and he's made some great friends along the way." She smiled.

"So how did you two end up back together?"

"Oh it would have been about two years after Jeremy joined the army; he was at a training camp nearby so we caught up for dinner. He'd matured so much since I last saw him, Caroline. He was always so insecure when we dated but he'd discovered a newfound confidence and seemed really comfortable with himself." 

"You never stopped loving him did you?" Caroline asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Never, no one even came close to him in my eyes." Caroline knew that feeling well. "We dated for a few months but didn't want to wait anymore so we just got married one day."

"Oh, I wish I could have helped you plan it."

"It wouldn't have been like one of your weddings, Caroline, it was small and intimate with only a handful of people there, but I loved every minute of it," she said tears glistening in her eyes at the memory.

"I'm sure he'll be home before you know it," she offered, squeezing her shoulder. "Work must be keeping you busy though?" Bonnie was a civil engineer with a substantial workload.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier!" She laughed. "How about you? It sounds like, between Amelie and your business, things are pretty hectic."

"Oh yeah, I have more than enough to keep me occupied."

"So you don't have any time in your busy schedule for a relationship?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, my love life is basically nonexistent; it's been like that for years," she sighed dramatically.

"I don't believe it, a gorgeous thing like you?" Bonnie replied surprised.

"Well, I did try and start dating about two years ago, which lasted for maybe five seconds. My friend Ethan even introduced me to speed dating. It was promising at the beginning and then when it reached the point where I told them about Amelie they suddenly didn't seem very interested anymore if you know what I mean," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Care," Bonnie said her eyes wide with concern. Caroline smiled partly for her concern but more so because she'd used her nickname for the first time in a while and it felt good.

"Hey, that's life. I have a beautiful daughter and a thriving business, I couldn't ask for more at the moment." She smiled. Caroline heard a noise on the stairs and looked up to see the apple of her eye bounding down them.

"Can we go to the park, mom?" She asked excitedly.

"She's been talking about it for the last five minutes; I told her she'd have to ask you first," Amber said holding onto Amelie's shoulders.

"Well, maybe we'll see if Elena and Katherine want to come and have a picnic by the pond?" She said looking at Bonnie who nodded.

"Why don't you come with me, Amelie? We can make some sandwiches for lunch and get some bread to feed the ducks," Bonnie said taking her hand gently and walking towards the kitchen.

"Wow, they have ducks there too?" She asked her eyes as wide as saucers. Bonnie just laughed. Caroline looked at Amber shaking her head at her daughter's overabundance of energy.

The big wedding was taking place in exactly a week; Caroline had felt after everything that happened it would be silly not to go back to Mystic Falls. She had realized over the last four months that life was too short and she wanted her and Amelie to start living it with her family. There had been talk of her visiting more often after the wedding and Katherine was even planning a visit to Boston.

Caroline also couldn't handle the thought of anyone else doing Rebekah's wedding except her, partly because she was a control freak and partly because Rebekah was so difficult and scared the life out of Amber. Needless to say, Rebekah was pleased with the outcome; she had managed to get her way as usual. Amber had kindly offered to tag along and watch Amelie while Caroline was busy with wedding preparations. Caroline knew it would come in handy having her there not only as a babysitter but also on the day if Rebekah was being more precious than usual. She knew sometimes two heads were better than one in dealing with a difficult bride.

* * *

The weather was warm and sunny; the light breeze was tickling the back of her neck. Caroline couldn't think of a better way to spend the day, seated on a red, tartan rug by the lake and surrounded by her best friends. Elena and Katherine had brought the twins down to the park and the four of them were chatting away like old times. Amelie was at the edge of the pond feeding the ducks with Amber, having a marvelous time. Bonnie was holding a sleepy Ava in her arms while Caroline bounced Connor on her knee as he made cute gurgling noises.

"So have they said any words yet?" Caroline asked rubbing Connor's belly.

"Well if you ask Damon, Ava said daddy the other day, but I think that was more wishful thinking on his part," Elena said and they all laughed.

"I can't believe Matt is going to be a daddy soon, that poor child," Katherine joked.

"I know, how much longer till we see Matt Junior?" Caroline asked.

"Lexi has about six weeks to go I think," Bonnie said. "You'll really like her Caroline; she's so funny and keeps Matt on his toes which we all like."

"Amelie is just gorgeous, Caroline," Elena said looking at the little girl who was splashing around in the water.

"She is but she's also a little rascal, I think someone's going to need a long bath when we get home," she muttered.

"So what are you going to do about Rebekah, you know she's going to find out. I'm actually surprised she hasn't yet," Katherine said ominously.

"Yeah I know. I don't want to keep secrets anymore, look how well that's worked for me so far. The last few months have been a real eye-opener and I realized I need to come clean and tell everyone."

"By everyone do you mean Klaus as well?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Especially Klaus." She took a deep breath. "Matt said something to me that hit home and I realized I should have never kept it from him all this time. I was being selfish and was too wrapped up in my anger to think straight."

"Why were you angry?" Elena asked interested.

"There is something else I haven't told you yet. I didn't want to say anything straight away because I hadn't come to terms with it myself. The night before I left town I caught Klaus in bed with someone else," she said in barely a whisper, the image of them still clear in her mind.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"The day before I left we had a nice talk at the Grill and then decided to catch up later but he didn't show. I was worried so went to his house and I saw him asleep in bed with another girl." She heard the collective gasps from around the circle. "I ran out of there as fast as I could and I guess I didn't stop."

"That would explain the weird note you left," Elena said the realization sweeping over her.

"So why didn't you feel like you could come to us?" Bonnie asked the hurt evident in her voice.

"I was inconsolable, not to mention pregnant and in complete shock. I thought Klaus and I were finally getting back on track and I was planning on telling him that night but I turn up and he'd moved on. I didn't feel like I could tell him after that, I completely lost all trust in him," she said sadly.

"It just doesn't seem like something Klaus would have done Caroline, he was absolutely grief-stricken when you left town," Elena said in disbelief.

"Yeah but as far as he was concerned I didn't know about it. I know things were still a little weird between us but to just jump into bed with another girl like that?" She said her anger starting to return.

"Why didn't you at least confront him about it? I would have started screaming at him then and there, what a pig!" Katherine growled.

"I guess you and I have different ways of dealing with things," Caroline said. "I was just in shock, to be honest, and it didn't help that I sort of knew her."

"Really? Who was it?" Bonnie asked.

"Some girl named Hayley, she'd been with Klaus at the Grill when I saw him that day and I definitely had my suspicions then."

"Why what were they doing?" Elena asked.

"They had this weird familiarity with each other and were joking around and being flirty. She definitely didn't like me. When I questioned him about her he just put it back on me which I thought I deserved at the time but looking back on it now it was probably just his guilty conscience," she said bitterly.

"All this time I felt sorry for him and he was just another cheating bastard," Katherine muttered her own experiences resurfacing. Caroline put her hand over her friends to provide some sort of comfort.

"Was she a brunette by any chance, big, brown doe eyes?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yep that would be her, but you also forgot to mention gorgeous and sexy," Caroline mumbled.

"Yeah now I think about it I do remember seeing him at the Grill with her just before we left for college. I thought it was strange after how upset he'd been but he did think you'd just left him." 

"So you're still planning on telling him even after all that?"

"Yeah I've held on to the anger for too long and I know even after everything, what I've done is so much worse. So after the wedding, I'll pay him a visit, if he'll see me that is," she sighed dreading the conversation.

"So he's definitely not coming to the wedding?" Elena asked.

"No, he and Rebekah had a big fight and she made it abundantly clear he won't be coming. I actually feel sorry for her but at least this way I'll be free to concentrate on the wedding and Rebekah's demands."

"Wow, and the shocks just keep coming. Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell us, Caroline?" Katherine asked her eyes wide.

"No I think that will do it, I'm all worn out," she sighed.

* * *

The Church was a quaint, sandstone building covered in green ivy and nestled within a pretty garden of white roses. Caroline remembered playing in the church gardens when she was little and thinking about the day she'd walk down the aisle.

Rebekah had called her earlier concerned about the progress of the roof repairs. As far as Caroline knew it was all under control but she thought she'd better do her wedding planner duty and allay Rebekah's concerns. She walked up the cobbled stone path towards the arched entrance marveling at the rustic beauty of the place; it really was a perfect choice. She walked inside and took in the view in front of her. Wooden pews were lined up on either side of the aisle leading the way to the small altar at the back of the church.

Caroline looked skywards trying to locate the damage Rebekah insisted was there. She moved the whole way around failing to find any holes.

"Trying to speak to God?" A voice asked. Caroline jumped startled by the interruption. She looked back seeing Elijah walking up the aisle towards her. He was dressed in his usual suit and tie, looking immaculate.

"Elijah you scared me!"

"Sorry I don't usually have that effect on people." He laughed.

"What brings you here?" She asked warmly. Since meeting him in New York, Caroline was almost disappointed she never had a chance to know him when they were younger. He seemed so measured and calm unlike the rest of his siblings who were all outspoken and impetuous at times.

"Well I thought I'd have a look at the wedding venue and I have to say you've outdone yourself, Caroline, it's really beautiful."

"Thanks. I used to love this place as a child and when Rebekah was talking about what she wanted the memories all came rushing back to me." She smiled. "So have you had a chance to pick up your suit yet? I spoke to the tailor last week and he assured me it would be ready for collection today." She said getting back to business.

"Yes, I did that this morning and picked up Kol's as well seeing as he hasn't arrived yet. Apparently Damon was going to pick up Stefan's suit and his after he finished work today."

"Good, it's all coming together then," she said happily, there was nothing like the feeling of checking things off an incredibly long list.

"I'm glad you came over for the wedding, Rebekah mentioned you weren't coming originally, she's much more relaxed having you here for all the last minute details," he said warmly.

"Yes I was just going to send my assistant but being the perfectionist I am it just wouldn't have been good enough." She laughed.

"It probably helped with Niklaus not being here either," he murmured, staring directly into her eyes, no doubt to gauge her reaction. She was too shocked to say anything. "You must have known Rebekah and Kol would fill me in on everything that happened while I was away," he explained.

"Oh yes, of course, you'd know but really it's all forgotten, that was all so long ago now," she stuttered.

"Was it really? From what I understand you two had a great love. Surely it would be difficult to forget something like that?" He asked searching her eyes for a hint of emotion.

"I guess you're right, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't in my thoughts every now and again." Every time I look into Amelie's blue eyes she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to be so personal but I was really upset to hear about the way you two broke up, I don't think Niklaus has ever gotten over you," he said. Caroline was surprised by his comment especially given the circumstances.

"I'm sure that's not true. Klaus always seems to find his feet," she mumbled thinking about Hayley.

"I think you underestimate your influence on him, Caroline. When I've seen him in New York he always seems distracted and restless."

"He's in New York?" She asked. Caroline had wanted to ask Rebekah so many times what he was doing and where he was living but she didn't want to seem like she was interested. Caroline knew he'd been accepted to Columbia so it seemed to make sense he was still in New York City.

"He's one of the top stockbrokers in the city, it's actually unheard of given his age, but I'm sure you know how much he loves a challenge," he said knowingly. Caroline smiled remembering all too well how he relentlessly pursued her.

"When we were younger he used to talk about his dreams of working in finance after college, I'm glad he got everything he wanted," Caroline said genuinely.

"Well maybe not everything, Caroline," Elijah said softly, she could feel his eyes boring into hers and was trying desperately not to cry from all the built-up emotions he had invoked.

"Mom!" A little voice yelled from the back of the church. Caroline went cold; she knew the time would come but wasn't ready for it to be this soon. She looked up to see Amelie skipping up the aisle, Katherine following behind her. She turned to see Elijah's reaction but he didn't seem to be all that surprised at first, something that threw Caroline.

"Hi, darling, how has your day been?" She asked nervously.

"It was fun except Katherine couldn't run very fast because her shoes are silly," she exclaimed. Katherine nodded from behind her pain evident from the extremely tall heels.

"Yeah, I'll have to remember more practical footwear next time I babysit." She laughed. "Nice to see you back for the wedding, Rebekah will be happy you're finally here," she said looking at Elijah, who was now staring at Amelie with great interest. He broke his silence looking at Katherine for the first time.

"Well, I did say I was coming. I wouldn't want to disappoint my sister on her big day, as much as I'm sure you wouldn't?" He said catching Katherine off guard.

"I would never do that to her, I don't leave the people I love," she said bitterly. Something definitely wasn't right there but Caroline was far too busy trying to deal with the other drama unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Katherine do you want to take Amelie outside and wait for me, I'm just about done," she pleaded. Katherine nodded grabbing Amelie's hand and gingerly walking back up the aisle.

"Does she have it in for me or something?" He asked a little taken aback by her spite.

"No it's not you Elijah, Katherine has had a tough life, her parents died when she was younger, her brother is on the front line in Afghanistan and I don't think it helped when I left town all those years ago," she sympathized with her friend. Elijah nodded in understanding.

"Yes you did leave quite suddenly, I remember hearing that."

"There was a lot going on at the time, it all got a bit too much for me and I felt like I needed to get out of town."

"I imagine falling pregnant at such a young age would have been very frightening for you."

"Oh, um, yes it was. I had Amelie quite young," she stuttered trying to find the words to make him understand.

"You know it's uncanny how much she looks like Niklaus when he was that age. That blonde hair and those blue eyes. She seems to be just as cheeky too," he recalled looking directly at her. She felt her face warming and knew her blush was giving her away.

"You're right, I was scared and there were a lot of things that happened you don't know about," she rambled trying to explain.

"I'm not interested in an explanation from you, Caroline, I really think Niklaus deserves that don't you?" He asked his voice rising. She nodded knowing he was right.

"If it's any consolation I had every intention of telling Klaus straight after the wedding, I hope you at least believe that," she implored, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Surprisingly, Caroline I do believe you but you have to understand how uncomfortable I am keeping this from him, although I know it's only your news to tell," he murmured, his disapproving tone not lost on her. "I trust you'll keep your word and tell him after the wedding?" He asked and she nodded.

His phone beeped breaking the silence; he pulled it out of his pocket and checked his message a surprised look crossing his face. He began to walk off down the aisle. "I have to go, I have a few things to tend to."

"Elijah?" She called after him; he turned around but seemed distracted. "You didn't seem at all surprised that I have a child."

"I knew you had a child, although it wasn't until I saw her likeness to Niklaus that I knew he was the father," he said mysteriously then walked out of the church.

* * *

"So what, he just knew like that?" Elena asked.

"Yes! He said how much she looked like Klaus when he was that age. I can't believe it all happened so soon though, I was hoping to at least psych myself up."

"I guess there was always the chance of it coming out seeing you and Amelie were in town."

"Yeah but you know what the funniest part was? He somehow knew I had a child just not that Klaus was her father. Who do you think told him?" She asked her friend curiously.

"Who knows? Caroline, you know better than anyone how gossipy small town are. Tell me you aren't the tiniest bit happy you didn't have to break the news yourself?" She said looking closely at her friend.

"Okay, maybe just a little, although it completely threw me off guard. I'm not sure if he's told Rebekah yet, she is going to be livid," she said shivering at the thought, Rebekah never used to scare her until now.

"Well looks like you have your chance now," Elena said as Stefan and Rebekah entered the room.

Wanting to be the centre of attention for as long as possible Rebekah had planned a series of events in the lead up to the wedding. Tonight was a cocktail party at the country club to welcome all of the guests from out of town. Caroline had just come from the kitchen to check the caterers had met the brief and the hors d'oeuvres were to Rebekah's high standard. She had Amber looking after Amelie tonight so she could make sure everything ran smoothly.

Caroline looked up noticing Katherine at the bar, downing another champagne. Caroline frowned remembering her outburst this afternoon. She excused herself citing an alcohol emergency and walked over to the bar.

"So what is that your fourth glass of the night so far? You might want to slow down seeing as we've only been here an hour and have the rest of the night to go," Caroline said discreetly in her friend's ear.

"Last time I checked, Caroline, you weren't my mother so I really don't think you have any right to tell me what to do," she growled defiantly her eyes blazing.

"Maybe not but you are Rebekah's bridesmaid and I know you would hate to ruin this night for her by getting smashed." Katherine pouted knowing Caroline was right and put her glass down, for the interim at least. "So what happened at the church today?" Caroline asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" She said feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean Katherine, that little outburst you had at Elijah."

"Well, he just swans back into town after all these years and expects everyone to just welcome him back with open arms."

"I never knew you cared so much about Elijah?" Caroline asked cocking her eyebrow.

"I don't, Caroline," she said rolling her eyes. "Think about poor Rebekah though, he flew off to Europe and left her to raise herself because we all know their horrible father didn't do anything."

"I never knew you cared so much for poor Rebekah either," Caroline said shaking her head. "Look it's fairly obvious that this isn't about Elijah leaving Rebekah to fend for herself. Obviously there's something more to this, Kat." She remained quiet refusing to give her anything.

"Okay I know a lot of people close to you have left and being one of those I probably don't have a right to say this but when has that ever stopped me?" Caroline said, Katherine just raised her eyebrows. "You need to let go of all this anger you have otherwise you'll never truly be happy." 

"You're one to talk, Caroline, you have done the exact same thing for the last six years."

"You're right, I let my anger keep me from all of my friends and family and I regret that more than anything, but now I'm trying to do something about it because I don't want it to control me anymore." Katherine looked at her obviously processing what she was saying.

"It's easier said than done," she cried a few tears springing to her eyes. "I have come to terms with my parent's death and you going, but what about Jer, will he ever come home?" Caroline put her arms around her friend and pulled her in tightly.

"All you can do is trust that he will find his way back safely. I know Bonnie is optimistic about it and from what I'm hearing he's much stronger than the guy who used to save all those stupid spiders." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I know I just have to keep reminding myself of that." She sniffed. "It doesn't help that Corey is messaging me constantly."

"Corey, is that the married guy?" Caroline asked curiously and Katherine nodded.

"He wants us to get back together. Apparently he's left his wife but he said that the last three times," she muttered sarcastically. Caroline was shocked, she assumed from speaking to Bonnie that it had ended for good.

"Have you told anyone about this?" She asked.

"No, I wouldn't dare tell Elena or Bonnie they both disapprove, not that I blame them."

"So what, do you think you're in love with him?"

"I thought so in the beginning, it was all new and exciting, mainly because we had to sneak around. After a while though, it got old. Especially when he kept saying he was leaving his wife but never did."

"Sounds like a great guy, Katherine," Caroline said sarcastically.

"I know but I was all caught up in the excitement. I think I got to the stage where I wanted to think he was the one because I hadn't met him yet and you know how impatient I am," she said her frustration obvious.

"I guess it doesn't help that your sister and best friend met theirs years ago."

"And you," she shot back, rolling her eyes. Caroline just looked at her stunned. "Caroline, are you really that blind?"

"I have no idea what you mean; I'm as single as they come right now," she scoffed.

"Yeah exactly, you've been single for six years because you can't get over the only guy you've ever loved. Klaus is the one for you." Caroline sighed.

"Even if you're right Katherine too much has happened. I'm willing to forgive what happened that night for Amelie's sake but I'm not sure I'll ever completely forget, I think that's just too big a hurdle to overcome."

"Look at us, a fine pair of young, single girls and we're sitting here moping." Katherine laughed.

"Yeah, and who knows Mr. Right could be out there but you'll never know sitting here talking to me," she said giving her friend one last squeeze. "Actually I should really go and see if everything is to Bridezilla's liking." She winked at Katherine.

She came across the happy couple laughing and schmoozing with people she didn't even know. Rebekah looked absolutely radiant; the first of her five wedding outfits was a stunning, cobalt blue gown. Stefan looked handsome in his suit too but he was tugging at his tie, something that Caroline knew he did when he was uncomfortable. She grabbed a whiskey and champagne off the nearest tray and presented it to the bride and groom hoping to soothe their nerves, well Stefan's anyway.

"How are the happy couple tonight?" She asked putting on her best smile.

"You look beautiful, Caroline," Stefan said leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. Even though she was technically working Caroline liked to dress well and blend in with the other guests. Her halter neck, magenta gown was made from the softest silk and skimmed softly over her curves. Her hair was falling in waves just as she liked it.

"Thanks, Stefan you too and of course so does the bride." Rebekah regarded her suspiciously then broke into a smile.

"Thanks, Caroline, the place looks amazing," she said almost kindly, Caroline had no idea where the real Rebekah had gone, maybe marriage was beginning to soften her? "Stefan, do you mind talking to my great aunt over there, she's all alone." She smiled sweetly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Once he left Rebekah turned giving Caroline a death stare. The real Rebekah was back with a vengeance.

"You know, Caroline, I took a chance on you, I let you plan my wedding." More like blackmailed me, she thought. "Now I hear not only that you've had a child this whole time but it turns out to be my very own niece," she hissed, her eyes boring into Caroline's.

"So I take it you've spoken to Elijah then?"

"I can't believe in all the time we've spent together planning this wedding that you didn't feel the need to mention it. I thought we were closer than that, Caroline, I thought maybe we were becoming friends." Caroline tried not to laugh aloud; this was Rebekah's idea of friendship? "And poor Niklaus, how could you not tell him this whole time?" Caroline was wondering when her rant would stop being all about Rebekah and actually about her brother.

"I know, Rebekah, I'm sorry, It was wrong of me but I had my reasons at the time and..."

"Caroline we'll talk about this later, this is my night remember," she said dismissively and Caroline had to stop herself from openly rolling her eyes. She had a feeling she was going to be hearing that line constantly over the next six days.

"Fine, I'm not sure if Elijah told you but I have every intention of telling Klaus everything after the wedding, just so you know," she finished quickly before Rebekah could cut her off again.

"Well now is as good a time as any," she said looking behind Caroline, a devious smile crossing her face. She turned around slowly, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him.

Klaus was gorgeous. If anything success and maturity had made him even more handsome. His dark blonde hair was shorter now but she couldn't mistake his crimson lips and those deep, blue eyes. Her spine tingled at the realization that their eyes and that mischievous expression he wore were one and the same.

It was only then she noticed his arm intertwined with another. A beautiful brunette was by his side, her red dress hugging every curve. Caroline felt the bile rise in her throat; she tried to move but seemed to be stuck to the spot in a trance. Klaus sauntered over the brunette by his side. He gave her a once over and looked like he was going to say something but obviously thought better of it.

"Rebekah don't you look beautiful," he said pushing past her and embracing his sister.

No one had ever made Caroline feel so worthless. She pushed through the crowd getting away as fast as she could without making a scene.


	18. Secret and Lies

"Okay so we've got four of the best strippers flying in from New York," Kol said grinning from ear to ear.

"Four? Well, that's certainly thorough," Klaus said groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"That's not even half of what I have planned," he said an evil glint in his eye. "You could at least get a little excited, brother."

"Well you'll have to excuse me but I was just woken up by my annoying little brother jumping on my bed, what are we five years old?" He said throwing a pillow in Kol's direction.

"Niklaus, has anyone ever told you how grumpy you are in the morning?" He teased. "It's not my fault you drank the entire bar tab on your own last night."

"I think you're slightly exaggerating, Kol," he muttered, even though he knew he was right. Klaus had to admit that even though he knew Caroline would be there he wasn't expecting it to stir up so many emotions resulting in him draining their whiskey stash.

"I'm the one exaggerating? The least you could have done is waited until the bachelor party tonight to get smashed."

"The one thing you don't need to worry about is me backing it up tonight," Klaus said, confident in his drinking abilities.

"So where is the delicious Tatia this morning?" He asked looking around the room.

"Kol she's not staying with me, she's in Rebekah's old room. You know she and I are just friends," he reiterated.

"That's right, what a waste," he murmured, shaking his head. "How did you talk her into coming with you? I mean could you have given her even less notice?"

"Well, surprisingly it was Tatia that actually convinced me to come. She said I'd regret it and she was right. I was too busy being mad at Caroline to see that I'd be letting Rebekah down."

"Wise words," Kol said an unreadable expression on his face. "Now get your ass up so we can shop for some bachelor night paraphernalia," he ordered, his eyes lighting up.

"You realise Stefan already has a best man? Maybe you should leave it up to Damon before you get too carried away."

"Do you mean old, boring and married Damon? His idea of a wild night would consist of writing a legal brief, snuggling with Elena and playing with his kids, yeah I'd definitely leave it up to him to plan a bachelor party."

"Fine, I'll come shopping with you," he relented. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Klaus muttered rolling over in bed. Kol let out a wicked laugh and walked out of the room.

Klaus thought back to last night. Caroline was an absolute vision, she was still the only person who could take his breath away. He had been nervous and fidgety during the trip trying to work out what he would do and say when he saw her.

Various scenarios had played out in his head ranging from a very public display of affection with Tatia to an all-out screaming match, much to Rebekah's chagrin. Klaus could never have imagined what actually did happen. The hardest thing he had ever done was completely ignore Caroline, even after everything they'd been through. He would never forget the look in her eyes when he walked straight past her.

At the same time though he couldn't believe she was surprised by his reaction after everything she'd put him through. What did she expect, that he would greet her with open arms? After returning from Boston he literally went into shock, the thought of her perfect, little family making him ill. He always imagined they'd have their own family one day and the realization that it would never happen hit him hard.

Tatia had been his rock, as usual, helping him to get through his grief. He didn't feel like he could talk to his family about what unfolded in Boston, even Kol. He was slowly beginning to go out more and although he couldn't bring himself to be with anyone else yet, at least it was a start. Two days earlier Tatia had finally worn him down and convinced him to go to Rebekah's wedding. She also suggested what a perfect travelling companion and wedding date she would make. Having her there for support was invaluable, and immature as it was the thought of making a certain blonde jealous was an added bonus

He begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed and went to have a shower; today was definitely going to be interesting if Kol had his way.

* * *

"I wondered where you'd gotten to," Kol said as Tatia came into the kitchen, her face flushed from her morning jog.

"I've got to keep up my fitness regime, even when I'm on vacation," she said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Since when is this a vacation, I thought you were on my payroll?" He laughed moving closer so that her back was up against the fridge door. "Which reminds me, I haven't given you your payment yet today," he murmured wickedly, lowering his head and brushing his lips against hers softly, she moaned into him as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back slowly looking deep into her eyes. "So Niklaus was too busy being mad with Caroline to see he would be letting Rebekah down? Nicely put counselor." 

"Fine, so maybe I had some assistance, how about we call it a team effort?" She laughed putting her arms around Kol and pulling him in closer for another kiss. Hearing a noise in the hallway they jumped apart like startled animals, she backed away quietly trying not to erupt into giggles.

"Okay, how is it that there are two of you in the kitchen but yet there's no breakfast on the table?" Klaus muttered.

"Oh someone's a mister grumpy pants this morning," Tatia teased tousling his hair; he tried unsuccessfully to swat her hand away.

"Why are you two so chirpy this morning?" He growled. They both looked at each other matching grins on their faces. "Seriously this has to stop now otherwise I'm moving out for the rest of the week."

"Well on that happy note I think I'm going to have a shower," she said giving Klaus one last smile. Kol watched her walking away, completely hypnotized by the swaying of her hips. 

_"Yes I'm here to see Tatia Petrova," Kol said standing at the front desk in the large marble foyer._

_"She's still in her meeting but shouldn't be more than five minutes," the receptionist said politely, he hated having to wait for anything. Kol had tracked down Tatia at her law firm but even just to talk to her required an appointment. He now realized how lawyers managed to make so much money._

_After his last scheme had been successful, Rebekah and Elijah had no choice but to give him more responsibility and he was relishing in it. Unfortunately, after Klaus returned from Boston he was not forthcoming with the details Kol required so he decided he needed an informant and that's where Tatia came in. Kol was aware they'd stopped sleeping together but he knew they remained close and she was most probably his sole confidante and would have the answers he desperately needed._

_"Mr. Mackenzie?" Kol didn't look up immediately forgetting his pseudonym for the day. "Miss Petrova will see you now." Kol hoped all this trouble was worth it._

_Tatia's office was spacious with a large window overlooking the city, it had a cool color palette of light blues and whites. Her numerous diplomas took pride of place on the wall behind her mahogany desk._

_"Mr. Mackenzie?" Kol looked up into the most soulful, brown eyes he'd ever seen. Her glossy, dark hair was pulled back from her face only accentuating her creamy skin. She looked at him expectantly but his tongue was tied up in knots. One thing Kol knew how to do well was talk but this beauty had made him utterly speechless. He cleared his throat nervously._

_"Miss Petrova, thank you for seeing me at such short notice." He could feel her soft smooth skin as they shook hands._

_"So what is it I can help you with?" She asked sitting down at the opposite side of the desk._

_"Well I guess I could sit here and spin you a story full of torts and liable and other assorted legal terminology but I'm just going to get straight to the point."_

_"Exactly the way I like to do things, Mr. Mackenizie," she replied without a beat. He couldn't get over the sexy way she kept saying his name even if it wasn't actually his. He paused briefly trying to articulate what he was going to say, something he never bothered to do._

_"For starters, my name is Kol, Kol Mikaelson and I'm not here on a legal matter, I just said that so I could get in to see you."_

_"Ah, if it isn't the brother I've heard so much about," she said, a laugh escaping her mouth making him feel extremely self-conscious._

_"Well, I hope by that reaction Niklaus hasn't been telling you tales."_

_"Some but don't worry it's all been very entertaining." Kol didn't like her use of the word entertaining. "Now what is so important you needed to make an appointment?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you about Niklaus, but obviously without his knowledge. As you'd know he's been going through a somewhat rough time lately," he started."This whole mess with Caroline is impacting on his life in the worst way."_

_"Yes, I know all about that." She said sadly. "But I don't understand what this has to do with me?"_

_"Look, we're all deeply concerned for his welfare but unfortunately he hasn't been confiding in his family of late."_

_"Maybe because he thinks you're all scheming against him?" She said raising her eyebrows and placing her elbows on the desk. Straight to the point; this was definitely his type of woman._

_"Good I'm glad I don't have to beat around the bush with you there's nothing I hate more than time-wasters." She smiled in acknowledgment. "Okay fine we're scheming, I'll admit it, but we have his best interests at heart."_

_"You're going to have to give me a better argument than that, I am a lawyer after all," she said slightly amused._

_"Fine how about I take you out for lunch and plead my case?"_

Kol thought back to their first meeting, a smile plastered on his face. It had taken a few outings to prove they wanted the best for Niklaus but she came around, albeit slowly. He liked to think it was his impeccable powers of persuasion but Tatia insisted it was purely out of concern for his brother.

Hearing about Caroline's secret family in Boston had thrown Kol and even though it seemed like all was lost he was not one to give in easily. He fed the information back to Elijah and Rebekah hoping they would have some sort of solution. Rebekah had insisted that there was no other man in her life; even though Kol rightly pointed out she had been unaware of Caroline's secret child this whole time, something that didn't sit well with his dear sister.

It was decided the best thing to do would be to get him to the wedding, Rebekah could tell Caroline's resolve was weakening and they figured if they could get them in the same room they'd have no choice but to talk. Even though Elijah disagreed initially, Kol believed Tatia's presence at the wedding would be the perfect emotional catalyst. Rebekah agreed with Kol surprisingly and it was decided that not only would she convince him to go, but Tatia would also invite herself along for the trip.

Kol's motives may not have been completely innocent; his desire to spend more time with Tatia was definitely a factor in his decision. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, he would never unwillingly pursue someone his brother had been with but he found himself more enchanted by her every day. Their chemistry was undeniable not to mention the host of similar interests they shared. Just in the last month, they'd been to two concerts, a handful of movies and an art exhibition. Kol knew he was falling hard for this girl but he was growing increasingly worried that she didn't feel as strongly towards him. Kol was hoping this trip back home would help to answer some of his lingering questions.

* * *

Elijah was still reeling from the events of the previous day. He was pleased Niklaus had shown up to the wedding as planned but Caroline's bombshell had completely thrown him and their plan into a spin. Niklaus had a daughter.

He realized that this little girl would either be the means of bringing them closer together or completely tearing them apart. He hoped it would be the former but he knew his brother was unlikely to forgive something so significant. His heart went out to him. Elijah realised he had to get to the bottom of why Caroline left, including the extenuating circumstances she had alluded to at the church. He hadn't asked for the explanation from her thinking it wasn't his business but now Niklaus had turned up he thought the information might be useful for their plan.

Elijah walked along the main street lost in thought. He was madly trying to work out how to get the information he needed and not paying attention to where he was going ran straight into someone, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" She cried falling on the cement with a thud. He felt his stomach sink; he would know that voice anywhere.

"Katherine! I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was going," he said offering her his hand so he could pull her up from the pavement. Her pants were covered in dust but before she had a chance to wipe it off Elijah held out his handkerchief. She couldn't help it breaking into a laugh at his old fashioned gesture.

"I didn't know people still carried handkerchiefs, well unless they're seventy of course," his crestfallen expression told her she'd taken her joke too far and she immediately felt bad, especially considering all their previous interactions. "I'm sorry that was really very nice of you but I wouldn't want to dirty your handkerchief, I can just use my hand, I don't mind getting a bit dirty," she joked smiling in his direction.

Elijah looked up at the building in front of them noticing Katherine had walked out of the local art gallery.

"I didn't take you for an art fan?" He said, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Well I guess you could say I'm an art fan, I'm actually the curator here," she said proudly.

"That was definitely not the response I was expecting," Elijah said smiling.

"Well, what's that saying? Don't judge a book by its cover." She laughed. "I majored in Art History and have been working here ever since graduation."

"You know any time I feel upset or restless I can just go to an art gallery for a few hours and it all just seems to disappear," he mused.

"I know exactly how you feel," she agreed. "I'd imagine working in Europe you'd have some spectacular galleries to choose from."

"Just a few," he joked. "Although since being back in New York I've been enjoying rediscovering the Met and MOMA, amongst others."

"I'm so jealous, I'd love to be able to just go and visit any of the New York galleries on a whim, working at them would be even better, but for now I guess I'm stuck here."

"There's no reason why you can't apply, I'm sure any of those galleries would be lucky to have you," he said sincerely.

"That coming from the man that hasn't even stepped foot in my galley since he's been in town, obviously you haven't been upset or restless enough to need to look at art."

"Well, aren't weddings supposed to be happy times? I'll admit I've come close a few times though."

"Is Rebekah stressing you out? Don't worry, Elijah, she's stressing us all out." They both laughed thinking about the bossy bride to be. "I think I deserve payment for being her bridesmaid. I honestly don't know how Caroline plans her entire wedding, my only responsibility is the Bachelorette Party tonight and she's given me written instructions on what is deemed acceptable and unacceptable."

"So let me guess just despite her you're doing everything on the unacceptable list?" She nodded laughing.

"I suppose being the loving brother I should be doing it all out of the kindness of my heart."

"Rebekah's pretty excited about having her big brother walk her down the aisle just between you and me."

"Well, that's nice to know seeing as Rebekah would never actually tell me that herself." He smiled. "Could I maybe buy you a coffee, make up for that bruise you'll no doubt be getting because of me."

"I think that's the least you can do."

* * *

"Okay how about some naked lady playing cards, we could play some strip poker with the strippers?" Kol said the image running through his head.

"Really, Kol? I think the whole point is they get naked and we get to keep our clothes on," Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you guys are planning, I don't want to know," Stefan offered, appearing behind them in the shop.

"Why because my sister has you so whipped that she's brainwashed you into thinking that you don't need strippers or alcohol or any fun for that matter," Kol said dejectedly.

"Hell no, Kol. I just want it to be a surprise, and truth be told Damon isn't the best person to plan a bachelor party so any assistance you guys can give certainly wouldn't go astray." Kol gave Klaus a look of vindication. "And, by the way, I'm not whipped," he added, hitting Kol playfully on the back of the head.

"Well rather than argue the point because I know I'd win, I'll be in the adult section," Kol said walking off.

"It's so good to see you, man, I'm glad you decided to come, it wouldn't have been the same without you," Stefan said putting his arm around Klaus.

"Yeah, I was being stupid letting my issues with Caroline get in the way of your big day."

"I know how tough it is being back here with Caroline but it means a lot that you came. Now that you're here would you possibly consider being one of my groomsmen? I'd really like you up there with me."

"Isn't that going to totally upset Rebekah's plans given the short notice and all?" He laughed thinking about her reaction to the last-minute change.

"Well I think I might actually be helping her believe it or not, she was always annoyed I only had two groomsmen to her three bridesmaids so at least now it will be perfectly symmetrical and Katherine will have her own partner."

"Sure, man, anything to help out my dear sister."

"So I'll see you later then I've got a, um, face appointment to get to," he mumbled.

"Stefan Salvatore is getting a facial?" Klaus yelled out on purpose making Stefan wince. "Kol is right, you are so whipped, mate."

* * *

"So why are you still in Mystic Falls, it seems like you want to be anywhere but here?" Elijah asked.

"Is it that obvious? I definitely want to further my career and work in a bigger gallery but I guess Mystic Falls has always been easy because I'm in my comfort zone." she said not exactly sure why she was confiding in someone she barely knew.

"I was like that before I went to Europe but once I got there it was all worth it, trust me." He smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right but I know I'd miss my family like crazy. Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, and the kids are all here plus I feel a stronger connection with my brother in Mystic Falls."

"Caroline told me about your brother, I'm sorry," he murmured, putting his hand over hers. She felt the warmth spread over her hand and throughout her body. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Yeah it's been pretty hard especially for Bonnie; we all miss him so much."

"You must be so proud of him though," he said warmly.

"I'm definitely a proud big sister," she said smiling back at him.

"Well, well if it isn't my responsible older brother and my soon to be wedding partner," Klaus said walking over to their table. Katherine looked up at Klaus a deep frown crossing her features.

"Niklaus, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Elijah asked, his expression telling him he was slightly upset by the interruption.

"Well I was avoiding Kol, don't ask, and came across you two and thought I'd say hello," he said looking at them both, Katherine's frown had now turned into a full-on death stare by this stage. Klaus clearly taken aback by her reaction attempted to smooth things over. "Katherine it's actually your lucky day, I'm going to be a groomsman in the wedding now so we're going to be partners." Katherine's face fell like she had just heard the worst news possible.

"Great, something to look forward to," she replied sarcastically. Elijah just shrugged his shoulders at his brother, confused by her adverse reaction.

"Should be a fun day then. Okay so now we've settled that I guess I'm going to go," he muttered tartly, walking off but not before giving Elijah a puzzled look.

"So do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"What?" She replied her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, what did my brother do to get you so mad?" He asked earnestly.

"It's nothing, Elijah," she said quietly.

"Katherine," he growled. "I thought you two were friends, I know it was a while ago but still." She paused unsure of whether she should say something or not, Caroline probably wouldn't appreciate it but Klaus deserved to be punished for what he did.

"He cheated on Caroline alright? The night before Caroline left town she caught him in bed with another girl."

* * *

The Grill was packed, Elijah put his hands over his ears trying to block out some of the noise but failing miserably.

"Elijah you could at least try and act your real age." Kol laughed at his brother.

"It's not funny Kol, I can't hear myself think and this conversation is fairly important in the grand scheme of things."

"So you're telling me you believe Katherine over our own brother."

"Look, Kol, it wouldn't be the first time Klaus has been upset and lashed out by doing something stupid. You did tell me he said he had a hot date that night," Elijah said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but he could have meant Caroline and when I spoke to him the next day he said he'd passed out before he even went anywhere. I think sleeping with someone else is a pretty big detail to omit, don't you?"

"Well only if he wanted to keep it quiet. From what Katherine told me he had been spending time with this girl before then, Caroline apparently mentioned they'd been flirting in front of her that very day."

"Elijah you weren't here after she left town he was absolutely distraught. I refuse to believe that he was sleeping with someone else, he was far too in love with Caroline for that." Klaus walked over putting his arms around his brothers.

"Brothers, what are you doing over here looking so somber? I know that's just your normal expression Elijah but Kol I must say I am surprised," Klaus said sightly slurring his words; he had kept his promise to Kol and was well on his way to being smashed.

"Don't worry, Niklaus, the night is still very young. We still have the strippers to come yet," he said his eyes dancing at the thought. "Speaking of which I need to go and check they're ready."

"So what was up with Katherine today, could she have been any ruder?" He asked obviously slightly affronted by her behavior.

"Well interesting you should mention that she actually told me something about you."

"Oh really, what could Katherine possibly have to say about me? I haven't seen her in years."

"Well, apparently you had been hanging out with a girl in town not long before you left. I'm not sure what her name was but..."

"Hayley..." Klaus said slowly, his eyes fixed on the makeshift stage at the back of the room. Elijah looked in that direction, noticing Kol's strippers had made their grand entrance. Klaus seemed to be in a trance; Elijah rolled his eyes at the typical male reaction.

"So it was Hayley?" He asked trying to get his brother's attention.

"Yes, Elijah, the same girl that happens to be on that stage right at this very moment." Elijah looked back at the stage shocked by the turn of events. 

* * *

"Well hello, there stranger," Klaus said smiling at Hayley. She was seated at the bar in her usual spot drinking, their show had just finished. She looked at him her eyes even bigger than usual, obviously shocked by his appearance.

"I should have known. Nothing ever changes in these small towns."

"I'll have you know I haven't been sitting on this bar stool the last six years, I did manage to leave."

"Well that's a relief, this place always was rather boring, well except for you maybe," she smiled, thinking back to their fun times together.

"My sister is getting married this weekend so I'm back here visiting but I'm actually based in New York now, and so are you I understand?"

"Yeah nothing beats the city; there is never a dull moment," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"I can imagine, especially in the life of a stripper." She rolled her eyes obviously expecting the inevitable question.

"I was waiting for that to come up, what it took you like one minute to ask?" She laughed.

"I'm curious that's all, how did that come about?" He asked interested.

"Well it more than pays the bills; it's fun and I get flown to exotic places like Mystic Falls for the weekend," she replied sarcastically.

"I know you secretly loved it here," he teased. "We had some good times I seem to remember." He noticed a shadow cross over her face. "Didn't we?"

"Yeah we did," she murmured quietly.

"It was actually strange how you just left town like that, one day you were there the next day you were gone."

"Well, I knew you were skipping town too so there was really no reason to stick around I guess," she said weakly.

"Well it's good we can catch up now then. Although I have to say seeing you in your birthday suit is really freaking me out, in the nicest possible way of course!" She laughed hitting him on the arm; it was just like old times.

* * *

Elijah was in shock, he'd tried to get Kol's attention but he was far too interested in having fun to care.

"You look rather serious for a bachelor party brother." He heard her demanding voice before he saw her. Rebekah was looking stylish as usual in her designer, black dress, although the bright, red feather boa wrapped around her neck left a little to be desired.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief, last time he checked he was at a bachelor party.

"Well I wanted to check out what you were all doing, do you think I trusted Kol and Klaus to keep Stefan out of trouble?" She slurred obviously well and truly drunk. Katherine appeared dutifully at her side just as Rebekah began to sway.

"Elijah, it's a bachelor party, not a funeral," she chided. Why was everyone giving him a hard time?

"Is that a stripper?" Rebekah cried, squinting her eyes at Klaus and Hayley. "I said under no circumstances that Stefan was to have a stripper!" Elijah didn't feel like it was the right time to bring her attention to the three others scattered around the room.

"Now, Rebekah, remember you had a stripper? So it's not fair for you to get upset at Stefan." Katherine said.

"Fine, but he can never know. Oh no, I think I'm going to be sick!" She cried running for the toilets. Elijah and Katherine couldn't help but laugh at her predicament.

"So you had a stripper? Let me guess that was on the unacceptable list?" He asked.

"Yeah it was actually at the very top of the list, feather boas rated pretty highly too." She smiled devilishly.

"I think we might have a problem, you see the stripper Niklaus is speaking to?" Katherine looked over a less than impressed expression on her face.

"Trust your brother to seek out the stripper in the room, no offence," she said realizing who she was talking to.

"Katherine, her name is Hayley; apparently she's the one..."

"That Klaus slept with," she finished off his sentence, the realization sweeping over her too. "Oh no, Caroline is here, Elijah, she can't see them together she'll be so upset."

"Well, what were you doing crashing the bachelor party anyway?" He asked.

"Blame your dear sister for that one," she muttered irritably. "Now I have to get Caroline out of here, she may have had a bit too much to drink so this could get really ugly." Elena danced over, obviously quite tipsy herself.

"Elena, where's Caroline?" She asked urgently.

"With Bonnie last time I saw her, I think somewhere on the dance floor." Katherine and Elijah madly searched the dance floor with their eyes, realizing they were too late to stop the impending doom.

* * *

"You get paid how much? That's crazy!" Klaus laughed absolutely blown away by her earnings, he was definitely in the wrong business.

"I know I always struggled money-wise so it's nice to be living so comfortably for a change."

"Now why does the fact that you're a stripper not surprise me at all?" Caroline asked, interrupting their conversation. Klaus and Hayley turned to see the blonde, her eyes wild and full of rage.

"Caroline, I don't really think this is the time or the place," Klaus said sensing how drunk she was.

"Oh, you're going to lecture me on what's right and wrong, Klaus?" She said the venom dripping from her voice.

"Well I wasn't, Caroline, but if you really want to go there I think you have a lot to answer for on that score," he growled in retaliation.

"Oh really? Says the guy that has managed to find his way back to the whore he slept with six years ago when he was supposedly going out with me?" She screamed, drawing attention from the gathering crowd. Klaus looked at her his confusion evident.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Caroline, I think you've had a little too much to drink," he scolded.

"No I don't think I've had enough because, surely if I had, this horrible sense of déjà vu wouldn't hurt so much." Klaus shook his head in despair not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I think I'm going to go and let you two sort this out," Hayley said her eyes wide, attempting to make a quick exit.

"No, Hayley, why don't you stay and catch up like old times maybe have sex again, he's all yours." Her voice rose as the torrent of emotions bottled up for six years finally broke free. She started to cry her tears falling freely.

"Hayley and I never slept together, Caroline!" 

"So finding you two in bed together the night before I left town, that was all in my imagination?"

"I wasn't with Hayley that night; I passed out drunk at home."

"And the lies just keep coming, you would think after six years you'd at least have the decency to be straight with me."

"I didn't sleep with Hayley!" He yelled in frustration, her accusations beginning to anger him. "Tell her, Hayley," he pleaded with the brunette. Hayley looked between the two obviously unsure of what to do or say.

"I, uh, no we didn't sleep together, Caroline," she admitted.

"I saw it with my own eyes, you don't have to lie for him." Klaus looked at Caroline in disbelief, he didn't think he'd ever seen her so angry before.

"No we didn't, it was only meant to look like we slept together. Klaus had passed out, I went over to his house and got into his bed to make it seem like we had." The whole place had descended into deathly silence at the revelation.

"What?" Klaus yelled his anger getting the better of him. "How could you do that to me, Hayley?"

"I was offered money, a lot of money to do it and you know how broke I was," she pleaded like it was an excuse for her behavior.

"Wait a minute someone paid you to make it look like you two had slept together?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Who paid you and why?" Klaus demanded determined to get to the truth.

"Mikael, apparently he wanted to teach you a lesson."

"His father went to all this trouble for a bit of petty revenge?" Caroline scoffed unable to comprehend the kind of person who was that twisted. Klaus looked at Caroline unable to say anything; even from beyond the grave his father was still tormenting him.

"So how did you manage to pull it off, how did Klaus not know you were in his bed?" She asked still trying to come to terms with the information.

"Mikael put a sedative in his whiskey so Klaus passed out and then after you left the Grill he called and told me to get into position. After you ran out of the house, I left," she explained like it was all so simple. Klaus remained silent unsure of how to process everything he was hearing. After what seemed like forever he looked up at Hayley.

"So that's why you left town in such a rush?"

"Yeah well, Mikael didn't want any loose ends. Klaus, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you but Caroline didn't seem right for you anyway, it was probably for the best."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to say something like that to me," he growled. "Do you know how much you ruined my life?" He said looking in Caroline's direction, but she wasn't there anymore. He scoured the room madly searching for her. Kol pointed towards the door and Klaus took off breaking into a run. He ran outside the cold air hitting him in the face, he had to find her.

"Caroline!" He yelled desperately.


	19. The Truth Hurts

"I'm here," Caroline murmured in a tiny voice. She was sitting in the gutter, her head in her hands. She heard him approach and raised her head slowly, her red eyes meeting his. "I don't even know where to start," she said completely numb.

"I don't think Rebekah will ever forgive us for making a scene at the party."

"Yeah I think you're probably right, but surprisingly not my biggest concern at the moment." She laughed in spite of everything.

"I can't believe this is happening," he murmured, sitting down next to her.

"You and me both." She sniffed. "For six years I thought you cheated on me with her."

"And for six years I had absolutely no idea," he muttered. "I can't believe my own father hated me so much he went to those lengths to keep us apart."

"Only an absolute monster would drug his own son," she said bitterly, looking over at Klaus her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I really lucked out in the father draw didn't I?" He said the sarcasm thick in his voice. "At least that explains the debilitating headache I had the next day."

"Hayley was just as complicit. I can't believe the things some people would do for money."

"I can't believe I ever considered her a friend, she certainly had me fooled."

"So where do we go from here, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea, how does someone get back six years of their lives just like that?" He said looking at her for answers.

"I honestly don't think you can, I guess you just have to try and start over again and move forward from there."

"I just wish it could have been different, if only you'd asked me instead of running away like that," he muttered his frustration evident.

"Well you can't really blame me for thinking the worst can you?" She said her voice rising indignantly. "Trust me it looked pretty damning from where I was standing."

"I'm sorry but I was a bit out of it at the time, Caroline." 

"I know okay, I'm sorry, that must have been horrible. I really don't want to fight with you anymore," she said emotionally exhausted.

"You have to understand it from my perspective, Caroline, I wake up to find you've just run away without any explanation, and don't even try and tell me that pathetic note you left explained anything."

"I thought you'd cheated on me, Klaus, I was distraught and couldn't think straight at the time," she argued rubbing her temples hoping to relieve some tension from her throbbing head.

"Well excuse me if I don't think that's good enough. Six years have been lost just like that because of a stupid misunderstanding that could have been cleared up straight away."

"Don't you think I know that? I have spent six long years hating you; the image of the two of you in bed is still emblazoned on my brain. If I could change the past I would, but I can't Klaus!" She yelled.

"You're right, Caroline, we can't change what happened in the past but that doesn't help us much now. I think we'd be naive to think we could get back to even a fraction of what we had then," he murmured sadly.

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" She asked her voice shaking.

"I think it's impossible to move on after so much has happened."

"So that's it?" She cried her tears starting to fall again.

"Well, what would be the point exactly?" He asked his defeated expression not lost on him.

"Well I guess the point would be not letting your father or Hayley win, they've been doing that for six years and quite frankly I'm tired of it."

"Too much has happened, Caroline. We have changed so much, we're not the same people we were all those years ago." She knew he was right about that. "I mean I have a career in New York and you have your business in Boston." 

"Surely having separate careers in different cities isn't a good enough reason to write everything off."

"No, but surely a child is." 

"You know?" She asked her voice barely a whisper. How did he know about Amelie and did he know he was her father?

"Yes, a daughter," he replied not missing a beat. "So you see I don't know how it's going to work." She couldn't believe what she was hearing but given his attitude, it seemed unlikely he knew.

"So, what exactly are you saying, Klaus?" She cried. "I have a daughter so we can't even be friends?"

"Look I think it's just going to be too difficult, you and I have both moved on with our lives, it's best we just leave it at that," he said dismissively. She shook her head in disbelief, she really didn't know him at all anymore, Klaus had become so bitter and twisted. 

"Fine." She stood up and wiped away some stray tears. "I'm going," she said utterly wrecked.

"I didn't mean you had to go."

"No you're right; I need to get back to my life and my daughter." She walked away, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

Caroline woke up, the thumping headache a painful reminder of her awful night. She didn't realize how someone could experience the whole gamut of emotions over the course of one hour. She started with anger, moving onto shock then hope and finishing with a hard dose of reality.

She had every intention of telling him about Amelie then and there but the impersonal way he spoke about her ripped Caroline to absolute shreds. It was like he thought she was nothing more than an inconvenience. Caroline knew he still had to know and considering everyone else did she was fast running out of time. One thing she knew was that she didn't have the emotional capacity to deal with it, this morning anyway.

Caroline looked at the bedside clock noticing it was only 5:30 am, not even Amelie woke up at this hour. She realized she needed some fresh air, maybe it would help ease her headache. She got up and dressed moving quietly so as not to wake anyone.

It was cool outside causing goosebumps to form on her skin. Mystic Falls was eerily quiet this time of the morning, the roads were deserted not a soul in sight. She took a deep breath trying to make sense of what happened and how she was going to tell Klaus. If she still knew Klaus as well as she thought his attitude towards her last night was purely a defence mechanism.

She wanted to believe with all her heart that what they once had could be salvaged but if he was this angry now she knew finding out Amelie was his daughter would push him over the edge. How had she stuffed everything up so badly? She couldn't change what she'd done all those years ago so all she could hope for was that he wanted to be part of Amelie's life. Her daughter shouldn't have to suffer for what she did.

Caroline jumped startled by the noise of a twig breaking, she looked up, a lone runner was moving quickly in her direction. As she approached Caroline stomach dropped, of all the people to see. Tatia was wearing a baseball cap and sweats but you couldn't deny her obvious beauty. Trust Klaus to find the most beautiful girl in New York to date. When Caroline had seen them arm in arm at the cocktail party she felt sick. How could he have ever loved her, she didn't even compare to Tatia.

"You're eager running at this time of the morning," she said awkwardly, trying to make conversation. 

"Yeah I find if I don't keep up my routine on vacation it's harder to get back into it when I return to work," she said puffing slightly.

"Well I guess I should let you keep going then." Caroline smiled attempting to walk off.

"Caroline, wait," Tatia said. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but believe it or not I'm here to help." Caroline looked at her puzzled by what she was hearing. 

"I don't understand, you're with Klaus."

"Caroline, Klaus and I aren't together in that way, we're just friends."

'So, what, he brought you here to punish me and make me jealous?" She asked the anger starting to build again.

"No, if anything he brought me here for emotional support, I'm sure you can understand that," Tatia reasoned.

"I guess," she mumbled. "Maybe you're a little less daunting now." 

"How are you feeling, you know since everything that happened last night?" She asked earnestly.

"I'm surprised Klaus didn't fill you in on all the gory details."

"Well we did talk very briefly, but he was too busy brooding." Caroline nodded knowing exactly what she meant. "He holds most things close to his chest, especially when he thinks I'm going to scold him for doing or saying something stupid."

"Well, he's decided we can't have any sort of future because too much has happened and we're not the same people anymore," she rambled. "He's right we have changed but I think that's just a poor excuse."

"I haven't known Klaus as long as you but he does have a tendency to get angry and lash out when he's hurting."

"Why's he so hurt Tatia?" She cried. "I couldn't help what his father did to us all those years ago; I was just as much a victim as he was."

"He's hurt because he thinks you've moved on without him," she said regarding Caroline thoughtfully.

"Why, because I have a business and a daughter? I needed to build a life for us and I think I've done quite well, but other than that not much else."

"Really? I was under the impression you had someone in your life now?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"No there's no one in my life. Where did you get an idea like that from?" She asked the confusion etched on her face.

"When Klaus went to see you in Boston..."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? I didn't see Klaus. When did he come to Boston, why was he even there?" She cried the questions flying from her mouth.

"A few months ago, he knew you were planning Rebekah's wedding and wanted to get some answers. You didn't see him because he left before you could. He saw you with your daughter and a guy; he assumed you were a couple." Caroline looked at her confused. "Tall, dark hair?"

"Ethan." The realization hit her. "He's my best friend in Boston; he babysits for Amelie all the time and he also happens to be gay. He thought he was her father didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, although now we know that's not the case," she said pointedly. Was there anyone left who didn't know he was her father? "You need to tell him, Caroline, there have been too many lies and misunderstandings, this has to stop now."

"You're right Tatia."

* * *

"Come on out ladies," Caroline said looking at the three closed change room doors in front of her.

Door number one flew open an annoyed Katherine eyeing her, door two opened revealing a tentative Elena and door three slowly opened Bonnie giving a long drawn out sigh.

"Could you girls get any more excited?" Caroline asked.

"Easy for you to say, you're not going to be dressed in mushroom," Katherine said clearly not happy with her dress.

"Kat, it's actually called blush pink, there's a big difference," Caroline said. The bridesmaids were going to be dressed in floor-length, Grecian-style, chiffon gowns; the only difference between them was the neckline. 

"Why couldn't I be in red?" She asked. "You know how good it looks with my hair."

"Um probably because it's not your big day, you know I hate to break it to you but it's actually all about the bride," Bonnie explained inspecting her halter neck design.

"I know that Bonnie, but I don't think a bit of color would have gone astray." She pouted. 

"I actually don't mind it, although I doubt I'll ever have another occasion to wear it again," Bonnie said.

"I love mine; it's so pretty and feminine," Elena said twirling around in the mirror admiring her strapless dress.

"You would," Katherine snorted at her twin playing around with her one-shouldered strap. 

"Katherine these are beautiful, designer dresses, I'm not even going to tell you how much they cost. They fit in perfectly with the theme not to mention the groomsmen's suits." Caroline said, the wedding planner coming out.

"I hardly think bright red would have screamed rustic garden wedding do you?" Katherine just scowled at her in response. "Trust me, Katherine, when it comes to your wedding we'll get you a red, wedding dress if that's what you really want," Caroline promised hoping she wouldn't actually want a red wedding dress. 

"I think you'll be waiting a long time for my wedding," she sighed flopping into the comfortable, leather armchair next to the mirror.

"Katherine don't say that," Elena said a frown across her face.

"Well it's the truth."

"I don't know things were looking very cozy with you and Elijah yesterday," Bonnie said. "I saw you two having coffee, you both couldn't keep the smiles off your faces."

"You and Elijah? I think you've been holding out on us," Caroline said her interest piqued. We're just friends so you can all calm down." They all looked at her knowing smiles on their faces. "Anyway it's hardly the biggest news of the day; I think that goes to Caroline."

"How are you doing now, sweetie?" Elena asked concerned. "I still can't get my head around everything."

"You can't get your head around it? I went for six years thinking he'd cheated on me and it turns out it was one very manipulative misunderstanding," Caroline said her eyes wide.

"What a horrible man, I mean who does that to their own child?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, father always had a great way with us kids," Rebekah said eavesdropping on their conversation. The girls looked at her started by her sudden appearance. "You don't need to gape; I was supposed to be here, you know it is my wedding after all."

"How are you doing with everything, Rebekah?" Elena asked.

"Well let's see, I have the hangover from hell, my bachelorette party turned into something from a soap opera and it turns out my father was actually the devil, I had my suspicions but now they've definitely been confirmed." They all paused, digesting her comments.

"Yeah, I can definitely vouch for the devil remark," Caroline said giving Rebekah a slight smile.

"I can't believe he did that to you and Nik," Rebekah said looking at Caroline sadly. "I mean he bullied us our whole lives but this just takes it to another level."

"Yeah a totally weird and twisted one," Katherine said scrunching up her nose in disgust. "So how is everyone taking it, you know Kol and um Elijah?"

"Well, Elijah's being Elijah, trying to check everyone else is okay." Katherine smiled. "I just saw Kol, he certainly wasn't his chirpy self, he feels really guilty because he was drinking with Niklaus that night and left him at home to go out."

"It's hardly his fault, how could anyone have known what your father was planning?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah well I tried telling him that but I think it's just going to take a little time for him to deal with it, for all of us to deal with it," Rebekah said. "I've tried to speak with Nik but he seems to have gone AWOL, did he say much to you, Caroline?"

"He was really upset and angry as you'd imagine, I'm not sure he'll ever get over it," she said sadly, remembering how traumatized he looked the night before.

"That's why you need to talk to him, Caroline, and help him through it; you're the only one who can," Rebekah pleaded. "He's so lost and I'm afraid this will just tip him over the edge."

"I have, Rebekah, and he doesn't want to hear from me, even though it was Mikael's fault he still blames me for leaving." 

"You know him best, Caroline, yes he's angry and in shock but he'll listen eventually." 

"Not when I tell him he has a daughter he knows nothing about," she murmured.

"I can't believe you still haven't told him, Caroline!" She yelled. "He deserves to know and if you don't have the decency to tell him about his daughter then I will." Caroline didn't doubt for a minute that Rebekah would carry out her threat.

"I know but with everything that's been happening with fake girlfriends, scheming fathers, and deceitful strippers, not to mention a wedding, it's been a little difficult."

"Stop making excuses Caroline and get it done," Rebekah demanded.

"Fine, you're exactly right, I'll do it now," Caroline said grabbing her handbag and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked. Caroline turned around the confusion evident on her face. "Aren't you forgetting my dress fitting?" Caroline looked at her unsure of what to say. "You know believe it or not amongst all the melodrama that is your life, Caroline, I am actually getting married."

"Don't worry Rebekah you've made it virtually impossible for anyone to forget that," Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Good to hear; now I have a dress to try on." 

* * *

"You must have been cleaning all morning this place looks good," Caroline said walking up to the bar. 

"Yeah those Bachelors certainly know how to make a mess, not to mention a certain bride-to-be in the ladies toilets," Matt said wiping down the bar, Caroline shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I hear it wasn't too pretty." She laughed. "Totally not my fault either, that's all on Katherine."

"Well, she certainly missed one hell of a show," Matt said his eyes wide.

"Oh, do you mean the strippers?" She asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"No actually I mean the full-on screaming match at the bar, I don't think I've ever seen you so mad, Care."

"I know I'm so sorry, obviously I was drunk which didn't help but seeing Hayley again just brought so many emotions back to the surface."

"You were like a woman possessed." He laughed. "She deserved it anyway, how manipulative can one person be?"

"Don't you mean two people? Daddy dearest was hardly blameless in the whole scenario."

"Yeah, it was all so messed up. If it's any consolation I kicked her out of the bar not long after, told her we don't serve evil whores." She laughed thinking about Matt using that term.

"Good, although thinking back I really would have liked to slap her, pity I'll never get the chance."

"I'm sure Klaus must be livid, I know I would be. Have you spoken to him about it at all, you ran out of here pretty fast."

"Yeah I did a little last night but it honestly just took everything out of me." Matt rolled his eyes. "You don't need to give me that look, Matthew; I know I need to speak to him. I actually came by to see if he was at his usual spot at the bar."

"No I haven't seen him all day; if he comes by I'll tell him you're looking for him though."

"He'll probably run in the opposite direction, I'm not one of his favorite people at the moment. Thanks though. Oh, by the way, have you picked up your suit yet?" She asked.

"Always the wedding planner aren't you?" He said shaking his head.

"No, I am checking purely as a friend because I know how disorganized you are and also I know how crazed Rebekah will be if the MC doesn't match in with the Groomsmen."

"Well now that you ask Lexi actually picked it up for me yesterday," he said a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Good to see someone's organized." 

* * *

Caroline had looked everywhere but Klaus was nowhere to be found, she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd skipped town. She needed to check on the reception venue so decided to take a detour from her search and head to the Lockwood Mansion. 

The house and grounds looked stunning this time of year, the trees were full of golden, autumn leaves shaking slightly in the breeze. The marquee was set up on the lawn out the front of the property and overlooking the lake. Wait staff were busy setting up tables and chairs. It was all coming along nicely for the big day. 

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since Rebekah came waltzing into her office eight months ago and now here she was back to the one place that held so many memories. She practically grew up here; all of the picnics, benefits, dinners and balls she'd attended over the years. Caroline looked down at the lake, a certain spot filling her with memories of Klaus.

It was then she noticed a lone figure at that very spot sitting on the bench, head in hands. She'd found him, walking over nervously she knew this was a moment she would never forget.

"Can I join you?" She asked tentatively unsure of his current state of mind. He looked up surprised by her appearance then smiled slightly patting the seat next to him.

"Now why am I suddenly getting this strong feeling of déjà vu?" He asked looking in her direction.

"Oh, you mean when you just kissed me out of the blue on New Year's Eve?"

"I seem to remember you kissing me back, love," he said, the use of the word sending shivers up her spine. He looked down obviously realising his slip. "Yeah I think that's enough nostalgia for one day." 

"It's so hard not to be nostalgic this place hold so many memories. Ever since I returned to Mystic Falls it's been like a flood of them."

"Do you miss it?" He asked.

"Definitely. I've lived most of my life in this place; it's where all my friends are. I don't have a memory that doesn't involve them or you."

"I haven't missed it at all. There has never been a place that holds such bittersweet memories for me."

"We did have some good times, Klaus," she said quietly.

"Maybe but unfortunately they've been overshadowed by all the terrible ones. When my father died last year I was so happy that he couldn't hurt me anymore but yet I come back here and he's managed to do it again from the grave."

"Would you have preferred not knowing then?" She asked.

"No of course not, I'm glad I know but it doesn't make it any easier to grasp," he said running his hands through his hair. "Just knowing that you left because of his scheming makes me so angry." Caroline looked at him trying desperately to control his rage, she knew what she was about to say wasn't going to make it any better. She paused briefly, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

"Klaus there was another reason I left town all those years ago." He looked up the surprise evident on his face, waiting for her to continue. "When I broke up with you I wasn't just scared of my feelings."

"Tell me something I didn't know, Caroline," he muttered.

"I was scared but not of my feelings, I was pregnant," she said in barely a whisper.

"You were what?" He asked his eyes wide unsure he heard her correctly.

"Yes I was pregnant," she repeated. He lent back the realisation sweeping over him. After what seemed like an eternity he replied.

"So does that mean your daughter is mine?"

"Yes she's your daughter, Klaus, she's five years old," Caroline replied. He was silent processing what he'd just heard. "I found out I was pregnant the day before Independence Day and..."

"When you looked like you'd been crying but insisted it was allergies."

"Yes, I'd just done a third positive pregnancy test and wasn't in the best state."

"So what, you found out your were pregnant and decided to break up with me?" He cried, not understanding her logic.

"I was eighteen and pregnant, I was scared, Klaus," she said the tears springing to her eyes. "I had so many thoughts going through my mind. We were supposed to be travelling then going to college; we had our whole lives ahead of us," she rambled.

"So you when you came to see me that day at the Grill why didn't you tell me then?"

"I wasn't going to tell you in the middle of the Grill with Hayley hanging around. You were going out with Kol so we organized to get together later and talk which is when I was going to tell you everything. Only you didn't show up and we all know how that turned out."

"So you thought the smart thing to do was run away?" He cried.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I thought you'd cheated on me and I was pregnant with your child."

"Well, wouldn't that be more reason to stay and work things out Caroline, for the sake of our unborn child?"

'You're probably right but I was already so scared and upset, seeing you with Hayley sent me over the edge," she whimpered, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Klaus, but as much as I want to I can't take it back."

"So what's your excuse for not telling me later, maybe when she was born or had her first birthday, maybe her fifth? God, I don't even know when her birthday is!"

He jumped up from the bench, breaking into loud sobs, the lost years without his daughter weighing heavily on his mind. Caroline looked at how broken Klaus was and just wanted to comfort him, but the complete hatred reflected in his eyes stopped her from rushing to his side.

"It's on March 16," she said quietly her vision blurring from the tears. "I have no excuse for not telling you over the years, I guess I was holding onto some residual anger as well as living deeply in denial."

"Don't you see, Caroline, your anger and denial have cost me my daughter. It's cost me five birthdays and five Christmases, it's cost me everything," he growled, furiously swiping at his stray tears.

"I know," she whispered, no longer able to look him in the eyes.

"There is nothing you can do or say that's ever going to make this okay, do you hear me? Nothing!" He yelled beginning to pace like a caged animal. Caroline didn't think she'd ever seen him this angry before and it was beginning to scare her.

"Klaus, please," she pleaded. "I messed up everything but you have to understand how sorry I am and how I wish I could do it all again so differently."

"Well I don't accept your apology, Caroline, and telling me you wish you could do it all over again doesn't bring me any sort of comfort," he spat, continuing to pace in front of her.

"Okay that's fair, but please, Klaus, don't take my mistake out on Amelie," she implored.

"Amelie?" He asked hearing his daughter's name for the first time.

"Yeah its French, her full name is actually Amelie Grace. I have a picture of her in my purse if you want to see it." Caroline rummaged around in her bag.

"Don't bother, I've seen her before. Well from a distance," he said coldly,

"When you came to Boston?" Caroline asked ignoring his previous comment and placing the photo in his hand. He didn't bother to look down.

"Yeah, I saw you in the park with her and your boyfriend," he winced. "Does she think that's her father?" Caroline was affronted he would even ask that.

"Well for starters I don't have a boyfriend, I haven't since you." He looked up surprised by her comment. "That was Ethan, he's my best friend who also happens to be gay, not that it's any of your business. He babysits for Amelie sometimes and no she doesn't think that."

"So what does she..." The conversation was interrupted by the loud shrill of her cell phone. She wanted to leave it but being a responsible parent she knew she had to check who was calling. She pulled her phone from her handbag, noticing from the caller ID it was Amber. She sent him an apologetic glance and connected the call.

"Amber, what's happening, is everything okay?" She asked. Klaus shook his head at her turned on his heel and stalked off into the distance, obviously upset she answered her phone.

"Caroline, I'm sorry but it's Amelie."

"What's wrong with Amelie?" Caroline asked her heart beating faster.

"There was an accident at the park, she fell off the swing and hit her head. She was knocked unconscious," she rambled.

"Slow down, Amber, where is she now?" She cried beginning to panic.

"We're at the hospital; the doctors are with her now."

"I'll be right there; don't worry, Amber, everything is going to be okay," she said trying to soothe her own nerves more than anything.

She disconnected the call madly trying to search the grounds for Klaus but he was gone. She knew this time around she had to do things differently and that meant telling him everything. Caroline gave up looking and rushed to the hospital, Amelie was her priority right now.


	20. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Elijah walked through the double sliding doors, looking over towards the waiting room. His heart jumped seeing Katherine seated there.

"Katherine, I came as soon as I could," he said sitting down next to her, slightly out of breath.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see the older, Mikaelson brother. "I know Caroline called you but I thought you were going to get Klaus to come?" Elijah was silent for a moment unsure of what to say.

"After Caroline's call I did go and see Niklaus but he refused to come," he said sadly. "I tried but he's so angry."

"I understand he's hurting Elijah but I think Amelie is far more important than that."

"I couldn't agree more but try telling Niklaus that. He's inconsolable; I don't think I've ever seen him this upset before."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive Caroline?" She asked quietly.

"Honestly the way he is at the moment I don't think so." They were both silent thinking about the possible ramifications. "So how is Amelie? I thought if I came at least I could let Niklaus know what's going on." Katherine smiled thinking about what a caring sibling he was.

"Caroline is in with the doctors now. They're worried about the possible side effects because she's been unconscious for so long," she murmured, tears welling in her eyes. Elijah looked at her his concern evident.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he soothed. "Now can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, really. How are you?"

"I don't think that matters with everything else that's going on do you?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"I think it does, you're always so busy making sure everyone else is okay, but no one ever checks up on you," she said putting her hand on his leg without thinking. He immediately looked down at her hand, obviously affected by her intimate gesture. After a few moments, he slowly looked up into her eyes.

"I knew what a monster he was but I never honestly thought he was capable of this level of manipulation," he said bitterly.

"I don't think anyone did." 

"I just feel so bad for Niklaus and Caroline, he ruined their lives," he muttered in frustration. "If only I'd been here maybe I could have stopped it." Katherine moved closer, her eyes on his.

"Elijah, even if you were here there was nothing you could do to stop Mikael, he would have done it any way he was so hell-bent on revenge."

"No, but if I'd been here maybe father would have left Klaus alone. My departure left him vulnerable."

"So he attacked you, just like Klaus?" She asked tentatively.

"For years, that's why I left, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I stupidly assumed our brother Finn would protect them but he didn't," he said his anger building. Katherine had never seen him this agitated, he was always so calm.

"Elijah, this isn't your fault and as long as you keep blaming yourself your father wins," she said trying to get through to him. He looked deeply into her eyes holding her stare, Katherine felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Katherine I..."

"Elijah I'm so glad you're here," Caroline said rushing over towards them. Elijah and Katherine broke apart, he cleared his throat nervously.

"Of course, Caroline, how is Amelie?"

"She just woke up, well about fifteen minutes ago," she replied, a look of relief on her face. "The doctors are still doing tests but everything seems okay so far."

"That's great, Care," Katherine said standing up and hugging her friend.

"They'll need to do some more tests and scans so she'll stay here for the next few days but that's more so for observation. I'm so relieved."

"That's wonderful news, Caroline," Elijah said smiling warmly at her.

"So did you tell Klaus?" She asked quietly.

"I did but he's pretty cut up still, I think he just needs more time." She looked away trying to hide her disappointment. "I told him I'd come by and see how Amelie was doing." Caroline nodded. "I might actually call him now and give him the good news." He said standing up and walking to a quieter spot to make the call.

* * *

Klaus had no idea how long he'd been wandering the streets but darkness had fallen.

He had a daughter.

He was a father.

Those were two statements he never thought he'd make. He was so worried about this little girl he'd never met, when Elijah had told him about her being in hospital it felt like a heavy weight had been dropped on his chest. Klaus had been staring at her photo for hours, he was surprised it hadn't worn through he was holding it that long.

She was gorgeous, he remembered her golden pigtails from the park but it was her eyes and that cheeky grin he couldn't mistake. If he'd just taken a closer look at her that day he would have known. No, if Caroline had bothered to tell him about his daughter from the beginning this would have never happened.

He didn't remember ever feeling so many conflicting emotions at once. How could she have kept this from him for six years? It was unforgivable in his eyes. His phone rang and he picked it up immediately. "Elijah is she okay?" He asked his voice breaking. 

Even though he couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital he needed to know how she was. 

"Amelie's going to be fine, she just woke up. They've done some preliminary tests and everything looks okay." Klaus released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "They want to keep her in for some more tests but it's mainly just as a precaution." Klaus looked upwards as the relief flooded over him and he felt the weight slowly lift off his chest. "Maybe you could come and visit her? Caroline said she'll be here for the next few days."

"Thanks for letting me know, Elijah," Klaus said disconnecting the call. He didn't want to get into it all again with Elijah; it was too much right now. As long as she was going to be okay that's all that mattered. Klaus thought back to his earlier conversation with Elijah.

_Klaus was struggling to breathe, he had walked away from Caroline and broken into a run, only stopping when it hurt too much. He couldn't believe what had just happened, what Caroline had just told him. Klaus was furious, he couldn't see past his anger to make sense of anything. She had lied to him for six years; he could never get over that._ _Caroline had taken everything from him and he had missed out on five years of his daughters life because she was selfish. Thinking he cheated on her was not an excuse to keep her existence from him._

_He smiled briefly thinking about what a beautiful name she had, it certainly suited her. She looked so adorable in the photo and cheeky as hell he imagined. Klaus could see Caroline in her too, that beautiful, golden hair and creamy skin. He frowned, thinking about Caroline was starting to make him angry again, Klaus knew he needed a drink._

_Klaus sat at the bar looking deeply into his glass searching for answers, although none were forthcoming._

_"Niklaus, I'm glad I found you," Elijah said urgency in his voice._

_"You're far too wound up, brother, come, sit and have a drink with me," he said signalling at the bartender._

_"No Niklaus, I don't want a drink. I think you should come with me," he said impatiently._

_"Well, what if I don't want to Elijah?"_

_"I think you'll want to, brother, it's Amelie." His head shot up at the sound of her name._

_"What do you know about Amelie?" He asked confused as to why Elijah knew about his daughter._

_"She's in hospital, she had an accident at the playground this afternoon."_

_"Is she going to be okay?" He asked his stomach dropping._

_"They don't know she's been unconscious since it happened._ _Caroline found out earlier but you'd left the Lockwood Mansion before she had a chance to tell you, so she called me to find you."_

_"How selfless of Caroline to let me know, that's probably the kindest thing she's done in oh about six years." Elijah shook his head choosing to ignore his brother's comment._

_"Come on, Niklaus, I'll take you there."_

_"I can't Elijah," he said quietly._

_"It's your daughter, Niklaus, what could be more important than that?" He implored._

_"A daughter I never knew existed until about three hours ago. It would be like visiting a complete stranger in the hospital," he spat._

_"Really you're going to do this now, Niklaus?" Elijah cried his frustration growing._ _"Yes, Caroline had no right to do what she did, no one is disputing that and yes you're angry but you need to get past that and go and see your daughter."_

_"How would you feel if it was your child, Elijah, and you didn't know they existed? Would you be angry and upset?" He cried._

_"Yes, of course, I would and you have every right to be angry and upset and anything else you're feeling but you're directing it at the wrong person."_

_"Oh really?" He seethed._

_"Yes, you're angry with Caroline, as you should be, but you're taking it out on Amelie, you're taking it out on your daughter," he yelled. "She's innocent in all of this." Elijah looked at Klaus knowing his brother was deeply torn about what to do._

_"I'm sorry, Elijah, I can't do it," he whispered looking into his glass._

_"Fine, but if you're wondering I'll be at the hospital."_

* * *

Klaus woke up his head thumping from the night before. He put a pillow over his face attempting to block out the sunlight shining through his window. Then it hit him, he had a daughter, yesterday wasn't a dream.

He sat bolt upright the realization waking him like a cold shower. He didn't know whether he could muster up the courage to go to the hospital although not seeing Amelie was tearing him up inside. Klaus looked at the picture next to his bed, her blue eyes smiling at him. He shook his head trying to get rid of all the jumbled mess inside and got up.

Klaus walked out into the hall and down the staircase, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen. He couldn't believe how god damn happy they were all the time, it was annoying. As Klaus turned the corner he stopped dead, reeling at the sight in front of him. His brother and Tatia were locked in an embrace at the kitchen table; he rubbed his eyes in case he was seeing things. No, he wasn't imagining it, his little brother and ex-lover were making out, what the hell was going on?

"Ah-hem," he coughed loudly, they broke apart like guilty children who'd been caught raiding the cookie jar. They both looked at him, their faces were red with embarrassment.

"Niklaus I can explain..." Kol started.

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious what's going on here," he said, slightly amused but at the same time deeply confused.

"We didn't plan on this to happen it just did," Tatia said sheepishly looking over at Kol.

"I'm telling you Mystic Falls does weird things to people," he muttered.

"Well, it's actually been going on longer than that," Kol said.

"You two just met this week though?" He said puzzled, then it slowly started to sink in. "How long has it been exactly?"

"Over a month," Tatia admitted quietly, scared of his reaction.

"I was worried about you after Boston so I went to see Tatia. I knew you'd been confiding in her and I wanted to know you were okay because you wouldn't talk to any of us."

"So you brought Tatia into your twisted, Mikaelson family scheme?" Klaus said in disbelief.

"It wasn't Kol's fault, I was worried too, and you'd been so down since you saw Caroline in Boston. We were just trying to help."

"Why is it everyone's goal in life to save me?" He cried. "Am I that much of a head case?"

"No, Niklaus, we just knew how much you were hurting and wanted to do everything we could to help you get through it." Kol tried to reason with him.

"What? By getting me to the wedding and pushing me and Caroline together?" He yelled.

"You needed to see her and get the answers to help you move on; otherwise you would have kept living this destructive life, pretending you're okay when you're obviously not," Tatia murmured.

"Oh really, Tatia, like you're one to talk. Have you told Kol about your past, about how you can't move on from your dead fiancé so you sleep around to avoid any emotional attachment?" Tatia looked at Klaus like he'd slapped her.

"What's he talking about, Tatia?" Kol asked quietly.

"You might think I have issues but I have never met anyone as bitter and twisted as you," Tatia growled. "You won't be happy until you've pushed everyone away."

"Maybe but at least I'm honest. Look if you two want to screw around be my guest, I'm out of here," he yelled storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Isn't this where you and I first met?" Stefan said coming up behind Klaus.

"Feeling nostalgic are we?" Klaus had been wandering around town and had found himself back at the Lockwood Mansion again. For some reason it made him calm, it was probably all the nice memories he had including his first kiss with Caroline. He was glad the wedding would be in the same place that held so many happy memories.

"Well you know it's hard not to be, I mean I am getting married in two days. So I hear you're not having the best week of your life?"

"Yeah, it's probably up there," he sighed heavily. "I can't get over how much my life has changed in the last couple of days."

"I think finding out your father drugged you and learning about a secret daughter rates pretty highly."

"Just a little, I don't even know what to think anymore. I walked in on Kol and Tatia making out before too, what is with this place?"

"Yeah, there's definitely something about it. I'm glad you know about Amelie now, it was the hardest thing keeping that news to myself," Stefan said. Klaus looked over at him, his eyes growing darker and Stefan knew he'd said too much.

"You knew all along?" Stefan nodded in confirmation unsure of what to say next.

"Let me guess my sister and brothers, probably everyone else in this god damn town knew as well?" He cried the realization hitting him. "So what you all got together with Caroline and talked about the best way to break it to me?"

"Of course not, Klaus, I only knew a few days ago, same with your brothers and Rebekah. Apparently, when Elijah saw Amelie the family resemblance was too obvious to ignore."

"So no one in my family thought I had a right to know?"

"Klaus, you have to understand it wasn't our news to tell. Not telling you was the most difficult thing we've ever had to do but it's utterly pointless rehashing all of that now. You have more important things to worry about."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Can this week get any worse?"

"No, man, I think you've officially hit rock bottom." Stefan laughed attempting to lighten the situation; Klaus looked over at him and smiled despite everything.

"Well, that's certainly a reason to celebrate then."

"Klaus you need to go and see Amelie," Stefan said his face serious again.

"I know I want to but at the same time I'm so scared, what if she doesn't like me?" He said his insecurities coming through.

"Well, I guess you'll never know unless you try," he said reassuringly. "I know it's daunting but let me ask you this; since you found out has there ever been a moment when you felt like you didn't want her to be your daughter?"

"Not one," he replied, not missing a beat. "I may not have known about her but when Caroline told me I was secretly happy she was mine." Stefan smiled at his friend.

"I think you know what you need to do."

* * *

Klaus walked up to the hospital his heart beating faster. He only had to walk less ten feet to the entrance but was finding it difficult to move from his spot.

"I'm glad you came." He heard a voice and turned to see Elijah smiling at him.

"Well I'm not there yet," he said quietly.

"Well, it's a start. How about we walk in together, Niklaus?" Elijah said trying to give him a push in the right direction.

"I am perfectly capable of walking in there by myself, brother. Anyway, I'm not talking to you at the moment."

"Oh really, what have I done this time to upset you?" Elijah said rolling his eyes.

"Well a little heads up would have been nice seeing as you already knew Amelie was my daughter," he growled, Elijah nodded knowing it would only be a matter of time before that came out.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Niklaus, surely you understand that?" He implored. "If it's any consolation I felt incredibly uncomfortable knowing and I told Caroline to tell you, even though she was planning to do it herself anyway."

"Fine, Elijah, truthfully I just can't be bothered fighting with anyone else right now. You're only about equal third on my most hated list at the moment so it'll keep for now."

"Wow only third, I must be slipping," he joked trying to lighten the mood. Klaus just looked at him rolling his eyes.

"Don't try and be humorous, Elijah, it doesn't suit you, now how about we take that walk?" Klaus said nervously.

* * *

Klaus hated hospitals, they were so white and clinical and the antiseptic smell was overpowering. Elijah stayed in the waiting area with Bonnie while Klaus walked down the hall towards her room. He stopped outside room 253, his stomach full of knots. He looked into the room from the outside window his heart aching at the scene in front of him.

She was gorgeous even lying in a hospital bed. Her messy, blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, her nose scrunched up as she slept. The same face Caroline would have when she was dreaming. He couldn't believe the little girl in there was his daughter.

"You came," she murmured, coming up behind him. He didn't turn around choosing to keep looking at his daughter sleeping soundly.

"How is she doing now?" He asked quietly.

"Much better, the doctors did some scans but they all came up clear. They're just keeping her in for observation now." Klaus smiled his relief evident. "I'm glad you're here," she said searching his face for some emotion but he remained indifferent. "Did you want to go in and sit with her?"

"I think I'll just stay out here for the moment," he mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from his little girl.

"If that's what you want."

"Well if I go in there isn't she going to wonder who I am?" He asked turning to face Caroline for the first time. He noticed how pale and worn out she looked; his heart briefly went out to her before he remembered what she'd done.

"We can start by saying you're a friend just for now, I don't want to stress her out too much after all the head trauma," she said seeing his face fall. "But I have every intention of telling Amelie who you are, Klaus."

"So what have you told her all these years? Has she asked about me?" He asked curiously.

"She did about a year ago, all the kids at playgroup had dads and she asked me about hers," Caroline said purposely not looking Kaus in the eye. "I told her she has a wonderful father who loves her very much but he can't be with us because he's helping other people."

"You told her that?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah I did but she seems to think you're some kind of caped crusader saving the world from villains everywhere." She chuckled. "I think that's why she likes to dress up in superhero costumes all the time."

"Who's her favorite superhero?"

"Well I thought it might have been Wonder Woman or Super Girl, but no, she loves Spiderman the best," she said shaking her head. "She can be quite the tomboy."

"Spiderman was always my favorite," he mused. "Does Amelie like school?"

"She likes arts and crafts the best, loves drawing pictures." She smiled thinking about her father's talent. "Just like her dad," she added unable to stop herself. Klaus looked down sadly, her words cutting him like a knife.

"I'm going to go," he said looking at Amelie one last time and walking away.

"No, please don't go," she pleaded rushing after him, knowing she had gone too far.

"I'm not doing this here with you, Caroline, I just can't."

"Okay fine, I can go for a walk, you don't have to leave."

"No I really have to go, I just don't want to get angry again, not here."

* * *

"Klaus?" He was walking out of the hospital and heard someone calling his name. It was Bonnie; she approached him seriously. "How are you doing?"

"Well I've been better," he muttered.

"I know it must be so hard on you," she said sympathetically.

"Look, Bonnie, as much as I want to stand around and chat about my feelings, I have other places to be," he huffed, his patience wearing thin.

"I was so mad when Caroline came back, I had never felt so betrayed in all my life. I didn't think I would ever get over it."

"Yeah well at least she didn't lie to you about having your child," he growled, his voice filled with venom.

"No maybe not but I struggled with my anger for a long time, I didn't think I could get past it in order to forgive her."

"And yet here you are in her time of need, it obviously didn't take you that long. Does what your saying have a point Bonnie, otherwise I'm going."

"What I'm trying to say is that there's more to life than this. You can spend your time being angry or you can man up to your responsibilities and get to know your daughter."

"And just forget about what has happened, Bonnie?"

"No Klaus because that would be impossible. No matter what you feel for Caroline right now you have to put it to one side and start to make up for lost time with your daughter."

"You make it sound so easy. I have lost five years of my little girl's life, how do I make up for it just like that?"

"You just do Klaus; life is far too short to let anger and resentment get in the way. Trust me I know," she murmured, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. Klaus softened, realising her meaning.

"You know I never did get to tell you how sorry I am about Jeremy," he said quietly. "I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"Thanks," she said giving him a slight smile. "Just think about what I said okay? That's all I'm asking." 

* * *

Klaus walked in the front door of the house tentatively, after his outburst this morning he wouldn't be surprised if his brother or Tatia would ever want to speak to him again. He made his way towards the library for a glass of whiskey, noticing his brother standing at the window a drink in his hand.

"Great minds, I was coming in here for the same thing." Kol remained at the window his back turned. "I can come back later though," Klaus said attempting to retreat.

"No, Niklaus, that's fine, there's more than enough for both of us," he murmured, still looking out the window. Klaus walked in and poured himself a glass and cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Kol, I was completely out of line. I had no right to take out my anger on you and Tatia."

"I don't think I've ever seen you that mad, Nik," he said turning around.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself. Honestly, I have no problem with you and Tatia and what you choose to do with you lives," he said sincerely.

"Well it didn't seem like that at the time. I felt bad enough as it was sneaking around with her behind your back but I never thought you'd react that badly."

"I think it was just another surprise on top of everything else, I couldn't take it anymore. I feel like I've slowly been losing control of my own life bit by bit and I have no way of stopping it."

"I can only imagine what you've been going through, finding out about your daughter must have been pretty tough. I know I'd be absolutely livid; Caroline had no right to do that to you."

"Yeah well I have come to the conclusion that I need to get over my anger for the sake of my daughter."

"And what about Caroline?" He asked curiously.

"That's really not my priority at the moment. I'm not sure when or if I'll ever get over it but I'm determined to try and put it to one side so I can get to know Amelie," he said thinking about what Bonnie said.

"Wow, Niklaus, who knew you could be so mature?" Kol said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Yes well when you become a father, even at this belated stage, you realise things need to start changing."

"So did you go and see her at the hospital?"

"Yeah I was there before but not for long. What did I miss here? Tatia must hate me right now."

"Pretty close to it brother, she was scathing when you left. It took a while for me to calm her down, it's that damn Bulgarian temper." He laughed.

"I shouldn't have said that, Kol, it was completely uncalled for. Where is she now?"

"Tatia's out running, she said she needed to work off some steam."

"So I take it from your reaction before you didn't know about her fiancé then?"

"I had no idea. Although everything has seemed great with us there was something not quite right and I think that's what it was," he murmured, swirling the liquid around in his glass. "We talked about it, she told me about how scared she was of getting hurt again after Mark."

"So what does that mean for the two of you?"

"She said I had helped to break through a lot of her issues and she wanted to give us a try." He smiled remembering their conversation.

"That's great," Klaus said genuinely happy for them. "But I wouldn't be doing my friend duty if I didn't threaten to break your legs if you hurt her." Klaus laughed.

"No chance there brother, I think she's got me well and truly hooked," Kol said a big grin plastered on his face. "So did you want to go out tonight, have some drinks? It's probably our last night of freedom before Rebekah and the wedding craziness takes over for the next three days."

"How about I join you in a bit, I have something I need to do first," Klaus said draining his glass.

* * *

"Caroline?" He called out to her retreating figure. She turned around the sound of her name stopping her in the street.

Klaus had run over to the hospital hoping to catch her before she left for the night. She looked at him apprehensively almost like she was expecting him to yell at her again.

"I wanted to speak to you if that's okay?"

"Klaus.."

"I don't want to fight." She looked at him the relief evident on her face.

"Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I want to meet Amelie. I'm happy to do it your way and take it slowly; I just really want to know her," he shared, feeling the most in control then he had in the past twenty-four hours.

"Sure whatever you want. I'm glad you've come around, I know how difficult this has been on you."

"Look I really don't want to get into all of that, I just want to meet Amelie and see how it goes with her from there," he murmured avoiding her eyes, afraid of all the feelings it would conjure up.

"No problem, how about at the hospital tomorrow morning? I have to organize some things for the rehearsal dinner in the afternoon." He nodded feeling the nerves build up in his stomach again.

"Well I'm going to go and meet Kol so I'll see you then."

"Klaus?" She called after him, he turned around. "Don't worry it will be fine, I know she'll like you," she said encouragingly, almost reading his thoughts. He gave her a slight smile and walked away into the distance, stuffing his hands in his pockets.


	21. Two Steps Forward...Two Steps Back

"Did we always eat this much chocolate?" Caroline asked feeling sick to her stomach from everything she'd eaten.

"Are you kidding we'd eat that plus more, not to mention chips and soda," Elena said tucking into some chocolate. They were having a girl's night in honor of Caroline's visit and before the wedding well and truly took over. They were sprawled out on the floor like old times at Bonnie's house.

"It honestly feels like nothing has changed," Bonnie said tugging on a piece of raspberry licorice. "I wish we could do this all the time."

"Wouldn't that be nice to forget our jobs and kids and just veg out in front of the television and load up on sugar," Elena said dreamily.

"Well now back to reality," Katherine said rolling her eyes. "How was Amelie when you left the hospital, Care?"

"Yeah, she's a lot better but so restless. I have so much trouble keeping her still usually I can only imagine those poor nurses having to deal with such a fidgety child."

"When does she get to come home?" Bonnie asked.

"They'd prefer to keep her there until Sunday morning, which is not too bad timing-wise with the wedding on Saturday. That way I have Amber to help out in case Rebekah has a bridal emergency, which knowing her she will."

"I was thinking I might go and visit her tomorrow morning before the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night," Elena said.

"Yeah that would be okay; it's just that Klaus is coming in then too." The girls all stopped, looking at her in surprise.

"So we've been here for an hour and you only just felt the need to mention Klaus is visiting his daughter tomorrow?" Katherine asked.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," she mumbled knowing it was completely a big deal.

"Yeah, we'll just forget you said that. How did this all come about? Last time I saw him he couldn't leave the hospital fast enough," Bonnie said.

"Well I don't know. Klaus came and saw me as I was leaving tonight and asked if he could meet her, he says he wants to get to know his daughter." Caroline smiled at the thought.

"Well, that's good to hear," Bonnie said a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah well it's progress at least, I'm just so nervous about it."

"Look you need to start somewhere. Are you going to tell Amelie Klaus is her father tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"No, not just yet. With everything she's been through in the accident, it would be too much to handle right now. I told Klaus we'd start slowly and introduce him as a friend and then go from there when she's better."

"So is he being nicer to you now?" Elena asked.

"I wouldn't go as far as nice but I think civil would be the best way to describe it at the moment. Honestly, as long as he isn't yelling at me I'm fine," she murmured, the stress obviously getting to her.

"Elijah said it's probably the maddest he's ever seen Klaus," Katherine said. "I just hope he calms down eventually, it can't be healthy carrying around that much anger."

"Look I understand he's angry, he has every right to be I just hope he can heal eventually," Caroline said concerned. "So what's up with you and Elijah, are you having more secret meetings?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"No," Katherine said her face going red. "I told you all before, we are just friends."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks!" Bonnie laughed. "Seriously if you didn't like him you wouldn't be getting so worked up about it." Katherine rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Come on, Kat, what's wrong with Elijah anyway? I think he's very handsome, especially in all those stylish suits," Caroline said.

"We're just really different I guess," she mumbled. "He has a tendency to be so serious and you know me I can't be serious for more than five minutes. It would never work."

"How do you know unless you try?" Elena asked. "Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know that's the problem. We got off on the wrong foot at the beginning and sometimes I don't know if he really likes me or he just feels sorry for me."

"Why would he feel sorry for you?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"I don't know it's just a feeling I get and you know how much I hate pity."

"Well I think it's time we found out for sure don't you?" Caroline said ominously, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, why am I suddenly getting a really bad feeling?"

"Look we'll just suss him out at the rehearsal dinner, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Please don't, your lack of subtlety is severely lacking. Just leave it be okay, please?" She pleaded, the other girls nodded but Katherine had a feeling she hadn't heard the last of this by a long shot.

"So how is everything going for the rehearsal dinner anyway, all organized?" Elena asked helping herself to more chocolate.

"Yeah it's pretty much under control, the Lakehouse is doing most of it which takes a little pressure off me. It should be beautiful by the lake and under the stars," she mused. "I don't have anything to wear though and I'm not sure when I'll get time to shop."

"Well, you can always borrow something of mine Caroline," Katherine said. "I plan on wearing my hottest dress considering I have to put up with that sorry excuse for a bridesmaid gown on the day." The other girls just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Caroline made her way toward the hospital entrance her stomach full of butterflies. She was surprised to see Klaus already seated in the waiting room.

"Hi," she said walking over towards him. He broke out of his trance to look up into her eyes, she shivered involuntarily, he always had that effect on her. Caroline noticed a wrapped package in his hands.

"I brought her something, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, I'm sure it will make her day. Truthfully she's been rather restless, I think she's driving the nurses mad trying to jump off the bed and visit other people." ]

"So what you're telling me is that she's quite a handful?" He confirmed, cocking his left eyebrow.

"Oh I think that's an understatement." She laughed trying to pretend she was calm but her stomach was telling a whole different story. She noticed how nervous Klaus looked as well; her heart went out to him. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled opening the hospital room door.

"Mom!" Amelie cried. She was sprawled out on the bed watching cartoons on the television mounted on the wall.

"Hey, gorgeous girl, how are you feeling today?" She asked giving her daughter a big kiss and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm okay mom but it's pretty boring here, no one wants to play superheroes with me," she replied a frown crossing her face.

"Oh well maybe if you're lucky we can play a bit later. Amelie, sweetie, this is my friend Klaus, he's come to visit you today," she said pointing towards him. Klaus stepped forward awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.

"Hi, Klaus," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hi, Amelie, I hear you had a bit of an accident, I hope you're feeling better now."

"I fell off the swing because I was going to high," she explained. "You speak really funny." She giggled. Klaus couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

"That's because I was born in another country, have you ever heard of England before?" He asked.

"Is that where Father Christmas lives?" She asked squinting her eyes at him.

"No, I think Father Christmas lives in the North Pole, England is where the Queen lives," he said explaining it to her.

"Wow, does she have a big castle?" She asked her eyes wide.

"She does, actually she has a few castles, and all the princes and princesses live in them."

"Can we go to England mom and see the Queen?" Amelie said excitedly.

"Well, maybe when you're a bit older we'll think about it," she said laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Do you like to play superheroes?" Amelie asked sitting up, her blonde hair sticking up in all directions.

"Well actually yes I do. I used to play all the time when I was little. I'd dress up in my red cape and run around the house then jump off the roof." Caroline gave him a stern look not quite believing what was coming out of his mouth. "Well, no, I wouldn't jump off the roof because that's far too dangerous," he stumbled trying to cover his mistake.

"Do you still have your cape?" She asked.

"Well I think I might somewhere, do you have your own cape?" He asked sitting down next to the bed.

"I have a couple; mom makes all my outfits," she boasted proudly. "But I don't have a red one that would be really cool."

"Well maybe your mom can make you a red one this time," he said raising his eyebrows in Caroline's direction; she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Can you mom, pretty please?" She asked.

"Sure, sweetie, when we get back home I'll make you one."

"I have something here for you, Amelie, it might help when you want to play superheroes," he suggested, passing the present to his daughter. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Now what do you say, Amelie?" Caroline asked looking at her daughter.

"Thank you, Klaus," she said excitedly. Within seconds the wrapping paper was ripped to shreds, revealing a stuffed Spiderman toy.

"Wow, thanks! He's my absolute favorite superhero," she cried happily hugging it tightly. Caroline would never forget the look of pure joy etched on his face. "Now we can really play superheroes. I want to play with Klaus, mom," she said looking over at Caroline.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Will you play superheroes with me, Klaus, pretty please?" She pleaded, his face softening at the beautiful, little girl in front of him.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do," he said warmly, Amelie bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well, I think you've just made someone's day." She laughed. "Now before you two rip this place to shreds I think it might be best if we go outside, can't have superheroes confined to such a small space." Amelie got down from the bed and took hold of Klaus's hand. The shock on his face was evident although immediately replaced by the biggest grin she'd ever seen. Caroline felt a rush of warmth at the sight in front of her.

* * *

Caroline looked through the rack of dresses in a rainbow of colors. She was quietly humming to herself, unable to keep the grin off her face. Seeing Amelie and Klaus bond was the most heartwarming thing she'd ever seen. Caroline knew they had a long way to go but if it was anything like today then it was looking promising. Klaus was a natural with Amelie, something Caroline hadn't been so sure about. Amelie seemed to be taken with him too which was encouraging.

"Someone's chirpy today, and here I was thinking I was the one getting married." Caroline looked through the rack eyeing Rebekah on the other side.

"Rebekah, how are you?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be at your beauty appointment about now?"

"No that was an hour ago, keep up. I thought as my wedding planner that's something you should know. Why do my nails look bad?" She asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"They look great, Rebekah, don't worry. So are you all ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight?"

"Well I don't know are well all ready?" She asked beginning to panic.

"Yes it's all fine, I'm heading off to the Lakehouse to check on the last minute details but they've done an outstanding job, I'm sure you'll be really happy."

"Okay good, so what are you doing here then?" She asked.

"Just looking for an outfit for tonight," she said realizing Bridezilla wouldn't be happy to hear something wasn't all about her. "I mean I'm looking at dresses for you for..."

"Oh, Caroline you're the worst liar," she snapped. "It's okay I can't have my wedding planner looking terrible now can I?" Caroline was certainly surprised by that reaction. "How about the blue, it will bring out your eyes." She shoved the dress in Caroline's direction.

"Thanks, Rebekah, that's, um, really nice of you."

"Well go on try it on," she insisted, shooing her into the change room. Caroline changed into the dress confused as to what the hell was going on. "Hurry up!" She barked from the other side of the door. Caroline turned to look in the mirror, it was definitely stunning, and Rebekah certainly had style. The door flew open; obviously someone didn't know how to be patient.

"Wow, Caroline you actually look quite nice," she said looking her over. "I'm sure I'd look better but I really have a knack for choosing clothes don't I?" Caroline had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Caroline said twirling in front of the mirror. The electric blue gown was strapless; it gathered at the waist and fell to the floor. Rebekah was right it did bring out her eyes, they were practically luminous.

"So how is Nik going?" Rebekah asked looking critically at her nails. "I haven't had a chance to speak to him with everything that's been going on with the wedding preparations."

"He's still hurting but that's understandable, although I think he had a small breakthrough this morning," she murmured thinking back to their meeting at the hospital.

"Why what happened this morning?" She asked her interest piqued.

"Well he met Amelie for the first time today and they got along really well." She smiled. "I think she might be the key to his happiness."

"And here I was thinking he was horrible with children, not one paternal bone in his body," she said raising her eyebrows.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure how he'd go but he really surprised me. Maybe it's because he's so childish himself he can relate." She joked.

"Now that sounds more like it!" She laughed. "I really want to see him in action now."

"Well I think there's a long way to go yet, but it's looking promising." 

"You know, Caroline, I'd really like to meet my niece; I mean I've heard so much about her." Caroline looked at Rebekah suddenly feeling bad for not introducing the two.

"Of course, Rebekah, I'm sure she'd love to meet her Auntie and Uncle Stefan. It's just been difficult with her being in the hospital, but she gets out Sunday so maybe then?"

"You should bring her to the picnic the day after the wedding, I'm sure she'd enjoy it not to mention Niklaus." She smiled warmly at Caroline.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." 

"Now, enough wasting time with this chit chat, don't you think you should be getting to the Lakehouse?" She asked her mood changing just like that. Caroline went back into the change room letting out a loud sigh, just when she thought she had Rebekah figured.

* * *

The Lakehouse looked stunning at night; the rehearsal dinner was being held outside on the terrace overlooking the lake. Tea light candles were lined up around the edge emitting a warm, golden hue. A couple of tall candelabras stood in the centre of the antique, wooden table providing additional light and were surrounded by bouquets of white lilies housed in crystal vases.

Caroline looked around making sure everything was perfect before the guests arrived. She took a quick look at her reflection, the blue dress was beautiful, and she'd pulled her blonde hair back into a low bun, simple diamond studs in her ears. She was never usually this nervous about her appearance but Caroline knew it was all due to him, Klaus was the only person who had ever had that effect on her.

"Caroline you look lovely tonight." She looked up seeing Elijah walk through the door. "This whole place looks amazing," he said warmly placing a kiss on her cheek. The last few days had brought the two of them much closer together and Caroline was so appreciative to have him in her life.

"Thanks, Elijah." She smiled. "You have been so great with Amelie throughout everything, I can't thank you enough."

"She's a gorgeous, little girl, you must be so proud."

"Just a little." She laughed. "She's actually been asking when you're going to teach her more card tricks."

"Well, I'm more than happy to do that. I think I could get used to being an Uncle. How did Niklaus go today?"

"Klaus was so good with her Elijah; it was like they'd known each other for ages." She smiled.

"I must say I'm surprised, although pleasantly of course."

"You sound just like your sister. I was a little worried myself, I won't lie, but it turned out better than expected."

"That's wonderful, Caroline, I'm glad things are finally going right for a change, you both deserve it."

"Caroline you have outdone yourself," Katherine called from the doorway. She was definitely in her hottest gown Caroline thought. Floor-length, strapless and in her signature red she had dressed to impress.

"Thanks, Kat, Elijah was just saying the same thing," she shared, looking in his direction but he was far too busy to listen. He was staring at her, his mouth agape; Katherine's dress was obviously having the desired effect. "Well I don't think there's any doubt," she said under her breath just as Elijah broke out of his trance.

"Sorry, Caroline?" He stuttered.

"I was just asking if you could show Katherine to her seat." He nodded, offering her his arm the old fashioned way. Caroline covered her mouth trying not to laugh. By this time everyone was arriving thick and fast, and Caroline was running around making sure they knew where they were sitting. Caroline heard his voice before she saw him, shivers running up her spine.

Klaus looked more handsome than ever in his suit, his pale blue shirt bringing out his eyes. He'd let his beard grow slightly in the last few days and had the sexiest stubble. She shook her head trying to remove the untoward thoughts, when she looked up Caroline noticed he was staring deeply at her, totally throwing Caroline off balance. He looked away quickly.

Rebekah and Stefan entered and after some initial mingling took their seats at the head of the table. Caroline motioned to the waiters making sure everyone had a drink for the upcoming toast and took her seat next to Katherine.

"Well, I think that question mark you had about Elijah has been well and truly answered," she whispered in her friend's ear.

"Why, what did you say?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing I didn't have to, he can't keep his eyes off you," she murmured discreetly pointing in his direction, he blushed slightly realizing he had been caught staring.

"Well I told you red was my color," she mumbled and they both laughed.

"What's up with Kol and Klaus's faux girlfriend?" Bonnie asked quietly nudging Caroline from the other side. She looked over noticing Tatia and Kol who were looking very cozy. Well wonders would never cease she thought.

"I honestly can't keep up," she said raising her eyebrows.

"What's up with Klaus?" Elena asked leaning around the back of Katherine's chair.

"What do you mean?" She whispered trying to be discreet.

"He can't stop looking at you, Caroline," Elena said.

"I don't know Elena last time I checked he hated me."

"Well that's certainly not hatred in his eyes; he's so checking you out," Bonnie whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah she's right, Caroline, I think the poor boy needs a cold shower."

"Maybe you could say it a bit louder next time, I don't think the whole table heard you, Katherine," Caroline said hitting her on the arm playfully; unable to control themselves they all descended into giggles. Hearing the commotion Rebekah looked over at the girls sending death stares in their direction.

"Oh, we're so in trouble," Elena said sinking down into her chair like a naughty child that had been scolded. They looked at each other grins on their faces trying desperately not to laugh aloud.

* * *

"Speech, speech!" They yelled tapping their glasses with cutlery. Dinner had finished and everything was going well which pleased Caroline. It was that time of the night and after a fair few drinks, things were becoming more relaxed and jovial. Elena had already spoken on behalf of the bridesmaids and Damon as the best man. Caroline couldn't believe it when Klaus stood up from his chair, sending a mischievous smile in the bride and groom's direction. This would be interesting she thought.

"I must say I was surprised to be asked to give a speech this evening, I'm sure most of you wouldn't consider me to be a romantic and I would certainly agree but I'm more than willing to try for my little sister and her future husband." He paused looking around the table, his gaze lingering that little longer on Caroline.

"Rebekah and I have what you would call a love/hate relationship. We certainly fight, there have been some epic battles over the years because we're both equally as stubborn and equally unwilling to give in. Although I'm loathed to admit it she has definitely been my biggest and best adversary and no doubt will be for the rest of our lives." There were a few chuckles around the table, a look of vindication crossing Rebekah's face.

"Although with the fighting there comes the love and one of the many things I love about my sister is her big heart and even though it's sometimes quite well hidden beneath her bluster at the end of the day she only wants what is best for everyone." He paused again, taking a sip of his drink.

"I am so proud of what you've become Rebekah and I couldn't be happier to witness your marriage to Stefan, someone I consider to be not only my favorite drinking partner but my very best friend. I think people only get one real chance at love and when you find your one true love, like these two have, you have to hold onto them and never let go no matter what," he said looking briefly at Caroline the tears glistening in his eyes, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Now raise your glasses and join with me in toasting the bride and groom!" He said as everyone echoed his sentiments. They broke into cheers and whistles.

Still floored by his comments Caroline slowly looked over in his direction. Klaus held her stare briefly his blue eyes on hers before looking away as a slight blush spread across his face.

* * *

"That was great Caroline, really beautiful," Lexi said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Caroline had been lucky enough to meet Matt's girlfriend a few days earlier at the cocktail party and she couldn't say enough nice things about her. They made such a great couple.

"Yeah, you definitely outdid yourself, Care," Matt said pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Thanks, guys, I can't believe it won't be long until little junior will be here, I'll have to come back for a special visit." She smiled thinking about how different things were now and how much happier she was.

"Nice work, blondie," Damon said taking his turn to hug Caroline. "I can't wait to see what you've done with the wedding." 

"Well, not too long to wait now. Now, remember what I told you before as the best man you have one of the biggest roles on the day so no stuffing up my wedding." She laughed poking him in the chest.

"So now it's your wedding?" He laughed.

"Yes, all of the weddings I do are like my little babies, now don't forget!" She said pointing her finger at him while Matt laughed. "Don't think you're off the hook Mr. MC, I'll be watching you like a hawk," she warned staring him down.

"All this time we thought Rebekah was the scary one, now we know never get in between Caroline and her perfect wedding." Elena laughed hugging her friend tightly.

"So I'll see you girls bright and early," Caroline said looking at the twins.

"How early are we talking?" Katherine asked eyeing her.

"7:00 am, Katherine; you better go and get your beauty sleep now because you're going to need it." She smiled tousling the brunette's hair playfully.

"This wedding will be the death of me," she scowled.

"I'm glad my wedding fills you with such joy, Katherine," Rebekah said walking toward the group. "Now I've got my things in the car so we can go straight to Bonnie's house." Rebekah was spending the night before the wedding with Bonnie and Caroline.

"I can't believe it's almost here, thanks for everything," Caroline said seeing them off at the door. "I'll see you back home soon, I just have to take care of a few things." 

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long she had been standing on the deck looking out towards the lake. The dinner had well and truly been cleared away but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet it was so beautiful and still this time of night.

Truth be told Caroline was still reeling from his speech, the meaning of his words not lost on her. It was almost as if Klaus was sending her a sign that things weren't as dire as she thought and maybe they could get back to what they had. Although his words and actions leading up to that had screamed the complete opposite. Caroline knew she shouldn't get her hopes up after everything that had happened but she couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside of her when he was around and she knew for a fact that somewhere deep down he felt exactly the same.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the clutter in her brain, right now none of that was important, it was all about Amelie. Caroline hoped after what had transpired earlier in the day things were finally progressing. The breeze was coming in and she felt a few goose bumps forming on her arms. She shivered involuntarily.

"You'll catch a cold if you're not careful," he murmured, placing his suit jacket over her shoulders. Caroline could feel her stomach flutter at the sound of his voice.

"Now why does this suddenly feel like déjà vu?" She asked looking at him.

"It's this damn place; you just can't escape all the memories."

"That was a beautiful speech," she said, looking out over the lake. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Oh thanks, you think I'm just a cold-hearted bastard don't you?" He smiled and she nodded jokingly. "You don't know how many people came up and told me how pleasantly surprised they were by my speech, I'm starting to get a complex."

"It's good to see you getting into the wedding spirit." She smiled.

"I know because I've been like a bear with a sore head," he growled and she remained silent. "No need to jump in and defend me, Caroline. Anyway, Kol has already told me that on a few occasions."

"I noticed Kol and Tatia looking very cozy tonight."

"Yes, another one of Mystic Falls weird and unexplained happenings. Apparently they are an item, a very nauseating item that I have to live with at the moment."

"Well it won't be much longer and you'll return to New York," she replied, thinking about going back to real life after the wedding.

"Yeah I can't wait, I do love it there, plus I'm sure there will be a stack of work waiting for me."

"I know what you mean, this wedding has taken over everything and there's so much other work I've neglected."

"Sounds like Rebekah to just take over everything. So you and Amelie will be heading back to Boston then after the wedding?"

"Yeah well it is our home, she has school and I have work," she said awkwardly. "Do you think you might consider visiting soon?"

"Well, she is my daughter so of course, I'll be visiting," he muttered brusquely. "I'm not going to miss out on any more time with her."

"I realize she's your daughter, Klaus, I just wasn't sure what you wanted to do, of course, you are more than welcome to visit her as much as you like," she rambled trying to salvage the situation and stop another argument from erupting. Caroline was so tired of fighting.

"Well that's definitely something we'll need to discuss especially longer term because living in separate cities is going to become increasingly difficult." His tone was so businesslike, Caroline felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Just like that their detente had ended and Klaus was back in full-on war mode.

"Fine we'll discuss it later but for right now I have to get to bed. I have a big day to organize tomorrow," she said removing his jacket and walking away sadly. Her earlier optimism was fading fast.


	22. I Do

Klaus sat outside her room. It was too early in the day for visiting hours but he didn't mind just waiting outside the room and watching her. It reminded him of when Caroline used to sleep and he couldn't get enough of it.

He felt a slight tugging at his conscience thinking about how he spoke to her the night before. Just when they seemed to be getting somewhere his anger had to rear its ugly head. Although at the same time he couldn't just pretend and play happy families, too much had happened.

Truthfully he was scared about what would happen when they went their separate ways. He knew Caroline wouldn't keep him from Amelie but how were they going to make it work when they lived so far apart? He didn't want to be a sometimes father, he'd missed out on too much time already. He shook his head trying to stop the thoughts racing through his head. Ever since he'd found out about Amelie he'd found it increasingly difficult to sleep.

Last night was just the same again, only this time his thoughts were completely overtaken by Caroline. He inhaled deeply remembering how breathtaking she had looked the previous night. The blue dress only accentuating her blue eyes. He had been physically unable to stop staring at her all night, and that speech. He mentally kicked himself for showing his weak side, what was he thinking? It seemed like as soon as Caroline walked into the room he became a blubbering mess. Well, that definitely had to change; he couldn't have her thinking he'd forgiven her.

"I didn't expect to see you here?" She said walking up beside him and without thinking placing her hand on his arm. He stiffened at the intimate gesture and she moved her hand away as quickly as it had been there.

"I thought I'd come in for a bit before the wedding craziness started."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, although Rebekah is already up screaming at everyone like a banshee." He laughed not at all surprised. "I'm amazed I was let out, although I did promise to bring back coffee."

"You might need to put a little alcohol in it to calm her down," he suggested.

"Or a sedative," she said. "Oh it's probably a bit too soon for that to be funny isn't it?" She said thinking about his father.

"Yeah, just a little. Amelie looks really cute when she sleeps. I think I could sit here and watch her all day."

"I like to do that too, although she's so active these days I don't get many of those moments because I'm too busy trying to get some sleep myself."

"She's definitely a little ball of energy." He laughed thinking about their playtime the day before. He had never had so much fun in his life. He thought the experience would be completely foreign to him but, for some reason, he didn't want it to end.

"The blonde tornado I like to call her, she has the ability to reduce a room to a big pile of wreckage." She laughed. "I think you made her day yesterday, have you noticed Spiderman taking pride of place on her bed?" Of course, he had, it had been the first thing he noticed and had given him the best feeling of his life.

"Yeah, I did notice that I'm glad you told me she liked Spiderman or it could have ended pretty badly."

"You know I think she'd love to visit New York, I've always wanted to take her to the Central Park Zoo and see the animals," she said extending an olive branch. He looked up an excited smile crossing over his face."Not to mention FAO Schwartz, she'd have a ball in there." His eyes widened at all the possibilities of showing Amelie around his home town.

"Yeah, I'd really like that too," he murmured softly.

"I'm sure Amelie would love to show you all her favorite places to go in Boston as well."

"Yeah well I'll see how I go; I'm not sure what's happening with work," he said suddenly becoming serious again. It was almost like she was trying too hard now and he was struggling to deal with it.

"Of course, no problem. I better get going before your sister loses it." She laughed awkwardly. Giving him a small wave Caroline left.

Klaus knew he'd hurt her feelings and he felt terrible. He didn't know how to talk to Caroline anymore. He felt so much anger and resentment towards her and was finding it difficult to get past it and just have a normal conversation. Klaus took one last look at Amelie and left the hospital realizing he needed to try and get into wedding mode.

* * *

"Klaus!" Matt bounded over to him a big goofy grin on his face. Klaus could never understand how cheerful he always seemed to be.

"I thought you'd be at my place by now?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, I had to stop by the Grill on my way over, what's your excuse?"

"I've been at the hospital checking in on Amelie. I didn't mean to stay so long but I couldn't help myself." He smiled.

"Oh, man, you're a goner." Matt laughed. "I'm looking forward to having that feeling in about a month's time."

"Yeah, you must be so excited, mate. I just wish I'd been in Amelie's life that early on."

"I can only imagine how hard that must have been on you." Klaus looked down sadly. "Look I know you've lost some time but that's all the more reason to grab onto everything you can now."

"I just don't know how to do that, I mean we live in different cities, how am I going to see enough of my daughter to make up for all that time?"

"Look people face these kinds of distance dilemmas every day but they make it work because they love their kids and want to see them as much as they can," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I hear what you're saying but it's not just about the logistics, how many people do you think have the same unique history as us?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah but there's always some sort of an emotional upheaval that causes a relationship to breakdown, sure your situation may be different but if they can make things work why can't you two?" Matt said making a valid point.

"Well they're much bigger people than me, that's for sure. I'm struggling to get past everything. I have no idea how I'm going to come to some sort of a custody sharing arrangement when I can barely be in the same room as Caroline."

"Seriously, Klaus, are you listening to yourself? You sound worse than a girl. I think you need to stop whining and just get over it."

"You certainly get straight to the point don't you?" Klaus said taken aback by his honesty.

"Look Klaus you don't have to be Caroline's best friend, you just have to get along enough for your daughter's sake," he implored. "Next time you start to get all worked up at Caroline just think about Amelie."

"Well now that you've completely stripped me of all my masculinity, let's go and get Stefan married," he teased, putting his arm around Matt.

* * *

"I thought the males had the run of the house today?" Klaus asked walking in the front door.

"Yes, I know," Tatia said rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I'm going just a soon as I get ready."

"That's okay, I've just come in to change my clothes the boys thought a game of basketball might be fun," he said awkwardly, Tatia just nodded. "Look I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk since the other day," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, you mean the other day when you were acting like a completely selfish bastard?" She said eyeing him wearily.

"That would be the one," he agreed nodding his head. "I'm so sorry, Tatia, I didn't mean to take out everything on you and Kol."

"Oh really because that's exactly what it seemed like to me." She shook her head. "How could you be so horrible, all I've ever wanted to do was help."

"I know and I promise I won't do it again, your friendship means too much to me, Tatia," he pleaded.

"You have a funny way of showing it and to bring up Mark like that and the fact that you think I'm some sort of a slut," she cried. "Why is it okay for you to sleep with every woman in New York but I have a few flings and I'm suddenly the whore?"

"I don't think that at all. I was so mad I couldn't see straight, Tatia, you have to know I didn't mean any of those things."

"I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before, truthfully it scared the hell out of me. So why did you say those things then, there must have been a reason?"

"Honestly?" He asked looking into her eyes. "You have a way of pushing my buttons like nobody else. You tell me the absolute truth even when I don't want to hear it and you know how much I hate that. What you said was right I have been living a destructive life because I can't get over my past but it didn't mean I wanted to hear it."

"So it doesn't give you any right to lash out at me personally, I have never done anything but be your friend."

"I know, Tatia, and you have every right to never forgive me after what I said. I had no right to reveal something so personal especially in front of Kol."

"Yeah well, you certainly know how to make a mess of everything. Was your life not messed up enough that you had to come along and ruin ours?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it," he said sarcastically. "I just hope you are going to be okay."

"Well lucky for you I think we're going to be fine." She smiled. "Kol came into my life and completely surprised me, I never thought I would have such strong feelings for him so I never told him about Mark but now that I have I really feel like we can start to move forward."

"I have to admit you and my brother seem like a strange pairing," he shared, giving her a puzzled look.

"Why because he's not you?" She asked cheekily.

"Well maybe, I mean I am pretty amazing." He laughed.

"Yeah well you said it yourself we are too similar. Plus you brood far too much my liking, it's like living in a soap opera twenty-four seven." She laughed.

"You certainly know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"You know what I mean, Klaus, you have a tendency to be so serious and Kol is the complete opposite, he's fun and full of life not to mention constantly making me laugh."

"Just keep digging, Tatia, you'll never get yourself out of this one. Lucky for you I have been such an ass lately I would be willing to forgive you for that comment."

"Wow, I'm so lucky," she said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, can we be friends again? I hate it when we fight," he pleaded.

"Fine but you're on notice, buddy," she warned. "Just promise me that next time something happens with Caroline you won't go flying off the handle like that again?"

"Why do you assume there is going to be a next time?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Precedent?" Tatia said, the lawyer coming out in her. "Look you two are so far from sorting your issues out, I just don't want to see your rage and resentment get in the way of actual progress."

"I know you're right, as usual. Believe it or not, the former, high school quarterback just imparted some blunt wisdom on me and I think I'm getting it, slowly."

"Well, I'm just glad you're finally getting it no matter who had to tell you to get your act together," she murmured, pulling him in for a hug. "Now I have to get out of here before the testosterone level becomes too overpowering." 

* * *

"That's game!" Matt shouted as he and Klaus hi-fived each other.

"Well, no thanks to you, big brother," Klaus said looking at Elijah who was playing well below par.

"We can't all be as talented as you, Niklaus," Elijah said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"You guys cheated, there's no way you could win that many games straight," Kol whined trying to catch his breath.

"Oh someone's just a sore loser," Matt replied patting him on the back. The guys had decided to de-stress with a friendly game of basketball, which had slowly turned into three and wasn't so amicable anymore.

"Well, Kol, maybe if you had some actual skill in basketball we wouldn't keep losing, would we Stefan?" Damon asked although Stefan seemed to be in some sort of a trance. "Or maybe if we didn't have such a spaced-out groom, can I have a new team for the next game please?" They all laughed as Damon waved his hand in front of Stefan's face. "Hello, is anyone in there?" Damon asked his green eyes staring deeply into his brothers.

"What?" He asked tapping Damon's hand away. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Someone has pre-wedding nerves I think," Matt said.

"No, I'm fine, although the thought of losing my bachelorhood is slightly scaring me." He laughed. "I think I need a drink."

"Well put Stefan let's go inside and have a few warm-up drinks," Klaus said throwing the ball at the hoop.

"I can't believe our little sister is finally getting married," Elijah commented as they returned to the house.

"I know she's younger than both of us, what do you think that's saying about us?" Klaus laughed.

"That you both need to get your acts together, I mean look how happy we are," Damon said smiling blissfully.

"Well it's hardly easy to just acquire a wife like that; we can't all be married to our high school sweetheart," Elijah said without thinking. Klaus just looked at his brother, the statement hitting far too close to home.

"So what's happening with you and Katherine then?" Damon asked looking at Elijah closely.

"I don't know what you mean, Damon." Klaus looked at his brother surprised; he'd been so wrapped up in everything he hadn't even noticed a growing bond between the two.

"Oh I think you do, there's definitely something going on there, I can sense it," Damon said wisely.

"Oh really since when did you have psychic powers brother?" Stefan asked helping himself to a drink.

"Since I could sense the chemistry between them at the rehearsal dinner, it was unmistakable." Elijah busied himself pouring his drink, wishing he could sink into a hole in the floor.

"Wow, Damon I never knew you were so perceptive to feelings like that." Matt laughed. "This is like a whole new side to you."

"Okay well, maybe I didn't sense it as much as what Elena told me," he said quickly. Elijah's head shot up suddenly curious as to what Elena had said.

"I think someone's suddenly interested in the conversation," Kol said looking over at his brother a glint in his eye.

"Yes I think so, Damon, you might need to enlighten us as to what Elena said because, as much as he's dying to, Elijah won't ask you himself," Klaus said grinning.

"Well according to my wife, who will never find out about this conversation, there are definitely some strong feelings on Katherine's part."

"Seriously man I've known the girl my whole life and it's rare for her to like anyone let alone tell someone else about it," Matt said nodding his head. Elijah looked at them his face bright red with embarrassment.

"No need to say anything, brother, I think your face is doing that for you." Kol laughed.

"Well now that we've completely embarrassed Elijah..." Klaus started.

"Not to mention sat around gossiping like a group of girls at a slumber party," Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Let's do this." Klaus finished, smiling at his soon-to-be brother in law.

* * *

The church was lovely, Klaus didn't know much about decorating but Caroline had outdone herself. The heavenly smell of roses filled the church and his nostrils. Family and friends were beginning to gather in the pews waiting excitedly for the bride to make her entrance.

Klaus, Kol, and Damon stood behind Stefan at the front of the church, their matching grey suits adorned with a single pink rose on their lapels. Klaus looked up at Stefan who was tapping his foot impatiently and looking slightly nervous still. He got his attention sending him a reassuring glance but he wasn't sure that was enough at this point. Klaus looked at his watch realizing there were at least five minutes till the start and that brides were usually late so there were at least twenty minutes to kill, maybe longer knowing Rebekah.

He walked over towards Stefan motioning for him to go out into the garden.

"What's going on, man?" Stefan asked quickly as they reached the garden. "If you're about to tell me that if I hurt your sister you'll kill me it's a bit late." He laughed uneasily.

"Well yes, I'll kill you but no onto more important things," he said removing the silver hip flask from his jacket pocket and giving it to a grateful Stefan.

"I can't believe we're here after all this time, still drinking whiskey and dressed up in monkey suits." He laughed taking his turn with the flask.

"I know and here I am getting married, man, for the rest of my life," he murmured nervously closing his eyes briefly.

"Well, generally that's what the term marriage implies Stefan. Look you're the only person I know who won't be bullied into doing something you don't want to do, which I've always respected."

"Is there a point to this, Klaus?" Stefan asked impatiently, checking his watch for the hundredth time.

"So I know that no matter how bossy my sister can be you wouldn't be marrying her if it wasn't what you really wanted," he said looking directly into Stefan's eyes.

"Of course not," he replied simply. "I love Rebekah and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Stefan said growing more confident with every word. Klaus smiled at his friend putting the hipflask away.

"Well, now that's sorted let's go and get married." He laughed pulling Stefan in for a quick hug. "I was serious about that killing thing though." Stefan smiled as they made their way back into the Church.

"I thought you guys had done a runner," Damon said his green eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Yeah, he was scared he was going to have to incur Rebekah's wrath," Kol laughed.

"Not to mention the wedding planner, I never knew she could be so threatening but Caroline scared the bejeezus out of me last night."

"Ah, she's all talk man." Klaus laughed thinking about how the blonde used to threaten him all the time. His heart ached thinking back to the good times. He shook his head determined to get her out of his head, well for an hour at least.

The string quartet started up the sounds of their instruments reverberating around the church. This was it. Klaus felt like suddenly everything was in moving in slow motion. The guests turned around expectantly in their seats. Katherine appeared at the entrance, dressed particularly angelic for her in pink chiffon, her dark hair loose and curling down her back. Klaus wished he could have seen Elijah's face as she made her way down the aisle; he loved seeing his brother so flustered. Klaus couldn't believe he had missed Tatia and Kol and now Katherine and Elijah, he'd been far too caught up in his own dramas and knew that had to end.

Bonnie walked up the aisle in her pink gown, a smile plastered on her face. Klaus could see a hint of sadness in her eyes and realized occasions like this probably made her think of Jeremy. Klaus had always had a lot of time for Bonnie and didn't like seeing her sad. He realized then how much he needed to put his own issues in perspective.

Elena glided effortlessly down the aisle, her long, straight hair swinging by her sides. She looked up toward the altar a broad smile crossing her face at the sight of her husband. No doubt she was remembering her own wedding Klaus thought.

The music changed and everyone stood in readiness. Klaus inhaled sharply, his little sister was a vision in white. There was never any doubt she was going to look good but Rebekah looked absolutely radiant in her strapless, ivory dress. Behind her long veil, Klaus could see that her golden hair was pulled back from her face, a small tiara on the crown of her head.

Elijah looked like a proud, older brother puffing out his chest as he walked his sister up the aisle. Klaus could even make out a few tears in his eyes; he never knew his brother had it in him. Klaus looked up at Stefan the joy etched on his face at seeing his bride walking towards him.

Klaus suddenly felt his attention drawn to something in the corner of the church. Looking over he saw her. Caroline looked beautiful, but to him she always looked that way even first thing in the morning with her hair sticking up in all directions. Her yellow dress fell to just above her knees; her hair was just how he loved it, down and in waves framing her face. She looked over only just realising he was gazing in her direction.

He smiled and nodded at her trying to ease the tension. She smiled back briefly before looking back at the proceedings just as the music stopped and Rebekah came face to face with Stefan.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

* * *

The ceremony went surprisingly fast after the bride's entrance. Klaus noticed that most people had tears in their eyes while the couple recited their vows to each other. Even his sister who didn't usually like to reveal her softer side had a good cry, which was heartening to see.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced. Stefan and Rebekah kissed and the whole crowd erupted in applause. As the string quartet started up again Klaus took Katherine's arm and guided her down the aisle, smiling at the guests on his way, most of whom he didn't even know.

"Apparently we need to leave for photos soon," Katherine said to him as they made their way into the garden, Klaus just rolled his eyes. "Hey don't shoot the messenger it's the wedding planner over there, and here I was thinking Rebekah was going to be the bossy one today."

"She always was bossy but definitely seems to have taken it to a whole new level since then," he said looking in Caroline's direction.

"Oh yeah she's totally in her element. Do you remember all the pageants, parades and benefits we had to help with, I purely did it to shut her up otherwise she just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Maybe she's more like my sister than she thinks," Klaus suggested.

"I dare you to say that to her face, although now that you mention it, I think I can see some of those similarities and it's slightly scary." She laughed.

"So how do I rate as a partner so far?" He asked.

"Well I have to say your partnering skills haven't been too bad, although it's still only early," Katherine smirked.

"Well even though you didn't ask, I'm going to say you've been pretty good so far," Klaus said smiling in her direction. "You even scrub up quite well if I do say so myself."

"Wow, what a compliment. I'm sure that one goes down well with the ladies," she said sarcastically. "I guess I should be flattered you even mentioned my appearance."

"Well I'm not the only one who's noticed, in fact, there's someone over there who hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all day," he said gesturing to his brother who was watching them intently. Katherine blushed realising he was talking about Elijah.

"I think you're imagining things, Klaus," she said all too quickly.

"No one thing I don't do is imagine things. Katherine, as much as I give him a hard time Elijah is a good guy probably one of the last left. I think you'd both be pretty lucky to have each other," he murmured sincerely. Katherine nodded obviously a little embarrassed to be having this conversation with Elijah's brother.

"Now come on let's go have some photos otherwise Caroline will be on the warpath." She grabbed his arm pulling him through the crowd.

* * *

Klaus had never smiled so much and couldn't have been happier once the photos were done. He had spent two hours posing at a number of sites around Mystic Falls and it was just too much for him to take. All he wanted to do was go to the reception and have a much-needed drink.

He thought he'd be too busy today to even think about Caroline but there she was absolutely everywhere he went, he couldn't escape. His attention was constantly drawn to her whenever she was near and her perfume was slowly driving him crazy. He wanted to hate her but his resolve was weakening because he was still so attracted to her.

If Klaus had thought the reception looked good during its set up it was absolutely stunning now. The white marquee stood on the grounds overlooking the lake with the house as its backdrop. White lanterns lined the walkway from the car park to the marquee creating a warm and inviting atmosphere. Tables layered in white linens and beautiful floral centerpieces were scattered around the marquee.

As they were each introduced the bridal party slowly made their way to the bridal table. The reception passed without incident; the drinks flowed, the food was delicious and the speeches were entertaining. Rebekah was radiating with happiness and Klaus realized he'd never seen his sister this content. The jazz band started up and the guests began to mill around the dance floor in readiness for the couple's first dance.

Klaus approached just in time to hear the opening strains of "At Last". His sister and Stefan glided over, immersing themselves in their first dance as man and wife. Klaus had never felt so happy and so miserable at the same time, weddings definitely had that effect. He looked around the surrounding area but couldn't see Caroline. He hadn't been able to get away from her all day but now she was nowhere to be found.

Klaus weaved through the crowd and made his way out of the marquee. He looked out by the lake and there she was, he couldn't mistake her in that yellow dress. Caroline was standing alone looking out over the water. How many times was he going to relive this memory?

"I'd offer you my jacket but I think there's been too much déjà vu already this trip." He laughed. Klaus looked closer noticing her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. Everything in him wanted to reach out and pull her into his embrace. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned. "You're not going to try and tell me it's allergies are you because I happen to know for a fact you don't suffer from them." Caroline wiped away her tears obviously trying to pull herself together.

"I'm fine really, go back to the wedding you're missing the first dance," she said quietly.

"Look I think I've seen enough mush today to last a lifetime, I'm sure it will keep until the next PDA."

"You sound just like, Katherine," she muttered. "I mean it's a wedding what do you expect?"

"I'm not too sure although I don't plan them for a living. How do you do this all the time, it must be exhausting."

"Yeah but it's a great kind of exhausting, you get to be so creative and plan the biggest day of someone's life. It's nice to know you're making so many people happy."

"So why don't you sound so happy then? What's wrong Caroline?" He asked leaning in closer, her scent engulfing him yet again. She sighed deeply.

"It's embarrassing to admit but at the end of the day, I'm just a typical girl. It's nice to help plan someone's first dance but I wouldn't mind it being mine just once," she said in barely a whisper. Klaus felt his heart go out to the vulnerable girl in front of him. He paused briefly unsure of what to do or say.

"So maybe it's not your actual first dance but how about a dance with me?" She looked at him confused by his gesture. "Come on, right here right now, we even have our very own band." He said holding out his hand. Caroline smiled and taking hold of his hand moved into his arms.

As soon as she was back in his arms Klaus knew he was in trouble. Caroline felt just as good as she used to, no she felt even better. He breathed in deeply inhaling her scent, realizing how much he'd missed her and how much he was still so in love with her.

His desire was making him dizzy, his heart beginning to beat faster. Klaus knew he couldn't turn back now he was in too deep. He looked at Caroline her glance firmly fixed on the ground as they moved slowly to the music. He placed his finger under her chin lifting it upwards so her gaze was firmly on his. Her blue eyes were still glistening with tears.

Klaus leaned down slowly, he had imagined this moment for years and if it was possible it felt even more euphoric than in all those dreams. He brushed his lips lightly over hers; they were just as soft as he remembered. Suddenly the desire he'd been holding onto for so long took over and the kiss deepened and Caroline leaned forward kissing him back with everything she had.


	23. I Can See Clearly Now

Their kisses became more urgent, six years of pent up emotion finally releasing itself. She moaned against his lips as his tongue found hers.

Caroline had no idea what was happening but it felt like she was finally home again. Caroline knew she'd never stopped loving Klaus even when she thought he'd cheated. She hadn't moved on because he was the one, Katherine was right. Caroline surrendered herself to the kiss unable to remember the last time she felt this happy. His kisses were as wonderful as she remembered maybe even better.

Caroline felt a small niggling in the back of her mind but was trying to ignore it as their kisses became more feverish and desperate, both of them unwilling to let the amazing feeling end. She thought back to the last few days, Klaus hated her when she told him about Amelie, she'd seen it in his eyes. Although since then there was the speech and now the dance, but at the hospital that morning he'd been frosty. Klaus had been hot and cold, jumping from one extreme to another, then it hit her he was being hot now which only meant one thing.

Caroline pulled away suddenly, not missing the hurt reflected in his eyes. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. He kept looking at her unsure of what was happening.

"Um, I don't think I can do this," she said, her breathing ragged. He raised his eyebrows his confusion evident. "Why did you just kiss me Klaus?"

"Well I think it was fairly obvious, Caroline, I wanted to," he said simply.

"Why after all this time? You hated me the other day, and what now you're kissing me like there's no tomorrow, I can't keep up."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" He asked his frustration building.

"Exactly that, one minute you're completely cold and pushing me away and the next you're hot making heartfelt speeches and kissing me," she cried, the emotions overwhelming her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know, is this what you want?" She asked completely confused. He paused turning away from her, unable to answer the question. "It's not is it?" Klaus looked over the lake, obviously trying to compose his thoughts. 

"I, I don't know," he stuttered. Caroline couldn't believe it, they were back here again. She shook her head and started to walk off. "Oh so that's it you're just going to leave?" He yelled. "That's completely mature, although I guess hardly surprising considering recent events." Caroline felt like she'd been slapped in the face, she spun around her eyes flashing with anger.

"There it is, you have gone completely cold again. I knew it! How dare you lecture me about maturity considering your recent behaviour?"

"Oh suddenly you're the great expert on me?" He seethed.

"Yes actually I think I have you pretty well figured out. I have done nothing but try to accommodate you and your ever changing feelings the last few days but I've had enough."

"Well considering you're in the wrong that's how it should be." 

"You know I'm not doing this, I am so sick of your little blame game. Yes I should have told you and I've apologised but in all of this you seem to have conveniently forgotten that I have been a victim here too and I am hurting believe it or not," she yelled, her hands flying in the air.

"Oh really, have you missed out on five years of your daughter's life?" He snarled.

"It only took you five seconds to get back to that didn't it?" She said her eyes wild. "I can't change the past and you are going to have to either deal with that or stay miserable for the rest of your life because I can't keep saying sorry," she cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have every right to be angry and upset for as long as I choose to be Caroline," he growled. "You betrayed me and you'll have to excuse me if I'm finding that a little hard to get past."

"Okay fine. You stay in your little world and keep blaming me and being angry but soon you're going to realise that it's a really lonely place," she said, her voice low.

"Well I guess that's where I'll be then," he muttered stubbornly and turning his back on her. Caroline shook her head and walked over to the marquee wiping her face to try and hide the tears.

* * *

"Have you seen Caroline?" Katherine asked walking up to Elijah. The band was in full swing and the majority of guests were on the dance floor.

"No I haven't, well not recently anyway," he said looking around the marquee. Katherine gave him a small smile unsure of what to do next. Most guys were so forward but Elijah was completely the opposite and she was finding it to be completely intimidating.

"Okay well thanks anyway," she murmured, turning around to leave but before she could Katherine felt his hand on her arm, his touch sending shivers up her spine. She turned around her brown eyes gazing into his.

"Dance with me?" He asked a smile crossing his face. Katherine nodded unable to say no even if she wanted to. He led her onto the dance floor taking her in his arms. Elijah closed his eyes momentarily, having her so close was making him feel almost dizzy. He would never forget the smell of her perfume or the feel of her soft silky hair.

"So you dance pretty well," she commented as he moved her around the floor. Katherine couldn't believe how intoxicating it felt being in his embrace, it was something she'd never experienced her whole life.

"Well I try; you have to be good at something." He chuckled. "You're quite good yourself," he complimented, their mouths only inches apart.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret, I actually took some lessons in preparation for today but wasn't really able to use them. Your brother had the nerve to go MIA on me before the group dance. At least Matt stepped in but he's certainly not the most graceful person."

"Niklaus always has a tendency to do his own thing and doesn't care too much for the consequences," he said sending her an apologetic glance.

"Oh well at least I get to have a real dance now, I'm actually really glad you asked me," she said nervously.

"I've been wanting to dance with you all night, Katherine," he murmured, his voice full of emotion. "Actually I've been wanting to tell you how incredibly beautiful you look."

"Well why didn't you?" She asked quietly.

"Oh I didn't want to bother you; I knew how busy you were with the wedding," he said stumbling over his words.

"I guess if you liked me enough that wouldn't matter," she replied, glancing downwards her insecurities coming through. Elijah felt his heart melt, this amazing woman was putting herself out there for him and he'd been too stupid to see it. As scared as he was Elijah knew he had to do something otherwise he would lose his chance. Elijah reached forward; placing his finger under her chin he lifted it upwards so her brown eyes were looking into his. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster but it only spurred him on, he knew he'd never felt this way about anyone

"I do like you, Katherine, more than you'll ever know. I guess I just never thought you'd want someone like me."

"Why, what's wrong with someone like you?" She asked surprised by his response.

"Well I'm forever being told that I'm too serious and responsible."

"Did you ever think maybe I like serious and responsible?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "I mean someone has got to be serious and responsible because it sure as hell won't be me." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"That's what I love about you Katherine you always have the ability to make me laugh or smile even during the most serious conversations."

"Oh you love me do you?" She asked and Elijah blushed at his comment his face turning a deep crimson.

"Well I didn't mean that, I mean..." he stuttered unsure of what to say.

"You look so cute when you're flustered," she said smiling. "I think that's one of the things I love about you, that and your tendency to ramble when you get nervous."

"Oh really you like how I ramble when I'm nervous? I'm not sure that's very sexy though."

"You know what would be really sexy right now?" She asked and Elijah nodded, eagerly wanting to know. "If you'd just shut up and kiss me."

"You don't have to ask me that twice," he said a big smile plastered over his face. He placed his hand gently on the back of her head and lowered her down so she was in a dip position. He leaned in closer, savouring this moment he'd been longing for. Katherine closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, completely surrendering herself to him. Elijah's lips brushed over hers tentatively at first but slowly getting more intense as the kiss deepened. She felt dizzy with longing the warmth spreading throughout her body.

Katherine realised that no man had ever made her feel as amazing as he did. If she could kiss him forever she would. They eventually moved apart reluctantly and opened their eyes, matching grins across their faces. Elijah pulled her back up and it was in that instant they both realised maybe they'd found what they'd been looking for. Their thoughts were interrupted by Matt announcing the bouquet toss.

"I think you've got this in the bag," Elijah said placing a kiss on her nose.

"Well I always get what I want," she said a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Oh and just so you know you're not just good at dancing." She winked at him, then sauntered away.

* * *

"Caroline where have you been?" Elena asked concerned. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just outside getting some fresh air but I'm back now, it's just about time for the bouquet toss," she said trying to pretend she was okay.

"Here," Elena said pulling out a tissue from her bra. "I think you are going to need this if you at least want to try and pretend you haven't been crying." Caroline gave her a small smile and grabbed the tissue wiping it under her eyes. "So I take it Klaus has something to do with these tears?" She asked. Caroline looked up surprised by her comment. "Well considering he abandoned Katherine for the group dance, I had a fair idea he must have been with you."

"Oh no," Caroline said. "Rebekah wouldn't have been too happy about that, I should have been here to make sure everything went smoothly."

"Caroline it was fine; Amber swooped in and grabbed Matt instead. Anyway Rebekah is far too busy being on cloud nine to care," she said reassuringly. "So stop ignoring the question, what happened?" Before she could answer they heard a loud cheer from the dance floor realising the bouquet toss had just taken place. A triumphant looking Katherine marched towards them bouquet in hand, albeit with slightly messier hair than before. Caroline knew that if anyone was going to catch the bouquet it would have been Katherine.

"Look what I got!" She boasted holding it up victoriously. "None of those girls even stood a chance." She laughed only then noticing Caroline's red face. "Oh, Care, what's wrong?" 

"Exactly what was I trying to find out before you interrupted," Elena muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know you guys were having a deep and meaningful, and anyway shouldn't I be involved in these conversations?"

"Amber is looking for you apparently they're..." Bonnie trailed off looking at Caroline closely. "Caroline what's wrong?" Elena looked at them both her frustration close to boiling over.

"It's fine, something just happened with Klaus but I really need to get..."

"Caroline, Rebekah wants us to help organise the guests for the guard of honour," Amber interrupted.

"Like I was saying I..."

"Caroline, I need you now," Rebekah said yanking her away from the four girls.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed to the three bewildered bridesmaids behind her.

* * *

Caroline looked around the empty marquee feeling lost. She often had this feeling after one of her weddings ended and given the enormity of this wedding she was taking it particularly hard. After the guard of honour the happy couple left for their hotel and pretty soon the guests followed leaving Caroline by herself. Amber, Bonnie, Elena and Katherine had each offered to stay behind but she didn't really feel like answering a lot of questions right now so she used the wedding planner excuse, even though her job was pretty much done.

Rebekah and Stefan were holding a picnic in the local park for their guests the following day but there wasn't too much to do so Caroline knew Amber could handle the setup while she picked Amelie up from the hospital. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed her little girl the last few days. Amelie had such an infectious nature it was hard not to be happy when she was around.

Caroline hadn't seen Klaus again, something she was extremely glad about. She really didn't think she could go another round with him tonight. At first she'd felt bad for lashing out at him so angrily but she was sick and tired of being his punching bag. Caroline knew she'd done something so wrong but there was only so many times she could apologise and she felt like if she continued to give into his anger she would start losing her own self respect.

"You know how to throw one mean party." Caroline looked up to find the youngest Mikaelson staring at her intently.

"Well I try, anything to please you, Kol." She smiled warmly. Caroline had always liked Kol, he seemed so childish at first but there was a confident, intelligent man under that boyish grin.

"I hope they're not expecting you to clean this up now?" He asked looking around.

"No I have people to do that thankfully, I guess I just like to hang around after and debrief."

"Well you certainly pulled off one hell of a wedding, if my sister finds fault with this then she truly is horrible." He smiled.

"Thanks, so why exactly are you still here?" She asked curiously. "Don't tell me Tatia is already sick of you?"

"No not yet, although it's still only early days," he said grinning. "I'm concerned about Niklaus; he's in pretty bad shape."

"I know that, Kol, and you probably think it's all my fault," she muttered, readying herself for the lecture.

"Well truthfully, yes, I don't agree with what you did but I also know how manipulative Mikael could be. The past isn't really what's concerning me though; I'm worried about how he's dealing with it all now."

"His erratic behaviour?" She guessed.

"Granted Niklaus has never been an overtly cheerful person but his anger lately has reached a whole new level. I have never seen his moods change so extremely not to mention so quickly," he murmured shaking his head.

"I hear you, he's been hot and cold with me all week, and I can only imagine what he's been like with the rest of you. I actually called him on it earlier so his current bad mood is probably all my fault," she said apologetically. "I just couldn't let him keep treating me like that."

"I just don't know what to do, Caroline, I'm afraid it's going to completely engulf him and he'll be lost forever. It's all becoming so familiar." Caroline inhaled sharply realising Kol's meaning.

"Mikael?" She whispered.

"Father was always moody, angry one minute then happy the next but as the years went by he became increasingly resentful especially after mother died and then the excessive drinking started," he recalled, tears glistening in his eyes. Caroline put her hand out and squeezed his shoulder, her heart going out to him.

"I'm sure he won't become your father, Kol, I know how much Klaus hated him," she said hoping it was true.

"I wish I was as confident as you are Caroline, but if this continues I can see him going down that road." He shook his head sadly. "I just don't know what to do."

"Amelie," she said simply.

"What about her?" He asked curiously.

"Amelie is the key to his happiness, Kol. I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's with her. If anyone is going to turn him around it's her."

"Honestly I'm all out of plans and schemes, what do you have in mind Caroline?"

"Well I'm supposed to be getting Amelie from hospital in the morning and taking her to the picnic," she said thinking aloud. "How about I get him to pick her up instead?"

"I like where you're going with this. How are you not a Mikaelson?" He laughed.

* * *

"He kissed you!" Katherine cried, causing a few people to turn around at the commotion.

"Yes, Kat, no need to tell all of Mystic Falls," Caroline hissed looking around the Grill. The girls were picking up the food for the picnic and it had descended into an all out gossiping session about the previous night.

"So what happened then, I want all the juicy details and don't leave anything out," Katherine said a gleam in her eye.

"It can't have been all good seeing as you were bawling your eyes out afterwards," Elena recalled, her eyes wide with concern.

"Well we kissed and..."

"How was it?" Bonnie asked a sly smile across her face.

"Well Bonnie I think that's hardly the most important thing right now," Caroline said straight faced.

"Oh come on it's totally important," she reiterated. "My husband is miles away the least you could do is let me live vicariously through you."

"Gee you sound worse than, Katherine," Caroline added, shaking her head. "Okay it was knee trembling, head spinning and totally out of this world, not that I was surprised. It was just a shame I had to end it."

"And why was that exactly, I thought this was what you wanted?" Elena asked.

"Well yes but I realised he'd been completely hot and cold all week. I couldn't trust what he was feeling was true. Turns out I was right."

"So what did Klaus say when you called him on it?" Bonnie asked.

"Well he got angry then blamed me for everything, which was hardly surprising, but this time I couldn't take it anymore so I lost it."

"Oh good it's about time, Caroline!" Katherine exclaimed. "So what exactly did you say?"

"I told Klaus I'd had enough of his moods and I could only apologise so many times. I said that if he continued to be this resentful he would be very lonely."

"So did it have any effect on him whatsoever?" Elena asked.

"None, from what I could tell. He told me I betrayed him and he'd be angry with me for as long as he likes."

"He's so stubborn isn't he?" Bonnie said shaking her head. "So you mentioned Kol dropped past, did he shed any light on the situation? "

"He's really worried about Klaus and doesn't know what to do; he's scared Klaus has the potential to become just like Mikael."

"Now that's a scary thought," Katherine shivered. "It would explain a lot of his anger management issues though."

"Look I'm the first to admit he's been out of control but I don't believe Klaus would ever go that far," she said confidently. "Although saying that he definitely needs a push in the right direction."

"So that's why you called and asked him to pick up Amelie from the hospital?" Bonnie asked repeating what she'd overheard that morning. Caroline nodded.

"So what even after everything that went down last night you're letting him get Amelie?" Katherine asked.

"Look I'm so sick of playing these blame games. I've spent the last few days hating myself, hating Klaus and hating Mikael, but I realised it's not helping anyone, most of all Amelie."

"What do you think it will accomplish?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has never been happier than when he's with Amelie, if anyone can pull him out of this it's her," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I thought some alone time might help move things along."

"Well here's hoping." Elena said squeezing her hand.

* * *

Caroline had told Klaus she was flat out organising the picnic for Rebekah so would he mind picking up Amelie and bringing her down to the park afterwards. She got the impression he was a little suspicious at first, especially after the night before, but Caroline knew he wasn't going to give up the opportunity to spend time with his daughter.

She looked around the park as they arrived, the weather was absolutely perfect for a picnic. Amber had been there for the past hour setting out some tables and chairs as well as a dozen picnic rugs. The girls put the salads, sandwiches and condiments on the table and the platters of raw meat next to the BBQ ready to be cooked. Matt had generously volunteered to be head chef for the day.

"Oi Katherine, do you think you could possibly do something, like maybe today?" She yelled at her friend who was busy staring at her phone. "You know it doesn't ring if you stare at it."

'Someone's waiting to hear from Elijah," Bonnie said making kissy noises. Caroline looked at Bonnie in disbelief, how had she missed that?

"Okay what happened that I don't know about?"

"Only the most romantic kiss of the year. He kissed her on the dance floor in front of everyone; it was like something out of a movie," Amber said dreamily.

"Seriously how did I miss such a public display of affection?"

"Well you were too busy kissing Klaus to notice that Katherine was kissing his brother," Elena piped up.

"See I don't need to tell you anything Care when I have these three doing it for me," she whined. "Yes we kissed and okay it was pretty damn incredible."

"So why do you look so worried, you're doing that forehead creasing thing with your face," Bonnie observed, looking at her closely.

"I'm not I just really want to hear from him, we had this amazing moment and then amongst all the wedding craziness we didn't even get to spend any time together."

"Elijah will be here today though, Kat; Rebekah would kill him if he wasn't," Elena said.

"Yeah I know but I don't consider a picnic with one hundred other people to be much of a romantic date. Then he'll go back to New York and probably Europe after that and I'll never see him again."

"I think you need to speak to Elijah, he's not the type to just kiss and run," Caroline said looking at her friend.

Caroline heard some familiar giggles in the distance and looked over. Amelie and Klaus were coming over, he was pretending to chase her and she couldn't stop laughing as she ran in front of him. Caroline smiled at the sight in front of her. As they approached she immediately tucked her wavy hair behind her ear and smoothed down her white sundress. Bonnie just looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Mom!" She yelled running over slightly out of breath. "We were playing tag."

"Yeah but I'm not very good at it because Amelie runs much faster than me," Klaus said flopping into the chair pretending to be tired.

"Yeah Klaus is way too slow," she said rolling her eyes. "But he took me for ice cream and I got strawberry, do you know that's his favourite flavour as well mom?" Caroline didn't think it was the time or the place to mention that ice cream wasn't really an approved breakfast food.

"Wow really, that's pretty cool," she said looking over at him; she really was her father's daughter. "I'm more of a chocolate fan, aren't I sweetie?"

"Yeah Klaus already knew that you liked chocolate," she said. Caroline couldn't believe he still remembered after all this time.

"Hey, Amelie, do you want to help me blow up some balloons?" Amber asked taking her hand and leading her towards the food table.

"Wow she is one hell of a chatterbox," Klaus said exhaling loudly. "She's most definitely your daughter."

"Yeah she'll talk your ear off if you let her that's for sure." She smiled watching Amelie attempt to blow into a balloon without much luck. "Thanks for getting her for me again, your sister doesn't know when to quit."

"That's no problem at all; Amelie and I had a lot of fun. I was actually surprised to hear from you after our, uh, argument last night."

"Well I realised this isn't just about you and me anymore," she said looking into his eyes. "It's much bigger than us."

"You're right, Caroline, and although it's taken me a while I've finally realised what an ass I've been to you and everyone else the last few days. When you said it last night I was too stubborn to admit it, even to myself."

"Look I know you're hurting because of what I did, and that is completely justified, but I don't want to see your anger towards me stop you from having a real relationship with Amelie. I don't want her to suffer for past mistakes."

"I know, I don't want to lose that chance either," he said smiling in his daughter's direction. "How about we agree to a cease fire for Amelie's sake?"

"Okay deal. I promise not to fly off the handle if you don't."

"Agreed. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for our daughter Caroline," Klaus murmured, the use of the term 'our' not lost on Caroline.

"I wouldn't mind coming to Boston soon, if the offer is still there?"

"Well only because you asked so nicely," she joked. "I know Amelie would love that. You know I don't think I've ever seen her warm to someone as quickly as she has with you."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I just assumed she was that chatty with everyone."

"Well Amelie is chatty with most people but I've never seen her become this comfortable with someone so soon, although the fact that you like Spiderman and strawberry ice cream probably helps."

"So we'll tell her about everything soon then?"

"Of course we will, the sooner the better." Klaus nodded his smile getting bigger. "How about we get together tonight and discuss a visiting schedule and some possible strategy before we leave town?" She said sounding very official, no doubt due to her inner wedding planner, Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." He nodded. "Now I think Amelie needs some lessons in the fine art of balloon blowing." He laughed walking over to his daughter. Caroline realised it was only early days but she could tell Klaus was still capable of being saved.

* * *

The picnic was in full swing, the guests stretched out amongst the green parkland. Matt's food sizzling away on the BBQ smelled heavenly and people were beginning to line up with their plates for some lunch. Caroline certainly didn't need to be worried about Amelie; she'd systematically made friends with most of the other kids, and had found a very fun and childish playmate in Kol. She had also taken quite a liking to Rebekah, of all people.

When they had been introduced Amelie had suddenly gotten very quiet, almost like she could sense her fearsome persona but after a while she tentatively approached and sat herself next to Rebekah and they talked about nail polish and lipstick of all things. Caroline couldn't believe it especially considering how much of a tomboy Amelie was but obviously Rebekah brought out the little lady in her. Amelie later confided to Caroline that she thought Rebekah looked just like Barbie which probably explained her fascination. She had a feeling Amelie would be pulling her discarded Barbies out of her toy box when they got back to Boston. She couldn't tell if Rebekah liked the attention at first but on closer inspection Caroline could see her broad smile and realised how happy Amelie made her. Her daughter certainly had a gift for bringing people together.

"I think I'm slightly offended that Amelie likes her Aunt Rebekah better than me," Elijah said walking up beside her. "Not to mention her crazy Uncle Kol." Caroline laughed.

"Well you're going to have to put in the hard yards then and prove yourself, maybe come and visit us in Boston."

"As tempting as that sounds being here has put me incredibly behind at work so I'm not sure when I'll get the chance," he said sadly.

"Katherine's actually coming to stay with me in Boston; she's managed to get a month transfer to work in an art gallery," Caroline said looking at Elijah to gauge his reaction to the news.

"Really? I didn't know that, we haven't had much of a chance to talk since..."

"Since you kissed her last night?" She asked cheekily.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know about that?" He asked his eyes wide. "I've had Niklaus and Kol teasing me about it all morning."

"Well Elijah you did it in a fairly public place, what did you expect?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow.

"What can I say I got carried away in the moment," he said slightly flustered. "Katherine has that effect on me, I just can't help myself." Caroline smiled.

"Well what are you going to do about it now?" She asked. "I happen to know she's feeling pretty down about your leaving tomorrow."

"So am I," he admitted. "I don't know how this is going to work, I can't stay in Mystic Falls, as much as I'd like to."

"Elijah if you don't mind me saying work seems to be your excuse whenever anything gets too complicated. I know you both like each other, surely that's enough to help you get over any hurdle."

"You know you are very wise, Caroline Forbes," he said smiling at her warmly.

"Yes well it all comes from experience, Elijah, trust me you've got to grab onto these things while you can, life is far too short. I mean look at Jeremy and Bonnie."

"Not to mention you and Niklaus. I think you need to start taking your own advice."

"Stop changing the subject and get your butt over there and talk to my friend." She laughed, hitting him on the arm.

* * *

Katherine was sitting on the swing; Amelie happily nestled in her arms. Elijah watched the interaction between the two with great interest.

"Come on, Katherine, let's go higher and faster," she pleaded. Katherine shook her head at the little girl.

"Now how was it you hurt yourself the other day?" She asked knowingly.

"I fell off the swing cause I was going to high," Amelie admitted sheepishly.

"That's right so maybe for now we should go a bit slower; I don't want to see you back in hospital again, do you?"

"No, although it's a lot more fun to go faster," she replied.

"You're telling me," she said referring to something else entirely. Elijah cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Elijah! You have to come on the swings with us," she cried. "We can't go fast but it's still fun," she insisted, patting the swing next to them. Elijah didn't think he'd ever been on a swing in his life; this was going to be interesting.

"First time?" Katherine asked arching her eyebrows.

"How could you tell, is it really that obvious?"

"I think it's that look of pure terror all over your face." Katherine laughed. "Come on it's easy; Amelie and I will show you how it's done."

"So Amelie, are you having fun in Mystic Falls?" He asked swinging slowly.

"Yeah it's great but I don't want to go home yet, I'll miss everyone here so much," she sighed dramatically. Elijah looked up at Katherine realising how pertinent the little girl's comment was to their current situation. Katherine looked at him her thoughts reflecting his.

"I'm going," Amelie said spying Klaus from afar. "Klaus said he'd give me a piggy back ride," Amelie cried jumping off Katherine's lap and running away from the playground.

"Well now I feel really boring, I was hoping to move up to number one uncle but that's not looking too promising at the moment." She laughed.

"Yeah I think you'll struggle with Kol on that, I mean he's such a child himself how could Amelie not relate?"

"So I hear you're going to be in Boston soon?"

"Yeah well I wanted to visit Amelie and Caroline and got a great opportunity at a local art gallery. I take it you'll be going back to New York?"

"Yeah duty calls unfortunately. Katherine, I hope you know that I want to make this work, if you want to that is."

"Well I do too, Elijah, but it's going to be difficult if we're far away in separate places." 

"I think we can make it work if we want it that badly. I'm already planning a trip to Boston to try and improve my standing with my niece." She laughed. "Plus you can always come and visit me and some galleries in New York and of course I'd love to come back here."

"Okay you're on. Although considering you're about to leave me I expect a pretty spectacular evening tonight to make up for it," Katherine said a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Your wish is my command," Elijah said leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips not caring who was watching anymore.


	24. I Put a Spell on You

_**Six weeks later...** _

"I think this costume is riding up in places it really shouldn't be," Kol whined as they walked along the street.

"Seriously, Kol, shut it," Klaus said trying not to laugh at his brother dressed in tights. "Remember you're doing this for Amelie."

"Yeah, Kol, stop being such a grouchy pants," Tatia added poking her tongue out at him.

"That's easy for you to say, honey, I mean who doesn't love Wonder Woman? By the way can you keep that on for later?" He said his voice low and husky.

"Yuck! I am here you know," Klaus said horrified by the display in front of him.

"Unfortunately for us," Kol muttered, tatia gave him a look. "Niklaus I say this in the nicest possible way but you really need to hurry up and get some."

"I don't think I need a lecture from you about my sex life," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm hardly Elijah."

"Don't you mean your lack of a sex life?" Kol replied getting another look from Tatia. "Also I think you're conveniently forgetting our older brother is most definitely getting some these days." Klaus scowled at him for the friendly reminder. "Look what was wrong with Lauren?" Klaus looked at him in confusion.

"You know the girl I set you up with from my work, she's absolutely stunning," he said earning himself a whack from Wonder Woman.

"Ow, I mean she's okay."

"Oh was she the redhead?" He asked removing his helmet and scratching his head, his costume starting to itch.

"No that was Erin, the girl I set you up with from my work," Tatia said. "I seem to recall she was deemed too wordy for your liking."

"Well I needed a dictionary just to understand her, and I pride myself on having a fairly extensive vocabulary. I mean who really uses the term detailed programmatic specificity in a basic sentence?"

"I never thought you of all people would consider intelligence an unattractive trait," Tatia murmured, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not but when used incorrectly it can be very conceited not to mention completely boring."

"No Lauren was the brunette with green eyes; she works in our sales division," Kol said growing tired of his brother's monotonous dribble.

"Ah okay I remember now, she was way too easy if you know what I mean." He laughed.

"Exactly why I chose her, since when is easy bad brother? This way you didn't have to do any of the work," he said shocked by his brother's comment. "I'm really beginning to lose all my faith in you."

"Oh, Kol, stop being so melodramatic, I have no doubt there's a girl out there for me somewhere I'm just not interested in meaningless flings anymore."

"What he means Klaus, but isn't saying very well, is that you need to get back into the dating pool so you can find that girl. Sitting home on a Saturday night isn't really going to accomplish that," Tatia offered.

"Well thank you both, as much as I appreciate you trying to meddle in my life as usual, I am quite happy where I am at the moment."

"Yeah walking along a public street dressed as Captain America," Kol muttered. "I mean could you be any less American brother? I hope you've been practicing your accent."

"You're one to talk, Phantom," he shot back. "I have to say purple is most definitely your colour." He laughed.

"Well at least I have Wonder Woman here, who have you got?" He snickered, grabbing Tatia around the waist, making her squeal in surprise.

"Wow I thought maybe you would have grown out of this childish teasing but obviously not." She laughed. "Anyway take a look around, it's not like we're the only ones in costume."

"Although I think we're the only ones older than about ten," Kol remarked looking at the kids milling around with bags full of Halloween goodies.

"I think its fun, and anyway Amelie will love it," Tatia said.

"Well I hope so; she's going to be Spiderman so I thought if we all dressed up like superheroes she'd get a kick out of it." He smiled thinking about his daughter.

Klaus and Caroline had met up as planned before she left Mystic Falls to work out possible dates for future weekend visits. Between their heavy work schedules they decided he would go to Boston three weeks later. Amelie had been in her element, taking Klaus to all of her favourite places including the zoo, the park, the ice cream parlor and the comic book store. They brought some Spiderman comics, ate a lot of strawberry ice cream, much to Caroline's horror, and played on the swings. Caroline had a wedding on the Saturday so Klaus looked after Amelie the whole day, he didn't think he'd ever been so tired in his entire life, even after a gym workout! Although he'd thoroughly enjoyed hanging out with his little girl and couldn't wait to see her again.

When they'd visited the comic store Amelie had mentioned how excited she was about Halloween and that she was dressing up as Spiderman. Caroline suggested that Klaus might like to come to Boston for the occasion. In the weeks following he'd decided a group dress up would make Amelie's day, however convincing his brothers was not going to be so easy. He'd started by appealing to Elijah's softer side but realised his brother could be quite stubborn when he didn't want to do something. When that didn't work he mentioned how good Katherine would look dressed up in a costume and he was immediately hooked.

Kol had no problems with dressing up, just the chosen theme. If he had his way Satan would be a superhero. Klaus sweetened the deal by convincing Tatia to dress as Wonder Woman knowing his brother couldn't refuse. His brothers were so easy to play, especially when it came to their girlfriends. Caroline thought his idea was inspired, although she wasn't sure what she would wear. Klaus was slightly worried that if her outfit was too sexy he may not be able to concentrate.

His strong attraction to her had a tendency of getting in the way of everything else including his resentment for what she'd done in the past. They had decided Amelie was their number one priority and Klaus knew that declaring a cease fire didn't mean the war was necessarily over. They decided to tell Amelie about Klaus the day after Halloween. The two had developed quite a rapport over the last few months and they figured the time was right. Klaus had been nervous all week, worried that she might be disappointed he was her father. Amelie thought her dad was some sort of a superhero, how could he compete with that?

* * *

"The Caped Crusader? I never thought I'd say this about you, Elijah, but how very fitting, so dark and serious," Kol said impressed by Elijah's choice of Batman.

"Anything to impress you, brother," Elijah said from under his mask. "To be honest your choice has left me somewhat speechless," he muttered looking him up and down.

Katherine walked into the room fastening her black mask onto her face. The brothers looked at her each trying not to let their jaws drop. Elijah looked like he might faint he was so excited. After a brief pause, Klaus cleared his throat and spoke.

"Katherine what part of superhero didn't you understand?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah about that, superheros bore me to tears. They're always so annoyingly good. I much prefer the villains they seem to have way more fun," she chuckled, her Catwoman costume fitting her like a second skin.

"Yeah until they eventually lose the battle, because that's what always ends up happening, Katherine," Kol said rolling his eyes.

"Pipe down purple tights boy." She laughed taking in his Phantom costume. "Tatia you were made to be Wonder Woman," she said admiring the brunette's choice of costume.

"Thanks, Katherine, and you make the perfect Catwoman. Where are Caroline and Amelie? I can't wait to see them all dressed up."

"Getting changed the last time I saw them," she said adjusting her costume. "We are running a bit late unfortunately because Matt called and Caroline and I were two very clucky aunts trying to catch up on all the baby news."

"That's right Lexi was about a month away from her due date at the wedding, what did they end up having?" Tatia asked.

"A little boy called Hudson, he has Matt's blue eyes and Lexi's blonde hair, I think he'll be an absolute heartbreaker." She laughed.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm running late," Caroline said breezing into the room. "You all look fantastic." Klaus felt his heart start beating faster, even in a Super Girl costume, she managed to look stunning. Her blonde hair was hanging straight down her sides, the blue in her costume bringing out her eyes.

"Wow Super Girl, nice choice Caroline!" Kol said admiring her outfit.

"Thanks, Kol." she smiled warmly. "I hate to break this to you all but there's been a slight change in plans," she said biting her lip.

"What exactly does that mean?" Klaus asked a little worried.

"Well the original plan was Spiderman but this afternoon Amelie was sent a new costume, so she's wearing that," she said gingerly. "I tried to change her mind but she's unmoved apparently."

"So what exactly is this new costume?" Klaus asked curiously. Before she could respond Amelie came skipping out into the lounge room. Dressed head to toe in pink, Amelie was one very cute Barbie doll. The only problem was she no longer fit in with the superhero theme they had going. They all looked at her in shock their mouths agape.

"Hey everyone! You all look so funny, especially you, Kol." She giggled.

"Why thank you Amelie, I'm always happy to provide you with some comic relief," he said rolling his eyes.

"Look what Rebekah sent me for Halloween," she said gleefully. They were all silent for a moment realising what had happened.

"How is it that Rebekah manages to ruin things even from afar?" Kol said through gritted teeth. Klaus smiled at his daughter in disbelief.

"I think you look very pretty, Amelie," Klaus said ruffling her blonde hair affectionately.

"Come on everyone, let's go trick or treating!" She said excitedly, rushing for the front door. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders and followed her daughter's lead.

"You so owe me for this, Niklaus," Kol muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe all of that candy," Tatia said her eyes wide. "I felt sick just looking at it all, how do kids not go into a sugar coma?"

"I know, people are so much more generous than when I was a kid," Katherine said folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you want me to get you some candy?" Elijah asked draping his cape around his girlfriend and pulling her into his embrace.

"No I think you will do just fine." She laughed kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Seriously, could you get any more sickening?" Klaus asked rolling his eyes at their public display of affection.

The six of them were sitting around a table at Alibi, a popular cocktail bar, after their trick or treating finished for the night. Amelie had a ball with her superhero family, picking up a large stash of candy. Exhausted from her big adventure she was nestled in bed with Mrs James watching her. The superhero clan had decided to go out for a much needed drink, costumes and all. Even thought it was Halloween they were still getting their fair share of attention from onlookers. After a few drinks though it didn't seem to matter all that much.

"Hey we need to make up for as much time as we can," Katherine objected kissing Elijah again just despite Klaus.

"Oh I think it's sweet," Tatia cooed, looking at them with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You would," Klaus muttered. "I can't keep you two apart for more than about five seconds." Kol responded to that comment by kissing Tatia right in front of his brother.

"Mature, Kol," he said rolling his eyes.

Could this night get any annoying? If it wasn't bad enough that he was surrounded by two nauseating and loved up couples it was making him increasingly more uncomfortable being so close to Caroline. She still looked incredibly cute and her perfume was distracting him. Klaus was doing everything in his power not to take her in his arms and kiss her. He shook his head trying to get rid of his untoward thoughts.

"I still can't believe Rebekah swooped in and managed to get the upper hand tonight, she truly is evil," Kol said.

"She knew we were doing the superhero thing too because I told her about it on the phone last week," Katherine said.

"Dear sister loves to make us suffer; I'm surprised she didn't make a personal appearance to check out her handiwork first hand," Elijah added.

"Well that would be difficult seeing as she and Stefan are on their honeymoon in Europe," Caroline said rolling his eyes.

"I still can't get over Amelie dressed in so much pink, what happened to my little tomboy?" Klaus laughed.

"I never thought she'd wear it but she does have some sort of a fascination with Rebekah," Caroline said. "I'm almost relieved we're not in Mystic Falls full time, god knows the influence Rebekah would have on her there," she joked.

"Excuse me?" The barman interrupted approaching their table and looking at Caroline. "This is from the guy over at the bar," he said placing the drink in front of her.

"Oh thanks, I guess," Caroline said looking over towards the bar at a cute, blonde guy dressed in a suit. Klaus couldn't believe it, what right did Mr Suit have to hit on Caroline like that? Why did he just assume she was single? She was but for all that guy knew they could have been a couple. He felt almost sick, the acid in his stomach swirling around violently. Klaus looked out of the corner of his eye to try and gauge what she was thinking. Caroline was flushed, obviously embarrassed by the gesture.

"Care he's really cute," Katherine said checking him out. "You have to go over and thank him for the drink." 

"Yeah it would be rude not to thank him at least," Tatia prodded. Klaus looked over at Tatia, wasn't she supposed to be on his side? Caroline hesitated obviously torn over what she should do. Klaus couldn't believe she was even considering it, he saw her glance in his direction but he refused to meet her gaze, scared of showing his true feelings. Caroline shrugged her shoulders at the girls and got up from her seat, adjusting her skirt and walking over to the bar. Klaus was not dealing with the situation at all, he got up excusing himself to go to the bathroom, unable to watch what was unfolding.

* * *

"So how is this supposed to be getting them back together?" Elijah asked arching his eyebrows. Caroline was talking to her admirer at the bar while Klaus had conveniently excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

"A little bit of jealously never hurt anyone. I'm just glad that guy came along I couldn't have planned it better myself," Kol said rubbing his hands together with glee.

"I have to admit it was perfect timing," Katherine agreed. "So how goes everything at the New York end?"

"Great, we have set him up with girls who are completely unlike Caroline and he isn't at all interested which is hardly surprising," Tatia said.

"Not just that, our fake matchmaking acts as the perfect decoy so Niklaus doesn't suspect us of anything," Kol added a big smile on his face.

"The more wrong girls he meets the more it makes him realise just how right Caroline is for him," Tatia said knowingly.

"How can you be so sure Tatia?" Elijah asked sceptically.

"The old Niklaus would have jumped at those girls in a second, especially easy Lauren, he wouldn't have thought twice but it's clear he has absolutely no interest which only leads to one conclusion," Kol said.

"And I think going by this latest display of jealousy he's still very much in love with Caroline," Tatia said confidently.

"Not to mention Caroline, did you see how she was almost begging Klaus to intervene with her eyes?" Katherine said.

"Although he didn't." Elijah pointed out.

"No because he didn't want to seem like he cared. He was doing everything he could not to lose it and how timely was his little trip to the bathroom?" Katherine added a gleam in her eye.

"Look even if everything you're saying is true, that they still love each other, it doesn't matter if Niklaus can't forgive Caroline for everything," Elijah said being the voice of reason. "How do you get that trust back?"

"I'm not saying it's going to happen tonight, or this weekend, but they share a daughter Elijah and that's a connection that can never be broken," Tatia murmured.

"And it's only going to get stronger once Amelie finds out Klaus is her father tomorrow," Katherine added.

"Well I guess it's up to Amelie now to help speed things along," Kol said. They all nodded thinking about the following day.

* * *

"I don't think you need another coffee, Niklaus," Elijah said disapprovingly looking at his brother's shaky hands.

"I thought it might give me some more courage," Klaus said looking intently at his brother.

"I think if you still need courage after three cups, it really isn't working." He shook his head. "Plus you might scare Amelie if you start bouncing off the walls."

"Yeah good point, I'm just so nervous," Klaus said looking around the crowded Starbucks.

"Niklaus, there's nothing to worry about; she already knows you and likes you."

"Yeah as a friend, maybe as a father up not up to scratch," he mumbled. "I mean she thinks her dad is some kind of a Good Samaritan."

"Well you certainly do a good job of making people money," he said a smile playing on his lips.

"Not funny, Elijah," he growled.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah well you're not doing a very good job of it, brother. I just want her to like me," he said his insecurities coming out all over again. "I want to be the dad she always wanted."

"Niklaus, she will be so happy to have her father in her life none of that will even matter," Elijah said warmly. "Surely you and Caroline have talked about it; I mean she knows Amelie best."

"Yeah she says exactly the same thing," he said unable to stop fidgeting. Klaus realised it wasn't just Amelie that was affecting his mood, it was Caroline's interaction with Romeo from the bar the previous night.

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you, you seem quite out of sorts?" Elijah asked looking him deeply in the eye, almost reading his thoughts.

"Yes of course, why would you ask that?" He shot back awkwardly.

"Nothing you've just seemed quite agitated since last night at the bar."

"I was fine at the bar, well except for you and Katherine continually making out," he said rolling his eyes. "Why did someone mention I was acting strange?"

"I don't think so, well not from my conversations with Kol, Katherine and Tatia but I didn't get much chance to speak with Caroline about it."

"Yeah well she was otherwise engaged," he muttered. "Seriously she has a child she shouldn't be picking up randoms in bars." Elijah was doing everything he could not to call his brother out on his obvious jealousy.

"I hardly think being a mother rules her out, I mean she is an eligible single woman." Elijah noticed Klaus wince. "Anyway I think it was the other way around if I recall correctly."

"So she didn't have to go and talk to him, you realise that was his plan all along? It's the oldest trick in the pickup hand book." He rolled his eyes.

"There's a pickup hand book? Maybe that's where I was going wrong all these years. Although you seem to be quite familiar with it, is that one of your tricks?" He asked curiously.

"I think having a girlfriend has made you think you're some sort of a comedian, Elijah," Klaus muttered. "For your information I wouldn't use such an obvious ploy," he said proud of his impeccable pickup record.

"Anyway, Niklaus, nothing came of it, did it? She didn't talk with him for very long."

"Well I don't know, Kol mentioned something about him getting her phone number," Klaus said his hands balled up into fists.

"Well I guess it's none of our concern what Caroline does with her personal life," Elijah said dismissively trying to hide the smile on his face. "Now let's go and see your daughter, dad."

* * *

"Are you ready?" She asked her eyes wide and full of concern.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Mmmm that response doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence, Klaus, is everything okay?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?" He asked thinking she was reading his thoughts.

"No reason you've just seemed quite restless and fidgety since you got here. Although Elijah did mention the multiple coffees so maybe that's all it is," she joked.

"Well I think telling your daughter you're her biological father rates pretty highly on the stress scale," he snapped unintentionally, immediately feeling bad for his outburst. "Sorry I think the caffeine is taking full effect."

"I can see how it would be scary for you," she shared quietly. "I'll go and get Amelie." Caroline said walking towards the bedroom.

"No wait, stop!" He cried suddenly feeling sick, his head spinning causing him to lie back on the couch. Caroline was by his side in an instant, her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Klaus, it's okay, you are going to be just fine," she soothed. "Amelie is so lucky to have a father like you."

"How do you figure that?" He asked leaning forward his head in his hands.

"Well her father is smart and fun, he's caring and generous and on top of all that he loves his daughter, has done since the moment he laid eyes on her. Even after this short time I know he would do anything to protect his little girl from harm," she said a few tears springing to her eyes, and spilling down her cheeks. Klaus raised his head overwhelmed by her kind words. He looked into her eyes and without thinking lifted his hand up and slowly wiped away her tears with his finger. Caroline inhaled sharply, obviously affected by his intimate gesture. Klaus was unable to shift his gaze from her, his heightened emotions not allowing him to look away.

"Klaus can you play with me?" Amelie cried running out of her room and breaking the spell between them. Klaus looked away clearing his throat. Caroline jumped up startled by her daughter's entrance.

"Hey Amelie do you mind if we have a chat with you first?" She asked sitting back down and gesturing for her to come closer. Amelie bounded over sitting herself between them on the couch.

"You two look really serious," she commented looking from one to the other ominously. Klaus laughed, kids really were so intuitive.

"Well we have something we need to tell you, Amelie," Caroline started. "You know how I told you a while ago that your dad loves you but wasn't able to be here?" Amelie nodded.

"You told me he was away helping people," she said looking at her mom.

"Yeah something like that," she murmured, looking up at Klaus. "Your dad wished he could be with you more than anything, you know that right?"

"Yep, I know, mom."

"Okay well what if I told you he was back and wanted to spend time with you?" Amelie's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically her head bobbing up and down. Seeing her initial reaction Klaus felt the relief wash over him. "Well what if I told you that you already knew him?" She asked gently. Amelie looked at Caroline her confusion evident.

"He isn't Father Christmas is he?" She whispered her eyes wide. Klaus had to try not to laugh aloud at his daughter's sense of humour.

"No, sweetie, it isn't Father Christmas." Caroline looked over at Klaus signalling for him to continue. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily trying to pluck up the courage to say what he wanted.

"What would you think if I told you I was your dad, Amelie?" He asked slowly, hoping she would be able to process such big news.

"You're my dad?" She asked looking between both Klaus and Caroline.

"Yes, Amelie, I'm your dad," he reiterated hoping he was getting through to his little girl. She scrunched up her nose obviously trying to make sense of what he'd said.

"But mom told me you were her friend Klaus, I don't understand." Klaus noticed Caroline close her eyes, obviously thinking she'd made the wrong call introducing him initially as a friend.

"Honey I told you that at first because you'd hurt your head falling off the swing and I didn't want to make it any worse," she explained, trying to articulate her thoughts to a five year old.

"So you didn't tell me cause my head was sore?" She asked obviously still confused.

"Amelie sometimes people can hurt their heads so badly they forget things, your mom and I wanted to tell you when you were feeling much better and would remember everything,"Klaus said taking over the difficult task of explaining it to her.

"Oh you mean ambrosia? Katy's brother had that a few months ago cause he fell off his bike," Amelie said knowingly like she was suddenly a medical expert.

"Yeah well it's actually called amnesia, sweetie, but at least you know what I mean." Klaus smiled.

"So you're my dad, huh?" She said looking him up and down very closely, as if she was inspecting him. Klaus suddenly felt very self conscious.

"I am, is that okay with you, Amelie?" He asked holding his breath.

"I guess that would be pretty cool." She said smiling at her dad. "So does that mean I can take you to school with me?" Klaus and Caroline looked at each other slightly confused.

"Do you mean you want him to take you to school and pick you up sometimes?" Caroline asked clarifying her question.

"Well, no silly, I meant for show and tell." She giggled. "Jane is taking her pet snake but I think this is way cooler." Klaus and Caroline looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm not sure about show and tell but your dad could certainly come and visit your school." She looked disappointingly at her mom then turned her attention back to Klaus.

"Okay so can I call you dad?" She asked looking at him. "That's what the other kids do." Klaus didn't think anything could make him as happy as he was at that exact moment.

"I'd love that, Amelie, only if you want to of course," he said putting his hands over hers instinctively. She grinned grabbing his hand and attempted to pull him off the couch. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to play, come on dad." She laughed pulling him towards her bedroom. Klaus looked back briefly at Caroline, a huge goofy grin on his face. She smiled back tears glistening in her eyes.

* * *

"So dad, how does it feel?" Caroline asked Klaus when Amelie had finally fallen asleep.

"Well I've never been more exhausted in my life; I mean how many questions can one kid ask?" He laughed shaking his head.

"Oh you'd be surprised! Now that you're dad you'll have to expect many more." He smiled despite the looming task ahead of him.

"I have to say being called dad will never get old; it's the best feeling ever," he said a big smile stretching across his face.

"Yeah I have to say mom isn't too bad and it's still not old yet," she smiled knowingly. "So are you still planning on coming down for Thanksgiving later this month?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it, I'd already asked Amelie about visiting New York and she was so excited then. I imagine teaming that with Thanksgiving will get an even bigger response." She laughed.

"Good, that means I can take her to the Central Park Zoo and the Museum of Natural History then we celebrate on the day by going to the Macy's Parade then having a big Thanksgiving dinner at my house," he said excitedly almost running out of breath.

"So I'm just curious, when was the last time you cooked a big Thanksgiving Dinner?" She asked figuring she already knew the answer.

"Well it was, um, it was, okay never," he admitted sheepishly. "Rebekah used to always make it when we were growing up after mother died, maybe I can recruit her?"

"Well you must be desperate if you're asking for Rebekah's help."

"Well she and Stefan were planning on visiting then anyway. Kol and Tatia will be around the place and hopefully Katherine can come up and keep Elijah company so surely between everyone we can come up with something edible?" He said the feeling of family quite comforting for a change.

"You know I do have some cooking skills myself," Caroline said almost offended he hadn't asked for her assistance.

"Oh really? I seem to recall you couldn't even cook a piece of toast without burning it?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Fine well I was actually going to offer you some dinner but if you're going to insult my cooking skills then I don't think I'll bother."

"Oh come on don't be like that. What's on the menu anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Spaghetti on toast," she replied smiling coyly.

"Yeah I can really tell those cooking skills have advanced over the years. Okay you're on but I'm cooking the toast."


	25. Thankful

_**3 weeks later...** _

"Wow it's so high up here!"Amelie cried standing on her tip toes looking through the wire fence and down to the ground. "This must be like the tallest building ever."

"Well it isn't the tallest but it's still pretty high," Caroline said smiling at her daughter. She and Amelie had arrived that afternoon in readiness for Thanksgiving the next day and Klaus had taken them to the Empire State Building to showcase his home town.

"Where's the park where all the animals live?" She squealed excitedly looking at the view around her.

"Well Central Park Zoo is over there," Klaus said bending down to her height and pointing in the right direction. "Although because it's dark you can't really see it now."

"What kinds of animals live there?" She asked.

"Well there are penguins, seals, leopards, monkeys and even a polar bear," Klaus explained, hoping his memory served him correctly.

"Wow, there's a polar bear?" She cried. "Can we go and see him now, dad?" She said jumping up and down.

"The polar bear is asleep at the moment sweetie but we'll go see him another day okay?" Caroline said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"It's Thanksgiving tomorrow, Amelie, we're going to the parade remember?" Klaus said. "You're going to see some amazing things there." Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"I can't wait, it's going to be so cool, I told Jane at school and she was so jealous." Caroline shook her head at her daughter. "Then after that we're having a big dinner aren't we?"

"That's right, and everyone will be there including your uncles and your aunt," Klaus said thinking about how much he was looking forward to seeing his family for a change.

"Cool Aunt Rebekah will be here." Caroline just looked at Klaus and rolled her eyes. When Amelie found out about her extended family she was almost as excited about it as when she found out Klaus was her dad. He told Caroline he wasn't sure if he should be offended that Amelie seemed just as excited about having Rebekah as her aunt.

Caroline had missed Klaus, it had only been about three weeks since he was in Boston for Halloween but she was finding his absences difficult. Amelie was struggling to understand why she couldn't see her dad as often as she liked and trying to explain to a five year old why they lived in separate cities had proven difficult. Caroline was so used to being a single parent but since the news had broken she was constantly feeling extra pressure to try and make up for his absence. Although as much as she tried Caroline knew she could never come close in Amelie's eyes. They had discussed the possibility of Amelie staying with Klaus in New York on her own in the future and even though Caroline was happy for them to spend more time together she knew how much she'd miss having her daughter around after it just being just the two of them for so long.

Caroline knew Amelie wasn't the only reason she missed Klaus, it was because she was having a hard time getting him out of her mind. He would invade her dreams at night and even during the day when she was supposed to be working, she couldn't shake him. She knew she had to stop it somehow but didn't know how to do that exactly. Ever since the wedding he had become a bigger presence in her life and although she knew it was for Amelie's sake that didn't help turn off her feelings for him, it just made them that much stronger. Caroline knew there were still unresolved issues between them and their cease fire was purely for Amelie but she couldn't help but feel every now and again that he still cared. She thought back to their dinner in Boston.

_"I'm sorry who was going to burn the toast?" Caroline asked looking up at Klaus, a piece of charred bread in his hand. Shaking his head he threw it in the bin and went to get more bread from the fridge. "I take it from your prolonged silence that you are too busy eating your words to respond." She grinned trying to get a reaction out of him._

_"It wasn't my fault, Caroline," he said breaking his silence, a smile playing on his lips._

_"Oh really did it just burn itself?"_

_"No it was your dodgy toaster; I had it on the right setting," he said indicating the dial. "But obviously it has a mind of its own so it was completely beyond my control."_

_"A likely story, Mikaelson, why don't you just admit you can't cook? I mean this certainly doesn't bode well for Thanksgiving," she said removing the spaghetti from the can and putting it into a bowl._

_"Hey I'll have you know that I cook a mean steak not to mention a beautiful rack of lamb," he boasted confidently. "Maybe my talent lies in the more difficult tasks."_

_"Well I'll believe it when I see it," she said raising her eyebrows. "Maybe I can cook for you and Amelie when you come and visit me in New York?" He asked hopefully._

_"What do you mean poison us? I think I'll pass." She laughed._

_"You really don't have a lot of faith in me do you?" He asked pretending to be hurt. "I'll have you know over the years I have acquired many talents."_

_"Oh really? Does that include talking complete shit?" She said poking him playfully in the chest._

_"Oh you're just asking for it aren't you?" He said shaking his head._

_"Not at all please enlighten me about all these amazing talents; I'm quite intrigued now," she replied the sarcasm thick in her voice._

_"Actually you might be interested in one particular talent I've picked up," he said moving closer so that his mouth was within inches of hers. Caroline felt dizzy having him in such close proximity. She breathed in sharply waiting for his next move. He leaned in closer his arms moving behind her back. Suddenly she felt a cold wet feeling on the top of her head. "I've actually perfected the art of a good old fashioned food fight." He smirked his face still so close to hers._

_"Oh you think you're so funny," she groaned feeling the spaghetti dripping through her hair; he was going to pay for this._

_"No I think you're really funny with that spaghetti running down your face," he said breaking into uncontrollable laughter. While he wasn't looking Caroline grabbed some spaghetti from the bowl pulled at his jeans and in one swift move dumped it down his pants. She noticed his eyes pop out of his head; no doubt the cold spaghetti was a complete shock to his system._

_"Wow you play mean and dirty," he murmured eventually, after the initial shock wore off._

_"Yeah well you forget I have a five year old daughter, we've had a food fight or two over that time." She smiled._

_"Fine you are good, I'll give you that," Klaus conceded putting his arm around her, then quickly placing his hand on her head he rubbed the spaghetti into her hair. She struggled to get out of his grasp without much luck._

_"If you say I'm the master I'll let you go. Come on say it, Klaus you are the supreme master." He laughed. She managed to wriggle free and grabbing some more she threw it hitting him directly in the face._ _Tomato sauce started oozing down his cheeks. She started laughing unable to control herself. Klaus took Caroline's arms and pulled her in proceeding to wipe his face all over hers._

_"Yuck, Klaus! It feels like a dog is licking my face," she cried trying to get away again._

_After what seemed like forever they pulled apart tiredly both realising just how intimate things had gotten between them. Klaus cleared his throat nervously. He inspected the damage in front of them then looked back at Caroline._

_"So what are we going to have for dinner now?" He asked a cheeky grin across his face._

* * *

The memories from that night and the feelings it had stirred up between them had been the reason she had been all over the place, she was sure of it. Nothing more had happened and Klaus had left the next day to go home. Caroline had tried to move on she'd even gone on a date with Kyle from the night out at the bar, but the whole time all she could think about was how he wasn't as witty as Klaus or as smart as Klaus or as cute as Klaus or as British as Klaus. In short, Kyle never really stood a chance!

She was so nervous in the lead up to their visit to New York not knowing how things would be between the two of them. Although he was being less moody lately she couldn't rule out a complete 180 degree change in his demeanour. Klaus had suggested they stay at his place, purely so he could be closer to Amelie. Well that's what he told her anyway. Caroline wasn't sure how she was going to handle sleeping only metres away from him with all these feelings running rampant in her body.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Amelie cried as they left the parade. So as not to lose her in the massive crowd both Klaus and Caroline were holding onto a hand each. Anyone watching them would have thought they were the perfect little family. She had been suitably impressed with all of the giant inflatable balloons but Spiderman took the cake not surprisingly.

"So was Spiderman your favorite?" Klaus asked looking down at his daughter skipping along the pavement.

"Well yeah I suppose but Buzz Lightyear was great and Mickey Mouse, but I also loved Shrek," she babbled excitedly. Caroline looked over at Klaus smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Can we get some ice cream?" She asked still talking a mile a minute. Caroline was pretty sure sugar was the last thing Amelie needed right now. Caroline looked at Klaus sternly knowing that he would just give in, he shook his head not looking forward to what he was going to have to say next.

"No, honey, you can't, it's only early still and you have a big Thanksgiving meal to eat later." Caroline looked at him approvingly.

"Not even just a little one?" She pleaded looking up at Klaus her eyes as wide as saucers. Klaus looked at his daughter struggling with how to say no to those puppy dog eyes. He looked at Caroline for assistance but she just raised her eyebrows.

"How about we have some frozen yoghurt instead?" He suggested trying to appease them both. Caroline shook her head at his inability to stand firm. Amelie smiled victoriously, knowing full well she had him wrapped around her little finger. They stopped at the nearest Pinkberry and sat down while eating their yoghurt. Amelie had even managed to score sprinkles on her yoghurt; Caroline couldn't believe how well she had Klaus trained. She was off talking to another little girl at a nearby table, Amelie always made friends wherever she went.

"You were so played," she said laughing at him.

"She gave me this look what was I supposed to do?" He said desperately trying to defend his actions.

"Well you were on the right track and then you fell for her charms hook, line and sinker," Caroline said spooning some yoghurt into her mouth.

"Yeah yeah it must be in the genes," he muttered and Caroline blushed slightly at his meaning. She cleared her throat nervously.

"So thanks again for letting us stay, I know that Amelie was blown away by her new room." Klaus had converted one of his guest rooms into a bedroom for Amelie, complete with Spiderman pictures and bedspread.

"Oh it wasn't much," he mumbled suddenly finding his yoghurt very interesting.

"It was Klaus; did you see her little face light up? You made her day," she said softly. "Now Amelie has somewhere of her own when she stays with you." Klaus looked at her his cheeks slightly pink.

"Well that's what I was hoping, I know coming here will be strange but if I can give her a little piece of home she might settle in better. It's definitely going to be a big adjustment for her."

"I think it will be a big adjustment for all of us," Caroline said thinking about how empty her house would feel. Klaus looked over sensing her thoughts.

"You know you can come too, I don't want you to feel like you're not welcome," he said quickly.

"No, Klaus, you and Amelie have some catching up to do and I think it will be better if you can do that without me," she murmured sincerely.

"Thanks that means a lot. How are you finding the guest room?" He asked. The guest room that happened to be right next door to his room she thought. It had only been one night but she had already lost count of how many times she wanted to crawl in his bed. Caroline shook her head trying to regain control of her thoughts.

"Um, yeah, it's great," she said slightly flustered feeling her face heat up, Klaus looked at her curiously arching his eyebrows. Thankfully a loud voice broke the tension.

"Well Tasha liked Snoopy the best. I mean I don't understand he's just a dog he doesn't do cool things like fight bad guys or leap between buildings. I just don't get some people," Amelie chattered away while Klaus and Caroline just smiled at their funny daughter.

* * *

"Where are the cranberries, Niklaus? I thought when you asked for my help you would have at least bought all the required ingredients," Rebekah demanded her hands waving around in the air dramatically.

"Come on, Rebekah, I'm sure with your fantastic cooking skills you can still make something with less ingredients," he said attempting to reason with her.

"How does one make cranberry sauce without cranberries, Nik?" She asked.

"Well maybe we don't really need cranberry sauce," Kol suggested trying to come to some sort of compromise.

"Oh really so what are we going to have with the turkey then, brother?"

"You know I'm more than happy with just plain turkey," Elijah said shrugging his shoulders, attempting to come to Kol's aid.

"Why am I not surprised, Elijah?" Rebekah said rolling her eyes at him.

"Stefan!" Klaus said urgently looking over at his friend for help. "Do you have any suggestions perhaps?"

"No you are completely on your own." He laughed taking a sip from his drink and putting his feet up leisurely on the coffee table. "The football is on that clearly takes precedence over your turkey dilemma." The others looked at Stefan realising he had the right idea.

"Right we'll just be over there with Stefan," Kol said making his way over to the couch flanked by his brothers.

"Great, I suppose that means it's my problem unless you girls have any solutions?" She asked staring in their direction. They had been happily drinking their wine at the kitchen table glad not to be pulled into the Mikaelson's quarrel.

"Well I know there's a few shops open around the corner, how about we go and see what we can find?" Tatia suggested gesturing to Katherine and Caroline to accompany her.

"That's not an entirely bad idea, Tatia," she said writing out a few items on a piece of paper and handing them to her. "Well what are you staring at, get going!"

"Come on, Amelie, get your coat," Caroline said looking at her daughter.

"Oh she's happy helping me aren't you, honey?" Rebekah said looking at Amelie, suddenly as sweet as apple pie.

"Yeah mom I'm going to help Aunt Rebekah." She smiled; Caroline followed Katherine out the door still utterly confused by their strange bond.

"Oh Niklaus! Where are the yams?" They heard her scream from outside the door. "Not to mention this antiquated oven, how am I supposed to work under these conditions?"

"Right I think you might want to add some yams to that list Tatia otherwise god knows what will happen," Caroline muttered, her eyes wide, slightly scared of Rebekah's temper.

"Seriously who invited her?" Katherine asked looking at Caroline as they walked down the street. "I think I would prefer to starve then put up with that voice."

"Yeah, Caroline, I think you need to speak to her before we kill her," Tatia said nudging the blonde from the side.

"Why me?" She asked in disbelief. "Last time I checked you two were going out with her brothers I think that makes it your more your responsibility than mine."

"Well you did it during the wedding why should this be any different?" Katherine asked pulling her jacket across her body trying to ward off the cool air.

"It's very different, Katherine, I hardly think she'll take too kindly to me telling her what to do in someone else's house, especially when I have absolutely no cooking skills whatsoever."

"Well its practically your house, Caroline," Tatia said.

"How do you figure that, Tatia?"

"Well you are staying there this weekend and I mean it's technically Amelie's house too now."

"Mmmm I think that's a bit of a stretch. Unfortunately I think we're just going to have suck it up and deal with Rebekah." The girls collectively sighed thinking about the long weekend ahead of them. Katherine cleared her throat.

"So, Caroline, how are you finding your accommodations?"

"Comfortable Katherine thanks for asking," she responded knowing where her friend was going with the question.

"I mean I just noticed before that your bedroom happens to be right next door to Klaus," she said cocking her right eyebrow.

"Yeah it must be strange to be sleeping so close to Klaus after being apart for so long," Tatia added.

"No it's fine," she replied shortly, her voice rising in pitch.

"Yeah it certainly seems fine don't you think, Tatia?" Katherine asked looking at the brunette.

"You guys its fine, I'm fine, everything else is fine," she rambled, her outburst receiving puzzled looks from both girls. "Okay it's not fine; I'm having all of these thoughts, if you must know."

"Ah I know those thoughts, they're good," Katherine said nodding her head.

"Not they're not good, they're frustrating. I barely slept at all last night." 

"Yeah that's not good," Tatia murmured. "I'm getting the impression it's been a little while Caroline?"

She looked down feeling a blush creep across her face. She never wanted to admit it to anyone, even herself, but it had been over six years. Klaus had been her last and she had never realised how much she missed the intimacy until he had come crashing back into her life.

"Yeah you could say that," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well maybe that's all the more reason to do something about it," Katherine suggested. "It's obvious you still love him, Care."

"Even if that's true, Kat, I don't think Klaus feels the same way, he's still angry about everything that happened." 

"I think you'd be surprised, Caroline, I mean I see him all the time and there hasn't been anyone else in a while," Tatia said.

"I just don't think I can put myself out there, I really couldn't handle the rejection right now." Katherine and Tatia looked at Caroline, totally overcome by the vulnerable girl in front of them. Katherine put her arm around her best friend.

"Just hang in there, Caroline, I think you'll be genuinely surprised," Tatia said confidently, a plan starting to come to her starring one cute little girl.

* * *

"Rebekah, this all looks amazing," Tatia said taking in the beautiful sights and delicious smells on the table in front of her.

"Stefan you are one lucky guy if you get this sort of food all the time," Kol said nodding his head at his brother in law, quietly impressed by his sister's cooking skills.

"Yeah I wish we had this food all the time but I'd probably be the size of a house not to mention the fact that she doesn't think I'm special enough," he joked while Rebekah just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You have outdone yourself, sister," Elijah said warmly, putting his arm around her affectionately. Steaming plates of turkey, yams, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, pumpkin pie and Rebekah's precious cranberry sauce filled the table.

"Well no thanks to, Niklaus, forgetting most of the core ingredients but luckily some shops are still open no doubt for people just like him," Rebekah said her trademark smile still plastered on her face.

"Well it all worked out in the end didn't it?" Klaus said trying to keep his cool in front of his daughter. "Plus I did manage to remember the turkey."

"Yes you did although I'd be worried if you had forgotten the most important ingredient," she said tartly. "Amelie was a big help too so I'll let it go this time, Niklaus," she replied smiling at the little girl across the table that was looking at her aunt adoringly.

"Well that's enough chit chat, how about we stop talking about who did what and sit down," Katherine said trying to shut Rebekah up. They all took their seats at the long table.

"Now aren't we forgetting something?" Tatia asked looking around the table receiving a few blank stares from the Mikaelsons. "We have to say what we're thankful for before we eat." A collective groan sounded out from around the table.

"No, Tatia, that's not really a Mikaelson thing to do," Kol said.

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised. "I thought it was strange that you celebrated Thanksgiving in the first place, being British and all, but I assumed if you had the dinner you'd just do everything else."

"Well the dinner was my idea; I thought if we were going to live here we should at least try to embrace some American traditions," Rebekah said.

"Yeah Mikael didn't really care what we did either way, especially after mother died," Elijah added.

"Although one thing he did care about was the food getting cold, so we just sort of skipped that part of proceedings," Klaus recalled the sadness in his voice evident.

"Well I think we should start a new family tradition here today," Caroline said brightly looking over at her daughter, the newest Mikaelson.

"Okay I'll start because I'm really hungry," Katherine joked. "I'm thankful for discovering new things," she said looking at Elijah coyly.

"I'm thankful for second chances," Tatia said thinking about her ability to love again.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful husband," Rebekah said sincerely.

"Well I guess that means I'm thankful for my amazing wife," he repeated looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I'm thankful for finding my way back home," Elijah said looking around at his family his gaze lingering on Katherine.

"Well I'm just thankful for, Tatia, is that precise enough?" Kol asked and they all laughed.

"Okay I guess I'll go next," Caroline said looking at her daughter sitting happily amongst her new family. "I'm thankful for new beginnings." Klaus looked over at her his smile growing.

"Well things have certainly changed since last Thanksgiving that's for sure," Klaus murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. "So with that in mind I'm thankful for my family," Klaus said squeezing his daughter's hand not without sneaking a sideways glance at Caroline.

"What about me?" Amelie piped up realising she hadn't said anything yet.

"Go on, sweetie, it's your turn," Caroline prompted.

"Well I'm thankful for Spiderman." The table erupted in laughter at Amelie's comment. "I'm not finished yet," She said as the laughter died down slightly. "I'm also thankful for strawberry ice cream and Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny and oh yeah the Tooth Fairy."

"Okay, I think we get the picture." Klaus laughed.

"Oh and my mom and dad," she added a big grin over her little face. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other thinking how thankful they both were for their little girl.

"Okay that's enough mush for one day, let's eat," Katherine said picking up her fork.

* * *

Everyone had left for the day and Klaus and Caroline were trying in vain to get Amelie ready for bed. Unfortunately she was way too hyperactive from all the sugar she'd consumed to sit still let alone go to sleep.

"Kol has a lot to answer for," Klaus growled. "He gets my daughter all riled up then ups and leaves us to deal with it."

"Come on, Amelie honey, it's time for bed, you've already been up a lot later than usual," Caroline said pleading with her daughter.

"I don't want to go to sleep though," she grumbled. "I'm not tired, mom."

"Amelie, you need to go to sleep, you don't want to be tired for your trip to the zoo tomorrow do you?" Klaus asked trying to reason with his stubborn daughter.

"No I want to stay up with you," she cried jumping up and down on the spot.

"How about I read you your favorite story in bed, would you like that?" Klaus asked in desperation, hoping she'd give in.

"Okay but can we camp out in the lounge room tonight?" She asked excitedly. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other not expecting that response.

"No, Amelie, don't be silly, you have your new Spiderman bedroom to sleep in remember?" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"But mom it's a bit scary on my own," she said suddenly going quiet. "Can't we all sleep out here together?" She pleaded. Caroline immediately felt bad for not thinking about how strange the new surroundings would be for a five year old, even though Amelie seemed to have no problems the night before.

"How about you stay with me in my room? I'm sure you don't need us both, sweetie," she said not wanting to inconvenience Klaus.

"No, if that's what Amelie wants then a camp out in the living room it is. So, munchkin, are you going to help me get all the pillows and blankets to make this the best camp out ever?" She nodded her head excitedly, running towards her room to retrieve her Spiderman quilt.

Caroline pulled the blanket off her bed wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into. If she was struggling with Klaus in the next bedroom, how was she going to handle sleeping with him only a few metres away? Once their bed clothes had been set out, the three of them settled underneath their blankets while Klaus read _"The Jungle Book"_ to Amelie. Caroline laid there the sound of his voice making her feel so comfortable. Within about five short minutes their ball of energy was fast asleep. They both looked on big smiles across their faces.

"You know if you want to go back to your bed I'm fine out here with Amelie," she whispered.

"Well I did promise our daughter and I don't know this is kind of fun. I don't think I've had a camp out in my living room well ever." He grinned.

"No you're right we did promise," she murmured quietly.

"She looks so cute when she sleeps," he said admiring his daughter.

"Yeah she looks so angelic when she's sleeping unlike the rest of the time."

"I thought what she said was pretty cute before we ate, it's nice to know someone's thankful for me." He smiled.

"Even if we did come in last behind Spiderman, strawberry ice cream, Father Christmas, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy." They both laughed at their daughter's comment.

"Yeah I think that's fair I mean she gets presents, chocolate and money from them what does she get from us?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're right absolutely nothing, until of course she realises none of them are real and it's just us doing all the work." They both fell quiet thinking about the day's events. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she had celebrated the holiday with anyone other than Amelie and she had to admit it felt pretty damn good.

"You know I meant what I said, I'm thankful for new beginnings, Klaus. I never thought we'd be here but I'm so glad we are, even after everything," she said sincerely.

"I know what you mean; I've never really felt any sort of family bond until today. But Amelie has made me realise just how important it is." He smiled at Caroline. He reached over and put his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately


	26. The Heart Brings You Back

Klaus woke up completely disorientated, he slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light streaming in his window. The first thing he noticed was wavy, blonde hair fanned out in front of his face, the smell of her strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils. Her stunning body was curled up neatly within his.

Klaus raised his head slowly realizing he was in the living room, but instead of Amelie beside him as she was when he fell asleep Caroline was now in her place. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her body. He couldn't deny how natural it felt but was still puzzled as to how they got this way. They had stayed up late, long after Amelie fell asleep talking about their daughter. He was desperate to know every little thing about her, her likes, dislikes and all her little quirks. He had discovered amongst other things that she hated peas and oranges but she loved frogs, the color red, the Wizard of Oz and she was allergic to cats.

Klaus felt her stir and quickly moved his arms not wanting to give her the wrong impression. He moved over further pretending he was only just waking up himself. Caroline opened her blue eyes slowly and turned over obviously expecting Amelie to be by her side. Her surprise at seeing Klaus so close was evident; she blinked a few times almost like she was checking she wasn't imagining things.

"Mmmm, where's Amelie?" She whispered awkwardly, looking around the room. Their daughter was nowhere to be found.

"That's a good question," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders. He realized he should probably get up and look for his daughter but wasn't feeling that inclined to move. Having Caroline so close was one of the best feelings imaginable and he didn't want the moment to end. Caroline sat up immediately and stretched out her arms before rising to try and locate Amelie.

"I don't believe it," she muttered looking in her daughter's bedroom. Klaus walked over curiously. Nestled in her Spiderman quilt Amelie was fast asleep in her own bed.

"So what happened to her being scared?" Klaus asked puzzled.

"I smell a rat," she said shaking her head in her daughter's direction.

"What does that mean exactly?" He asked smiling at her curiously.

"Never mind, I think I'm going to have a shower, you might want to wake up the little princess," she murmured, walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door with a loud bang. He had forgotten how cheerful Caroline was in the mornings, although he suspected their unexpected start to the morning had rattled her somewhat.

Klaus walked over looking at his daughter curled up in a ball. He didn't want to wake her, it seemed almost cruel, but it was what Caroline wanted. He ran over and jumped on her bed, causing her to wake up with a start.

"Wake up sleepy head!" He cried covering her in kisses. She wriggled around trying to stop him but realizing she had no hope started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Dad you are so silly."

"No, I think you're the silly one," he said finally easing up on the kissing. "I can't believe I had to wake you up."

'Well, I was tired," she replied a grouchy look on her face. Like mother like daughter he thought to himself.

"Yes and you were tired because when we asked you to go to sleep last night you wouldn't." 

"Well, I wasn't tired then," she shot back.

"No but you are this morning, so that's why you have to go to bed when we say. Now, why are you back in bed? I thought you were scared of sleeping in here all by yourself, well that's what you said last night."

"Well I was a little bit scared but I'm okay now," she finished all too quickly.

"So it was pretty cool camping out in the lounge room wasn't it?" He asked trying to get more information from his sneaky daughter. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well Uncle Kol told me about it, he said it would be so much fun," she said nodding her head enthusiastically. Kol had never camped out anywhere in his entire life Klaus thought.

"Oh so it was your uncle that mentioned it, now it all makes so much more sense," he muttered, the realization sweeping over him. There was most definitely a rat and he was called Kol Mikaelson. "Okay you have to get up and get ready. Are you excited about going to the zoo today?" He asked his still sleepy daughter.

"Yep, it's going to be so cool but I thought we were going shopping first with Aunt Rebekah?" She asked confused. Klaus was filled with dread at the thought of not only going shopping but going shopping with his sister of all people.

"Well, I didn't know about that." Surprise surprise he thought knowing his sister. "Do you mean everyone is going shopping?" He asked hoping he didn't have to go.

"No, I think it's just with mom, Katherine, and Tatia." Klaus released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"Okay that's fine, maybe Uncle Kol and I can have a little talk while you do that," he muttered. "Why don't you go and tell your mom about shopping with Aunt Rebekah?" He said realizing Caroline was probably none the wiser about her plan and was going to lose it when she found out. She was already grumpy; he didn't want to be the one to break the bad news.

* * *

"Seriously, Kol, could you go any slower?" Klaus asked looking at his brother trying madly to keep up on the treadmill beside him.

"We can't all be as fit as you, Niklaus, you know some of us actually have a life, so we don't spend all our time at the gym," Kol said panting heavily.

"Well given your girlfriend is an exercise fiend I would have thought she'd keep you in line but obviously she's gone soft on you," he said looking out the glass window and onto Fifth Avenue below.

"It isn't like she hasn't tried to believe me. Call me lazy but I would prefer to be doing just about anything else."

"Oh like going on campouts?" He asked sneaking a sideways glance at his brother's reaction.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Niklaus," he panted, clearly out of breath.

"Oh really because apparently you told Amelie campouts were fun and considering you have never camped out in your life I thought it was a little strange."

"Well you know kids, you have to try and appeal to them at their level."

"So you're telling me it was just a coincidence you told her that then suddenly she's roped us into a campout in the living room together last night?"

"Oh really? Fancy that." 

"That's all you've got to say?" Klaus asked curiously. "I thought you would have at least tried to worm your way out of it." Kol stopped his treadmill unable to keep running, he bent down his hands on his knees gasping for breath. "Seriously, Kol, I'm not going to perform CPR on you." 

"I'm not that bad, Niklaus," he scowled his breathing eventually starting to even out. He grabbed his towel and wiped it over his face.

"You know, Kol, ignoring my question doesn't mean you get out of answering it. I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to involve my five-year-old daughter in your scheming. I'd at least like to try and keep some of her innocence intact."

"Your daughter innocent? Amelie is a Mikaelson through and through, she didn't need much prompting," he laughed.

"No matter how mischievous my daughter can be that's absolutely no justification for what you did," he said taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Oh come on, Nik, it was all just a bit of fun," he objected.

"No, Kol, that little girl is going through a big adjustment. It is completely reckless for you to toy with her emotions right now. She's already struggling with us living separately; you are just giving her false hope of something that will never happen."

"Fine, I get that it wasn't right to involve Amelie and I'm sorry but we're all getting tired of watching you dancing around each other, it's been going on for months."

"Seriously, just leave it alone, and you can tell Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine, Elijah, and your girlfriend that too because no doubt you're all involved somehow," he scolded.

"So why are you getting so worked up about it then?" He asked curiously.

"What using my daughter for your games isn't enough reason for me to be upset?" 

"Well, I find it hard to believe that is the only reason, brother."

"Oh really well why don't you enlighten me then, Kol."

"You wouldn't be so worked up if you didn't still have feelings for Caroline. You still love her don't you, Niklaus?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Kol, why are we back on this?" He scoffed. "It's like a broken record with you and quite frankly I'm sick of all your attempts at matchmaking."

"Now who's ignoring the question?" He shot back. "You love her so much it's tearing you up inside but you are too busy living in denial to see that."

"You have no idea about what I'm feeling."

"Actually I think I do, everyone does. You'd have to be blind not to see it. You reject anyone who isn't Caroline and if anyone pays her attention you get so jealous you can't see straight."

"Kol, you make it sound so easy. Even if I did love Caroline, how do I just get past the fact that she kept my child from me for five years? It's not something that's so easy to forgive," he growled, stalking off towards the change rooms.

"So how long?" Kol asked coming up behind him at the lockers.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked confused.

"How long does it take to forgive, Niklaus?" He asked. "What like one year, five years, maybe even ten if you're really that upset."

"You can't put a time limit on these things, Kol," he muttered.

"So you spend all that time being miserable just for the sake of it? You really need to get over you damn pride and start living your life."

"I don't need to be lectured by you, little brother," he seethed.

"Fine whatever but do you really think Caroline is going to wait around forever while you sulk?" He asked. "She has put her life on hold for six years already, she won't keep doing that for you."

"What exactly do you mean by that? How has she put her life on hold?"

"Caroline hasn't been with anyone else since you, Niklaus," he confirmed. "You think you have suffered all these years not knowing your daughter but Caroline has suffered too, in her own way." Klaus sat down placing his head in his hands, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

Caroline hadn't been with anyone else this whole time? He had spent six years thinking she had just moved on with her life and forgotten him and what they had. He felt sick thinking about the number of women he'd used over the years to try and get over her. After a moment he spoke.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly.

"She all but admitted it to Tatia yesterday. For her, it's only ever been you. I just worry that the longer you hold on to all this resentment the further you'll push her away for good."

"I just don't even know where to start, Kol," he mumbled, his frustration evident.

"Look it isn't going to be easy, especially given all your history but surely she's worth it." Klaus looked at his brother thoughtfully, processing what he was saying.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Thanks, little brother," he murmured sincerely. "You haven't been taking lessons from Elijah by any chance have you?"

"Well I may have picked up a thing or two but I also derive a great deal of pleasure from telling you when you're being stupid." He laughed a cheeky grin taking over his face.

"Well I was just about to tell you how much you'd matured but after that comment I'm not so sure." He smiled ruffling his brother's hair affectionately. "Now I need to go and see some animals."

* * *

"Can we take one of them home, dad?" Amelie asked quietly. They were standing in the penguin enclosure and she had taken quite a liking to the little birds.

"No, honey, because this is where they live."

"I just want one," she said trying to reason with him.

"Well how do you think all of the others would feel if you took away their friend? Not to mention how scared yours would be all alone," he said trying to explain.

"Maybe we can take the polar bear then, there's only one of him." Klaus rolled his eyes, she never gave up.

"Amelie you can't take any of the animals because it's not allowed and the police will come and put you in jail." She looked at him shocked her eyes full of fear.

"Okay, dad," she said quietly walking closer to the glass to see the penguins.

"Yeah I would have just skipped to the part about the police then it would have short-circuited all that unnecessary explaining," Caroline said coming up next to him.

"I must have missed that in my parenting 101 class." He laughed. "I tell you every day is like another lesson in what not to do."

"Trust me it takes a lot of time and training to become the bad guy." She smiled. "Amelie's just testing the waters to see how far she can go with you; she knows there's no point with me anymore."

"I like being the good guy though." He laughed. "Surely Amelie needs a bit of a balance in her life."

"Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you?" She cried hitting him on the chest. "I'm always the bad guy."

"That's only because you do it so well," he said earning himself another hit to the chest. "Ouch Caroline, you realise you just proved my point." She just gave him a dirty look in response. "So how was your little shopping trip with Rebekah?" 

"There was nothing little about it, never is with your darling sister," she muttered shaking her head. "She was trying to buy all these clothes for Amelie."

"Well I'm not usually one to jump to Rebekah's defence but that seems like sort of a nice thing to do."

"It was all pink Klaus, I mean everything." She rolled her eyes. "I have nothing against pink in small doses but it's just not Amelie, and it won't match with anything she's got."

"So you're telling me it's like Halloween times like one hundred?" Caroline nodded in agreement. "I see the problem now."

"Plus she wanted to buy her all these toys and games. It's really generous of her but I've tried to raise Amelie a certain way and don't want her just expecting things and becoming spoilt," she explained, obviously quite upset by the intrusion.

"Don't worry about it okay?" He pulled her into a hug. "I'll have a chat with my dear sister." Klaus pulled back noticing a puzzled look on her face. He realised he probably shouldn't have shown so much affection but it was purely instinctive, Caroline was upset and he wanted to make it all better.

"Thanks," she said softly. They held each other's gaze unable to look away almost like they were in a trance.

"Come on you guys we haven't seen the monkeys yet!" Amelie cried interrupting them. They smiled at each other trying to break the tension.

"So what's your answer when she asks for a pet monkey?" Caroline asked testing him.

"I'll say they carry the deadly Ebola virus and make her watch the movie "Outbreak" that should scare the hell out of her." He laughed; Caroline shook her head and gave him another whack for good measure.

* * *

"I don't think I've been here for years," Kol said looking at the spectacular Wollman Rink in front of them. Kids of all sizes and ages were skating on the ice rugged up in their winter woollies.

"Well, Kol, I'd be worried if you had been here recently," Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Look at Amelie out there, she's so cute," Elijah said pointing out the little girl in the pink scarf and matching beanie.

"Yeah she is, even in pink," Klaus mumbled. He looked at Caroline who was skating next to her daughter, her creamy skin pink from the cold air. She was laughing at something, her blue eyes dancing animatedly.

After the zoo, Amelie decided she wanted to skate so had recruited Katherine, Tatia and Rebekah. She had tried with the boys but they were all slightly afraid of falling on their asses and making fools of themselves.

"I never knew Rebekah could skate so well," Stefan said looking at the blonde doing pirouettes on the ice.

"Really?" Kol snorted. "I'm surprised she hasn't shown you all her trophies and medals."

"Really was she that good?"

"Well Rebekah will tell you she was but we definitely had our doubts," Elijah explained. "Her competitors had a tendency to trip over or hurt themselves mysteriously."

"Truthfully, Stefan, we thought she was a Tonya Harding in the making," Klaus said his face serious.

"No!" Stefan said incredulously.

"Probably not but we always thought it would make one hell of a story?" Klaus said and they all laughed, Stefan just shook his head.

"Oh, pretzels! Can you get me one Elijah please?"

"Aren't you a little old to be asking me to buy you a treat brother?" Elijah asked.

"Probably but I have no money on me and I'm really hungry."

"Fine. Do you two want anything?" They shook their heads and the two brothers walked off in search of food.

"So how are you enjoying the weekend, man? You must love having Amelie here for so long," Stefan murmured.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing, I just wish it didn't have to end on Sunday, I'm really going to miss them," he said not realizing his slip.

"Them hey?" Stefan smiled.

"Don't you start; I've already had words with Kol this morning." 

"Ah the campout," he said understanding immediately.

"Is there anything you guys don't share?" He muttered. "I constantly feel like I'm on one of those reality television shows where my relatives are trying to play matchmaker. Hang on that's exactly what's happening," he muttered sarcastically.

"You know everyone has your best..."

"Interests at heart, yes, Stefan, I know. I've heard that one a fair few times." 

"Well unlike a lot of those stupid shows I think your family has a pretty good candidate in mind," he said looking in Caroline's direction. "And by the sounds of it you agree."

"Yeah, I guess. Although I'm just not sure what my next move should be."

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't know what he's doing with a woman, well that's got to be a first!" Stefan teased, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up! This is hardly a normal situation," he mumbled suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Maybe but if you ask me I think the normal rules still apply."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Take the girl out on a date, pay for her dinner, tell her she looks beautiful, give her a kiss good night, know what I mean?" He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh well, I think it's too soon to be talking about that. Although you might be onto something." Klaus was silent, madly thinking about ways he could impress her. "Hey could you and Rebekah maybe look after Amelie tonight?" He asked looking at Stefan hopefully.

"Sure, man, anything you need."

"I'll just tell Caroline it was Rebekah's idea." 

"Oh so who's scheming now Klaus?" Stefan asked a big grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell Kol. I don't want him thinking I'm some sort of a hypocrite." He laughed patting his friend on the back. "Also could you possibly tell Rebekah to stop spoiling Amelie, it's really generous to give her things but we don't want her to expect that all the time if you know what I mean?" 

"So you want me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Well better you than me, plus you know she never listens to me."

'Yeah you're probably right about that," he agreed. "Sorry I think she's getting clucky and Amelie is her current plaything."

"Oh and no more pink please?" Stefan looked at Klaus and shook his head in disbelief. "Hey I'm just the messenger that's Caroline's gripe."

"Okay no spoiling and absolutely no more pink." He laughed. "The things I do, you so owe me, man."

* * *

"She better come back my daughter, otherwise there'll be hell to pay," Caroline ranted as they walked through his front door. Caroline had been less than impressed about Amelie spending more time with Rebekah.

"I told you I had that chat with Stefan, he's all over it, no more spoiling and no more pink."

"Why am I not overly confident the message will get through?" She said raising her eyebrows. "I can't really see manly Stefan having a discussion about the color pink of all things."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, especially considering he has more influence over Rebekah than any of us."

'Yeah, you're probably right," she said removing her coat and scarf.

"So I thought maybe you might like to go out tonight and have some dinner?" He said quietly almost scared she'd say no.

"So what I spend hours dressing up, then we go to some snobby place where they'll feed me like a bird and it will cost the absolute earth?" She asked. Klaus had booked them a table at Per Se where the dress code was formal and the portions tiny. She knew him too well obviously.

"Well if you don't want to that's okay I guess," he murmured a little taken aback by her response.

"How about we have some pizza delivered and I wear my comfortable pants so I can eat until I'm way past full." She laughed, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I can't believe Caroline Forbes would knock back a fancy restaurant and a chance to dress up for take-out and sweat pants," He joked.

"Yeah well I have a five-year-old; it just isn't really my scene these days." 

"Well, I think I can manage that." He smiled loving her plan and wishing he'd thought of it himself. "Or you know I could cook?" He suggested arching his eyebrows.

"No I think I'd much prefer pizza to burnt toast," she drawled. "Order the pizza I'll go and get my eating pants on." She laughed and Klaus didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing that melodic sound.

* * *

"Yep, I'm so glad I went with my comfy pants." She laughed patting her full stomach. Caroline was sitting up against the couch, her grey sweat pants bunched up around her knees and her Boston Red Sox hoodie thrown over the top, completing her casual look. Her blonde hair was in messy waves around her face. Klaus didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful.

"Nothing beats New York pizza," she said a big smile on her face. "Yet another reason I'll miss the city."

"I never knew you like New York so much," he said surprised.

"Yeah I love it, there's always something happening," she murmured, her eyes full of excitement. "Plus New York is like the mecca of the wedding industry in the States. I actually toyed with the idea of opening a branch of Save the Date here a while ago but with Amelie at school in Boston it wasn't a very realistic option."

"Well, maybe you still can? I mean Amelie will be spending a lot more time here with me in the future, so there's no reason why you couldn't base yourself here part of the time."

"Yeah but what would I do, where would I stay?" She asked. "I mean the whole point of her coming here is to spend quality time with her dad, I'd just be getting in the way."

'She and I could hang out while you work and maybe you could stay here, with us," he said tentatively his eyes looking deeply into hers waiting for her response.

"I can't stay here, Klaus, I think that would be giving Amelie the wrong idea about us," she replied, shaking her head.

"Well what if it wasn't the wrong idea?" He asked his hands shaking nervously.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" She murmured her eyes searching his for a sign.

Klaus leaned closer his eyes fixed firmly on hers. His mouth was within inches of Caroline, his overwhelming longing making him dizzy in anticipation. Klaus pressed his lips to hers softly at first savoring the moment. Once she began to respond he moved in further and deepened the kiss. Caroline arched her back trying to get as near to him as she could. He groaned the feeling of her lips was almost too much to comprehend after so long. Their kisses intensified, the desire that had built up over the years spilling over.

He stopped thinking and let his emotions take over pulling her hoodie over her head while she grabbed at his buttons desperately trying to remove his shirt as quickly as possible. One by one, pieces of clothing were thrown carelessly over his floor, their kisses only becoming more feverish and desperate. They stumbled to the bedroom not thinking about anything but their urgent need to satisfy their desires.

* * *

Klaus lay there afterward stroking Caroline's soft, golden hair as she slept. He realized how much he'd missed watching her sleep, and the way she looked so peaceful and angelic doing it. Six years of meaningless flings with random women couldn't come close to what he'd just experienced. The years of pent up desire and emotion had finally released itself into the most amazing lovemaking of his life. He never wanted it to end and it just made him greedy for more.

Caroline stirred, scrunching up her nose and making him smile. Her blue eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing on him.

"Hey," she whispered her voice raspy.

"Hey yourself." He smiled pulling her closer.

"That was..." she started.

"Amazing, spectacular, phenomenal?" He laughed trying to come up with more adjectives to describe what had just taken place.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she said sighing contently and wrapping her arm tighter across his chest. They laid there in silence for what seemed like hours nestled in each other's embrace. Klaus wasn't exactly sure what to say next.

Before dinner arrived he had entertained various scenarios in his head including what he would do and say. However none of it went to plan, he got so caught up in the moment and his feelings not to mention the amazing kisses that they had ended up in bed. Klaus could have kicked himself for moving so fast, this wasn't what he had in mind. They were supposed to talk through all their issues, maybe share a few kisses at most then work slowly towards something more permanent. He knew she hadn't been with anyone else in years and this wasn't the way he wanted her first time to be, it seemed far too rushed.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door; Klaus looked over at the clock realizing it would be Rebekah and Stefan with Amelie. They both jumped apart startled by the interruption.

"Quick we've got to get changed; she can't see us like this!" Caroline cried jumping out of bed and picking up her clothing which was spread all over the place. Klaus got up doing the same thing, he felt like a naughty kid being caught out by his parents, not the other way around.

The knocking at the door became more insistent, typical Rebekah he thought.

"Coming!" He yelled trying not to sound too flustered. He managed to do up his last button and ran across the room. Running a hand through his knotted curls, he finally opened the door.

"Hey, guys," he said slightly out of breath.

"Hi, yourself," Rebekah murmured, taking in his appearance. "So what did you two get up to tonight?"

"Oh you know we ate some pizza and we've just been watching TV," he rambled. Rebekah looked behind him noticing the television wasn't even turned on. "How about you?" He asked quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh, we saw a movie, had some ice cream fairly tame compared to some," she said cocking her left eyebrow. Stefan stood behind Amelie gesturing at Klaus to do up his open fly.

"Hi, guys," Caroline repeated as she rushed out of the bedroom, her hair standing up all over the place. Stefan had to physically stop himself from laughing aloud.

"Mom your hair looks really funny." Amelie giggled. Caroline patted it down self consciously.

"Well, I think we should get going don't you?" Stefan asked Rebekah breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Definitely, I think our work here is done," she said a victorious smile plastered on her face.


	27. At Last

_**Monday December 23...Mystic Falls (3 weeks later)** _

"Hello we're here!" Amelie cried knocking on the door. Caroline loved her daughter's enthusiasm but sometimes it was a little too loud.

"Amelie, shhhh, you'll alert the whole neighbourhood."

Caroline was happy to be back. It seemed so long since they were here last time. They continued to wait at the door but there was no answer, even with all of Amelie's noise. Caroline thought she was expecting them but maybe she had the wrong time. Pushing on the door Caroline realised it was slightly ajar. Amelie looked at Caroline her mouth wide open as if she'd done something wrong, like breaking the law.

"It's okay, Amelie, it was pretty much open she won't mind," she explained feebly. If her daughter became a thief when she grew up Caroline would know why. They walked in slowly; the house seemed so still and quiet. Caroline wondered where she had gotten to but figured it was probably just a work emergency.

"A hot shower is a luxury most people take for granted." She heard a deep male voice say as he began to descend the stairs. Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable wondering what she'd stumbled upon. She looked up the stairs her mouth agape, it couldn't be.

"Oh my god! Little Gilbert, although not so little anymore!" She cried taking in the tall, muscular brunette dressed only in a white towel.

"Caroline." He smiled pulling her into a big hug. His biceps were huge, not to mention every other muscle in his upper body.

'When did you get back?" She asked her initial shock turning into elation.

"Just yesterday actually." He smiled.

"Woah, is that what Superman looks like in the nude?" Amelie asked her eyes full of wonder. Caroline blushed Amelie certainly had a way with words.

"You must be, Amelie." He laughed at the little girl.

"This is Jeremy, Bonnie's husband; remember I told you about him?" The little girl nodded in awe.

"Cool, you've been fighting all the bad guys in Africa."

"Well it's actually Afghanistan but I guess you could say I have. It's so good to see you, Care, it's been way too long."

"Oh it has Jeremy. I'm so glad you're back, everyone has missed you so much you have no idea."

"What are you doing? Come back to bed..." Bonnie yelled running down the stairs clad only in one of Jeremy's shirts. The look of shock on her face was priceless, not to mention her bright red face.

"Caroline, Amelie!" She cried uncomfortably, trying to cover her legs. "That's right you were coming at ten."

"You forgot your clothes silly!" Amelie said giggling.

"I was actually just getting changed," she said quietly, running back up the stairs. "I'll be right back." Caroline was trying not to laugh aloud.

"Yeah sorry about that, I sort of just turned up on the doorstep last night as a surprise and everything went out the window, including Bonnie's memory." Jeremy chuckled. Not to mention her clothes Caroline thought to herself.

"Oh that is totally understandable," she said feeling bad for intruding on their big reunion. "So I hope this means you're back for good?" She asked.

"Well yeah for now. I definitely won't be going back to Afghanistan though which is a relief."

"Yeah for everyone. Look we might go over and see Elena while Bonnie sorts herself out, maybe if you guys have a spare moment you can join us, although I understand if you're otherwise occupied," Caroline said ushering Amelie out the door and winking at Jeremy.

* * *

"He was like the hulk but just not all green," Amelie chatted animatedly to Damon.

"Oh really?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Maybe he is Amelie that just might be his day cover," he said authoritatively and she nodded in realization.

"Damon do not give my child ideas, she'll never leave poor Jeremy alone," she said shaking her head.

"Well, Jer better get his butt over here pronto," Elena demanded. "We are his family after all; maybe I should go over there myself."

"Yeah well Elena I think he's otherwise occupied," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Go Little Gilbert." Damon laughed.

"Hey you two that's my little brother you're talking about," she muttered, trying to shake the images from her head.

"It's okay, Elena, it was all above board, well at least when I was there. I just can't believe how much he's grown up."

"I know it's scary." She nodded in agreement. "I'm just happy he's back and can spend some time with Connor and Ava." 

"Yeah it all seems to be working out. I feel bad staying there now though; I don't want to interrupt their reunion," she murmured uncomfortably.

"Why don't you stay here, you might need to share a room but..." Damon started.

"Thanks but you are already having everyone over Christmas Eve, it's too much."

"Well I could ask Katherine when she gets back later today; she's on her way back with Elijah," Elena suggested.

"No I don't want to invade their privacy, they barely get to spend enough time together as it is. There's always Klaus, I mean he did offer," she said quietly a look of hesitation crossing her features.

"I have a feeling this is going to get all girly and you know how much I hate that," Damon said knowingly.

"Yeah right, Damon, you are the biggest gossip I know, no doubt you'll be eavesdropping at the door." Caroline replied laughing. He gave them a dirty look in response.

"Come on, Amelie, let's go and see the twins," he said taking her hand.

"I was actually surprised when I heard you were staying with Bonnie to be honest," Elena said. "I thought you guys, you know..."

"Well we did, but I don't know it's just been, how do I say it, extremely awkward between us since then," she said tapping her hand on the table in frustration.

"So what happened?" She asked squeezing her friend's hand encouraging her to elaborate.

"Well it had been building up for so long Elena and then just as we started to talk about the future we got caught up in the moment and before I knew it had jumped into bed. There wasn't a chance to discuss anything."

"So how was it?" She asked a big grin over her face. "I'm guessing it was pretty hot."

"Oh yeah words can't even describe how good it was." she said blushing slightly at the memory. "Afterwards though Amelie got back and we had to run around like idiots trying to cover our tracks." She laughed.

"Now that I would have paid to see, it must have been hilarious."

"Well Stefan and Rebekah seemed to think so," Caroline said shaking her head. "I felt like it was high school all over again."

"So what happened after that?" Elena asked.

"Well we were so busy seeing to Amelie we didn't really get a chance to debrief."

"Debrief? Caroline you have been a wedding planner for too long," she said rolling her eyes. "You were in New York for a few more days though; didn't you get a chance to talk about it then?"

"You'd think so but no, Amelie was always around and if it wasn't her it was one of the Mikaelsons trying to find out what was going on."

"I find it hard to believe you couldn't find one moment to discuss things," Elena said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay there may have been one or two but it was so difficult and truthfully I had no idea what to say or where to start for that matter. I'm pretty sure Klaus felt exactly the same given he was acting strange too. You'd think it was our first time."

"Well I guess it was pretty much like your first time, it has been over six years since you were last together. Look I think you are putting far too much pressure on yourself, Caroline, you need to just let it happen naturally."

"Yeah easy for you to say. I am just so nervous at the thought of seeing him this week. I think that's why staying at Bonnie's was the easy way out."

"Ah now it all makes sense," she said the realisation sweeping over her. "Look no matter how awkward it seems you have to sort this out not just for yourselves but for Amelie as well."

"Yeah I know you're right. I just don't want to get carried away again and end up in bed before we've had a chance to sort things out," she said letting out a loud sigh.

"Well, I think you just need to learn to control yourselves," Elena said arching her eyebrows at her friend.

Just then they heard the front door open and Jeremy and Bonnie walked in slightly flushed and out of breath. "Speaking of people unable to control themselves." Caroline said. Elena just rolled her eyes before launching herself at her little brother.

* * *

"I would like you all join with me in raising your glasses to toast our local hero and co-owner of this fine establishment, Jeremy Gilbert," Matt yelled causing the bar to erupt into cheers and whistles. Jeremy smiled his face slightly pink from all of the attention he was attracting.

"Seriously guys it's not that big a deal," he said shaking his head.

"Well I don't know, I think it kind of is, Jer," Katherine said wrapping her arms around her brother affectionately. "We have missed you so much." Elena joined in from the other side while Bonnie looked on unable to keep the big grin off her face.

"All in time for Christmas too, it's like some sort of miracle," Lexi said cradling baby Hudson in her arms. Amelie watched him in awe.

"Can I hold him, mom?" She asked hopefully.

"No, honey, you're too little maybe when you're bigger," she said looking over at Lexi smiling.

"How about you come a little closer, Amelie, and you can maybe hold his hand," she suggested. Amelie walked over tentatively and slowly held out her hand. Hudson grabbed onto her finger and she giggled happily.

"Now that right there is a talented footballer in the making," Matt boasted looking adoringly at his baby boy.

"Great! Just what we need another Matt running around the place," Damon piped up and they all laughed. Caroline watched on thinking how cute the scene was in front of her.

After she had Amelie the thought of more children couldn't have been further from her mind but seeing Hudson she'd be lying if she didn't feel slightly clucky. Caroline wondered if Klaus wanted more children. She scolded herself for thinking so far ahead they couldn't even have a normal conversation let alone think about raising more children.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elijah asked looking at Caroline staring off into the distance. She blushed realising it probably wasn't something she'd discuss with him of all people.

"Oh I was just thinking about Christmas; snow, presents, eggnog, you know the usual." She smiled.

"Really, it seemed like you were thinking about something much more serious. Maybe, Niklaus?"

"Maybe just a little." She grinned. "Where is that brother of yours anyway?" She asked looking around the room.

"He was working till the very last minute as usual but said he'd be here by tonight, I'm surprised you didn't know that already."

"Oh well we've both been so busy with getting all our work done before Christmas so it's been difficult to coordinate," she said weakly.

"You know, Caroline, the sooner you two get together the better. All of this tip toeing around each other isn't good for anyone." 

"Oh you mean it isn't good for you and Kol and the rest of the family." She laughed poking him in the chest.

"Well yes, Kol, can be really annoying when he doesn't get his own way but it isn't just us." He smiled warmly. "You deserve to be happy so does my brother even though he gets on my nerves sometimes."

"I know, Elijah, it just isn't that easy..." she started.

"Excuses excuses, Caroline, I said the same thing to Niklaus the other day as well."

"Well what did he say?" She asked suddenly interested.

"Seriously, Caroline, we're not in high school anymore I think you two are perfectly capable of having an adult conversation." 

"I'm not so sure. Anyway I'll be staying with him now this week so there should be plenty of time to get around to having that adult conversation."

"I'll believe it when I see it," he said sarcastically.

"Since when did you become so cynical Elijah? I think you have been going out with Katherine too long," she teased, nudging him playfully.

* * *

Caroline walked up to the door slowly a feeling of dread filling her stomach. Another reason she didn't want to stay with Klaus had been returning back to the house after all those years. The last time she was here was when she caught Klaus with Hayley. Although it had all been cleared up, eventually, she couldn't ignore all the unpleasant memories.

Elijah had given her a key because Kol, Tatia and Klaus weren't arriving until later. Amelie looked up her eyes widening at the intimidating house looming in front of them, almost sensing its dark history. They let themselves in taking in the grand entrance hallway and large staircase. Caroline felt the strong memories enveloping her sending shivers up her spine. She looked over at Amelie trying to lighten the mood by sending her a comforting look.

"Okay now all the bedrooms are upstairs but we'll decide who is staying where after your dad and uncle get here with Tatia," she explained. "In the meantime we might just leave our bags near the door," she instructed dropping them where she stood deciding she didn't want to be there anymore. "How about some hot cocoa?" She asked and Amelie nodded immediately.

"Caroline, Amelie?" A surprised voice said behind her. "What are you doing here?" She turned around to see Klaus standing in the doorway, bags in hand. She felt dizzy just being in the same room as him.

"Dad!" Amelie cried running over to hug and kiss Klaus. His smile grew bigger if that was possible.

"Well we decided to invite ourselves to stay considering Jeremy is back from Afghanistan and he and Bonnie need their quality time," she said raising her eyebrows. "Elijah gave us a key so we could let ourselves in."

"Ah yes I see," Klaus said understanding immediately. He paused almost like he was unsure of what to say next, this was becoming the norm for them.

"Yeah we didn't just break in like mom did at Bonnie's this morning," Amelie said rolling her eyes.

"Who needs the police watching over you when you have children?" She laughed, the tension broken slightly.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay, it wouldn't have been the same without you." He smiled warmly in her direction.

"Thanks, um, yeah that means a lot," she stumbled. One smile and she was gone, how the hell was she going to get through this week in the same house? "So um, where are Kol and Tatia? Elijah told me you were coming together."

"Yeah well I'd had enough of their fighting so I dropped them at the Grill; I thought a drink or two might help them relax." She nodded knowingly. "So Amelie did you want to stay in Aunt Rebekah's old room, she might even have some of her old toys in there still." Amelie nodded taking her dad's hand so he could show her where it was. They began to ascend the staircase. "Caroline did you want to stay in my room maybe, I can stay elsewhere." She suddenly felt ill remembering the last time she was in that room.

"Um maybe I could stay somewhere else if that wouldn't be too much trouble," she said in barely a whisper, the bad memories washing over her. He looked at her realising what was wrong.

"Amelie, Aunt Rebekah's room is the first door up the hall do you think you can find it?" He asked and she ran off. He turned around to face her. "I'm so sorry, love, I wasn't really thinking."

"That's okay this place just brings back a whole lot of memories, none of them really that good." He walked down the stairs and approached her.

"Maybe it's time we try and forget that part of our life and make some new memories, with Amelie," he suggested a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah you're right, I can't believe I'm still letting it all get to me after so long," she murmured, breaking into a smile.

"Hey after what we went through it's not really surprising," he sympathized instinctively placing his hand on her cheek. Caroline inhaled sharply his intimate gesture causing the nerves in her stomach to flutter like crazy. They stared at each other unable to do anything let alone speak.

"Aunt Rebekah's room is so cool." Amelie cried from the top of the stairs. They reluctantly looked away from each other and towards Amelie. "Can we go and get that hot cocoa, mom?"

"Sure thing, sweetie, but make sure you get your coat, it's cold out," she said in full mom mode. "So can I possibly interest you in some hot cocoa?" She asked turning back to face Klaus.

"Yes but only if I can have extra marshmallows," he replied. Caroline just shook her head at him. "How about you stay in Finn's old room?" She nodded happily, the tension between them finally beginning to dissipate.

* * *

"I know we are all sick of what's been going on or not going on as the case may be with Klaus and Caroline," Kol said addressing the table. He and Tatia had stumbled upon the jovial group at the Grill when Klaus had rudely kicked them out of the car. Sick of his brother and his erratic behaviour Kol realised he needed some reinforcements.

"And as much as we've all tried to scheme, plot and plan at some point we've failed," Tatia said looking around the table. "We need a full proof plan that is going to get these two together for good."

"Are we still talking about this?" They heard an imposing voice interrupt, none of them needed to turn around to realise her highness had arrived.

"About time, sister, I messaged you hours ago," Elijah muttered shaking his head at the blonde.

"I was getting my hair done," she preened running her hand through her shiny golden tresses. "Now what's our plan of attack?"

"Well that's what we're trying to work out now, Rebekah." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"So you messaged me hours ago but yet haven't come up with anything," she growled eyeing Elijah.

"Well, we have been otherwise engaged toasting Jeremy on his safe return, Rebekah, but if you hadn't been so busy pampering yourself you would have known that," Elijah shot back.

"Oh wow Jeremy welcome home," she cooed a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Now back to business, surely this much brain power should get some results."

"How about some poetry? That might do the trick or otherwise perhaps a nice bunch of flowers?" Matt suggested feebly.

"Maybe I was wrong," Rebekah muttered.

"It isn't Valentine's Day, Matt," Lexi said rolling her eyes. "Plus I think after all this time that might have already been suggested and failed."

"Well no that's not really our style we're actually far more manipulative, Lexi," Tatia said earning a look of approval from her boyfriend.

"How about we write him a love letter that Klaus thinks is from Caroline, that should open up the channels of conversation," Damon suggested pensively.

"Seriously Damon, who writes letters anymore?" Stefan asked his brother as he approached their table. They all looked up at him surprised by his sudden appearance. "Oh come on I could hear you over the other side of the room, you're not very stealth."

"Okay Stefan's right," Elena said her husband looking at her dejectedly. "We need to get them together without any distractions so they can't make any more excuses."

"But how can we do that? It's Christmas time there is so much going on not to mention Amelie is constantly around," Bonnie said.

"Look it may sound a little harsh but military interrogation is an effective tool at getting people to open up, how about we just lock them in a room together?" Jeremy asked.

"I knew your army career would come in handy for something," Matt said smiling at Jeremy.

"All this time and no one has ever thought of anything that obvious," Kol said astounded by the simple suggestion.

"They won't be able to do anything but talk, that's genius, little brother," Katherine cried.

"Well as long as they don't, you know..." Elena said thinking about her discussion with Caroline earlier that day. A collective groan sounded out from the majority of the table, no doubt the image of their brother or friend too much to bear.

* * *

"Caroline I need your help, we have a decorating emergency," Bonnie said an urgent tone in her voice for added affect. Damon looked over mouthing the words decorating emergency not quite believing what he was hearing. Bonnie turned away trying to concentrate on the phone call.

"Oh no really? What's happened, Bon?" She asked concerned.

"Well Matt has been so busy with Hudson he hasn't had a chance to finish decorating the Grill for Christmas Day." Matt looked at Bonnie obviously annoyed he was being used for her scheme. Bonnie turned around trying to block him out as well.

"So you want me to come down and help?"

"That would be great if you could everyone else is busy," she lied. "I'm in the store room downstairs; I don't think Matt has untangled these Christmas lights in years."

"Okay well Amelie and I can be there in about twenty minutes so we'll see you soon," she said disconnecting the call. Bonnie put her cell back in her pocket and turned around to face them, a triumphant smile on her face. Jeremy put his arm affectionately around his wife. "Nice work, honey."

"Seriously a decorating emergency?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Damon you of all people should know how much that girl lives to decorate, remember prom? Not to mention every other occasion we've had over the years," she said raising her eyebrows.

"So what happens now? I've already taken down half our decorations to make it look real, not to mention tangled up all my lights," Matt muttered realising he'd just doubled his workload.

"Well now Elena and the twins will intercept Caroline on her way over and offer to look after Amelie," Bonnie said.

"What about Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"Elijah, Kol and Klaus are playing basketball at the moment; they'll suggest meeting Stefan at the Grill for a drink and then get Klaus to go and find Stefan in the store room," Katherine said.

"Why would Stefan be in the store room?" Damon asked.

"Look I'll admit it isn't perfect but we're running out of time," she snapped. "I think one thing we've learned in all of this is that no matter how much you plan in advance things can still go awry."

"Then we shut them in and see what happens," Elena murmured hoping their crazy plan would work.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing here?" Caroline asked looking up from her tangled mess of cords on the floor. "I thought you were busy beating your brothers at basketball? Not that it's really difficult." She laughed

"Hey I happen to be very talented I'll have you know, it's not my fault they are just so bad," he scoffed. "Apparently Stefan is somewhere down here, but I don't think you're him."

"Ah not I haven't seen Stefan at all," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"So what are you doing down here besides making a big mess?" He asked curiously.

"Well I'm trying to untangle these stupid lights to decorate the Grill for Christmas Day. Matt has been busy with Hudson so I said I'd help Bonnie, who just conveniently went upstairs for a minute," she grumbled.

"Funny I didn't even see Bonnie when I came in, I did see Matt but he didn't seem all that busy," Klaus said shaking his head.

"Well that's strange," Caroline commented raising her eyebrows. They looked at each other realising something wasn't quite right just as the door flew shut with a loud bang. Klaus jumped the noise startling him. "That wind must be fairly strong to blow the door shut," Caroline noticed her heart thumping from the fright. Klaus walked over attempting to open the heavy door but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck," he said turning around to face her, his back slumped against the door. "I'm getting the feeling it wasn't the wind."

"What do you mean it's stuck?" She asked incredulously jumping up to try and open the door herself. She pushed Klaus out of the way and began to pull at the handle. Klaus looked at her and shook his head.

"I did already tell you it was stuck, Caroline," he said arching his eyebrows. She continued to pull at the handle desperately.

"It can't be stuck," she cried sliding down the door slowly. Klaus looked over unsure of what had come over her.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked softly. "You're being a little crazy."

"Well thanks, Klaus, you would be crazy too if you were kind of claustrophobic," she muttered, closing her eyes tightly hoping everything would return to normal when she opened them.

"Really?" He asked a smile playing on his lips. She opened her eyes realising she was still stuck in a small room with her unsympathetic ex-boyfriend.

"Yes really, I'm not acting like this for fun," she growled, shooting him a dirty look.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I didn't lock us in here. I think we can thank one of our many matchmakers for that."

"We have some weird family and friends," she commented. "You'd think they'd have better things to do with their time."

"No they really don't," he muttered.

"Seriously we need to get out of here soon otherwise I'm going to lose it," she said her frustration growing with every moment.

"Chill, Caroline, you need to think about something else to keep your mind off it."

"What like killing everyone for shutting me in this tiny room?" She shot back.

"Well I guess you could but that would be very Scrooge like at this time of year." He laughed.

"Well I'm certainly not going to give them the satisfaction of getting what they wanted," she said determinedly.

"Oh let me guess they think by shutting us in here together we'll talk about our feelings and stuff?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure that's what this is about," she said standing up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"So if we're not talking about our feelings then what are we going to talk about?"He asked. "I mean we could be stuck in here forever."

"Thanks for bringing that to my attention," she growled her pacing getting faster.

"We could talk about the weather I mean it has been pretty cold."

"You are just grasping at straws now aren't you? He laughed seeing a whole new side to Caroline. "I'm glad you're finding my misfortune so funny, Klaus," she said still pacing, her breathing starting to get shallower.

"Caroline you need to calm down, you're making me dizzy," he insisted, stopping her by placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. He started to get worried when she began gasping for air. Without thinking Klaus pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. He pulled back after a moment, a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Wh, what are you doing?" She asked eventually finding her voice.

"Well you were losing it, love, I thought a kiss might help calm you down," he explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really? I'm gasping for air and the first thing you thought of was trying to completely block my airway?"

"Well I don't know but it seems to have worked, I mean your breathing seems to have returned to normal." He smirked.

"Fine but please no more kissing okay?" She pleaded.

"Wow I didn't think I was that bad," he said slightly crushed by her comment.

"It's not that," she said quietly her face turning pink. "I just can't control myself around you," she mumbled.

"Oh really?" He grinned. "And that's a bad thing why?"

"You know Klaus, take New York for example."

"I don't recall that being bad, in fact it was totally amazing."

"Again, Klaus, not the point," she said shaking her head. "It was amazing but ever since then things have been so awkward, I mean we haven't even talked about what happened."

"Yeah I know," he agreed. "I actually never meant for us to rush into things that quickly, I wanted to try and work things out but..."

"We completely lost control," she sighed.

"Yeah that's what six years of built up emotions will do to you." Caroline paused momentarily trying to articulate her thoughts.

"What is this Klaus? What do you want?" She asked looking deeply into his eyes. Klaus paused gathering the courage to say what he felt.

"You, Caroline," he said his voice breaking. "All I have ever wanted is you." Caroline felt the tears spring to her eyes at his beautiful words and their simple meaning.

"Just like that? After everything that is what you want?" She asked unsure of whether she had misunderstood his meaning.

"Caroline it's taken me while to get to this place and I'd be lying if I said I could completely forget what has happened." 

"I don't expect you to forget but I'd like to think we can move on from here because I won't keep apologising."

"I know and I'm willing to let go of all that resentment to give us a chance," he said his confidence slowly rising.

"Really?" She asked shocked by his response.

"Look I'll admit I was as surprised as you but after some wise words from a few unlikely people I realised I don't want to spend my life being angry and resentful about what happened in the past."

"They must have been some wise people." She smiled.

"Yeah some beyond their years," he murmured, shaking his head. "Caroline, what I'm trying to say is that I'm ready to start living my life."

"I couldn't agree more. God knows there has been enough sadness the last six years to last a lifetime."

"I know and I want to stop wasting time and be happy. You and Amelie make me happy," he said a big grin across his face.

"Well you make us happy to." She smiled broadly. "Now if only we could sort out this pesky living situation."

"You just had to mention that and ruin the moment," he replied. "Have you given any more thought to opening a New York branch?"

"Yeah I have and I think it could work but I need to take everything into consideration including my financial situation before I make any big decisions."

"At least that way you could be in New York more often, but I guess that leaves us with the small problem of Amelie's schooling."

"Yep and here we are back to this again," she moaned, her frustration evident. "I'm not sure there's any easy solution to this problem."

"I think you may be right but I don't want to let this get in our way. I'm fully prepared to do the long distance thing if necessary, I won't lose you again," he said his mouth within inches of hers.

"Mmmm me too, it has taken far too long to get back to this," she agreed. "How about we take it slowly, you know work out one thing at a time."

"Good idea, anyway I think we've already worked out one thing for the day," he murmured placing his hand on her cheek and softly rubbing his thumb in circles.

"What's that?" She asked gazing deeply into his blue eyes.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes," he said sincerely his eyes full of emotion.

"I love you too, Klaus Mikaelson," she replied leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey I thought there was a no kissing rule?"He asked pulling away from her.

"That was when I was worried about losing control before we'd had a chance to talk but I think we've done enough work for the day and deserve a little reward for our efforts," she said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Klaus responded by pulling her back in and kissing her with everything he had.


	28. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

_**Tuesday 24 December...Mystic Falls** _

The day was cold, a slight drizzle of rain falling; Klaus shivered and pulled his coat tightly around his body. He looked up at the grey clouds; the weather perfectly suited his location. Klaus looked around at the green grass dotted with tombstones of varying sizes and colours. This was his first visit to the Mystic Falls Cemetery and hopefully his last. He looked at the grave stone in front of him; unlike the surrounding ones dedicated lovingly to relatives this was plain and simple.

_Mikael Mikaelson 1959-2018 Rest in Peace._

"I never wanted to come here, I thought by staying as far away as possible I would never have to think about you ever again. Unfortunately you're not that easy to shake, father. I'm sure you'd be happy to hear that considering how much control you liked to exert over us all." Klaus shook his head trying to remove all the bad memories.

"Although I'm not here to wallow or even get angry because you're not worth it. I'm here to say goodbye so I can move on with my life. Considering the extent you went to sabotage my life and make me miserable I wanted to let you know that you failed. I am the happiest I have ever been and wanted you to know that." He smiled thinking about how much his life had changed in such a short time.

"I have an amazing job, a great family, a beautiful daughter and the love of my life. I'm sure you remember Caroline? Even though you manipulated us and succeeded in keeping us apart for six years I wanted you to know we finally found our way back to each other." He closed his eyes, an image of Caroline flashing through his mind.

"I have a daughter now too, Amelie. She is adorable, funny and smart and I couldn't imagine my life without her." He paused thinking about his gorgeous little girl. "I guess what I wanted to say most father was thank you. Thank you for my terrible up-bringing, thank you for being such a vindictive, violent and manipulative bully. Thank you for putting me through that because I know it has made me a stronger person. My experiences have made me realise that I will never be anything like you. I know I'll be the best father I can be because you were the worst." He said shaking his head.

"I am so happy and for once you cannot take it away from me. So this is farewell forever, I no longer feel resentful or angry because I realise you played a part in my life but now that's over. Goodbye father, may you rot in hell." Klaus said looking upwards and letting his relief wash over him.

"Nicely put, Niklaus, especially that last part about rotting in hell," Elijah said coming up beside him.

"Well it was all getting far too mushy for my liking," he joked.

"Yes father was never one for a lot of mush. I must say I'm surprised to see you here after what you told me in Chicago."

"I know but that was before everything completely changed." Klaus smiled thinking about Caroline and Amelie. "I guess I wanted to let him know he couldn't control me anymore."

"I think if you had come here for the funeral it wouldn't have changed anything," Elijah said. "I thought it would help me but I realise now it didn't, not until recently anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I think I assumed once I knew he was gone all my problems and issues would suddenly disappear but they didn't. It was only when I opened myself up recently to new possibilities that I really started living my life and moving on."

"I take it you mean Katherine," Klaus said a smile on his face.

"Yes she's part of it but it has also been reconnecting with you and Kol and Rebekah," he said sincerely. "You were right I was hiding out in Europe. I missed out on so much over the years but I have no intention of ever letting that happen again."

"So I take it we're stuck with you for a while then?" Klaus asked.

"Just try to get rid of me little brother." Elijah laughed. "I'm so glad you and Caroline sorted everything out, after what he put you through you both deserve happiness."

"Yeah although I fought it for so long. You might have been right and I suppose if it wasn't for everyone sticking their noses in we might not have gotten to this point," he said begrudgingly.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He laughed shaking his head at his brother's stubbornness, even up until the end. "Now you, Caroline and Amelie can finally be a real family."

"Yeah that sounds pretty great right now, we need to work through the logistics but hopefully we can come to some arrangement," Klaus said hopefully.

"I'm sure if you want to be together you'll work something out," Elijah replied confidently. "Have you decided when you're going to tell Amelie about you two?"

"This afternoon, right after we see Father Christmas. We don't want to wait any longer, let's just hope she's happy about it," he said a slight frown on his face.

"Oh come on she'll be over the moon, what child doesn't want their parents together?"

"I know but I've learnt through this experience that you can never count on anything," he said wisely. Klaus looked at his watch. "Oh I better get going; Father Christmas awaits."

"So what are you going to ask him for?" Elijah asked jokingly.

"You know I think I'm pretty good, for the next ten Christmases at least, I'll leave it up to Amelie," he said grinning. Klaus took one last look at the grave, turned on his heel and walked off. He wanted to get back to his real family.

* * *

"I would like a pet frog, well a green tree frog to be exact, and a Spiderman backpack as well as some comic books and a Justin Bieber DVD." Klaus looked over at Caroline and mouthed the words Justin Bieber, his little girl was growing up way too fast. "Also I wouldn't mind a reindeer if you could spare one. I know you need Rudolph so you can see everything but how about Prancer, or Comet or even Blitzen, even though I think that's a weird name," she rambled on happily while Father Christmas just looked on and nodded. Poor guy Klaus thought, he wouldn't do his job for anything.

"Maybe I could come with you tonight to deliver presents, I know who's been naughty and nice, well at my school anyway."

"Okay, honey, I think that's enough Father Christmas needs to see these other children and find out what they want," Caroline said taking her daughter's hand while smiling apologetically at the man in red. They walked off while Amelie chattered away happily; Klaus couldn't ever remember feeling so content in his life. This was the way it should always be.

"Can we get some ice cream?" She asked looking up at her parents expectantly. They both looked at each other holding a silent conversation with their eyes. Normally it would be a no given the time but they both knew the upcoming conversation might be helped along with some sugar.

"Sure thing, I think I might get vanilla today," Klaus said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"No dad, you and I will get strawberry like we always do and mom will get chocolate." She giggled.

"Okay if you insist," he said breaking into a smile.

After getting their treats from Baskin Robbins they settled at a table in the food court. Amelie happily licked away at her pink ice cream. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other both trying to decide who was going to broach the subject. Klaus cleared his throat deciding to be the one to take the plunge.

"Amelie, your mom and I wanted to ask you something," he started. She looked at them and stopped licking momentarily, her interest piqued. "What would you think if we were a real family?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean we are a family," she said confused.

"Well yes we are but what would you think if I told you that your dad and I want to be together," Caroline explained slowly.

"What like married?" She asked still confused. They looked at each other not expecting that question.

"Well no, not married," Klaus explained looking at Caroline awkwardly. "Amelie I love your mom and she loves me and we want to be together, would that be okay with you?"

"Okay," she said beginning to lick her ice cream again, they looked at each other realising how easy it was to tell kids some things, either that or the ice cream was working a treat. "Does that mean we are going to live together?"

"Well at the moment we both have jobs in different cities but we want to try to work something out so we can all be together," Caroline said.

"So I'll get to go to Central Park more?" She asked excitedly.

"Well yes and all of these other places I haven't been able to take you yet," Klaus replied happily imagining their future.

"Cool but if you do get married I want to be flower girl." Klaus and Caroline shared another awkward glance; kids had absolutely no fear when it came to raising certain topics. Klaus knew he wanted to be with Caroline for the rest of his life but they had so many other things to sort out before then. "So are we going home now?" Amelie asked, her ice cream almost finished.

"Yes, honey, we need to get to Elena's house and help out for dinner tonight," Caroline said smiling at her daughter.

"Actually you might need to go without me." 

"Why? Let me guess you are trying to get out of helping aren't you?" She said accusingly squinting her eyes in his direction.

"No, I'll get there as soon as I can but I have something I need to do," he murmured mysteriously. Caroline looked as if she was going to question him further but held her tongue surprisingly.

"Okay, sweetie, let's get going then. I expect to see you at Elena's soon though, Mister," she instructed, giving Klaus a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ewww yuck," Amelie commented on their public display of affection.

"I thought you were okay with us being together, Amelie?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Well yeah but not in front of other people." She giggled.

"Great we are already an embarrassment and she's only five," Klaus muttered quietly to Caroline. "See you guys soon," he said putting his arms around his daughter and kissing her all over her face on purpose.

"Dad you are so embarrassing." Klaus rolled his eyes and walked off, how had he become such an uncool dad? He realised he needed to work on that.

* * *

"I can tell it's been a long time since you shopped for anyone," Tatia said rolling her eyes. They were in a jewellery store and Klaus was trying to find something special to give Caroline for Christmas.

"Well let's see the last time I had a real girlfriend was over six years ago, sorry if things have changed slightly since then," he growled sarcastically.

"No need to get all narky, Niklaus, it is the festive season after all."

"You are not allowed to call me that you sound just like my siblings." He shot back.

"Fine, Klaus, but it doesn't change the fact you have no idea what you're doing."

"Exactly why I brought you, Tatia, but suddenly it doesn't seem like such a great idea. I wanted help not a lecture about how bad I am at shopping."

"Fair enough," she relented. "Now we know Caroline likes white gold but it's just what to get her, a bracelet maybe?" She suggested eyeing off some beautiful ones in the cabinet.

"I suppose, it just doesn't seem special enough if that makes sense. I don't know I guess I was thinking maybe..."

"How about a ring?" Tatia said smiling. "I think that one there has Caroline's name all over it," she said pointing out a stunning diamond engagement ring.

"Yeah I think that's jumping just a bit too far ahead," he said uncomfortably. "You sound just like Amelie."

"Ah let me guess she wants to be the flower girl?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

"How did you know?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Don't you know Klaus it's like every little girl's dream to be a flower girl? So you just told Amelie about being together and she's already putting the hard word on you, she's one smart kid," Tatia said thinking she would be a perfect recruit for future schemes.

"Looks like it. It's not like I haven't thought about it and I do want to in the future, but we don't even know where we are going to live or do for that matter. I think it's probably important to sort that out first."

"So you do want to get married to Caroline just not yet?" She asked trying to clarify his comments.

"Yes, I don't think there's anything wrong with that at all, I mean we did just get back together yesterday."

"After some masterful matchmaking," Tatia said unable to resist.

"Well I'm not sure locking me in a room with Caroline would be classed as masterful," he argued, shaking his head.

"Well it got you two together didn't it?"

"Fine yes it did thank you so much for making me realise what an idiot I have been this whole time," he muttered.

"Finally!" She cried. "You know Klaus all I ever wanted this whole time was for you to admit you're an idiot, I can't wait to tell Kol." She laughed.

"Yeah whatever but you're not really helping me with the job at hand," he said gesturing to all the glittering jewels in front of them. She looked at the cabinet carefully perusing the merchandise.

"So we want something beautiful but simple just like Caroline," she murmured.

"Exactly," he agreed only just realising he had found what he was looking for. "Can I please see that, thanks?" He asked the patient sales assistant. Tatia looked at him an approving smile on her face. She placed the item in his hand carefully. Klaus looked at the white gold locket on a matching chain; he opened it up already knowing what he would put inside. He could imagine her wearing it around her neck, close to her heart. "I'll take it," he said excitedly while the sales girl went away to wrap it up.

"See you didn't need me at all," Tatia said smiling. "She'll love it Klaus." He smiled knowing she was right.

"So I think one of those rings would look pretty on your finger, Tatia," Klaus said teasing his friend.

"Oh don't you start; at least you guys have known each other for a while; Kol and I haven't even been going out for six months." She laughed it off.

"Fair enough but do you think you could see yourself maybe moving in that direction one day?" He asked curiously.

"Wow no pressure or anything, Klaus! You realise that being his brother makes this conversation slightly awkward."

"Oh come on, Tatia, since when has that stopped us?"

"Maybe I do but that's just between you and me, brother." She laughed his face changing as her meaning fully sunk in.

"Oh no! I didn't think about us being related." He joked. "I'm not sure I can handle another interfering and bossy sister, one is enough." Tatia shook her head and hit him playfully on the arm for his comment.

* * *

"Someone's in trouble." Damon said to Klaus as he walked in the front door.

"Oh no what did I do now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Well you weren't here early enough, neither was Matt or Jeremy and Kol isn't even here yet. So we're all in the dog house."

"Why are you in trouble, don't you live here?" He asked.

"Well you'd think I wouldn't be but women can find fault in just about anything we do," he said knowingly. "Trust me." Klaus just shook his head starting to realise what he'd signed up for.

"Damon what are you saying to Klaus? Do I need to banish you to the couch as well?" Elena asked waving her wooden spoon in his direction. Damon didn't even bother to respond, walking over to join Jeremy, Matt and Elijah.

"Klaus don't even get me started on you," Caroline said coming out of the kitchen. "What time do you call this?" She said placing her hands on her hips, a cute, frilly, blue apron tied around her chest, all he wanted to do was kiss her, so he leaned forward and did just that. She responded at first getting swept up in the moment. "No Klaus!" She scolded, reluctantly pulling away. "You can't just kiss me and make everything better, over there," she said gesturing to the almost full couch. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and sat by his brother.

"Fellas," he said nodding at them all.

"Seriously women are so easy," Matt whispered shaking his head. "Don't they know they're giving us exactly what we want?" Klaus looked at him slightly confused by his comment.

"Yeah I know sitting on the couch, watching television and not lifting a finger," Damon said smiling.

"So that little bit at the door was to get a free pass to the couch?" Klaus asked Damon.

"You bet." He laughed. Klaus looked at him with a newfound respect. "You have a lot to learn about women, buddy."

"I'm surprised you ended up here, Elijah, you always do the right thing." Klaus noted, looking at his brother.

"No apparently I didn't tell Katherine she looked beautiful tonight, so I was on the couch as soon as we arrived," he said shaking his head. "Apparently pretty isn't a strong enough adjective to describe someone's appearance."

"I thought it was supposed to be Christmas, you know the season of goodwill and all," Jeremy muttered. The doorbell rang; Damon sprang up from his seat to open the door. Tatia and Kol walked in big smiles on their faces.

"Now this is interesting do you think both of them will be banished to the couch or just Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Well given the rules you'd think both of them but I think the women will stick together," Elijah said confidently. Katherine came out and embraced Tatia, then gave both Damon and Kol annoyed looks.

"You were right Elijah." Matt laughed as Kol and Damon walked towards them.

"Well that was certainly strange," Kol murmured, shaking his head. "Not sure why I'm suddenly in trouble, it was Tatia that made us late. She insisted on changing her outfit at least a half a dozen times."

"Let's just hope they haven't laced the food with anything," Jeremy joked.

"Where's Stefan, I thought he would have been the first person exiled to the couch?" Klaus asked wondering where his best friend was.

"Well he and Rebekah got here nice and early, but he got sent out in search of last-minute ingredients, lucky bastard," Damon muttered just as the door opened and in walked Stefan. "Speak of the devil." He offloaded his ingredients and joined the crowd on the couch.

"So what did you do?" Kol asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of but the night's still only young," he joked.

* * *

"Wow this food looks and smells just amazing." Damon said looking at the table full of food. "Nice work girls," he congratulated them, obviously trying to get on their good sides.

"Yeah you know how to make a mean Christmas Dinner," Kol agreed his eyes wide with excitement about the upcoming feast.

"After the horrible food I have had to endure overseas this is pure heaven on a plate," Jeremy said his mouth-watering. "I have to say the stuffing looks especially good."

"You have to say that Jeremy considering I made it myself," Bonnie said rolling her eyes in his direction.

"I helped mash the potato," Amelie piped up next to Klaus.

"Well it looks really well mashed, munchkin," Klaus said tousling her hair affectionately.

"Look we even have cranberry sauce too, Niklaus," Rebekah said eyeing him obviously not completely over Thanksgiving.

"Oh enough about the cranberry sauce, Rebekah," Katherine said rolling her eyes. "Let's eat, I'm starving." She was always hungry. Everyone laughed and sat down eager to dig into the delicious food on the table.

"Actually I was wondering whether I could say a few words before we eat," Matt said. Katherine looked at him disappointed she couldn't start eating. "Sorry Katherine I know how much you love your food but there's something I need to say." She backed away from her food reluctantly. "I had the most amazing year and have you all to thank for that," Matt said warmly looking around the table at his friends. "I'm lucky enough to not only have a wonderful girlfriend," he added looking at Lexi. "But I also have a beautiful new son. I thought life couldn't get any better until I realised something was missing." Matt fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a black felt box, Collective sighs sounded out around the table.

"Lexi in front of all our friends I would like to ask you to be my wife?" Matt asked kneeling in front of her.

"Oh my god!" She cried holding her hands up to her face. "Are you serious?"

"Well yes I thought the ring may have given it away," Matt mumbled.

"Really?" She asked obviously in some kind of shock.

"Honey, my knees are killing me, can you please just put me out of my misery?" He pleaded.

"Oh sorry! Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you!" She squealed, tears of joy running down her face. Klaus looked over at Caroline who was also crying completely transfixed by the unfolding events. Matt placed the ring on her finger and stood up kissing his fiancé.

"So does this mean I can be the flower girl?" Amelie asked quietly. Caroline silenced her with one look. The rest of the table, even Katherine, abandoned the food to congratulate the happy couple. Fast forward five minutes and they all sat down again ready to eat. 

"Okay bon appetite everyone." Elena said raising her glass, a big smile on her face.

"Well since we're making announcements," Rebekah started standing up from her seat. Katherine dropped her fork realising she wasn't going to eat anytime soon. She took Stefan's hand and spoke.

"We are having a baby," she said beaming.

"I'm going to be an uncle again," Elijah said chuffed, enveloping his sister in a hug. Klaus looked over at his little sister a happy grin on his face. Once again they were up from their chairs, this time congratulating the parents to be.

"I guess that makes me an uncle too! I can't believe Stefan is going to be in charge of a child," Damon joked hugging his brother tightly.

"Funny, Damon. I'll have you know that I plan on being a fantastic father," he said looking warmly at his wife.

"I have no doubt man," Klaus said giving his best friend an affectionate pat on the back. "You know I think that makes just about all of us uncles!"

"I can't believe Rebekah is going to breed, I'm not sure I can handle another one of her running around the place," Katherine whispered to Bonnie who just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What does that mean mom?" Amelie asked Caroline expectantly.

"Well it means you are going to have a baby cousin soon," she said smiling warmly at Rebekah and Stefan.

"Cool, does that mean I can babysit?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe when you're older, sweetie," Klaus said trying to let her down gently.

"Okay I'm so sorry to interrupt this moment and while I'm happy for everyone I'm with Katherine, can we please eat?" Jeremy pleaded the food proving to be too tempting.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kol replied picking up his cutlery hungrily.

"Okay just quickly before we start eating," Tatia said and they all groaned. "Does anyone else have anything they'd like to share?" No one responded they were all far too busy stuffing their faces.

* * *

"Well if someone had told me we'd have an engagement and a pregnancy announcement tonight I wouldn't have believed them," Caroline said happily flopping onto the bed. Klaus lay down next to her intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I know like it wasn't enough that it's Christmas then that all happened too." 

"How funny was Amelie wanting to be chief babysitter and flower girl, it really does have to be all about her." They laughed thinking about their attention seeking daughter. "I'm just worried about if Rebekah and Stefan have a son, will she try to dress him in pink too?" She joked imagining a little boy head to toe in pink.

"Hey don't laugh if it is a boy guess who'll continue to get all those pink things?" Caroline nodded realising Amelie wasn't safe yet.

"Amelie was exhausted; I don't think I've ever seen her fall asleep that quickly." 

"No doubt she's trying to make morning come faster."

"So I've never done this before, how do we stage a Father Christmas visit?" He asked turning to face Caroline, their faces only inches apart.

"Well we eat the cookies and drink the milk she left on the mantelpiece, empty the reindeer's' water bucket and munch on a few of their carrots," she said sounding like an expert.

"I'm not sure I can eat all that after such a big dinner." He laughed and rubbed his full stomach. "Before we do that though I wanted to give you your present," he said pulling the package from his pocket.

"You just can't wait hey?" She smiled. "Yours is under the tree downstairs but I did promise Amelie I'd wait until morning to give it to you," she said hesitantly.

"I can wait for mine; I just can't wait until morning to see your face." He placed the long felt box in her hand. She opened it her face full of anticipation. Caroline inhaled sharply, her fingers tracing over the gorgeous locket.

"It's beautiful, Klaus, thank you," she said tears springing to her eyes. He pulled it out for her and undid the clasp. Caroline gathered up her hair so he could fasten it around her neck. Caroline looked adoringly at the locket sitting on her chest.

"There's a little something inside." He prompted her to open it. Caroline opened it smiling broadly at its contents. One side contained a picture of Amelie, the other a picture of him. "I thought you might like to keep us close to your heart," he murmured looking deeply into her eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd want my family," Caroline said touched by his loving gesture. He lowered his head slowly finding her lips with his. Klaus realised that he would never be as happy as he was at this exact moment, he had everything he ever needed. After they finally parted he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Merry Christmas, Love."


	29. Over the Rainbow

_**Friday, February 28, New York City (about two months later)** _

Caroline stepped out onto the busy street; it was lunchtime so the foot traffic was busier than usual. She spied the large blue box and walked towards it with purpose. She pulled out a stack of white envelopes from her handbag and placed them in the box one by one. Seeing the names on the front made her even more excited, she knew it was going to be an amazing day. Given her profession Caroline had planned everything perfectly; she just hoped everyone could make it.

Once the envelopes were deposited in the post box, Caroline looked proudly at the shop in front of her, its black and white signage adorning the door. Save the Date had officially debuted in New York City two weeks earlier and Caroline couldn't have been happier. She had been lucky enough to secure the finances needed not to mention a centrally located office space in record time. Even though it had only been a fortnight Caroline had already received an influx of inquiries as well as a couple of bookings for the fall.

Caroline realized her dreams had finally become a reality, not only was she the owner of a successful wedding planning business with two east coast offices she also had a wonderful boyfriend and beautiful daughter to come home to every night. Caroline hired additional staff and appointed Amber head of operations in Boston so she could base herself in New York. She obviously had to travel back and forth but tried to keep the travel to a minimum so she could be with her family as much as possible.

Amelie loved New York City and had settled into her school with relative ease, which was hardly surprising considering her outgoing nature. Klaus was busy with work as usual but never let it interfere with his quality, family time. Caroline couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the last year. She was happier than she'd even been and was so excited to see what the future held for her family.

_**Monday, March 3, New York City** _

"Okay, what is this?" Elijah asked holding up the metal appliance in front of the bathroom mirror. Katherine snatched it from him defensively.

"That would be my curling iron, Elijah," she said rolling her eyes. "You like my hair curly don't you?" She asked raising her eyebrows and moving closer so she could put her arms around his neck.

"I do, honey, but I have no idea why it needs to take up all the space on the counter, not to mention all of your other gadgets, creams, and make-up," he said surveying the crowded mess.

"Well, you want me to look pretty don't you?" She asked kissing his neck slowly. He closed his eyes allowing himself to enjoy the amazing feeling of her soft lips on his skin. He eventually pulled away albeit reluctantly.

"I'm sensing a pattern here, every time you want something you start kissing my neck." He laughed.

"I don't." She said her eyes wide feigning innocence. 

"Mmmm yeah you do. It might not have been so obvious if you hadn't done it four times in the last hour."

"Fine but you're trying to get rid of my things and we haven't even talked about the bedroom closet yet." She pouted. "I thought you wanted me to move in?"

"Of course I do but I didn't realize I was signing up to live with your excessive amount of stuff as well," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah it may have been a little much but I really do need it all," she promised. Elijah held up a bottle of anti-wrinkle cream and she rolled her eyes. "I may not have wrinkles yet but this will stop them in the future, trust me you'll be thankful for that when we're old and grey, baby." Elijah laughed pulling his girlfriend into his arms. She nuzzled further into his neck and he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Okay fine you keep unpacking, I'm going for a run," he said a little scared to be leaving her alone in his house with all that junk. He gave her a kiss on his nose and bounded to the front door. A white envelope had been poked through the mail slot; Elijah pulled it out and after admiring the smart, black cursive opened it curiously.

_**Tuesday, March 4, New York City** _

"Kol!" Tatia shrieked as the water turned from steaming hot to freezing cold in a matter of seconds. It was already so cold outside she didn't need it inside as well. She shut off the water quickly opening the curtain and grabbing a towel, her teeth chattering from the icy water.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming in five minutes late as usual.

"You! How could you use all the hot water?" She cried her whole body shivering.

"Oh yeah, sorry, honey."

"Don't you 'sorry honey' me," she growled, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "This is why I'm glad I have my own place with my own hot water." 

"Can I get you a hot cup of coffee to warm you up?" He asked a big smile on his face hoping it might ease her hot Bulgarian temper. Tatia smiled knowing it was way too difficult to stay angry at Kol. "Unless, of course, you want to go to the bedroom, I mean you are pretty much naked," he murmured, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She hit him in the chest realizing it wasn't that hard to be angry with him.

"I'm freezing my ass off here in case you hadn't noticed," she yelled.

"Precisely why I was suggesting some activity to warm you up." He laughed. Tatia threw him a dirty look in response. "Fine, I'll go make that coffee."

"Actually I want a store-bought coffee." She smiled deviously.

"Seriously? Starbucks is like two blocks away," he whined like a little kid.

"Well, you better get going, sweetie." She laughed, her revenge from the cold shower complete. Kol shook his head, the things he did for her.

He put on his coat and walked out the door seeing a white envelope lodged under the doormat, he wasn't sure how long it had been there. Looking at the neat handwriting Kol proceeded to open it; he might as well have something to keep him occupied on his coffee run.

_**Wednesday, March 5, Mystic Falls** _

"I need ice cream and a lot of peanut butter to put on top," Rebekah wailed from the top of the stairs. Stefan shook his head in disbelief at Rebekah's ever-growing list of pregnancy cravings. "Oh and some pickles as well," she added.

The thought of that combination made him want to be sick. Stefan was glad at that moment that guys couldn't have children.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," he called, thinking a whiskey might have been in order had it not been so early in the day. Stefan was finding himself increasingly restless waiting for his mini Salvatore to arrive. He still had about four months to go and while he loved his wife with all his heart a pregnant Rebekah was unbearable.

If it was possible her mood swings were even more erratic. He winced at the thought of her during childbirth, Damon had told him stories about Elena's 'Mr. Hyde' like transformation and she was usually fairly placid. He shuddered at the thought of what Rebekah would become.

He walked down the front path and stopped at the red letterbox, on his way out the gate. Noticing a crisp, white envelope peeking out he pulled at it curiously. The address was written in a beautiful, black font. He began to open it wanting to see what was inside.

_**Thursday, March 6, Mystic Falls** _

"It's your turn, honey," Lexi yelled at the sound of Hudson's wailing. Matt jumped up from the couch to see what was worrying his little boy. He couldn't believe Hudson was almost six months old, the time had flown.

Between his work at the Grill and spending time with Lexi and Hudson life was ticking along nicely. He was so glad to have Jeremy back at the bar like old times and seeing his son grow more every day was pretty special too. After their surprise engagement on Christmas Eve, Lexi had decided she wanted to be a summer bride and marry in June. Caroline was organizing everything so Matt knew it was all under control.

Matt walked into Hudson's nursery watching him fidget around in his cot his tiny arms waving in the air and his face red from crying. He picked him up gently and placed him in his arms.

"Shhhh buddy, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," he soothed. After a few minutes, he began to calm down but just then the doorbell rang sending Hudson into another crying fit. Matt couldn't help but be annoyed at whoever was knocking. "Just a minute," he said trying to speak quietly.

He opened the door finding Jeremy and Bonnie waiting expectantly.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot you were coming over," he said trying to make himself heard over all the noise. Bonnie shook her head at her friend's forgetfulness and happily took Hudson, rocking him gently in her arms. Within a minute he was silent, Matt and Jeremy looked on completely impressed.

"Seriously, Bonnie, you have the magic touch," Lexi said coming down the staircase to greet them. "Did you forget they were coming?" She asked Matt.

"Maybe but they're family so it doesn't matter about formalities," he joked trying to make up for his poor memory.

"We picked up your mail on the way in," Jeremy said handing the large pile to Matt.

"Thanks, I think it's probably yesterday's mail too judging by how much is there," he uttered, eyeing the white envelope on top neatly addressed to them. Noticing him looking at it Bonnie said mysteriously.

"Yeah we got one as well; you might want to open it." Matt slotted his finger underneath the flap ripping it open eagerly.

_**Friday, March 7, Mystic Falls.** _

"You like daddy best don't you, Ava?" Damon asked bouncing his daughter up and down on his lap.

"Seriously, Damon? You realize I'm right here?" Elena asked in disbelief cuddling Connor on the floor.

"Well, it's pretty much a given that Ava is going to be daddy's little girl." He laughed. "Although Connor and I will bond over manly things."

"Manly things, oh dear," Elena said rolling her eyes. "I think I'm going to get the mail while you try and brainwash our children." She gently passed Connor over to her husband.

"That reminds me I got yesterday's mail but didn't get a chance to open it; I left it on the hallway table," he called out to her. Elena shook her head at her husband's forgetfulness. She rifled through the pile her attention caught by a white envelope addressed neatly in black to Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore.

If she remembered correctly that writing belonged to Caroline. Elena missed her so much; it seemed as if she had just reappeared in their lives but Elena couldn't see her as much as she wanted to because she lived so far away. Thinking about New York made Elena sad that Katherine was no longer just around the corner. She was happy that Caroline and Katherine had each other but she couldn't help but feel lonely from time to time.

Elena realized she was lucky she still had Bonnie and Matt to fill the void her twin sister had left. She just wished everyone could be back in Mystic Falls like old times. She opened the envelope careful not to rip its contents and pulled out the white card inside.

_Dear Elena, Damon,_ _Ava, and Connor,_

_You are cordially invited to a tea party to celebrate Amelie's sixth birthday_

_Where: Cherry Hill Lawn, Central Park (enter off West 72nd Street)_ _When: Sunday 16 March at 2 pm_ _RSVP: Caroline 461 538 9604 or Klaus 461 974 3586_

Elena smiled at the pretty white invitation adorned with a green teapot and cup. Elena knew it was a long way to go but it was their first official birthday with Amelie and she felt like they probably should attend.

"Damon! You'll never guess what we got."

 _ **Monday, March 10, New York City**_

Klaus stood up from his desk stretching his arms behind his back and closing his sore eyes briefly. He had been hard at work since 7:30 am and couldn't believe it was already 4:30 pm. He was picking up Amelie from her art class in a half-hour. He was so excited when he realized she loved to draw and they spent hours together sketching and coloring, he may have been biased but he thought his daughter was quite talented.

Klaus couldn't believe how much things had changed over the last few months. He had gone from being the perennial bachelor to a full-blown family man. He loved having Amelie and Caroline around all the time, they had an almost calming influence on him. He realized that maybe he was finally growing up.

Klaus couldn't believe his little girl was turning six in under a week; he was so excited to be sharing his first official birthday with her. He knew this would be a birthday he would never forget. His cell phone rang startling him from his daydream. He looked at the caller ID noticing it was his best friend.

"Stefan, I'm surprised Rebekah hasn't killed you yet." He laughed.

"I haven't yet, Niklaus, but I think you've just moved to the top of my hit list," his little sister responded tartly. Klaus went cold, he really should have known.

"Dear sister to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said through gritted teeth, not even bothering to ask why she was using Stefan's phone.

"Oh so now you're all nice to me?" She snapped. "I was just calling to accept for Amelie's party on Sunday and to say how impressed I was with her choice of theme, very elegant."

"Oh well, I'll tell Caroline. Amelie has been reading Alice in Wonderland at school so Caroline thought up the idea," he said warmly. "I'm glad you two can make it. How are you feeling?"

"Of course you'd ask that, that's what you males do pretend to care while you are the ones who impregnate us and make us feel sick and moody," she rambled. Klaus realised he should have just kept his mouth shut. Damon was right pregnant Rebekah was crazy.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that but maybe you should be telling Stefan not me, for once this isn't my fault, sister."

"I'll be sure to pass that little comment onto Caroline when she is pregnant with your next child, see how you like it then." He could almost see the victorious grin across her face when she said that.

"Always looking out for me aren't you, Rebekah?" He said sarcastically. "Now I have to go and pick up Amelie so you make sure you look after yourself."

"Yeah yeah, see you Sunday," she said and disconnected the phone, Klaus just shook his head.

He had never thought about having more children with Caroline but realized if they were anything like Amelie he wanted another ten. Well maybe not ten but maybe a couple more, he needed to even out the girl to boy ratio he thought smiling. He looked at his watch and grabbed his keys from the desk, he had a budding young artist to pick up.

_**Tuesday, March 11, New York City** _

"Bonnie Gilbert, it has been far too long!" Caroline cried into the phone, her excitement boiling over.

"Wow someone sounds enthused." She laughed thinking how great it was that Caroline never changed.

"Well I have to admit I've been taste-testing cupcakes for Sunday so may be on a slight sugar high."

"Ahh for the big tea party," she said in realization. "So how is everything going, I imagine that you're all organized?"

"Well yes, pretty much," she replied happily. "Speaking of which I hope you're calling to accept the invitation, it wouldn't be the same without you and Jeremy."

"Well we talked about it but I'm not so sure if I can make it, Caroline."

"Oh no Bonnie, Amelie is counting on you coming. I mean how many times does a girl turn six?" She laughed.

"You're right but truthfully I'm not really feeling that great."

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Is it the flu? I know there's one going around the place."

"No, it's more stomach related. I feel nauseous all the time not to mention the fact I'm so tired and I can't stop peeing," she said quietly almost like she was ashamed to admit it. Caroline couldn't help herself and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Seriously, Care, I don't think you should have any more sugar," Bonnie said seriously.

"Trust me it's not the sugar. Bonnie, you're pregnant you silly woman," she said still laughing.

"No, I can't be," she murmured slowly like the idea was slowly sinking in. "Could I be pregnant?"

"Well, it sounds like it, go to the pharmacy and buy a test or better yet go and see your doctor."

"Seriously I can't be pregnant." Caroline wasn't sure whether Bonnie was just in shock or whether this was an unwanted surprise.

"Hey what's wrong, Bon?" She asked concerned."I thought you and Jeremy always wanted a baby?"

"Well we do but I guess I didn't expect it to happen that fast, I mean he hasn't been back that long from Afghanistan."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but once is all it takes and considering what rabbits the two of you were like when he first got home I'm surprised it took you this long." She giggled.

"I do remember sex education class, Caroline, I think I'm just in shock. I guess I should get that test done to find out for sure." 

"Yep straight away, then call me back."

"Fine only because I know you won't leave me alone until I do," she joked and Caroline could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Look I really do want to be there on Sunday for Amelie so count us in." Caroline smiled happy they were going to be there for the big day.

_**Wednesday, March 12** _

"Okay is it possible that you two have gotten worse at basketball?" Klaus asked looking at his brothers. Elijah and Kol just gave him dirty looks in response.

"Well how about we play a real game next time like golf and then you'll know what it's like to lose," Elijah snapped back obviously worn out from their game.

"How about a drinking game, I think I could whip your asses in that," Kol replied confidently. "Speaking of which let's go and get a drink," he said gesturing across the road to the nearest pub.

"No I can't, Katherine and I are looking at some art for the house," Elijah said smiling.

"She's only been moved in for a week and she's already got you whipped," Kol said rolling his eyes.

"Like you're one to talk, Tatia has you wrapped around her little finger, brother," Klaus said a knowing grin on his face. Elijah laughed in agreement.

"Fine but at least I'm not organizing a tea party," Kol said looking at him.

"Hey I have nothing to do with it that's all Caroline and Amelie, plus you're coming to the tea party, Kol, I think that makes you just as bad."

"He's right, little brother." Elijah smiled. "Don't listen to him Niklaus, I can't wait to celebrate Amelie's first birthday with the family, it should be a good day."

"Yeah well I'm looking forward to it that's for sure. It's good that everyone can make it Amelie is so excited."

"So scary pregnant Rebekah is coming then I take it?" Kol asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, she had a few choice things to say on the phone to me the other day," Klaus said shaking his head. "Just don't ask her how she's feeling, that's apparently a very loaded question."

"I don't know how poor Stefan puts up with that all the time," Kol shuddered.

"It's all an act she isn't anywhere near as mean to him as she is the rest of us," Elijah said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Well it should be interesting on Sunday then that's for sure," Klaus said.

_**Sunday, March 16, New York City 1:30 pm** _

Caroline looked out the window at the blue sky, the day was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't have asked for a better day for her little girl's birthday.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror making sure her make-up was just right. Her long blonde hair was loose and wavy just the way Klaus liked it. Amelie ran in her cheeks pink with excitement. Her cute, white dress was tied at the waist with a light green sash and her blonde hair was hanging down her back in pretty curls. Caroline couldn't get over what a little lady she looked like.

"You look so pretty, birthday girl. I guess we should get going then, today is going to be so much fun." She smiled and Amelie nodded enthusiastically. "Has your dad left yet?"

"Yep, he said he'll see us there soon, oh and he loves us." She grinned. Caroline stood up and adjusted her lace dress; she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one last time. 'You look really pretty too mom." 

_**1:45pm** _

Klaus turned off 72nd Street and into the park. Cherry Hill was a beautiful spot with a picturesque view of Bow Bridge and the lake. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom this time of the year adding to the beautiful ambiance. He adjusted his open-neck, white shirt and looked down checking his pants hadn't creased in the taxi. Looking up he was amazed at the gorgeous sight in front of him, Caroline had outdone herself.

A long, white rectangular rug blanketed the grass with green and yellow cushions of all shapes and sizes scattered around acting as makeshift seats. Woven picnic baskets filled with crusty baguettes, wine, cheeses, cold meats, and fruit were set out on the picnic rug as well as handheld lanterns and white polished buckets full of yellow tulips. White paper lanterns hung from the surrounding trees.

Two nearby tables in polished, white wood were set up to the side. The refreshments table had miniature champagne bottles and tall glasses of homemade lemonade with yellow and white striped straws on it as well as old fashioned teapots and cups in varying shades of green and yellow. The other table held a vast array of sweet treats in a rainbow of colors on silver, tiered cake stands including mini cupcakes, tarts, éclairs, macaroons, and chocolate-dipped strawberries. Klaus spied Amber running around making last-minute touches, she noticed him approaching a smile crossing her face.

"So what do you think?" She asked gesturing to the picnic setup.

"It's amazing, Amber, you've outdone yourself." He smiled even with all the nerves fluttering around in his stomach.

"This was all Caroline, I'm just assisting. The guests should be here any minute, how about you head over to Bow Bridge and I'll send them your way."

"Where's the..." before he could finish Amber was pointing towards the middle of the bridge where he was standing a big smile on his face. "And the.." Amber pointed towards the foot of the bridge. "Thanks," he murmured taking a deep breath before starting to walk over. He turned back around thinking of another detail. "Oh and what about the..." Amber interrupted again knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"He's coming with Caroline." He shook his head in disbelief; she really was becoming a Caroline in the making.

_**2:00pm** _

"Wow, that's a pretty impressive setup for a sixth birthday party, although seeing it's Caroline we shouldn't be at all surprised," Elena said holding onto Ava while Damon followed close behind with Connor happily nestled in his arms.

"Yeah she certainly has impeccable taste, after Rebekah's wedding and now this I'm pretty excited for our wedding in June," Lexi said looking at Matt who was carrying Hudson in his bassinet.

"Speaking of Rebekah, has anyone seen her or Stefan?" Bonnie asked holding onto Jeremy's hand and looking around the park.

'Well, I'm sure we'd hear her wailing if she was close by," Katherine said approaching the group from the other direction with a smiling Elijah by her side.

"Well, obviously you were too busy yapping, as usual, to hear me approach, Katherine," Rebekah said rolling her eyes at the brunette, holding onto Stefan for support on the unsteady grass.

"Wow, you're certainly massive Rebekah!" Kol cried as they approached the group, obviously shocked by his sister's expanded belly. She punched him on the arm for his insult.

"You can just feel the love when we all get together," Tatia joked looking at Kol's pained face.

They arrived at the picnic site waiting expectantly for the birthday girl and her parents but instead coming face to face with Amber, a big smile on her face. They looked at each other confused as to what was going on. Then they heard the soft strums of a guitar, the opening notes of 'What a Wonderful World' playing around the park. They looked towards the source of the noise noticing a lone guitarist at the foot of the bridge.

"If you could all go down to the bridge then the ceremony can begin," Amber said watching their jaws drop as they realized what was happening.

"Oh my god!" Katherine cried, the rest were too speechless to say anything, even Rebekah.

Amber gestured for them to move and they slowly walked down to the bridge noticing for the first time that Klaus was standing in the middle with what looked like the celebrant by his side. They walked past the guitarist and onto the bridge fanning out on either side waiting for the ceremony to start. Klaus smiled at them trying not to laugh at their obvious shock.

The guitarist slowed the tempo, the opening strands of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' sounding out; they all looked up in anticipation sensing the bride's impending arrival. Amelie walked ahead skipping up the bridge in her white and green dress. A photographer appeared from what seemed like nowhere snapping away as she ascended the bridge. Klaus looked proudly at his beautiful daughter, not quite believing how girly she looked. She walked along her chest puffed out proudly a huge grin on her face at seeing her dad amongst the waiting crowd. She stopped choosing to stand with her Aunt Rebekah then turned to watch her mom approach.

Klaus finally tore his eyes away from Amelie to the top of the hill and inhaled sharply. The sight of Caroline in her long, fitted, white lace gown taking his breath away. Just when he didn't think she could get more beautiful than she already was. Her blonde waves were hanging loose, delicate pearl-studded earrings in her ears completing her stylishly simple look.

She walked up the bridge slowly savoring the moment she had dreamed of her whole life. Caroline took her time looking at each of her shocked friend's expressions sending them a reassuring smile. Finally, she looked up at a beaming Klaus realizing this was the happiest day of her life; not only because it was her wedding day and she had all her closest friends there to share it but because he was the love of her life.

It had taken almost seven years to get to this point but it was worth every minute. Caroline felt a few happy tears escape from her eyes knowing it was finally her time and it felt as amazing as she had imagined it would watching all those other weddings over the years. Caroline finally reached her destination and giving Bonnie her yellow tulips she turned to face Klaus placing her hands lovingly in his ready to commit to him for life. 

* * *

"I can't believe you two played us!" Tatia cried still in shock at what had just unfolded. "Even the little birthday girl here was in on it," Tatia said tickling Amelie who giggled happily.

"I know and here we were thinking we're the master schemers in the family," Kol said dejectedly.

"I'm sure I would have guessed something was up if I didn't have all these pregnancy hormones running through my system and throwing me off course," Rebekah said knowingly rubbing her rounded belly.

They had settled back at the picnic site after the ceremony and photos and were happily celebrating the nuptials with champagne. Caroline and Klaus were seated in the middle still beaming from their wedding not to mention getting a one up on the people who'd been scheming against them for months.

"Well we had to do something; you were so damn cocky about getting us back together." Klaus laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure revenge was the only reason we got married, honey," Caroline said giving her new husband a stern look.

"Oh yeah of course," he said sheepishly.

"Seriously, man, get used to that disapproving look, you'll be seeing it a lot more now you're married," Damon said whispering quietly to him.

"I heard that Damon," Elena said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well whatever the reason that was so romantic," she mused.

"I'll say," Bonnie added dreamily. "Everything was perfect down to the last detail. Although that's hardly surprising," she said looking around at their surroundings.

"I have to say I'm a little miffed I didn't get to give Klaus the talk," Matt said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh come on didn't you and Damon give him the talk like years ago? I think he can safely assume we'll all kill him if he hurts our precious Caroline." Stefan laughed.

"So how are you planning on making it up to the birthday girl considering you completely hijacked her day?" Lexi joked looking at Amelie helping herself to a cupcake.

"Oh don't you worry about that. We had to agree to a month's worth of birthday related celebrations to make up for this," Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Yes Amelie actually came out of this quite well; she can be very crafty when she wants to be," Caroline replied.

"Well I'm going to ask the question seeing as no one else has but how did this all come about?" Katherine asked slightly frustrated she had no knowledge of their plans.

"Well, Klaus asked me to marry him about six weeks ago," Caroline said looking at her husband warmly.

"Oh let me guess it was on the top of the Empire State Building or in Tiffany's on Fifth Avenue?" Elena asked excitedly.

"I hate to break it you Elena but it wasn't a Reese Witherspoon movie," Klaus said shaking his head and thinking back to that day.

_**Friday 31 January New York City** _

_"I'm home," she called walking in the front door and removing her woolly coat, she could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen._

_"Hey, honey," Klaus said walking over to give her a kiss on the lips. "Was Amelie alright when you left?"_

_"I don't even think she said goodbye properly she was too busy playing with her friends to notice," she said dejectedly, Klaus gave her a sympathetic rub on the back. "I'm not sure why I was so worried about her first sleepover," Caroline said rolling her eyes._

_"She's getting to the age where we are no longer cool, I think you need to get used to it," he said wisely. "Now think about the positives to come from the situation, like a house all to ourselves," he murmured raising his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Oh, I think you may have just cheered me up," she said placing a kiss on his lips. "What is that amazing smell?" She asked curiously._

_"I did tell you I could cook although you have chosen not to believe me up until now," he boasted. "_ _Now I've drawn you a hot bath, go and relax while I finish up here." She looked at him her relief evident._

_After a long luxurious soak in the bathtub, Caroline emerged pulling her hair from the top knot she had it in, her long blonde waves falling around her face. Klaus didn't think he'd ever forget the look of surprise on her face as she walked into the living room._

_Hundreds of candles had been lit casting a soft glow, red rose petals were scattered around the room in various places including the coffee table where their delicious looking dinner sat ready to eat. Klaus stood at the mantle, the open fire burning brightly casting shadows on his face. Caroline looked at him completely surprised._

_"Now what did I do to earn this?" She asked her eyes wide._

_"Just being you," he said warmly. "Now come closer I have something for you."_

_Caroline walked over the delicious smells wafting towards her. She looked up from the table of food noticing that Klaus had kneeled down, a ring box in his hand. She put her hand over her mouth not quite believing what was happening._

_"Caroline Forbes, you are the love of my life. When I saw you on that float dressed like an angel I knew my life was about to change forever and it has never been the same since. We lost each other for a while but have come back together stronger than ever." Klaus looked at her tears glistening in his eyes. Caroline was also crying by this stage, hot salty tears running down her face overcome by the emotion. "We have an amazing life and a beautiful daughter and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."_

_He opened the ring box slowly revealing a beautiful, white gold engagement ring, a single diamond sparkling in the candlelight._

_"Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" He asked a big smile gracing his features._

_"I can't believe this is happening!" She cried. "Yes yes, of course, I'll marry you," she grinned watching him place the gorgeous ring on her finger delicately. He stood up slowly and she pounced on him excitedly, kissing him with everything she had._ _After a while, they parted._

_"I love you so much," she said sincerely, he held her gaze and placed his hands on her cheeks affectionately._

_"I love you too 'soon to be' Mrs. Mikaelson," he replied._

_"Mmmm I like the sound of that Mr. Mikaelson," she said happily. "I think Amelie needs to have sleepovers more often." She laughed and they kissed again excited about the night ahead._

"Wow, Niklaus I never knew you could be so romantic," Elijah teased after hearing the proposal story.

"Hey, I resent that brother," he objected. "I can be very romantic, well when the mood takes me."

"Sure you can, honey," Caroline said a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice.

"So you're telling me you planned all of this in six weeks?" Tatia asked looking around the park. "I am so impressed."

"Well, it helps when you're a wedding planner and have lots of contacts in the industry. Who knew how handy it would come in one day?" She smiled.

"So what now?" Katherine asked almost like she was sad it was all over.

"Well, Katherine I think we all have a pretty amazing future to look forward to now," Caroline said nestling into her husband's arms looking over at Bonnie when she said it. Her doctor had confirmed the week earlier that she was indeed pregnant. Although understandably she wanted to wait until she was a little further along before telling everyone the good news.

"Plus knowing this group there's sure to be another scheme in the works; life is certainly never dull with us," Klaus said kissing the top of his wife's head and looking around at his friends, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.


	30. Epilogue: Dear Diary

_**Saturday March 16 2024, New York City... (10 years later)** _

Dear Diary,

My name is Amelie Grace Mikaelson and I finally turned sixteen years old today. Dad is freaking out and keeps saying that he can't believe his little girl is all grown up! 

Mom gave me this diary for my birthday, she said it's a good place to write down feelings and stuff so I thought I'd give it a try.

I have lived in New York for about ten years and absolutely love it, there's nothing like the city. I live in a town house on the Upper East Side of Manhattan with my mom, dad and younger siblings.

My mom is an amazing wedding planner and has even done a few celebrity weddings which is pretty cool. My dad works with money but don't ask me for any details because I have no idea what he does! It's actually my parent's tenth wedding anniversary today as well, they got married in Central Park when I was only six.

My brother Harrison is almost nine and my sister Sienna is six, they are so annoying but mom and dad say I have to be patient with them although it's pretty hard when they are screaming and crying all the time!

I go to a school called Loyola on the Upper East Side, my favourite subject is art and after I graduate I want to study at the Rhode Island School of Design. In my spare time I take art classes, play lacrosse and hang out with my friends. I have lots of them but my best friends are Sasha and Jaimie. I also sort of have a boyfriend, his name is Zac and he's really cute but don't tell dad he's way too overprotective!

I'm pretty excited because tonight I'm having a sweet sixteen party which my mom has planned. The theme is black and white so the dress code, food and decorations are all going to be those colors; we're even having a black and white chequered dance floor. All my family and friends are coming (Zac too) so I can't wait. I really want to look amazing so I enlisted the help of my two coolest Aunts, Tatia and Katherine, to take me shopping. My dress is strapless, one side is black the other white and it's belted at the waist. It is so pretty.

My Aunts are the best when it comes to clothes and shopping and because they live in New York I get to see them lots. My Aunt Tatia and Uncle Kol live quite close by and have been married for about eight years. They have a six year old daughter, her name is Charlotte and she is so cute, I babysit her sometimes when they go out. My Uncle Kol is always doing something to provoke my Aunt's 'hot Bulgarian temper' as he calls it. She is definitely feisty that's for sure.

Aunt Katherine and Uncle Elijah have been married for about nine years and live in New York most of the year but spend about three months in Europe for work. My Uncle's business has branches over there and my Aunt, who works at the Met, visits galleries to coordinate upcoming art exhibitions. I really want to go with them and mom said I could over the summer after I graduate so that will be amazing. They have eight-year old Max, who is my brother's best friend, and Sophia who just turned five.

Most of my family live in a place called Mystic Falls, Virginia where my mom grew up then met my dad. We go there a few times a year, including every Christmas. At first I thought it was boring because it's so small compared to New York but I quite like it now. At least I get to see my Aunts and Uncles and all my cousins. I can't believe I have twelve cousins! Some of my Mystic Falls family are coming up especially for my party tonight so I'm really excited.

Aunt Elena and Uncle Damon are bringing twelve year old twins, Ava and Connor as well as Ruby who is seven. Aunt Elena and Aunt Katherine are actually twins themselves. A lot of people get them mixed up but I don't know why because they are so different. My best friend Jaimie has a crush on Uncle Damon; apparently she thinks he's hot, ewww!

Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Stefan are coming tonight too and bringing Ethan who is ten and seven year old Stella. Aunt Rebekah is pretty bossy and is always fighting with my dad which is pretty funny to watch. She always wins their arguments which annoys dad so much! Uncle Stefan is pretty laid back but for some reason they make a great couple.

Aunt Lexi and Uncle Matt can't come because he has to work this weekend. He owns a bar with my Uncle Jeremy, but he's in the army and is currently based at Fort Belvoir in Alexandria with my Aunt Bonnie and their daughters nine year old Olivia and five year old Anna. Aunt Bonnie is coming tonight so at least I'll get to see her; I know my mom is excited because she hasn't seen her in a while. Aunt Lexi and Uncle Matt have ten year old Hudson as well James who turned seven not too long ago. It's a shame they can't come but they sent me a really nice present. I know Aunt Lexi would have bought it herself because Uncle Matt is so forgetful! At least I'll get to see them next time I'm in Mystic Falls.

Ahhh so annoying! My little brother and Max have just run into my bedroom and won't stop jumping on my bed. Little boys are such pains! I'll complain but no doubt my mom and dad will probably take his side. I better go anyway so I can get ready for tonight. I'm sure I'll have a lot more to tell you tomorrow after my party.

Love Amelie xxxx


End file.
